Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga 01: Tales of the Armored War Gods
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The story of the Peerless Princesses begins anew. They begin their paths which will lead them to the formation of kingdoms and glory. But they do not walk the path alone. Messengers of Heaven descend on the land. Unsure of their purpose, wary of those around them, they walk on their own path of divine conquest. They are the Armored War Gods. First in the Armored War Gods Saga.
1. The Orange Armored War God

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 1: The Orange Armored War God**

The world was pain.

"Ow."

Opening his eyes, Nagata Oda groaned and sat up. His head was pounding and his vision was a bit blurry. Shaking his head, he checked his body for any sort of wounds to explain why he felt like a semi truck had run him over. His blue jacket with an orange shirt, his jeans and sneakers, and most importantly his head were all intact and clear of signs of blood or wounds. Scratching his head, he felt his slightly spiked black hair still in place with his ponytail. It was slightly dirty but very much intact.

His personal check dealt with, he stood up with minimal amounts of vertigo and managed to see where he was. Around him he was in a field of some sort and the trees looked like they were blooming into cherry blossoms. Above him, the sky was clear blue, but he couldn't hear the noise of the city he was used to. In fact, he couldn't hear anything but birds and the breeze. For a guy who lived in the city his entire life, it was a little strange. Not unpleasant of course, but still strange.

"What the...wasn't I in a museum before…?" Nagata wondered, now thoroughly confused at what he was looking at.

Scratching his head, Nagata tried to remember what had happened before being knocked out. He and his classmates had been visiting the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum for a field trip. He got separated from his class when he got distracted by terracotta warriors supposedly made for Sousou of the Three Kingdoms era. He spotted some kid in a white school uniform trying to make off with a mirror from the same era as the statues. Nagata chased after the guy, but he had some sort of mad skills in martial arts and either knocked Nagata back or outright clobbered him. Still, Nagata boasted serious stamina raised by his kendo classes and kept right on the kid. He remembered shouting for help and some kids from some of the other visiting schools jumped in to grab the would-be thief. Nagata remembered some kid in a black and red uniform actually tackling the thief and knocking him over. Sadly, the mirror broke in the chaos and the next thing Nagata knew…

"I'm all the way out here," he frowned. Looking back at the pink trees, he had to frown, "But the Sakura Viewing was a month ago. The blossoms should all be gone by now. Did some stick it out or what?"

Thoroughly confused and more than a little worried Nagata tried to figure out which way he was supposed to go for civilization. Every direction looked the same: blue sky, pink trees, and green grass. It was pretty enough, but definitely not helpful.

And then his stomach growled.

"Oog. Mom was right. I shouldn't have skipped breakfast," Nagata groaned, clutching his stomach. As he did, his hand hit something and pushed it.

**[LOCK ON!]**

"Huh?" Nagata looked down as a war trumpet began to play and he spotted a black belt buckle with a padlock in the centre which was decorated by an orange with the black letters L.S.-07 on the front. The edges around the orange were glowing as the traditional Japanese war trumpet went off. On the right side of the lock was a sword-like handle poised to cut the orange open. On the other side was a picture of a blue-helmeted warrior with a silver mouthplate and a rainbow-coloured visor.

"Oh yeah. Forgot I had this. Didn't know I was wearing it," Nagata chuckled to himself. He was a bit of a Kamen Rider nerd and was a big fan of the new Kamen Rider Gaim. He had seen the SengokuDriver for sale on his way to school and he just couldn't resist it. He had even bought Gaim's arsenal of Lockseeds from the store to complete it. Suika, Pine, and Ichigo were all crammed into his pockets. He was going to geek out and show it to his friends who were just as big nerds as he was. In the confusion of his surroundings, he had forgotten that he had it. He couldn't remember putting it on though.

As he tried to discern which way he should be going, several men started coming out of the trees. They were a bunch of dirty guys wearing drab and dirty clothes. They were all armed with medieval weapons from ancient China and none of them had nice looks on their faces. Other than that, they seemed rather non-descript save for the fact that one had a large nose and was short, the second was tall and chubby, and the leader of the bunch had a metal helmet on his head and a cleft chin.

"Man, what a letdown!" the leader with the helmet snorted, hefting his Dao sword over his shoulder. "We hear those war horns and think we're getting a front row seat to a battle and all we get is this brat."

"So much for getting swag from dead soldiers," huffed the shorter man with the big nose.

"That belt and his clothes look like they could be worth a lot though!" remarked a nondescript man, pointing his spear at an increasingly scared Nagata.

The leader blinked and looked Nagata over, a greedy gleam coming to his eyes, "Hey, yeah. That material looks mighty strange. It might just be worth a lot! Let's take it all boys!"

"Hey, wait!" Nagata gulped, backing away from the men with his hands raised defensively in front of him. "Can't we talk about this?"

The group of men didn't seem all that interested in listening and instead all began to charge with loud battle cries. To the day he would die, Nagata would deny he screamed at such a tone it could be mistaken as a girl's. Fortunately, none of the bandits had time to laugh at him when something more important took their attention.

"Stop!"

A black blur leaped from the forest and something struck at the bandits' weapons in a clash of steel and shower of sparks. The men halted their advance, becoming guarded. Nagata blinked but his vision was blinded when a sheet or cloak landed on him, blocking his sight. He struggled with it for a moment before tossing it aside. Able to see again, he looked forward to see who had joined them.

The new person was in fact a girl. She had long black hair which hung on the side of her face and tied back in a simply but oddly luxurious ponytail. Her outfit looked oddly ornamental, colorful, and very enticing. She wore a white blouse with a pink and white tie that didn't clear her breasts. She also wore a blue/green corset which wrapped around her abdomen and cupped her breasts, but also had five tails trailing past her waist. Her sleeves were mainly white with gold and glue/green decoration, but were detached from the rest of her outfit and were wide at the ends, leaving her shoulders bare. She had a simple skirt which wouldn't have looked out of place on a schoolgirl and her legs were covered with thigh high dark socks while she wore simple shoes which looked oddly like a schoolgirl's but perhaps made with sturdier leather. In her hands was a guandao which was green with the blade coming out of an ornate dragon's mouth. Her face was pretty though, easily leagues above plenty of girls Nagata had met in his life. Her skin was smooth and looked slightly tanned from exposure to the sun while her eyes were simply golden.

She also had big boobs. Couldn't forget about that.

"Bandits!" the girl declared, pointing her weapon at the group. "I will not allow you to harm anymore innocent people! I have made it my duty to hunt down and exterminate your kind!"

The leader of the men snorted, getting ready for a fight, "Tsk! And just who the heck is this poser?"

"Purdy," the big bandit grinned with a dim sparkle in his eye. It was something the other bandits agreed with considering the lustful looks in their eyes.

Only the short bandit seemed to be holding some concern, "Hey, boss. we might be in trouble here," the boss stopped his optical examination of the girl's boobs and glanced to his comrade. "This might be that woman everyone's been talking about. The one who's been wandering around the mountains and taking out bandit groups everywhere. She's got a green crescent blade, long dark hair, and is a beauty from what I heard."

"Oh yeah? They said that chick's supposed to be a goddess! This one isn't that great," the leader huffed. The shorter bandit glanced at their opponent and nodded, something the other bandits agreed to with solidarity nods. That comment caused a bulging vein to appear on the girl's head as she grit her teeth.

"What are you guys, gay?" asked Nagata with a sweatdrop. "There is no way this girl is anything but beautiful!"

"Excuse me!" the girl cried, her cheeks turning red as she glanced back at Nagata. "Is this really the time to discuss such things?"

Nagata blinked, but then blushed, "S-S-Sorry! Got...caught up in..the moment. Yeah...Uh...go back to what you were doing…" Yeah, he'd just die of embarrassment while they were busy with their deathmatch.

"Tsk! Whatever!" the lead bandit huffed, losing his patience. "Even if you are the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter I'll just chop off your hair and use it for something nice on my head! Get her boys!"

Nagata flinched, but the girl charged just as the bandits charged back at her. Despite being severely outnumbered, she somehow managed to handle herself expertly. Her weapon crashed against the ones of the bandits, somehow not even a hair on her head getting cut even though so many strikes were aimed at her from so many angles. Nagata was entranced, somehow the girl's beauty was shining through even greater than before despite being in the midst of battle. Despite the life-and-death consequences to the fighting, Nagata couldn't look away.

What was quickly apparent though was that the bandits were outclassed by the girl's skill. Despite how she looked like a high class lady, she obviously was no damsel-in-distress. One thrust of her weapon caught the leader off guard and knocked him flat onto his butt, the tip of the girl's blade cut into his tunic. He hissed in pain, both from the impact and from the slight cut on his chest. Crab-walking away from the girl as his underlings continued fighting, he spotted Nagata out of the corner of his eye, still watching the fight.

'_A bandit knows when to cut his losses,_' the leader snorted in his mind before looking back at his men. "Forget the woman! Just grab the boy and we can profit off of his belongings!"

"What?!" Nagata gasped, but two of the bandits broke off from their fight and began running at them.

"No! Leave him alone!" the girl cried, but was cut off by the remaining bandit.

Nagata yelped and began backing away from the fight, watching the two bandits charge closer with greed in their eyes. He backed away as fast as he could, only to back into a tree as he tried to turn and run, smacking his head against the bark. The tree branches shook slightly from the impact and disrupted the things above in the branches. One particular object was a heavy nut which a particularly lucky animal had managed to hunt down for a meal. The impact to the tree caused the nut to wobble precariously in the nest it was situated in before it tumbled out. Falling down, it defied immense odds and struck the Cutting Blade lever on Nagata's SengokuDriver. The weight and the force from the fall pushed the lever down and thanks to the inner mechanics the device completed the cut once it went down far enough to strike the Lockseed. The orange device opened, revealing the inside of an orange in the lock, and an orange-themed scimitar in the bottom slice. The Lockseed flashed as an enlarged image of the slice was projected.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Above Nagata, the air seemed to ripple as a zipper opened a circular hole in the air, revealing misty air and giant trees. From the hole emerged a giant orange made of steel with studs, shining with enough orange light to cause the girl and the bandits to stop fighting and begin gaping at the object.

"Eh?" Nagata blinked, looking up to see the orange. "EHH?!"

The Orange Arms then dropped, landing squarely on Nagata's shoulders, covering his head. When the item hit, waves of energy wrapped around him, covering him in a blue reinforced fabric with a quilted chest and gold bracers and greaves on his arms and legs. On his side was a thin black sword with a hilt designed like a handgun.

"EHHHHH?!" Nagata cried inside the orange before he felt his head being wrapped in a helmet. It was identical to the one on his belt, complete with a gold head crest that was shaped like a katana, before an orange samurai-esque headpiece with metal studs, gold side decoration, and a green stem on the top attached to his helmet, giving him a visor colored and shaped like an orange slice. The metal orange then gave off a splash of orange energy before opening and wrapping around Nagata's body. The front portion folded together at the middle before connecting to his chest, fitting perfectly with the orange metal and black siding to accent it. The two sides folded together before resting on his shoulders as protective plating. The top and back folded together onto Nagata's back, landing on his back but without the color. Another splash of energy allowed the armor to set, as well as summon the sword from his Lockseed into his hand.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" the new Gaim cried, grasping at his helmet, daring himself to say it wasn't there.

"Wha-wha-what the hell is this?!" the leader of the bandits cried, breaking the spell of the transformation.

"Must be some kind of magic! Boss, we could sell it for a fortune and live like kings!" one of the bandits cried out.

"Read my mind!" the leader grinned. "Get him!"

The bandits forgot all about the girl and instead charged at Gaim with riches on their minds.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Chotto!" Gaim shouted in protest. One of the bandits went to slash at Gaim and he screamed, "Aaaaahhhhh!" By reflex he raised up the orange scimitar. The orange blade actually broke the bandit's sword. "Eh?"

He didn't have time to really consider what he did when more of the bandits lunged at him. He yelped and swung wide with his Daidaimaru, breaking their weapons with every strike, and rendering them unarmed. Even without their weapons, the greed was driving them like a force of nature at that point. They lunged to try and pin him down so they could take something, anything from the suit that they could profit off of. Gaim never gave them the chance as he punched one bandit in the face, sending him tumbling backwards into the dirt. The short bandit tried pulling at Gaim's belt, but got kicked away and landed against a tree with a groan. The fat bandit even tried a body slam, but Gaim actually _caught_ the man before throwing him away into the dirt.

"Wow...sugei..." Gaim uttered in awe. He had never felt so powerful before. It was like a dream. "Then that means..." He drew the Musou Saber. "Then this can..." He pulled the hammer on the gun piece and a portion of the blade glowed yellow. "It works."

He got the chance to test it when the bandit leader tried charging him with his two cronies. Gaim took aim and pulled the trigger, shooting a single bolt which struck one bandit in the shoulder and left him with a smoking hole in his shoulder as he rolled on the ground in pain. The other two bandits left him as they continued the charge, but they were likewise stopped by several more shots which left them writhing in pain as well.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," started Gaim, still shaking after just shooting them, "But if you value your...your lives..." he was trying to sound confident, and slightly failing. "You'll get out of my sight!" he barked.

The bandits seemed to have been snapped out of their greed and their common sense returned. Grunting, groaning, and even yelping in pain the collected what was left of their dignity, their wounded comrades, and began to make a run for it into the woods. The only ones left behind were Gaim and the girl who was still staring in shock at him, her weapon pointing at the ground.

Once the bandits were out of sight, Gaim fell to his knees and exhaled, "Hah..." He then closed his Orange Lockseed and his armor vanished in a flash of light. He unlocked it from his SengokuDriver and studied it, trying to rationalize what had taken place, "But it's supposed to be a toy, right? This must be a dream. That could be the only way to explain it."

What the girl, one Kanu Unchou, had seen could only be called an act of magic. Somehow, this unimpressive young man had summoned a suit of armor which fell from the Heavens themselves. Wait, the Heavens? She studied him better. He wore strange clothes and had strange tools that he used to adorn himself in that suit of armor. His accent even sounded quite strange. He then fought the bandits and was able to chase them away with little effort. She had heard the legends. Could he be...?

Nagata looked up and saw the girl looking at him and blushed. '_Wow..._' he couldn't help but admire. She was gorgeous! She had a great figure, smooth skin without blemishes, and long black hair that looked smooth and silky.

The girl looked almost shy or timid as she managed to get her senses back. Holding her weapon in a manner that showed she wasn't going to threaten him, she approached him. She opened her mouth several times, but instead kneeled in front of Nagata in order to look him in the eye. Finally, she got the nerve to speak.

"Are...are you the Messenger of Heaven?" she asked, almost quiet as if she feared that another was listening from someplace hidden.

"Huh?" Messenger of Heaven? "Ah...no. I don't think so. Sorry."

"What? But, your armor, your strange devices! No one else can do that! You must be the Messenger!" Kanu insisted.

"News to me," Nagata sighed. "If I'm a Messenger then no one told me the message. I just ended up here trying to stop a thief! I don't know what's going on or where I am!"

"W-well, you are in the Kei Province," the girl answered.

"Kei Province?" Nagata blinked. "That sounds like a Chinese province…"

"Well, we are in China so of course it would," the girl nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nagata blinked...

and blinked…

and blinked.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" he cried out. "I'M IN CHINA?!"

"Ah! Um, y-yes!" The girl nodded, shocked at the outburst. "Um...is something the matter, Goshujin-sama?"

"I got transported thousands of miles into China!" Nagata cried. "And I don't even know how!"

"Is it not obvious?" asked the girl. "The gods must have sent you here as their messenger! The one who will end these turbulent times!"

"Huh?" Nagata blinked. "Turbulent times? Like with what, the government or something?"

"Which government do you speak? There are many in these times," the girl sighed. "With the Gi and the Go factions conquering lands by the day, and other minor factions and provinces scrambling to amass what power and territory they can, it is not the safest of times."

Nagata blinked, "Gi and Go? You mean the kingdoms led by Sousou Motoku and Hakufu Sonsaku? Two of the three great kings of the Three Kingdoms era?"

"Well, that is them," Kanu nodded, "But I would not call this era one of Three Kingdoms since there are only two."

"Uh…" Nagata frowned, now thinking he may have just hit his head and everything he witnessed this far was just a dream. "Excuse me for not asking sooner, but just who exactly are you?"

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness!" the girl bowed deeply. "I am Kanu, followed by Unchou. A mere humble woman doing what she can to protect people from the viciousness of the bandits."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kanu...Unchou..." His eyes widened. "Wait, did you say your name was 'Kanu Unchou'? _The _Kanu Unchou?"

"Ah, you have heard of my reputation as the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter?" Kanu asked with some trepidation. She was truly tired of the rumors which painted her as some goddess. Normally she wouldn't mind, but it had gotten to the point where people wouldn't believe who she truly was. Her hair was more famous than the rest of her!

"..." Nagata blinked. Something wasn't right. Kanu Unchou was one of the Five Tiger General who served Ryuubi Gentoku of the Shoku Faction of the Three Kingdoms period. Then again, Kanu was a man but, still… "Wh….what year is this?"

"I believe the year is...two years after Emperor Han had passed on," Kanu replied with some though. "However, I do not keep up with such things in these times so I could be wrong."

Han, the Emperor Han of the Han Dynasty of China. It was the only name that came to mind since modern China did not have an emperor anymore. The age after the Han Dynasty fell was the Era of the Three Kingdoms which was likely one of the most well-known periods in Chinese history.

"Guess I've been taken back in time," Nagata realized. He pinched his cheek, hoping it was still just a dream and that he would wake up. When he felt a pinching pain in his cheek it finally dawned on him. "I'M NOT DREAMING!"

"G-Goshujin-sama?" asked Kanu with concern for Nagata.

"Ah man! Ah man! What am I gonna do!?" Nagata panicked. "My folks are gonna be worried sick about me!"

"Goshujin-sama, please relax! You've been through a traumatic event!" Kanu began to fret. Oh she found the Messenger and now he was going into a panic over his prophesied duty!

"But I won't be able to go home!" he cried. "What am I supposed to do!?" He then looked at her, "And why do you keep calling me 'goshujin-sama'?" Admittedly, every teenage boy wished they could have a beautiful woman call them that, but when it really happened most tended to question it. Reality tended to suck that way.

"Well...this may sound silly," Kanu scratched her cheek. "When...when I was told the legend by my father...I swore to myself that should I meet the Messenger I would swear myself to them so that I could help bring peace to our lands."

"O-oh," Nagata gulped. "Well...since you've given me your name then I should give you mine. It's Oda. Nagata Oda." He put his hand to his belt, "But I guess with this belt my more obvious name would be Gaim."

"I thank you for sharing your secret name with me, Gaim-sama," Kanu bowed respectfully. "Although I am unworthy of it so I shall refer to you by your more public name."

"Huh? Public name? Secret name?" Now Nagata was confused. What did she mean by that? Dropping it off as a question for another day he continued, "Well, Kanu-san, I am in your care." He bowed to her. He really didn't have much of a choice, being a stranger in a strange land. Besides, travelling with a beauty like her was better than travelling alone.

Kanu escorted Nagata to the road where the pair of them began walking towards the next village. Nagata really had nowhere to go so he let Kanu lead the way, which the girl happily did after she reclaimed her travel cloak. A slight chill was in the air, but fortunately the spring weather quickly warmed it up.

"So where are we going?" asked Nagata.

"Wherever the wind or the rumors take us, Gaim-sama," Kanu smiled over her shoulder. "At least until we can find the fated path which will allow you to bring peace."

"Uh...okay…" Nagata sweatdropped. He really didn't get all the Messenger of Heaven talk but he couldn't convince Kanu otherwise. The Orange Arms had fallen out of the sky and given him armor, which was something that couldn't be explained logically. So, it could only be because he was Heaven's Messenger that he had such 'magic'.

"So how long until the next town?" asked Nagata, curious about where they were heading. The scenery was beautiful what with the mountains and cherry blossoms but he could only take so much of that before it got boring. He was a city guy after all.

"I believe from the last town I visited, at least a day's walk from here," Kanu replied.

"A day?!" Nagata gaped. Okay, he didn't like to complain but if that kind of walking kept up he'd whine like a little kid after a few hours. So he wracked his brain for a solution when it suddenly hit him. "You know, if you want to get to the next town faster, I should have something that can help us," said Nagata as he took out the Sakura Hurricane. It was a pink and white Lockseed marked with the code L.V.-01 and a sakura flower on the front. Since the SengokuDriver and the Lockseeds had become real and fully functional, there should be no reason that the Lockvehicle shouldn't work either.

"What is that?" Kanu asked, looking at the strange lock curiously.

"Hopefully, something we can ride," Nagata said as he clicked on the switch and unlocked the device. He then tossed the Lockseed up into the air where it started to unfold and grow in size. It shifted and grew until it landed on the ground as the Sakura Hurricane Lockvehicle.

"Amazing!" Kanu gasped. She didn't know how else to describe it.

"Hopefully, it works," Nagata sighed, mounting the machine. He was no expert, but he hoped enough riding bicycles and playing motorcycle games would give him the experience to ride the machine well. Hitting the ignition, the whole machine came to life with a roar, causing Kanu to squeak and jump back in fright.

"It's okay Kanu," Nagata laughed. "It won't hurt you. Think of it as a mechanical horse. So hop on and let me show you how people travel in my world."

"Ah...ah…" Kanu gulped, but steeled herself. "V-very well G-Gaim-sama" Kanu approached the machine and poked it a few times to make sure it would not hurt her. Seeing it did not move, she copied Nagata's movements and sat astride the machine. She tried not to blush as vibrations from the machine caused an...interesting reaction between her legs.

"Oh, you might wanna wear this," suggested Nagata as he handed Kanu a helmet. "These things go really fast so it's best to be safe." The Lockvehicle included two helmets. Pretty convenient or maybe they were made to generate helmets for their riders. Who could say?

"Of course, Gaim-sama," Kanu agreed, pulling the helmet over her head with a little difficulty thanks to her ponytail and hair ornaments.

"Ready?" asked Nagata. Kanu nodded and turned to look down the road. "Then hold onto me tightly because here we GO!"

*VROOOM!*

"Kyaaaa!"

*SMOOSH!*

Kanu screamed at the sudden increase in speed and clutched onto Nagata tightly, her breasts squished against his back, forcing the young man to blush as he forgot about that one aspect of riding with a girl. Doing his best to ignore it, he focused on driving. The dirt road was bumpy in places and he didn't want to drive too fast and get thrown off by a sudden bump. Still, Kanu's chest was really soft and…

'_No! Don't think that!_' Nagata chided himself. He could ogle Kanu later when he wasn't driving in a world without speed limits or safe roads!

Like Nagata had said, they had arrived near the village within 2 hours instead of one day like Kanu had said. As they drove past the wet rice fields, Kanu tapped on Nagata's shoulder, wanting him to slow down before they could get to the village proper. Obeying, he came to a stop at a turn in the road before shutting off the machine. Kanu dismounted, but her legs were wobbling and she was mighty uncomfortable between her legs and not in a painful way.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" asked Nagata, wondering why they stopped.

"N-No," Kanu replied as she removed her helmet. "I believe that we should walk to the village from here. Although I know you are the Messenger of Heaven and do not fear your magic, the people in the village might and incite trouble."

"Oh...right," Nagata realized. He was in Ancient China. Anything he had or talked about would seem like magic or fantasy to the people around him. If he did something wrong, people would call him a monster or a man-witch or something and try to kill him. He could imagine a lynch mob being involved, causing him to shudder. "I see your point."

Dismounting his machine, he and Kanu placed their helmets back on it before he found a switch on the screen and pressed it. The machine reacted by compressing the motorcycle back into its Lockseed form. Pocketing it, he smiled at Kanu, "Shall we?"

"Yes," Kanu smiled.

The pair of them walked towards the village, seeing the main gates in the distance. As they got closer, the pair found what looked like a large rock with chinese characters carved onto it with flowers and incense set in front. Obviously it was a shrine, but to whom Nagata couldn't tell since he couldn't read Chinese.

"Hey, Kanu-san. What does this say?" he asked his travelling companion.

"It is a memorial to the people who have been cut down by bandits," Kanu frowned sadly. "It is all too common for these times."

"Oh," Nagata looked sympathetic. "Think we should pay our respects?"

"Of course," Kanu nodded. The pair soon bowed to the stone and made silent prayers to the unfortunate souls who were robbed of more than their welfare by the bandits. Their means of prayer were different, the gap between Chinese and Japanese to be sure. Still, the message was the same; Rest in Peace.

As the two prayed, an old woman carrying an empty basket walked by and glanced at the pair. She sighed sadly before going on her way with a dark muttering, "This wouldn't be happening if the patrols just did their jobs. Nowhere is safe these days."

"Why aren't they?" Nagata questioned, although he may know the answer. Corruption, bribery, or simply put the people didn't pay protection money. It wasn't exactly new. In this era, there weren't exactly a lot of checks or balances to ensure the officials stayed honest.

"Ah, the magistrate is just a coward here and so are his advisors," the woman sighed. "He blusters and makes a show, but he avoids any real responsibility." Shaking her head, she continued walking. "It's best you and your wife keep going if you don't wish to be made a victim here."

"ERK!" the boy and girl choked as the woman's words hit them.

"We're not married!" Kanu cried out with a flush, but the woman just seemed to go on her way without a care.

"Sheesh," Nagata scratched his cheek. "Well, let's go shall we?"

"Fine," Kanu blushed as the pair proceeded to go towards the village.

Despite how it seemed that the bandits victimized the place, it was thriving. All the buildings seemed to have been made to stay where they were, not be removed to be rebuilt someplace else. The people walked the streets, perhaps a little subdued but not downtrodden. Plenty of them talked about the important things, like rising produce prices, where to find the best fabrics, who was courting who, typical village talk.

"I really have stepped back in time," Nagata gawked at everything, feeling like he was in Cinema Village back in Kyoto, only he knew it was real. This was a problem since he didn't have any of the local currency.

"To think even a place like this can be plagued by the bandits," Kanu frowned, her grip tightening on her weapon.

"I guess bandits are a really huge problem here," Nagata sighed. "But how threatening can a few bandits be to a trained group of soldiers?"

"Exactly!" Kanu frowned. "Just what is wrong with the magistrate here?"

The pair fell to silence again as Kanu stewed over the injustice and Nagata just pitied the people. There wasn't much they could do about it at that time though. So they continued, just looking at the scenery when…

"There they are!"

The voice sounded enraged, like someone had stolen from him. Kanu was in a stance at the moment, trying to see where the bandits harming the people were found only for a chicken to flutter down from above and blind her for a few moments.

"What the-?!" Nagata blinked as Kanu cleared her face of feathers.

On the other end of the street were a group of kids running towards them, all having packs of eggs or potatoes. One kid was even waving a daikon like a weapon of some sort. At the front of the pack of the wild little ones was a large and rather cute pig and on its back was a girl who couldn't have been much older than ten or twelve. She wore a yellow jacket with a black top underneath with a red scarf around her neck. She wore black gloves which ran to her elbows with red leather gloves on top. She even wore what looked like black bike shorts with two leather belts around her waist. Lastly her feet weren't protected by shoes or sandals, but she simply wore some kind of material like her top and shorts which left her toes and heels exposed. She waved a stick around like some cavalry leader with her she had red hair which was short and framed her face, only tamed by a tiger-shaped hair ornament.

"Make way for the Rinrin Bandits!" the girl declared loudly. "We're making our getaway!"

Kanu blanched and Nagata couldn't help but chuckle, "A...bunch of kids?"

"They're just playing. I really thought it was real bandits," sighed Kanu.

The two were interrupted from their thoughts when they realized that the self-proclaimed Rinrin bandits were charging right for them! Kanu stumbled to the side, falling on her butt while struggling to keep her skirt down. Nagata wasn't so lucky as the large pig trampled him with a loud oink as the kids ran for the gate out of the village.

"That's what you get for trying to stop the Rinrin Bandits!" the leader shouted as the children ran out of the village.

"...ow…" Nagata groaned, his body covered in pig track marks. "Well...at least it didn't poop on me…"

"Ah! Gaim-sama!" Kanu gasped, running to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Well, it wasn't an elephant so I'll live," pulling himself up. "Can we just go someplace to eat, or better yet sleep?"

"Of course," Kanu giggled slightly.

Helping Nagata stand, the two quickly located a restaurant to eat at. It wasn't incredible, but Kanu was on a budget and a strained one with Nagata riding along so they had to be frugal. Still, the hostess was happy for the business and made them a nice meal.

"Oh, those little ones!" the hostess giggled as Kanu and Nagata recalled their encounter with the Rinrin Bandits. "They're at it again huh?"

"Just who are those kids?" asked Kanu. "They call themselves bandits of all things!"

"They're just who they say they are," the hostess replied. "They're bandits led by little Rinrin. Oh you should have been here a few days ago! Someone drew a silly face of the magistrate on the wall of his own house! Oh it was so funny!"

"I take it the magistrate isn't a likable guy?" asked Nagata. He knew from history that the medieval people of China tended to take insults seriously and a mocking picture would have been a big one, both to the man himself and to the community if he was a well-liked person.

"Psh! Maybe if he did more than sit in his home and collect taxes," the hostess huffed.

"One would think this Rinrin's parents would have more to say about her behaviour," Kanu huffed, not at all impressed by a girl emulating bandits and bringing her friends into the lifestyle. Considering her vocation, Nagata could understand why she didn't approve of it.

"Her parents are dead," the hostess sighed sadly. "They were killed by bandits when she was small. Her grandfather took her in and raised her out in the forests, but he eventually passed away too. She has no one now."

Kanu flinched and Nagata could only feel a wave of pity for the girl. The hostess sighed and continued speaking, "She's not really a bad girl. In fact other than a little bit of mischief she never causes trouble. Everything she takes is easily replaceable and we're hardly lacking. Heaven knows that girl needs the food herself since she's just too young to do any other kind of work. Even the parents of her friends can't blame her since she hasn't encouraged them to do anything truly harmful and even taught them that hurting people is bad. So please don't judge her too harshly."

"It's fine. Besides, we're only staying for a little bit anyway," Nagata told the hostess. "We'll be on our way pretty soon."

"Yes," Kanu nodded, "But in the meantime, my friend and I have a request."

"A request?" the hostess pondered. "What could it be?"

* * *

Nagata groaned as he and Kanu headed into the storeroom for the night. The hostess was most agreeable with Kanu's request. In exchange for helping with the chores, she would allow Kanu and Nagata to spend the night at her establishment. So Kanu and Nagata started on the chores of moving firewood and packages of food to the secure spots so people and animals couldn't get to them. Nagata felt his muscles protest slightly since he hadn't exerted himself so much since his last gym class. He wasn't really out of shape, but he didn't live the lifestyle the villagers were used to.

Inside the storeroom, there was a large pile of firewood and a pile of dried grasses and straw to use as kindling for the stove that the hostess would need to cook.

"Ah, this isn't so bad," Kanu smiled, sitting on the pile of dried straw. "It's better than sleeping out in the wild."

"No doubt," Nagata sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "So do you want the straw or the floor?"

Kanu waved her hands, "I wouldn't dream of making the Messenger of Heaven sleep on the cold floor! You may sleep on the straw. I will sleep on the floor."

"I couldn't ask you to sleep on the cold hard floor," Nagata groaned. "Not after everything you have done for me."

Kanu blinked, but then blushed and began poking her fingers together, "W-well if you insist then...then we...then we can share!"

Nagata blinked before his face turned so red Kanu thought steam was going to shoot from his ears, "WH-WHAT?!" She was willing to share a bed of straw with him? In fact she was offering to share!

"I-I mean if you insist on not allowing me to take the floor," Kanu blushed. "B-but do not think this will a-allow you to take liberties with me!"

"Hey, I'm not that kind of guy!" Nagata raised his hands in defence. "OK, we can share! I'll take one side and you'll take the other." He looked around, "We just need something to put between us as a barrier."

"We can use my cloak, or something," Kanu suggested, lifting said piece of clothing.

"That works," Nagata sighed, feeling mortified. "So do you want to be on the left or the right?"

"Left," Kanu picked, moving closer to the wall as she placed her cloak down. It was coiled up so it would be thin as not to take up much room.

Nagata sighed as he lay down on the straw, feeling more awkward than he ever did before in his life. Sure, he wanted to one day sleep with a girl but not like this! One he was in a relationship with preferably. Heck, if he didn't get one by university he'd accept a one-night stand. As it was now, he felt like he was receiving kindness from a stranger he didn't deserve. As they lay down, facing away from each other, Nagata spoke.

"Kanu-san, thank you," Nagata said.

"It's no trouble, Gaim-sama."

"No, not because of this. Not a lot of people would go out of their way to help a total stranger. You could've just left me alone to fend for myself but instead you asked me to come along with you."

"It was my pleasure, Gaim-sama. I couldn't allow you to be left alone where someone could hurt you," Kanu smiled. "Although you do not believe yourself the Messenger of Heaven, I believe you are and will play an important role in things to come."

"Well, I don't want a servant," he replied as he turned to face her, only seeing the back of her head. "I could use a friend. Besides, I think I lucked out since I got a friend as pretty as you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he blushed. Kanu was still facing away from him but she was blushing at his words as well.

Well, if they didn't feel awkward before…but there was also some comfort mixed in. In Nagata's mind, that broke even for him.

* * *

The hostess quickly put Kanu and Nagata to work the next day. After Kanu chopped vegetables and Nagata swept up the restaurant, she sent them both out to collect wood and weeds which could be dried out to be made for kindling. The work was simple, but hard and Nagata found himself tired as he and Kanu trekked back into town with their spoils.

"So, you do this kind of work often?" Nagata asked.

Kanu told him, "When you're a travelling warrior like myself, you learn to do whatever you need to survive. If you need to work in exchange for a place to sleep and shelter from the rain, you do so. If you need to work in exchange for a good meal, you do so. If you happen to run into some bandits and capture them to claim a bounty, you do so."

"Ah," Nagata nodded. That he could understand. Nothing was free and Kanu was a woman who didn't accept charity. She would rather earn her rewards than receive handouts.

As the two walked down the streets, they passed by the home of the magistrate. The front doors were open and a small group of soldiers were standing in rank in front of the magistrate. The man was wrinkled slightly, like he had never worked a laborious job in his life. The man next to him, a rat-nosed guy with a sharp moustache had a sneer on his lips like he thought that he was better than everyone else.

"Listen up all of you!" the magistrate snapped. "Even if she is a brat, that stupid drawing was too much! She may be small, but she's crafty so don't let your guard down!"

Concerned, Kanu and Nagata approached one of the few civilians watching the briefing going on. Kane found one woman who looked quite concerned, "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

"The magistrate is actually going to send out soldiers to arrest Rinrin," the woman replied.

"What? Arrest a child?" Kanu gasped.

"Isn't that a little much?" asked Nagata.

"It's because he's too afraid to face the real bandits," an older woman overhearing them grumbled. "So he comes down heavily on other crimes to make it look like he's doing his job. Like any of us are so easily fooled."

"He was really upset by that drawing," the first woman frowned. "What do you think he'll do with Rinrin?"

"Well, she won't be executed," the old woman reasoned. "But I don't think she'll get away without a whipping or a caning."

"That poor girl," the first woman sighed.

Nagata was disgusted by the magistrate. Here was a grown man who was supposed to be using his power to defend the village against bandits but he was using that power to go after some kids and all because they made fun of him. Talk about petty. Maybe if he actually did what he was entrusted to do then maybe people wouldn't make fun of him so much.

"I volunteer!" Kanu raised her hand.

Nagata whispered, "What are you doing?"

"If the soldiers get to her they'll rough her up," Kanu whispered back. "At least I know I won't try to hurt her."

"And then what?" Nagata asked.

"I'll make her apologize and maybe help her," Kanu replied.

"Who said that?" asked the magistrate, motioning his men to part so he could see. Kanu quickly saw her cue and stepped up so the man could see her properly. "Who are you?"

"Kanu, followed by Unchou. I am a wandering martial artist," Kanu introduced. "I heard you are having trouble with Rinrin. It would make trouble for you if you had so many guards go out and get hurt. Why don't you let me deal with her?"

"You?" the magistrate muttered. "Well, you do seem dangerous with that weapon you've got there. Are you capable? Are you strong enough?"

"Well, I can't say that for myself. However, I do have some skills," Kanu humbly replied. "And she is just a child. Compared to a real bandit she will be quite easy to defeat."

"Ah!" the advisor gasped, recognition coming to him. "Aren't you the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter?!"

"Eh? Really?" the magistrate gasped, his men following suit.

"I guess Kanu has a reputation," Nagata chuckled weakly.

The magistrate continued, "The rumors say that her beauty is that of a goddess though. I guess not all rumors can be taken seriously."

Kanu twitched, growling as she struggled not to bean the man over the head for his rather unflattering words, "I-Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Should we trust her, sir?" asked the advisor. If the rumored Bandit Hunter wasn't as gorgeous as people said, other things about her may not be true after all. "She may be unreliable."

"Eh, can't hurt to let her try," the magistrate shrugged before he turned back to Kanu. "Do what you can then. If you can bring the girl to heel and have her apologize, I'll let the incident go. But she has to be here in front of me to do it. Not letters or other messages, understand?"

"Perfectly," Kanu twitched.

"Good," the magistrate nodded. "My advisor will tell you the directions to where she lives. I wish you luck." He then turned and headed back to his mansion while his advisor quickly ordered one of his subordinates to bring him ink and paper so the directions could be written down.

* * *

"So, this is the way to her 'secret base', huh?" Nagata asked. The pair were walking down a forest path towards a simple hut which wasn't nearly as hidden as a kid would likely want to have a base be. Heck, even regular bandits were smart enough to hide their bases.

"That's what the directions say," Kanu confirmed.

"Well, here's hoping she doesn't kick up a fuss," Nagata sighed. Nothing was worse than hearing a kid throw a hissy fit in his mind.

The pair continued walking until they reached a sizable tree. They didn't do anything to stop, but something else did when a small boy with a ponytail crawled out onto a branch of the tree he was hiding in. In his arms was a basket of small rocks.

"This road belongs to the Rinrin Bandits! Leave now!" he declared boldly before throwing rocks at the pair.

"Woah! Hey! Watch it!" Nagata cried, dodging the rocks. Kanu merely blocked the stones with her weapon.

"Stop that right now! That's dangerous!" Kanu chided the child. However, there was no stopping the child's attack.

"Take this!" the boy declared, throwing more rocks. "I won't let you arrest our boss!"

"We don't want to arrest her though!" Nagata insisted, yelping as he ducked underneath another rock. "Yipe!"

"I've had enough of this!" Kanu frowned. Bending her knees, she leaped forward and slashed wide, cutting through the trunk of the tree the boy was on with ease. The cut was actually so well done, the tree needed a moment for gravity to catch it before starting to fall.

"Waaaagh! I'm falling! Falling!" the boy screamed, dropping his ammunition as he tried to keep his balance while his platform collapsed. Fortunately for him, Kanu was prepared as she jabbed out with her blade, catching him by the back of his shirt while the rest of the tree fell to the ground. The boy struggled, but then came to the realization that he wasn't falling anymore. He couldn't help but heave a sigh. "I'm saved."

"Oh no, you aren't," Nagata chuckled.

The boy looked to Kanu's face which had darkened with dark power and her eyes glowed with righteous feminine fury. The boy could only cry out in fear before Kanu pulled him in and gave him one hell of a spanking which caused the boy to scream out in pain and terror.

"Good! Boys! Don't! Throw! Rocks! At! Ladies!" Kanu chided, spanking the boy with each word she spoke. When she finished, she let the boy go who yelped and ran for behind a rock to hide from Kanu's punishment.

"Feel better?" Nagata asked with a grin.

"Somewhat," Kanu sighed. "Let's go."

The duo left the boy to tend to his rump, but they didn't get far before the remaining Rinrin Bandits emerged. A large chubby boy, a short girl with ponytails, a tall girl with braids, and then a smaller girl with her hair done up in buns. She was so small her elder sister actually had to help her climb onto the path to meet their adversaries.

"Hey old lady!"

"Old woman!"

"Ugly!"

"Old! Old! Old!"

"GRRR!" Kanu flinched. "Who are you all calling an ugly old lady?!"

"Uh, Kanu-san?" Nagata winced.

Kanu didn't listen as she began to stomp towards the children, but stopped herself when she saw that the ground between them was covered with a circle of leaves. It took her a moment to get it, but she then began to smirk, "Ah, I have to give you kids credit for being so clever. But I wouldn't be Kanu Unchou if I fell for something so simple!" She kneeled before taking a high leap right over the circle of leaves, landing in front of the group of children. "Now then, surrender!"

"Hee, hee, hee!" the children merely giggled.

*SNAP!*

"Huh?" Kanu looked down before the ground beneath her collapsed and she landed in a big heap. Beneath her, sticks and a sheet covered in dirt acted as a cushion. It was much better disguised trap which Kanu didn't see at all. Nagata was impressed. The first trap had been set up as a decoy.

"We did it!"

"What an idiot!"

"We got her!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't believe she fell for that," Nagata sighed. Although who would have expected a bunch of kids to put together such an elaborate trap? He probably would have fallen for it too come to think of it.

"So what should we do with her?" asked the tall girl.

"We should bury her!" grinned the chubby boy.

"No, let's pee on her first!" giggled the ponytails child.

"Okay!" the littlest girl giggled, lifting her skirt to do the job.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kanu bellowed, leaping from the hole and landing in front of the group. "TAKE THIS!" She lashed out and captured all four of the children to begin their various punishments for doing something so mean.

"Squeeze!" Kanu bellowed, getting the ponytails girl with indian sunburns on her arm, causing the girl to squeal and try to escape.

"Brute force drill!" she continued, noogies planted on both the tall girl and her little sister, the girls unable to escape because of Kanu's legs pinning them down.

"Stronghold! Mount Tai!" Kanu finished with the chubby boy, pinching his cheeks and then pulling to enhance the pain. The boy cried out, tears splashing from his eyes.

"Yeesh!" Nagata laughed. To an adult, the punishments wouldn't mean anything. To a kid though, they were the worst forms of torture to be conceived. Soon the four were at Kanu's feet, reunited with their rock-throwing friend and all looking on at Kanu with fear and disappointment in not keeping Kanu and Nagata away from Rinrin.

"Wow, Kanu-san. That was brutal," remarked Nagata. Well she could've done way worse to them. To be honest, what she had done was what kids would do to each other in a playground brawl. Childish, especially in the face of the kids teasing Kanu about her age, but in the situation it was oddly appropriate.

"Naughty children sometimes need to be reminded of their manners," Kanu huffed.

"I won't disagree. So, since we got the subordinates, where's the boss?"

"Grr! You won't defeat our leader Rinrin!" the ponytail boy declared, pointing at the duo defiantly.

"Yes, yes," Kanu sighed patiently. "To be honest, neither of us have any intention of harming Rinrin. Instead of trying to slow us down, why don't you all go back to the village?"

The children all looked at each other, unsure before the tall girl spoke up, "If we do go back, you won't try to arrest Rinrin anymore?"

"I won't arrest her," Kanu smiled. "I promise."

"What about him?" asked the chubby boy, pointing at Nagata.

"I'm just here to support Kanu. I don't have the authority to arrest anyone," Nagata shrugged, looking unconcerned about the group's 'banditry'.

The kids looked at each other before nodding, "Okay. We'll go back." The group of kids collected themselves and began heading down the path back to the village. Before they were gone, they turned around, "Stupid! Ugly! Old maid!" They took off after that before Kanu could get angry at them.

"Always the last word with little kids," Nagata shook his head.

"Ugh," Kanu groaned.

"C'mon, Kanu-san. They're just kids. Just let it go," advised Nagata.

Kanu pouted, but gave up the indignation as the two followed the path towards the infamous Rinrin's home. The path soon opened up to a clearing surrounded by rocks while patches went around the edges, one going higher onto the mountain while the other rose up a small hill to a simple hut on top of a ledge. Standing at the ledge was Rinrin, holding a staff with a blue cloth tied near the end with a blade shaped like a flame.

"Seems she was waiting for us," Nagata smirked.

"Yes. Please stay back for this, Gaim-sama. There is no need for both of us to get involved," Kanu spoke, stepping forward to face the tiny terror on her own. Looking up, she stared down the girl, "You are Rinrin?"

The redhead growled and snapped, "Rinrin is my secret name! Only my friends and family can call me that! You are unworthy of calling me that!"

"Forgive me then. Let me try again," Kanu smiled. "Who am I talking to?"

"I am Chouhi, followed by Yokutoku!" the young girl cried out, causing Nagata to twitch, recognizing the name. "Even babies know to fear that name! I am the great leader of the Rinrin Bandits!"

Kanu was calm and composed, "I have already sent your bandits back to the village."

"What?!" Chouhi gasped, but then grit her teeth and leaped down the rocks lining the edge like a rabbit before landing on the ground near Kanu, pointing her spear at her. "What did you do to my friends?!"

"Just a little punishment," Kanu replied.

"Oooooh! I'll pay you back ten times that punishment!" Chouhi cried out. "I won't lose to you, a woman who looks like she's more talk than action!"

Kanu frowned, taking a stance, "So it seems you won't listen to me. That is fine. I will just make you listen by force!"

"HAIYAH!" Chouhi cried, charging at Kanu. The little girl lashed out with several strikes which Kanu blocked expertly with clashing sounds of metal that echoed through the clearing. Chouhi then made a surprisingly nimble move as the recoil of one strike being blocked hit her, she allowed her spear to come behind her, which she grabbed with her other hand and used the momentum to make another swing. Kanu raised her crescent blade to block and the weapon hit hard, but the force of the blow send Kanu sailing across the clearing before she landed on the ground, skidding another foot.

"Holy…" Nagata gaped. "How...how strong is this kid?!"

Kanu was likewise asking the same thing as she felt her arms tremble from the sheer force they had to endure, '_I'll lose when it comes to a contest of pure strength! Fortunately, I have other avenues of fighting!_'

Undeterred, Kanu went on the charge again. This time she attempted to combat Chouhi's uncommon strength with speed and agility, to make her do moves which would cost her stamina and burn her out sooner.

Nagata just watched on in concern, hoping neither of the girls would seriously hurt each other.

* * *

'_How long can they keep this up?_' Nagata groaned inwardly as he watched Chouhi and Kanu take each other on for the sixth or seventh hour. The sun had already gone down and the moon was rising into the air as the pair continued to clash with one another. At one point they both leaped into the air and their strikes at each other just pushed them higher into the air from the recoil alone until they hit each other at the same time and came back down to the ground. It was like something out of a kung-fu movie to Nagata.

Chouhi finally seemed to be running out of steam alongside Kanu and as the Bandit Hunter came down from a leap, Chouhi made a quick sweep with her spear which cut clean through a nearby rock. Nagata was about to call out in fear, but Kanu proved she was more than just a pretty face and athletic body as she held her Crescent Blade behind her back, letting it block the strike and stop Chouhi's attack.

"Sheesh, unreal," Nagata sighed.

"What a waste," Kanu sighed solemnly.

"Huh?" Chouhi blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kanu glanced over her shoulder, "I have never seen a child as strong as you before and yet you just sit here and play bandits."

"That's none of your business!" Chouhi snapped, stepping back.

Kanu managed to get her breath back and stood up, but she didn't turn to face Chouhi yet, "I was told in town that your parents were killed by bandits."

"S-so what? What is it to you?" Chouhi huffed.

"Because I know what it's like. My family was taken by bandits as well," Kanu reflected. "That is why I hunt them now. So that no one will have to suffer the heartbreak and pain that I went through because of them!"

"What does that have to do with me?" Chouhi huffed.

"Haven't you wanted to change this world? The constant wars, the roving bandits, the deaths of innocent people?" asked Kanu, turning to the younger girl. "Aren't you sick of it? Don't you want to do something about it?"

Chouhi cringed, but then yelled out and charged at Kanu with an overhead swing. It wasn't as skilled as her usual attacks, but one filled with emotion and anger. It made Nagata worried as Kanu was forced to her knees from the strike. He plucked out his Orange Lockseed and was ready to transform to take on Chouhi if he had to. However, Kanu shook her head, looking over her shoulder at him before she returned her attention to Chouhi.

"Who could understand all this?!" she cried, striking the same spot over and over again. "I've-I've always been alone! I don't know what to do!"

"You have your friends, don't you? How can you say you're all alone?" asked Nagata.

Chouhi slammed down her staff one last time and Kanu couldn't deflect it anymore, losing her weapon. Chouhi reared back for another strike, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was lost in her own world as tears began to drop from her eyes. Suddenly, she burst out into large sobs and dropped to her knees as she wiped her face. Her weapon, and the battle, was long forgotten as she simply continued to cry.

"H-hey!" Kanu gasped. "Wh-why are you crying all of a sudden?!"

"Oh boy," Nagata cringed.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Nagata wondered to himself as he lay down inside of Chouhi's modest hut as Kanu took a bath in the homemade bathroom.

Once Chouhi calmed down, she admitted her loss by breaking down and crying in the middle of a fight. She insisted Kanu did what she wanted with her. So getting a promise to apologize to the magistrate the next day, Kanu and Nagata prepared to leave. However, Chouhi all but pleaded at them to stay the night with her. He and Kanu easily accepted, if only to make the little one happy. The smile on her face when they accepted sure seemed to brighten the night. Chouhi all but ushered Kanu to the bath while she told Nagata to make himself comfortable.

"Is the water hot enough yet?" asked Chouhi, running into the house from where she prepared the fire for the water. Incidentally, she was stripping as she went, causing Nagata to choke on his own spit as he struggled not to look. He wasn't into lolis.

"It's just fine," Kanu's voice called back.

"Then let me take a bath too!" Chouhi cried as she rushed into the bath, causing Kanu to sputter.

"Confrontational first, now touchy-feely the next," muttered Nagata. He had heard girls could have unpredictable mood swings. He had never seen the kinds of extremes that Chouhi could swing to outside of an anime though. Those kinds of girls who would crush boys with heavy objects or their fists while secretly loving them.

"Your breasts are so big…" Chouhi's admiring voice came from the bath, making Nagata cringe and cover his ears to prevent him hearing anything more about the subject of Kanu's chest. His hormones tried to stage an uprising but he crushed them down. There were some things he wasn't meant to know, no matter how much his more lustful thoughts said otherwise.

Still, it was surprising to see how far Chouhi was working to ensure he and Kanu were comfortable. It seemed like the girl as opposed to before wanted to keep them away from her friends, now wanted them to stay since all of her friends had gone back home for the night. Nagata was a little curious, wondering if the girl really had been alone every night since her grandfather died. That was just no way for a girl to live, much less any child. They deserved to be with their parents and have homes filled with that kind of affection.

"Those bandits have a lot to answer for," Nagata frowned to himself.

"Gaim-sama, the bath is free," Kanu's voice pulled the Japanese boy out of his thoughts.

"Thanks Kanu-sa-WAH!" Nagata looked over to Kanu and blanched when he saw her. She was with Chouhi and they were both wearing sleeping clothes, looking much like yukata. However, while Chouhi's fit perfectly Kanu's was made more for a girl like Chouhi so a lot of her legs were revealed as well as a sizable portion of her cleavage.

"Wh-what?" Kanu blushed, noticing how Nagata was looking at her. "Ch-Chouhi was k-kind enough to let me borrow her sleeping clothes!"

"A-ah, okay," Nagata nodded, trying not to stare at how much skin the outfit revealed, or how naturally sexy Kanu looked in it with her hair down. "I-I'll just go take a bath now!" He got up and darted past Kanu as Chouhi blinked in confusion.

"Why was he so embarrassed? Grandpa and I had baths together all the time. Don't you two do that too?" she asked innocently.

"AH!" Kanu flushed bright red at the thought of doing such an intimate thing like sharing a bath with a man, much less the Messenger of Heaven. "N-n-no! Don't be ridiculous! We only just became travelling companions! Of course we wouldn't do such a thing like that!"

"Huh? But baths are more fun with people you care about," Chouhi pondered. "Oh, is it because you two just got together?"

"S-something like that," Kanu twitched. How could a child ask about her and Gaim-sama's relationship so bluntly? Besides, she was his dedicated servant and she wouldn't dare think she was worthy to join in a physical relationship with such an important man. "A-anyway,let's get ready for bed! Gaim-sama will be sleepy when he comes out, I'm sure."

"Okay!" Chouhi smiled. "I only have one pillow and blanket though. You can have it though Kanu!"

Chouhi scrambled over to the pair of tatami mats the hut boasted and prepared the futon, easily big enough for two, maybe three if someone of Chouhi's size was involved. She didn't mind giving up the pillow at all for Kanu's sake.

"Sorry about taking so much, even if we are guests," Kanu apologized, moving to help Chouhi.

"Oh don't worry!" Chouhi beamed. "I lost the battle so its only right! Don't worry about me, Kanu!"

The door to the bathroom soon opened again and Nagata came out, shirtless since Chouhi didn't have any other sleeping clothes available so he was forced to sleep in just his pants. Chouhi welcomed him to the shared futon happily, but the two older people had blushing fits over it for a moment before they decided to simply use Chouhi as a barrier between them. The little girl certainly didn't seem to mind all the added company.

As they all lay down, the limits of the futon reached, Chouhi couldn't help but beam with happiness, "I haven't had anyone to sleep with for a long time. It's great." she drew the blankets over her nose as she tried to hide her happy blush. "When it's like this...it's like being back with Mother and Father again."

"EH!?" Kanu and Nagata yelped, sitting up. Kanu came to the fore first, "N-n-now don't be saying such things! I'm nowhere near old enough to be considered your mother! At most Gaim-sama and I could be considered a brother and a sister!"

"Brother and sister?" Chouhi blinked.

"B-besides, I haven't done anything that could have gotten me pregnant," Kanu huffed, defending her age.

"Uh...a little too much information, Kanu-san," Nagata blushed, causing Kanu's face to turn an even deeper red as she realized what she had just revealed to a man in the room.

Fortunately, it seemed to go over Chouhi's head, "So does that mean I can call you both big brother and big sister?"

"W-well, if you want to," Kanu mumbled.

"Sounds okay with me," Nagata laughed, glad for the change in subject.

"Yay!" Chouhi cheered, throwing her hands into the air. "Then from now on Gaim and Kanu will be Rinrin's big brother and big sister!" She grabbed both the hands of the people next to her, falling back onto the futon where both landed beside her. "Now I won't be alone at night anymore."

"Aw…" Nagata sighed. Now how could he say no after hearing that?

"Together forever from now on, right?" Chouhi asked, looking up to her new adopted siblings.

"You'll travel with us to change the world?" asked Kanu, sounding serious despite the heartwarming situation.

"Change the world?" asked Chouhi.

"Gaim-sama and I are on a path that we hope will change the world for everyone," Kanu explained. "Will you come along with us on this?"

The excitable little girl didn't need to consider it, "Yeah!"

* * *

Kanu woke up her new sister and master at the crack of dawn so that they could get an early start to the day. After Chouhi apologized to the magistrate, they would have a lot of travelling to do. Of course, part of that wakeup call wasn't because Chouhi had wrapped hers and Nagata's arms around her during the night, having pleasant dreams about families. No, Kanu wasn't embarrassed by such an intimate gesture and in her struggles to get out woke everyone up. No, she didn't use the travelling excuse to cover her tracks. Nope, not Kanu Unchou!

"Fuwaaa," Nagata yawned as he exited Chouhi's hut to see the other girls. "So after we head back to town, where do we go next?"

"Like before, wherever the rumors or the wind take us," Kanu smiled.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Chouhi cheered, excited to be off on an even bigger adventure than mere banditry.

"Okay, okay, we'll be off then. Do you have everything you need?" Kanu smiled, wanting to make sure they were all prepared for travel.

"Yep!" Chouhi grinned, hefting her shoulder pack. "So let's go!"

The joyous air however was soon dissipated by the terrified cries of "Rinrin!" Bursting up from the path were the members of the Rinrin Bandits, all looking scuffed up and terrified over something. They were all short of breath and the tallest girl was carrying her little sister who was sniffling, on the verge of crying.

"All of you?" Kanu blinked, approaching the children. "Didn't I send you all back to the village?"

"Boss, the village is in trouble!" the chubby boy exclaimed. "It's being attacked and they're beating up everyone and trying to take everything!"

"Bandits?" Kanu questioned, her eyes becoming hard and fierce.

The little girl cried, "Monsters! There are monsters attacking!"

"Monsters?" Nagata questioned in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Kanu was skeptical. She knew the kids as the Rinrin Bandits were known to kick up trouble for fun. Crying monster to the lady who brought them down as payback wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility.

"No, it's true! Please! The monsters are destroying everything!" cried the ponytails girl.

"Yosh!" Chouhi declared, lifting her spear. "The Rinrin Bandits don't turn their back on their homes when they're in need! I'll crush those monsters!"

"Okay," Nagata frowned, turning to the children. "We'll go and see what we can do. The rest of you stay here and don't do anything that will let these guys know where you went. Don't light a fire, don't shout too loud, don't even try to do anything like bring animals or something since they might hear the calls. Got it?"

"Got it," the five children nodded.

"Let's go!" Kanu ordered, prompting Chouhi and Nagata to follow her, running down the mountain path back towards the village.

* * *

Kanu, Chouhi and Nagata ran into the village to see the chaos. The kids were right, monsters were attacking the village. They were shaped like men, but dressed in robes of brown and white with black sleeves and pants, looking like they were initiates of some kind of order of fighters or dojo. Their heads were pure white, but not just white but corpse-like white. The rest of their heads were concealed by black bandanas and blindfolds with silver markings on them. None of the men were armed, but they exhibited superior martial arts skills when they fought the guards, easily disarming them before brutally beating them down. They didn't kill, but seemed to savor the pain they were causing in civilian or soldier alike. When they weren't attacking people recklessly, they were instead collecting everything of value and taking it to a large pile of swag. Food, gold, silks, anything which could be considered valuable in any sense was taken.

Kanu and Chouhi began to growl, taking stances, but Nagata remained still as he couldn't believe what he was looking at, "Rinshi?"

"Gaim-sama, you know these creatures?" asked Kanu.

"Yeah!" Nagata continued to gape. "They're called Rinshi! They're revived students of RinJyuKen Akugata! The thrive on fear and pain but...I thought they were just a story!" Well, then again his belt and Lockseeds were just supposed to be toy.

"Rinshi? Zombies?" Chouhi blinked, but then began to smile. "Oh wow! Just like a scary story! Amazing!"

"Not amazing!" Kanu frowned. "Gaim-sama, can they be defeated?"

"Just destroy the bodies and they go down! They aren't the hardest of opponents! It's the Rinrinshi you have to look out for," Nagata replied, his fanboy knowledge going on automatic as he continued to be in a whirlwind of confusion as to how Rinshi could exist in ancient China.

"Then we shall defeat them!" Kanu insisted.

"Yeah!" Chouhi agreed.

Finally one Rinshi seemed to take notice of the trio. Making a hollow rasping noise, it collected a group of its comrades and they began hopping towards them as Jiang-shi were known to do. Neither Chouhi nor Kanu were intimidated as they faced the zombies down.

"Prepare yourselves, Rinshi!" Kanu called, charging at the monsters.

"Hiyaaaa!" Chouhi followed with her own spear.

"Ah!" Nagata gaped. He was rooted to the spot as he watched his two friends attack the Rinshi. Unlike the soldiers and civilians, the two seemed to be able to hold their own. Chouhi was batting the Rinshi left and right, taking them all by surprise with how strong she was. Kanu likewise was using her superior skill to strike at the Rinshi, some of them exploding into purple ash as she struck lethal blows on them. Despite how skilled the Rinshi were, Kanu was proving better with all her bandit-busting experience.

"Wow," Nagata gaped. However, he was suddenly caught in a headlock by a strong cold arm which caused him to choke. He grabbed at the arm, but the grip was just much too strong and he was at the owner's mercy. Fortunately, the owner just threw him to the side where he crashed into a pile of wicker baskets.

"Ow," Nagata groaned. Shaking his head, he looked up to see a Rinshi approaching him, hopping like the others. "Oh man."

Scrambling backwards, Nagata felt his body tremble as he was faced with an actual killer that likely had a lifetime of experience in a deadly martial art behind it. Still, the Japanese boy reminded himself that he had something which the Rinshi didn't have themselves. Reaching into his jacket, he produced his SengokuDriver and dug out his Orange Lockseed. Praying for the devices to work a second time, he pressed the SengokuDriver to his waist and a yellow belt wrapped around him, locking it into place.

The Rinshi paused, confused.

"Here goes!" Nagata announced seriously, hitting the release switch to his Lockseed.

**[ORANGE!]**

A zipper opened a circular portal in the air above Nagata and the metal orange hovered as it slowly came down. All fighting paused as the nearby Rinshi noticed what was happening, even Kanu and Chouhi stopping in confusion. Nagata swiftly placed the Lockseed into the Drive Bay before locking it in place.

**[LOCK ON!]**

The SengokuDriver released Japanese horagai music as Nagata prepared himself, gripping the Cutting Blade lever. It seemed that the appearance of the Orange Arms and the music from the SengokuDriver had caused all eyes to fall on Nagata. Kanu was actually starting to smile as she witnessed the event.

"What's he doing?" Chouhi asked, utterly confused why everyone was staring, even if there was a large orange hanging in the sky.

"Henshin!" Nagata declared loudly before he sliced the Lockseed open.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]"**

The Orange Arms dropped on Nagata and his pre-Arms suit formed before the Orange Arms opened up and completed the transformation, the Daidaimaru materializing in his left hand. Chouhi was stunned and the Rinshi seemed taken aback. The newly transformed Kamen Rider drew his second weapon and took a stance against the martial arts zombies.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving On Stage!" Gaim announced. He had heard the original Gaim use a pre-battle line so he came up with his own.

The Rinshi managed to recover their senses, and actually forgetting about Kanu and Chouhi, charged for Gaim en masse. The Rider, though afraid, remembered his kendo lessons and charged back. He struck out at the Rinshi, slashing through them or kicking them aside if they got too close. He struck several lethal blows, causing them to explode as they fell. Three of them leaped at him and knocked him back. Shaking his head, he pulled the Pallete Slide and charged up four shots before letting loose on them. The energy bullets crashed into the Rinshi, knocking them back and unlike the bandits the previous day the Rinshi exploded on the spot.

Kanu smiled, impressed that Gaim was able to handle the Rinshi. He was definitely the Messenger of Heaven. Chouhi, however, was awestruck. He hadn't looked like a warrior when she first met him but now she was reevaluating her opinion of Nagata.

"Kanu-san! Chouhi! I could use some help here!" Gaim called to them as more Rinshi heard the commotion and came to investigate.

"Bring them on!" Chouhi cheered, running for the approaching Rinshi.

"Right!" Kanu nodded, running to follow her new little sister.

The three were quick to take on the footsoldiers, smashing them down with cuts and strikes. While stronger, the Rinshi weren't too, too much more durable than a regular human being. Soon, they were all exploding into purple ashes and soon the group was collecting together in ranks once again to make one more final charge.

"Ha! Too easy!" Chouhi bragged, preparing to charge at the group.

"I got them," Gaim spoke up, hitting the Cutting Blade once again.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!]**

Gaim lifted the Daidaimaru, the sections of the orange slice blade lighting up. Once it was ready, he charged at the group of Rinshi. Before they could break ranks to fight, he instead slashed wide, cutting through the Rinshi with a wide strike of orange power. It spread out like a slice of an orange which caused all of the Rinshi to explode in a shower of ash and purple smoke.

"And that's how it's done!" Gaim laughed, standing straight.

"Awesome!" Chouhi cheered, running over to Gaim. "You cut through all those monsters like they were nothing! Could you teach me how to do that too?"

"Maybe later," promised Gaim.

"Gaim-sama, that was very impressive," Kanu praised as she jogged to the pair. "It certainly rests any doubts anyone may have about you being the Messenger of Heaven."

"The what?" asked Chouhi.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Gaim rubbed the back of his head humbly.

"So this was why those punks didn't come back."

The cutting voice burst the happy bubble of the trio as they turned to see who had spoke. At the end of the street was another Rinshi, but it was considerably different. It wore red robes with furry shoulders, a golden front, white pants, and red boots. Its face was revealed, but was just as ghostly white as the Rinshi with dark hollow eyes and red lining around them. Resting on top of his head was a metal cap which was adorned with a spider on his forehead.

"Looks like we missed one," quipped Chouhi.

"Oh no," Gaim groaned, taking another stance. "Careful, this one's a Rinrinshi. He's probably the leader of this bunch. He's going to be way more powerful than the others!"

"How much stronger?" asked Kanu, taking a stance.

"Well," Gaim frowned. "The Rinshi are just forced to use the common style of the RinJyuKen Akugata. This guy has earned the right to develop and master his personal Beast-Fist, granting him the body of a Beastman."

"Hnn," the Rinrinshi frowned. "You are oddly well-informed about us.."

"Let's just say I've spent a long time studying you guys," Gaim retorted, pointing his Musou Saber at the Rinrinshi. "You've got one chance to clear out! I suggest you take it before I put you back down six feet under!"

"Bah! I don't fear a human!" the Rinrinshi snorted before he took a stance, his body beginning to flow with a dark purple miasma, "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

"A spell?" Kanu tensed.

"Worse," Gaim took a stance.

The Rinrinshi's body began to warm and bulge in places before promptly exploding in a cloud of purple ash. Rather than dying though, the Rinrinshi had instead changed. Its torso looked like a large hairy spider had crawled across the front, the legs wrapping around the torso to the back where the abdomen bulged out. His arms had jagged spikes of hair with black gauntlets and greaves covering his arms and legs, decorated with more spiked hair. His waist was protected with black metal, protective but still mobile. The Rinrinshi's head was covered with protective steel, but the visor was open to reveal eight glassy insect-like eyes.

"KYA!" Kanu cringed, stepping back from the new form of the creature.

"RinJyu Spider-Ken! Gumokage!" the newly identified Gumokage took a stance. "Now you face me!"

"Bring it!" Gaim challenged before he charged towards the Beastman. Gumokage snorted and ducked to the ground before scuttling back much like a spider would. Gaim frowned and struck at the Beastman again and again, but the kaijin was able to leap back, actually landing on a nearby wall like a spider could stick to walls.

"Oh come on!" Gaim groaned, but pulled the Pallete Slide and shot off several rounds. The attack seemed to have caught the Spider-Ken user off guard as sparks flew from the impacts. Gumokage fell, screaming in pain before he crashed through an awning into the street.

"Ugh!" the Beastman groaned. "A gun!? You have a gun in this primitive era!?"

"Are you gonna whine?"

Gumokage snarled and picked himself up. "You asked for it! _RinJyu Spider-ken! Ringi! Fukusu no Amufomu!_" He then performed his technique and two additional pair of arms grew from his body. "Now I have three times the power!"

"And got three times more hideous," quipped Gaim. He then charged at Gumokage and swung his swords only for the Beastman to catch them in his hands. "Huh?"

"Gotcha!" the Spider Beastman laughed before he used his additional arms to punch Gaim repeatedly in the chest. One last blow sent Gaim flying, his weapons in his opponent's grip. The Rider was sent tumbling before he landed on his back, groaning.

"Now, what can you do without your weapons?" Gumokage asked tauntingly when all of a sudden he was slashed twice in the back. "Argh!" He dropped the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru before he spun around, only to be struck again across the chest, painfully. "GAH!"

"Huh?" Gaim then gawked. "Kanu-san? Chouhi?"

"I will not allow you to further harm Gaim-sama!" Kanu snapped.

"Yeah! He just agreed to be my big brother!" Chouhi agreed.

"Grrr! Fine! I was ordered to take down the brat and I can take Unchou with her too!" Gumokage growled as he took another stance. "_Rinjyu Spider-Ken! Ringi! __Hakai no Hachi Ken!_" Gumokage leaped into the air before unleashing blazing punches and kicks from all of his arms and legs, striking at Kanu and Chouhi from an impossible number of angles for a single opponent. The pair tried their best to defend, but the strikes were too many and from too many angles, knocking them both back with cries of pain, landing on either side of Gaim.

"Kanu-san! Chouhi!" Gaim cried out.

"Ha!" Gumokage laughed, landing again. "So ends the legends of two of the Five Tiger Generals before it even begins!"

Gaim clenched his fists. How dare this monster beat on his friends then mock them? Gaim retrieved both his weapons and swiftly combined the ends of his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber together to form the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode.

"Gumokage! This ends now!" challenged Gaim.

"So it will!" the Rinrinshi laughed. "Only I will win!"

Gaim yelled, ignoring all fear, pain, and tiredness as he charged at the Rinrinshi with nothing but its destruction in mind. Gumokage raced at Gaim in return and the two struck at one another in a fierce clash of orange Lockseed power and purple Rinki. The two powers clashed before both sides passed each other before skidding across the ground. Gaim landed properly on the ground, but Gumokage landed with a scream, one of his arms a smoking stump while the limb itself landed several feet away.

"My arm! My arm!" Gumokage screamed, trying to keep the purple Rinki from oozing out of his wound like blood.

"For what you did to my friends, it won't end with just that!" Gaim shouted, standing up. Grabbing his Orange Lockseed, he unlocked it and removed it.

**[LOCK OFF!]**

He then put it into the Musou Saber's Driver Launch and locked it in.

**[LOCK ON!]**

"Taste my Hissatsu!" Gaim declared.

**[1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000!]**

"SEIYAAAAAAA!"

**[ORANGE CHARGE!]**

Gaim charged at Gumokage, and fired a beam of orange energy ahead of him. It struck the Beastman, trapping him inside of an orange sphere of energy which looked like an actual orange. Gaim dashed in close before he slashed wide, using both blades of his combined weapon to strike at the orange and Rinrinshi. The strike flashed and the orange was sliced into two, containing two halves of Gumokage. The Beastman screamed in agony before the entire construct exploded in a blast of purple fire, sending orange slices in all directions before they vanished.

"Show's over," Gaim sighed, standing up again. He was relieved when the Rinrinshi was destroyed and was about to cancel his transformation when he heard a loud scream. Adrenaline spiking again, Gaim and his recovering friends took off to the front of the village where they recognized the hostess of the restaurant pointing out past the gates of the village.

Chouhi, Gaim and Kanu skidded to a halt at the main entrance of the village and saw an army of Rinshi hopping towards them. The group looked like there was enough of the soldiers in it to level the village twice over.

"Oh no," Gaim groaned.

"Tsk!" Kanu frowned. "Why send so many soldiers for one village?"

"We can take them! We can beat them all!" Chouhi cried, lifting her spear into the air.

"No, there's too many," Gaim spoke as he stepped forward. "But I think I have a way to take care of them." Attached to his belt were extra Lockseeds and he took hold of one. It resembled a watermelon, marked with the code L.S.-10. Unlike the original Gaim when he first used it, he knew exactly what this Lockseed could do.

Stepping forward past the gates so to get some space, he looked back at his friends, "Girls, you better step back to give me some room."

"Huh?" asked Chouhi, but Kanu listened and gently pulled the smaller girl back.

Once they were clear, Gaim sheathed the Musou Saber, still adorned with the Orange Lockseed as he lifted his newest weapon and unlocked it.

**[SUIKA!]**

This caused his Orange Arms to vanish before he locked the Suika Lockseed into his SengokuDriver.

**[LOCK ON!]**

The same music played and the zipper portal opened above him. This time it was several times bigger to accommodate the size of the metallic fruit which descended.

"A watermelon?" Kanu gaped.

"It's so big!" exclaimed Chouhi.

"Here goes," Gaim sighed, hitting the Cutting Blade. The Lockseed was split open to reveal the red insides on top, and a double-ended sword styled after a watermelon on the bottom half.

**[SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

The massive watermelon came down and, at first appearances, came crashing down on top of Gaim, removing him from sight entirely. It caused everyone who was witnessing it to gasp in shock, fearing that the surprising hero had suddenly ended himself.

"GAIM-SAMA!" Kanu screamed in horror.

"He got squished!" Chouhi cried, pointing at the large watermelon.

After several moments of being still, the giant metal watermelon spoke.

**[YOROI MODE!]**

The Suika Arms jumped up and shifted, the shell of the watermelon shifting and sliding, reforming into the image of a large suit of armor with green shoulder pads, chest, and legs with darker green armor. Gripped in its hand was a double-bladed sword styled like watermelon slices. Gaim's body could be seen within the armor, controlling it easily. The head on top was dome-shaped with a large gold and red decoration like a samurai's helmet. A visor was on the face, but inside was Gaim's helmet with the visor coloured like a watermelon slice.

"Alright, here I go!" shouted Gaim as he charged at the army of Rinshi, leaving everyone gaping at the sight of the giant-armored warrior. In mid-run, Gaim's Suika Arms changed back into a watermelon.

**[ODAMA MODE!]**

It rolled on its side and slammed into the Rinshi, sending them flying like bowling pins.

**[YOROI MODE!]**

Now back in Suika Arms' humanoid configuration, Gaim swung at the Rinshi. With such monstrous punching power, any Rinshi that got hit by his fist was destroyed in an instant. His Suika Sojinto was used as well to cut them down. They leapt at him but he spun and struck them down.

Despite the amount of them he took down in the charge, there were two more contingents left. Any number of them could slip around and head to the village. Not wanting to waste anymore time or risk innocent people, Gaim struck the Cutting Blade over the Suika Lockseed once.

**[SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!]**

Gaim gathered green energy in the Suika Sojinto and sent it at the Rinshi, gathering them up and trapping them in an energy ball shaped like a watermelon. Now immobilized and incapacitated, they were at Gaim's mercy. Mercy that he did not have as he charged towards the watermelon and slashed at it several times with his Suika Sojinto. The strikes flashed green, causing the watermelon to crack like at a beach game before it erupted in purple fire, taking all of the Rinshi with it.

"Ha!" Gaim laughed before turning back to the village. "I think that takes care of that." He closed the Suika Lockseed and the Suika Arms vanished along with the rest of his suit. Nagata then landed on his feet, completely winded as he stumbled a bit in his landing.

The villagers could only stare as he walked towards them before all of a sudden someone applauded followed by loud cheering. As he came back towards the village, he was met with adoring villagers, Kanu, and Chouhi as they ran out to greet him.

"How did you do that?"

"That was amazing!"

"Can I use fruit as a weapon too?" asked Chouhi.

Kanu was silent, but her smile was unmistakable, '_Just as I thought. You are the Messenger of Heaven, Gaim-sama._'

Of course it wasn't just the villagers that were congratulating Nagata.

"Step aside! Step aside! Make way!" It was the magistrate as he had his soldiers break the crowd apart so he could approach Nagata. "You!"

"Huh?" Nagata responded, pointing to himself. "Me?"

"Were you the one who defeated those wretched creatures?" the magistrate demanded to know.

"Well...you could say that..." answered Nagata hesitantly. He didn't like the look in the magistrate's eyes. The magistrate clasped Nagata's hand. "Oi!"

"Please stay! Become my personal bodyguard and deal with the bandits! I'll pay you double the amount I pay my men!" the magistrate bargained. "You can live like a king under me! Just say the word and you'll get it!" Nagata opened his mouth several times, truly unsure of what he could say to get out of the situation without getting into some kind of trouble.

Kanu came to the rescue, "My apologies, but the Messenger of Heaven cannot accept."

The crowd grew silent, all of them beginning to gape.

"What?" asked Chouhi. "What does that mean?"

"According to Kanu-san I'm supposed to be some prophesied savior. I'm not too sure myself," Nagata answered honestly.

"Oh, cool!" Chouhi grinned. "So that's why you have that cool armor and powers!"

Someone then spoke up, "Messenger of Heaven. That means he's a god. A warrior from Heaven."

"And his armor...then he could be..."

"An Armored War God!"

Nagata blinked at the title and looked to Kanu who was merely smiling proudly at him. For some reason, he couldn't help but think that the title was rather catchy. He just hoped that it didn't spread too far, but he doubted that it wasn't going to be the case considering how much people believed in the Messenger of Heaven.

"Then I'll pay you triple!" the magistrate raised his offer. Having the Messenger of Heaven under his employ would definitely boost his reputation. Maybe even make him an imperial magistrate.

"That's very generous of you, but like Kanu-san said I can't accept," declined Nagata politely. "Besides, we were on our way anyway. Plenty of places to go and all. The Messenger's duty is never done and all that."

The magistrate cringed, biting the hem of his robe as he tried to think of something, anything to convince the Messenger to stay and enhance his reputation but nothing came to him. What could one offer? He refused money and property and all that was left was women and he had that Bandit Hunter girl to help with that! Even if she wasn't a goddess, she outshone plenty of the local girls!

"So then, we will be on our way," Kanu smiled, taking Nagata by the arm and turning back to the road. "Thank you for your generosity while we were here."

"Oh! Wait for me!" Chouhi cried, heading out to follow. "I want to say goodbye to the other Rinrin Bandits first!"

"Of course we can," Kanu smiled. "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

The goodbyes exchanged between Chouhi and her friends was rather touching and heartfelt as Kanu and Nagata watched on. Even the pig was crying, spilling tears from its eyes as Chouhi hugged it, promising to come back and visit someday.

"Still think it's a good idea for her to come along?" Nagata asked Kanu. "It could get dangerous."

"She has potential and she doesn't have any family here. So, I think it's best if she travelled with us," Kanu told Nagata.

"Yeah, I have to admit that I wouldn't feel right if we just left her here. The kid's grown on me," Nagata grinned in agreement.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Let's go!" Chouhi called, running ahead of the pair.

"Yes, yes, we're coming," Kanu waved to Chouhi. While they walked, Kanu looked to her other travelling companion, "Well Gaim-sama. How do you feel knowing you truly are the Messenger of Heaven?"

"I dunno. Armored War God kinda sounds way cooler than Messenger of Heaven, don't ya think?" Nagata replied.

"Hardly as dignified," Kanu huffed. "Remember, you are not here to wage war, but bring peace. We can't let you get caught up in conflicts lest we lose you and our chance for peace at long last."

"Gotcha, Kanu-san," saluted then pulled out his SengokuDriver and smiled at it. Messenger of Heaven or not, he finally had power to do something. Maybe this was the reason he was given this power. "Besides, who knows if there are still Rinshi and Rinrinshi out there?"

"You know, you have yet to explain to me what that object is," Kanu reminded, looking at the SengokuDriver. "Is it the vessel of your magic powers?"

"Something like that," Nagata nodded. "Using it and my Lockseeds, I can generate suits of armor and weapons to help me fight."

"An impressive power as proven earlier. Honestly, you had me worried earlier when that giant watermelon looked like it had crushed you."

"Sorry. I promise that it's the only one that does that," Nagata assured her, unable to help but chuckle slightly since he knew how silly it may have looked from the canon series. "So, where are we headed to next?"

Kanu giggled lightly, "You seem hard of hearing. I have said before, we have no set destination. Simply wherever the wind or rumors take us."

"Guess that's a plan then," Nagata relaxed. "I doubt things will get boring."

He was right about that.

News had a habit of travelling swiftly in these lands. Much like Kanu's reputation, Nagata's own legend was just beginning.

**To be Continued…**

**KRC: Hi, Kamen Rider Chrome here. Like Rosario to Kiva, this fic was born out of a chat between me and Ten-Faced Paladin. Since we both worked on this, this should be a nice addition to our library of crossovers. While Paladin has a Gaim/SAO crossover already set, this was done to embody the spirit of the Sengoku-theme Gaim established. Though, instead of the the Sengoku Era in Japan, we've decided to use the Three Kingdom's setting, this one based on Koihime Musou. Why? Bishoujo with weapons. Why else? So, please enjoy and leave all your comments in the review section so we know what you think. Your words matter.**

**TFP: Okay, Ten-Faced Paladin here. Hope you enjoyed this crossover between Gaim and Koihime Musou. Although I have my own Gaim/SAO work going on, this one does seem to fit better with the warring states theme that canon Gaim has. When Chrome suggested it to me I couldn't resist and decided to write up a first chapter to see how it would turn out. Borrowed some elements from the visual novel, and obviously from another show. However, it will be explained how the Rinshi and Rinrinshi got there in time as we learn more and more of the shady background players who are appearing in the Three Kingdoms.**

* * *

(**CHECK IT OUT!** **OMAKE CORNER!)**

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Spider-Ken**: The Spider-Ken, although a strong style is only a baseline fighting style which can be advanced and refined into more powerful styles since there are so many different breeds of spiders that exist. The skill of this JyuKen bring a balance of speed and agility, allowing practitioners the ability to attack rapidly and from odd angles

**Fukusu no Amufomu**: Roughly translated, this Ringi is named _The Multiple Arm Form_. This Ringi allows the user to generate extra limbs with their Rinki to assist them in battle. This technique only works with JyuKen users who are based off creatures with multiple limbs though. A downside to this technique is that the limbs feel real and when wounded or even severed, they feel the pain.

**Hakai no Hachi Ken**: The _Eight Fists of Destruction_ is a technique which comes with the Spider-Ken. It is a technique which allows the user to punch and kick at a rate which seems like the user has eight limbs instead of their usual amounts. Used in tandem with _The Multiple Arm Form_ the effects are magnified and much more devastating.

**Jujin Jashin Hen**: _The Beast-Man Wicked Body Change_ is a Ringi common to all Rinrinshi of the RinJyuKen Akugata. By manifesting their Rinki and focusing on their inner beast, practitioners of the RinJyuKen Akugata can manifest a body with attributes of their JyuKen. For Living practitioners, that means a suit of armor characterizing their inner beast. For a Rinrinshi, it is a human/animal hybrid which allows the practitioner to better emulate their inner beast and enhance their fighting style. Although some drawbacks do exist depending on the animal.

**Rinshi:** Former practitioners of the RinJyuKen Akugata who died, but were reanimated by the leader of the school, whoever that may be at the time. They are only allowed to publicly use the most basic skills of the school because they have not yet proven strong enough to manifest their true JyuKen. As such their skills and strength are limited but still beyond regular humans. Other skilled and dedicated martial artists are able to defeat them though.

**Rinrinshi**: The shock troops of the RinJyuKen Akugata. They are Rinshi who underwent the Chamber of Trials, forcing them to battle 1000 opponents in one fell swoop. If they can win, they are permitted to reveal their faces, speak, and develop their personal JyuKen. Achieving this enhances their bodies, making them leagues stronger than a Rinshi and allows them to use the _Jujin Jashin Hen_ technique. Only warriors of high caliber can match them thanks to all the enhancements to their bodies.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Orange Arms**: This is the armor produced by activating the Orange Lockseed (L.S.-07) The armor is tough and protective, but does not offer any grand advantages or disadvantages so its perfect for beginning a battle with an unknown opponent. Equipping this armor also equips the Daidaimaru, a scimitar-like sword. It is able to combine with the Musou Saber to make Naginata Mode, allowing a wider range of attacks as well as another avenue of Hissatsu in battle.

**Suika Arms: **This armor is produced by activating the Suika (Watermelon) Lockseed (L.S.-10). Unlike other Arms, this Lockseed produces a large mechanical walker capable of fighting larger opponents. It is capable of fighting in its fruit form called Odama Mode, flying as a weapons platform in Gyro Mode, and fighting as a mecha in Yoroi Mode. The mecha form is rather slow, but ridiculously powerful and fights with the Suika Sojinto, making it a dangerous foe to face. This Lockseed is also rare, making anyone who has it extremely lucky. It also requires a long period to recharge between uses, likely one of the few weaknesses this Lockseed has.


	2. Blue Butterfly

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 2: Blue Butterfly**

The day was pleasant as Kanu, Nagata, and Chouhi walked down another dirt road towards another city which they had chosen at random. As wanderers they would go where the wind took them and if they were to come across a town, village or a city, they would stop to restock on supplies, get some good food to eat and perhaps have a good night sleep on a soft bed. They had been walking for a few days, wanting to enjoy the road. Nagata had offered to use his Sakura Hurricane but since the group had no select destination in mind they didn't need to hurry. At least it allowed Nagata a chance to better get used to the rougher lifestyle compared to Tokyo living.

He was still unsure how he had ended up in China, roughly around the same time that the Three Kingdoms era was set to begin. As near as he could guess, questioning Kanu and Chouhi, the Kokinto (Yellow Turban) Rebellion hadn't even begun yet although the Han Dynasty was pretty much finished with many warlords rising up claiming the right to rule in their lineage. Go and Gi were in full swing while Shoku had yet to rise to power as the third kingdom. Although, he really had to wonder if the timeline he remembered from his history books was the same since Kanu Unchou was a busty beautiful bandit hunter and Chouhi Yokutoku was a small child with monstrous strength.

'_Makes me wonder how Ryuubi, Chou'un, Bacho, and Kochu all turned out here,_' Nagata pondered to himself. Another thing he wondered was how his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds became real. Could the phenomenon which had brought him here be responsible? Was some kind of magic at work allowing him to fight as Gaim, using the power of the Lockseeds? Could the same magic be responsible for the RinJyuKen Akugata's presence here? Or, could the RinJyuKen Akugata's presence in this era be the reason he had been brought here and given power to fight them? There was no real answer to those questions, only speculations. However, if the RinJyuKen were going to cause trouble then he would have no choice but to fight them since he couldn't let them do as they please. He couldn't watch people suffer and do nothing, not while he could do something about it.

The trio continued walking down a path between rice fields, indicating that a town or village was nearby. The three companions were quiet, enjoying the day but that in itself was an oddity since Chouhi was a boisterous child. Instead, she was merely walking with her cheeks puffed out and looking rather upset about something. For a child as naturally cheerful and loud as Chouhi, it was rather disconcerting.

"Is something the matter, Chouhi?" asked Nagata at long last. "You look like something's bugging you."

"Yes, you've been in a mood for some time," Kanu agreed. "Do you have a stomachache or something?"

"It's strange!" Chouhi huffed.

"Strange?" Kanu blinked in confusion. "What do you mean strange Chouhi?"

"That!" Chouhi cried, leaping ahead and pointing at her sworn siblings. "That's what's wrong! Even though we've sworn to be siblings neither of you call me by my secret name! It's Rinrin!"

"Uh…" Nagata blinked.

"Well...we did…" Kanu tried to be diplomatic, but Chouhi had built up a head of steam.

"People who are close to each other refer to each other by their secret names! So why won't either of you call me Rinrin?" Chouhi huffed angrily, stomping her foot impatiently.

"I'm still getting used to this secret name thing…" Nagata began. He was using Gaim to keep his real name a secret. Not that he cared if people knew his real name but he was just trying to fit in. Kanu was insistent on it herself. A secret name had to be held in the strictest confidence.

"Well, we just met each other a few days ago," Kanu tried to argue. Secret names were meant for close family members or those you trusted after all.

"But…" Chouhi huffed. "I want to call you two by your real names but you won't tell me…"

Nagata had to truly marvel at how Chouhi was able to so innocently crumble any resistance they had to saying no to her. She would just ask for it in her usual innocent adorable way which left absolutely no room for doubt. Neither Nagata or Kanu could really defend against it, not when they really did consider Chouhi to be a younger sibling. No one with a heart could say not to a heartfelt request from a little sister like Chouhi.

"Alright, alright," Kanu smiled in resignation. "My name is Kanu, followed by Unchou. My secret name is Aisha. Now you can call me by my secret name."

"Ah!" Chouhi smiled and then began looking to Nagata. "Aisha told me her real name! That means you have to too!"

"Okay, okay," Nagata laughed. "I'm called Gaim, but my secret identity is Nagata Oda. Nice to meet you Rinrin."

"Mn!" Chouhi beamed and the trio began to walk again, this time with the little redhead in a much brighter mood than before. Everyone had much more to smile about as they went, making for a more pleasant day which in such turbulent times was always something to enjoy.

"So, your real name's Aisha, huh? That's a nice name. Don't know why you would keep it a secret though," commented Nagata.

"Ah, um...thank you," Kanu blushed slightly with a smile. "It...it is my secret name though so of course I keep it a secret even if I consider it a nice name."

"Then I can start calling you Aisha, then?" Nagata smiled.

For some reason, Kanu's face began to turn bright red at the thought, "A-ah-ah-ah I-I-I don't k-k-know about a b-b-b-boy calling me that y-y-y-yet," she sputtered, but inside her head it sounded like an awful excuse considering she liked the thought of the young man knowing her secret name.

"Ah, shy then?" Nagata nodded. "Well then I'll only say it in private."

"H-How about we talk about your powers, Gaim-sama?" Kanu requested, wanting to change the subject.

"I suppose," Nagata shrugged. Taking a moment to think, he decided to talk about the true source of his powers. "Well, the belt really can't help me without the Lockseeds. Those are the true source of power. They come from a place called Helheim Forest, a forest overgrowing with Lockseed Fruit and the Inves, creatures which eat them like candy. They literally can't eat anything else."

"So these...Lockseeds literally grow on trees?" asked Kanu in confusion, picturing a tree which had metal locks hanging from the branches.

"Well the fruit does. The fruit doesn't turn into a Lockseed until someone wearing a SengokuDriver or something like it touches it. Then it transforms into a Lockseed which I can use in my Driver," Nagata replied. "Of course, even while in fruit form the Lockseeds are dangerous. Eating enough of them can cause Inves to change into more powerful forms. If a human eats them they turn into an Inves as well. The problem is that the fruit smells so darn irresistible unless you're wearing a Driver."

"I see," Kanu whispered with wide eyes. "So, can anyone use your belt?"

"No," answered Nagata as he took out his SengokuDriver and pointed at the plate which had an illustration of his helmet on it. "See this? It's called a Rider Indicator. When a SengokuDriver hasn't imprinted on anybody, it's blank. However, once someone puts it on, it locks onto the first person who wears it. Since it's locked onto me, I'm the only one who can use it."

"Really?" Kanu asked. Nagata handed the SengokuDriver to her.

"Try to put it on," he challenged and Kanu did. She had seen him put it on so it was simple. She pressed it on her waist but nothing happened. The belt didn't form to strap the SengokuDriver on. "See?" Kanu returned the SengokuDriver to him and he put it on, the belt forming to secure it to his waist.

"That is very useful. It assures that nobody can use it even if they manage to steal your belt," Kanu said, impressed by the design.

"Well, even if they can't use the belt, they can still use the Lockseed to summon Inves. Not sure if it'll work here but I don't wanna risk it," he told her.

"Perhaps in an emergency," Kanu suggested, although she was wary to summon creatures from the realms which connected to the Heavens. Such places were not meant for mortals to experience. The explanation about the Lockseed fruit just made sure she would let the gods wander where they may. It reminded her of some stories she heard growing up about foolish people angering the gods.

"So, do you girls know anything about the city we're about to arrive at?" questioned Nagata.

"I dunno. I've never left my village before," Chouhi shrugged.

"If I did, I haven't been there for a while since I don't recall anything," Kanu shook her head.

"Ah," Nagata sighed. "Well, let's find out then."

Another short time of walking brought the trio to the gates of the new settlement. It was much more lavish than the village Chouhi had come from. The walls surrounding it were taller and thicker with better-dressed guards protecting the doors. The guards, seeing the travelers, blocked the entrance to them.

"Halt! State your name and purpose!"

"I am Kanu, followed by Unchou," Kanu stepped forward. "My companions and I are-!"

"Ah!" the guard gasped, interrupting Kanu from the introductions. "You wouldn't happen to be the Kanu Unchou in connection with the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter are you?"

Kanu blinked, but then modestly looked to the side slightly, "Well, people have been known to call me that but I don't go by that name myself."

"Oh good," the guard smiled. "When rumors began reaching our ears that the Bandit Hunter was in the area we were given orders to find martial artists fitting her description. We've been stopping anyone who looked like her."

His partner added, "But you're not really as beautiful as the rumors say. We almost overlooked you," This caused Kanu to look annoyed.

Nagata, offended, stepped forward, "Hey, guys. You know you shouldn't comment on a woman's looks like that. Besides, Kanu-san's pretty enough as she is."

"Oh, sorry. We didn't mean to offend your wife in front of your child, sir," the guard apologized.

Just like that, Kanu's indignation was forgotten as she turned beet red. Nagata turned red as the pair looked at each other. They then promptly blushed even harder being considered some kind of couple.

"Please wait here while I alert the magistrate to your arrival," the guard bowed before he set out, leaving Kanu and Nagata to fume in their embarrassment. Kanu's thoughts were twisting between the indignation at only her hair being considered beautiful and the embarrassment of being thought of as Nagata's wife. He was the Messenger of Heaven! She didn't stand a chance! He must have consorted with goddesses often back in his home realm!

Nagata laughed nervously, trying to break the awkward atmosphere, "Hahaha! Can you believe it, Kanu-san? He thought we were married!"

"Nnnn," Kanu trembled slightly.

"Wow! I didn't know Aisha-neechan was famous for being so beautiful!" Chouhi admired.

"At least...my hair is," Kanu managed to get through her clenched teeth.

"I admit that Kanu-san has beautiful hair but I also think that the person attached to the hair is great too," Nagata replied, thinking that Kanu was beyond upset and wanted to cheer her up.

"Me too!" Chouhi smiled.

'_What was I angry about again?_' Kanu sputtered in her mind as her face turned beet red.

"And he actually thought Rinrin was our daughter," added Nagata.

"That's silly!" Chouhi laughed. "I'm your little sister! We made a vow and everything!"

"Yes, we did," Kanu agreed. She then looked at the guard who still remained when his partner had gone off to see the magistrate. The previous guard was on his way back, looking quite delighted at having done the job. In a culture where pleasing the right people brought advancement just as much as ability, being able to accomplish important tasks was important.

"The magistrate will see you now," he smiled. "Please follow me."

* * *

The magistrate's manor was certainly impressive, heads and tails above the other houses in the area. Nagata, Kanu, and Chouhi were brought to a peaceful garden where a gazebo was prepared for them to sit while they waited for the magistrate to be presentable. Chouhi loved the sight, it being pretty and peaceful. Kanu was used to such bounties from nature itself while Nagata just enjoyed the peace.

Finally, the magistrate had come. Despite being rich and respected, she was surprisingly humble about her manner of dress. She only wore a red Chinese top with detached sleeves, and a dark blue skirt with thigh-high skirts. She had red hair tied in a ponytail with bangs that hung down to her shoulders. She had noble looks, being clean and unscarred while her eyes were brown, but the shade was almost that of a brown-red color. Of course, compared to the bevy of beauties Nagata had been seeing, she was rather plain.

She came with another woman. She wore a white kimono-like garment with a black obi and long sleeves with butterfly wing designs on the end. However, the hem of the dress ended well above her knees, revealing a lot of her legs and the front was open to show off much of her cleavage and the general shape of her breasts. Her legs were in thigh-high socks and she wore simple geta on her feet. Her hair was sky blue and framed her face in a pageboy cut save for a thin ponytail at her back. Finally, her outfit was completed by the beret with red ribbons coming down from either side.

"I was told that the Bandit Hunter was here but the guard never mentioned your companions," the magistrate greeted.

"I'm Gaim," Nagata introduced himself. If Kanu and Chouhi were keeping their real names a secret, he might as well follow the culture and use Gaim as his public name.

"No family name?" asked the bluenette.

"Not for my public name," Nagata replied, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"I am Kanu, followed by Unchou," Kanu introduced.

"I'm Rinrin!" the excitable child introduced. This caused Kanu to sputter and begin trying to explain to Rinrin that secret names were secret for a reason and the importance of being proper in introductions.

"How cute," the magistrate smiled. "I am the acting magistrate for this area. My name is Kosonsan, known as Hakukei." she then gestured to the blue-haired woman who had come with her, "This woman is a travelling martial artist like yourselves."

"I am Chou'un, known as Shiryuu," the woman nodded. Once again, Nagata twitched at the name as it was one he recognized. "A pleasure to meet you." She seemed to lean in to smile at Nagata, and her cleavage was in full view. Nagata struggled not to look, but when breasts that size were on display to a teenage guy, they were hard to ignore. He then felt someone kick his shin...hard. Cringing in pain, he glanced to Kanu who obviously caught him looking. She did not look impressed.

"Oh? You keep your husband on a tight leash," Chou'un smiled. "I suppose that is why you only have one daughter?"

Kanu's face turned bright red as she stood up, waving off the words, "N-no! Gaim-sama and are are not married and Chouhi is someone I swore a vow of sisterhood with!"

"And we're way too young to have a daughter her age!" Nagata continued.

"And we haven't done anything like _that _to have a daughter!" finished Kanu, though she regretted her words after speaking them.

"Ah, so you're both virgins then," Chou'un teased, causing both virgins to blush. "Well if you like, I can offer a few tips to assist your relationship. I do not discriminate between genders after all."

"What are you talking about?" Chouhi questioned.

"Nothing…" Nagata replied, pinching the bridge of his nose as a rush of dirty thoughts passed through.

"Everyone, please," Kosonsan brought attention back to her. "We actually have important matters to discuss." Kanu and Nagata managed to calm themselves down and Chou'un seemed to have finished her teasing for the time being. Seeing she had their attention, Kosonsan continued, "Now, I have a favor to ask of you, Kanu-dono."

"A favor?" asked Kanu.

"Yes," Kosonsan nodded. "You see, even though I am the magistrate of this land and have been doing well, I have been growing worried about some of the things which have been happening in these lands. Ensho of the En Province, Sonsaku of Go, and Sousou of Gi have all begun recruiting talented people to help in their desire to take control of the country. With the continuing decline of the Hans, they have been able to continue nearly unchecked. So I ask you, Kanu-dono, to lend me your power."

"You're asking Kanu-san to ally with you to start claiming territory?" asked Nagata.

"I am asking her to help me end the chaos in these lands," Kosonsan answered. It was a diplomatic answer if Nagata ever heard one, meant to be non-offensive.

"In these times, it is needed more than ever since in recent days the chaos has increased," Chou'un added. "The factions of Gi and Go are proclaiming they have discovered the Messenger of Heaven who have joined their courts."

"What?!" Kanu and Nagata gasped in shock.

"It is unbelievable, but they do have some proof," Chou'un nodded. "Powerful men in armor unseen in these lands before have joined them. They are immensely powerful and have been said to be able to defeat legions of men alone. The survivors call them Armored War Gods."

Kanu continued to gape, "I...I can't believe it."

"Are they really that strong?" asked Chouhi excitedly.

"Very strong, and there are rumors of them all over the area," Kosonsan nodded. "The one in Go is known as the White Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield. The one in Gi is called the Red Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear. Still, rumors exist in other provinces of more of them. Wandering in the rural parts of Go Province we have heard whispers of a Green Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye. In To Province there are even two of them, one the Brown Armored War God of the Ultimate Hammer and the Black Armored War God of the Ultimate Cutter. Even Ensho has declared she has discovered the Black and Orange Armored War God of the Ultimate Fist, but we don't believe that. However, it is very discouraging."

"We have been hoping that the rumors of a Blue Armored War God of the Ultimate Swords being nearby are true, but we have yet to find them," Chou'un continued. She didn't know that said Armored War God was sitting at the same table as she.

"Oh, that's easy!" Chouhi started. "He's right here!" She pointed at Nagata who almost groaned as Kosonsan and Chou'un's heads whipped to gape at him.

'_Thanks Rinrin,_' Nagata groaned inwardly. However, Chou'un just seemed to smile and tried to conceal her humor. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but if this is a joke then it's a rather funny one," giggled Chou'un. She gave Nagata a once over, "You don't look the part."

"Yes, she's just joking," insisted Kanu. Nagata blinked and looked at Kanu who gestured to remain quiet beneath the table. He was a little unsure what Kanu's idea was, but he was a little miffed that Chou'un readily dismissed him on account of looking like a regular guy.

"Children," Kosonsan smiled briefly at Chouhi's innocence. Said child just huffed at how her words were dismissed so quickly.

"In any case, let us move on," Chou'un kept the meeting moving. "It comes to regard you, Kanu. I have also heard rumors about the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter in my travels, but I also know that rumors tend to get exaggerated."

Kanu sighed, knowing all too well what that meant, "Yes, that is true."

"Then you should be quite skilled," Chou'un continued. "However, to prove it I would like to test you just to make sure the rumors concerning you aren't exaggerated."

"W-well…" Kanu began.

"Oh, are you scared?' Chou'un pressed.

"No way!" Chouhi cried, leaping up from her seat. "Aisha-neechan is really strong! There is no way that she'd lose to you! She doesn't even have to fight you in the first place since I can beat you myself!"

Chou'un didn't seem to be insulted by the outburst even if Kanu seemed slightly embarrassed by it. Instead, she just stood up with a smile, "You seem quite confident in yourself. Then why don't we test it?"

"You got it!" Chouhi huffed.

The two quickly relocated to an open area near the manor. Kosonsan quickly ordered some servants to bring their weapons. They quickly complied, bringing Chouhi her spear while Chou'un was brought a red-tipped spear which had two tips and blue ribbons trailing from the base. True to Chinese fashion, the ribbons and scarves on their spears would distract opponents from the tip, making them harder to see.

Both women took a stance as they prepared to fight, but Chou'un was much more relaxed than Chouhi was. The younger girl looked angry enough to spit nails. Kanu and Nagata stood with Kosonsan as she volunteered to officiate the match. Seeing the two warriors weren't going to back out, she raised her arm and gave the shout of, "Begin!"

"Hiyah!" Chouhi cried, charging at Chou'un with an overhead strike. Chou'un blocked the blow, but her eyes widened when the full strength of the blow came to her. Obviously she wasn't expecting someone so small being so strong. Shifting her stance, Chou'un danced out of Chouhi's range which got the girl to chase after her, swinging more and more but rather than take the blows and drain her stamina, Chou'un almost danced around the strikes. What amazed Nagata about it was how close the strikes were coming, but Chou'un didn't seem concerned.

'_Rinrin's outclassed,_' he thought to himself, seeing how easily Chou'un was avoiding Chouhi's strikes. She was using minimal movement for maximum effect, but it also meant that she could read Chouhi's moves exceptionally well. Despite Chouhi's incredible stamina, she was blazing through it with such heavy strikes and with how conservative Chou'un was being with her own, she would easily outlast the smaller girl even if it took all day to do it. It also didn't help that Chouhi was telegraphing her moves.

"Are you just going to dance around me?!" Chouhi cried, annoyed at the lack of action her opponent was taking.

"Oh? are you done then?" asked Chou'un with a smile.

"Grrr! Not yet!" Chouhi bellowed, aiming for her heaviest blow yet.

"Rinrin!"

The redhead stopped as she and Chou'un looked over to Kanu who was already taking her own weapon from another servant. Chouhi was frowning as she watched, "Aisha! Why did you tell me to stop?!"

Kanu took her Crescent Blade and stepped out onto the grass with a smile, "Because I wish to fight her now."

Chou'un seemed pleased by that news, "Very well then."

Chouhi began pouting again as she stomped over to where Nagata was sitting and sat down with a huff. Nagata just chuckled and rubbed her head to try and make her feel better. Chou'un and Kanu soon squared off against one another with their weapons raised and staring each other down. They were still and there was an odd stare between them, making the two women seem so intense as they prepared to fight. The tension alone was thick enough to cut with a knife, but to Nagata is was comfortable compared to the tension of fighting a Beastman.

As they waited for the first strike to be made, Chou'un surprised everyone by relaxing her stance and beginning to smile, "You skills are indeed as they say they are."

"Huh?" Kanu blinked in confusion.

"I hold the ability to see into my opponents and gauge their strength," Chou'un explained. "I don't need to fight you to see that. I'm pleased to find that you are everything they say you are, aside from your looks compared to your hair."

"GRR!" Kanu flinched.

"Huh? Wait! Aren't they going to fight?!" cried Chouhi.

"I guess Chou'un saw what she wanted to see," Nagata shrugged, not quite getting it himself. Then again, he wasn't a hardcore martial artist either so maybe it was a skill that was beyond him for the time being.

"Splendid!" Kosonsan smiled. "Shall we reconvene so to continue our meeting?"

The group returned to the gazebo as servants brought tea for everyone. Chou'un and Kosonsan began sipping their own while Kanu politely drank hers. Nagata never had Chinese tea before so he was eager to try it. Chouhi didn't touch hers, sitting with crossed arms and puffed cheeks. She was obviously still upset at being snubbed like she was.

"Come on, Rinrin," Nagata tried to cheer her up. "You're still a strong girl. You just need a little more experience and you'll be able to match people like Kanu and Chou'un as well."

"Hmph!" Chouhi pouted.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss wise advice. As plain as he looks, Gaim-san is obviously intelligent," Chou'un commented, causing Nagata to sweatdrop. The woman had a way to make backhanded compliments it seemed. Undaunted, she turned to Kosonsan, "I think we should discuss what we talked about earlier. Shakudouzan if I recall properly."

"Shakudouzan?" asked Kanu.

"Ah, yes," Kosonsan sighed. "We've been having our own bandit problems lately. We've tried tracking them, but so far the closest we've gotten is discovering they are operating out of the Shakudouzan mountain area. We can't find any signs of a fort or encampment so we can't send out a group of soldiers to fight them."

"Wow. For bandits these guys are clever," Nagata commented. "Usually they don't take such care to hide themselves."

"Indeed," Chou'un agreed. "Hearing that, I devised a plan. We will create a false caravan and hide within the goods. Then we will allow the bandits to attack it and they will take us back to their base themselves."

"Ah! A clever plan!" Kanu smiled, delighting at the thought of the bandits effectively destroying themselves.

"So then, Kanu will you visit the bandit's base with me?" Chou'un asked with her snarky smile once again.

"You got it! I'll come too!" Chouhi hopped in, excited all over again and forgetting about her earlier scuffle with the bluenette. When the chance came to bust bandits alongside her new big sister she wanted in.

"That's impossible," Chou'un retorted bluntly, causing the redhead to facefault directly on the table. Shaking off the pain, Chouhi got back up and got directly in Chou'un's face

"Why not?!"

Chou'un sipped her tea and calmly explained, which only served to annoy Chouhi further, "This mission will require us to sit still and be quiet for a very long time. Kanu and I can do that, but it would be impossible for someone like you who is noisy down to the roots."

"I CAN SO BE QUIET AND STILL!" Chouhi screamed out.

"Rinrin, you're just proving her point," Nagata pointed out. This caused Chouhi to blink and then huff, dropping back in her seat pouting with her arms crossed once again. Kanu chuckled weakly while Nagata tried petting her head again. It seemed to ease some of the redhead's ire, but she wouldn't stop glaring at Chou'un.

"Hm, intelligent and observant. Are you single?" Chou'un smiled.

"Hey! Let's discuss this plan...please," Kanu spoke up, her voice a little louder than normal.

"Very well," Chou'un nodded, but that snarky smile returned to her lips. She knew she had a bit to tease the other woman about.

"Well, since we have some more people capable of handling this plan, I feel a little bit better about following it," Kosonsan nodded. "Chou'un-dono, what kind of supplies are we going to need for your plan to work?"

"A box large enough to fit Kanu-dono and myself," Chou'un pondered. "But we shouldn't have too many covered boxes since that may be suspicious to the bandits. Normally I would not worry, but these bandits seem to be craftier than the normal bunch. To offset the covered boxes which could arouse suspicion, we should place plenty of baskets and open boxes which have tempting prizes."

Kanu nodded, "More often than not, bandits like to go for things which can immediately satiate their desires so either raw currency or food would get their attention. Things like silks and other luxury items take longer to try and find someone to buy it so they will take that to their base of course, but if there's too much risk they may leave it behind for the more practical valuables."

"I see," Kosonsan nodded. "I will comprise a list and we will make sure the men guiding it will be dressed like regular civilians who will not fight the bandits."

"Bandits care more for their spoils rather than killing so if they can get it without a fight, they will go for it," Chou'un nodded.

"Splendid," Kosonsan nodded. "Then we shall convene for now until the materials have been gathered and we can begin the operation."

The magistrate then left, allowing Kanu and Chou'un to continue talking about the plan before the bluenette went to prepare and leaving the trio to themselves for the time being. Chouhi continued to huff and pout over being dismissed while he turned his thoughts inward. Armored War Gods in Gi and Go? Two in the To Province? One supposed to be wandering Go's rural areas? And also one in En? Were the rumors true or were the other provinces trying to compensate for the ones that actually had Armored War Gods with them? How did they get to this version of ancient China? Were they other people from the museum that caught in whatever that weird mirror did?

"Hey, Nagata-niichan?" asked Chouhi. "Do you know the other Armored War Gods? Did you meet them up in the Heavens?"

"Uh…" Nagata blinked. Looking over to Chouhi he sighed. "Well...I don't know who they are in the secret sense, but I do know their titles."

"Really?" asked Chouhi, excited. "Well who are they? Do they have special powers like you?"

"Well, it depends on the Lockseeds they use," Nagata shrugged. "The white one from Go is probably Zangetsu. His shield is pretty strong, but he can also throw it like a disk and it will come right back to him."

"Oh wow!" Chouhi admired.

"The one in Gi is likely Baron. The face he's called the Ultimate Spear gives him away. When he pushes that weapon of his into full drive, he can make it extend to strike people farther away," Nagata explained.

"Uh huh!"

"After him is Ryugen, the green one out in rural Go," Nagata continued, "He's got a projectile weapon which shoots way faster than mine and it's stronger too. He got his name because his weapon can shoot something that resembles dragon fire. If he's as good as the rumors say, he's going to be pretty darn accurate too."

"Ooooh!" Chouhi admired, enjoying the story. She was even leaning down on her elbows and resting her hands in her palms.

"The brown one has to be Gridon," Nagata went on. "The last guy who had him was kind of flaky. That may not be the case with this one. His Lockseed isn't as strong as mine though so he may not be as tough as me and the others."

"Okay."

"Kurokage would be the black one and he was a bit of the moron the last time I heard of him but this won't be the same guy so who can say," Nagata frowned, trying to recall Kurokage's abilities, not his crappy skills. "He uses a spear like you do, but it's kind of plain since he uses a weaker Lockseed too."

"Who's the Black and Orange Armored War God?" asked Chouhi.

"I think that's Knuckle, but I don't know much about his abilities since he's new as far as I know," Nagata shrugged, recalling the newest Kamen Rider coming out of the Gaim series. He didn't stay on the subject because something troubled him, "What makes me wonder is where the heck Bravo is."

"Bravo?" asked Chouhi. "Is he an Armored War God too?"

"Yes, and one of the most feared," Nagata frowned, trying to think if Chou'un or Kosonsan had mentioned him. "If you wanted to give him a name by going with the last guy who had the armor then you could call him the Armored War God of Fury." Or pastry. Whichever you best remembered the man for.

"Fury?" Chouhi gasped softly.

"The last guy who wore the armor was scary," Nagata shivered, although Oren Pierre Alfonzo was scary for more than one reason, one of which was his military skills. The other reasons only partially concerned the field of battle. "He could take on all the others and win. They had to go two on one just to have a hope of beating him."

"Wow!" Chouhi admired. "So, you think we'll be meeting them?"

"It depends. Aisha, what do you think?" Nagata looked to her. For some reason, Nagata feared she was offended that others were claiming to be the Messenger of Heaven. To her, that title belonged to him even if he didn't think he deserved it. She honestly believed it though and took it quite seriously.

"We should confront these so-called Messengers and show them the error of their ways. The other kingdoms are using them to further their goals. The true purpose of the Messenger is to bring peace not to seek conquest," she spoke vehemently.

"Yeah! Let's show them Armored War God Gaim is the best!" Chouhi cheered.

"Ah ha ha ha ha," Nagata chuckled weakly, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. These girls were really passionate, weren't they?

Unbeknownst to the group, a female servant was hiding behind a corner and was listening to them with wide eyes and a face of shock.

* * *

Soon Chou'un returned, bringing the group to the wagons which they would use as bait for the bandits. Inside were bushels of produce, but secretly the bushels were filled with produce that the city could afford to lose. Underneath those were less than stellar wares. The potatoes had a number of eyes in them, the greens were bruised but hidden, and the other wares were poor quality or imitations. The bandits wouldn't notice in their rush to get it all, but if they took the time to investigate it then they would be sure that they were fakes and smell a trap. Also among the boxes and bushels was a large box usually reserved for carrying items like silk which were to be kept out of the elements and such. It was sizable, but fitting a person into the box would be uncomfortable.

"We'll hide in here," Chou'un explained to Kanu as her companions and the magistrate watched. "It will be a tight fit for the both of us, but that cannot be helped."

"Are you sure?" asked Kanu. "We'll have to be pressed together tightly in order to fit."

"Don't worry about that," Chou'un smiled confidently. "It is not that I do not have an interest in such things so I am actually rather eager."

"Ah," Kanu smiled, but then the woman's words reached her. She stiffened as her face heated up. "EH?! Interest?! What...what-?!"

"PRGH!"

"Hey, Nagata-niichan, your nose is bleeding!" Chouhi pointed out to her big brother. "Do you need a rag or tissue? Did someone hit you?"

"I'm good, I'm good," Nagata huffed, cradling his nose.

Kosonsan stepped forward, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention, "Then I will assemble my guards. They are already disguising themselves. Soon we will be ready to set out and end this threat once and for all."

"Yes ma'am!" the two martial artists nodded.

As the three continued to speak, Nagata finished cleaning his nose when he came to a realization. Kanu was going to be heading out on her own to fight bandits. Granted, she was no amatuer at it and she had been doing it for years at most but since becoming friends with her it made him worry. He wanted to go with her, and maybe show Chou'un what he was made of at the same time, but he knew he couldn't for the sake of the plan. Resigning himself to being left behind by the two, he decided to say something before they left. Approaching Kanu, he spoke to her.

"Aisha, be careful, OK?" Nagata requested of the Bandit Hunter. "Promise you'll come back."

"Of course," Kanu smiled. "Don't worry. I know what I am doing."

Chou'un teased, but there was a bit of envy in her tone, "Must be nice to have a good man worried about you like that." It was like a woman who was seeing her husband off as he went to battle. Well, in this case it was the man seeing his wife off. Gender roles were reversed but it was still the same. Considering the gender reversals already, it wasn't entirely inappropriate.

Kanu's face turned red once more, "Wh-what are you saying?! We're not like that!"

"I don't get it," said Chouhi, confused.

"It's a grown-up thing, Rinrin," Nagata told her, blushing as well. Did Chou'un just enjoy pushing their buttons? It made her sound a bit like a pervert sometimes and it seemed she didn't even care at all. Girls like that actually existed outside of a hentai doujin?

"Well, shall we begin?" asked Chou'un, looking eager. Kanu groaned in discomfort but she nodded and both girls piled into the box, pressing against each other in a rather suggestive way as the lid was prepared to be placed.

"It's quite snug," Kanu grunted.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it was your male companion instead of me," replied Chou'un teasingly.

"Stop that!" Kanu snapped.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Chou'un giggled before the lid was placed, leaving only muffles instead of words being heard.

"Good luck Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi knocked on the lid to show her support. As the men came out and began to push the wagons out of the compound, Nagata could only sigh as he watched them go. He was afraid for Kanu, but he tried to remember that she had her reputation for a reasons besides her beautiful black hair.

"Good luck," he sighed. Was it a good idea to pair the two women together? Sure, they were great martial artists. However, with the way Chou'un was acting, either Kanu would die from embarrassment or Kanu might strangle her just to shut her up.

* * *

As they waited for word about the decoy wagons to return, Kosonsan welcomed Chouhi and Nagata into her home where they could wait. Chouhi quickly seemed to forget her previous ire at being left behind and amused herself with a large pig that was kept as part of the animals raised nearby. She had already made friends with it and was riding around the grounds as happy as could be, much to the horror of the staff. Nagata merely waited for word near the garden in a chair, taking a page from his father's book on the relaxation capabilities of a beautiful garden. It soothed him a little, but it didn't stop a nervous habit of twisting his Orange Lockseed around in his hand.

"Just a little longer," he reminded himself. "They'll be okay and come back safe and sound."

His thoughts were interrupted when Kosonsan came out from inside the manor and spotted him looking out at the garden. Smiling softly, she approaching him. He quickly noticed her, glancing over his shoulder, "Is there something I can help you with ma'am?"

"Would you care for some tea? It helps to soothe the nerves," offered Kosonsan.

"It couldn't hurt I suppose," Nagata nodded. Kosonsan quietly gestured to a nearby servant to bring the tea before she took a seat next to Nagata. "So, Gaim-san. What do you think about the rumors concerning the other Armored War Gods?"

"I'm not one to run on rumors too much," Nagata shrugged. "If I see them with my own eyes then I might be more inclined to believe it. Seeing is believing as they say."

"Funny, I thought you'd be more interested, being one of them that is," she replied.

"Hm?" Nagata looked to the red-haired woman. "So now you're believing Chouhi's word? I thought you sided with Chou'un about that."

"I normally wouldn't," Kosonsan nodded. "However, a servant reported to me that she overheard you, Chouhi-dono, and Kanu-dono talking about the other Armored War Gods. You named them all as if you knew them and even admitted to being one of them yourself." She looked at Nagata, her eyes almost sparkling. "How can I deny it at this point?"

"A servant overheard us?" Nagata gulped.

"That's right and people who don't think they are being eavesdropped rarely lie," she answered logically. "Why did you want to hide that fact, though? It would assuredly be blessed news for everyone."

"Well, I don't really like that kind of attention," Nagata confessed, "And if I did build a reputation, you can bet they'll be people who want to covet the power that I have. If the rumors are true, the other factions are using their Armored War Gods to help spread their influence. Add to the fact that it is likely going to cause religious strife on top of the political one then things can get scary."

Kosonsan nodded, "Yes. The religious believers will take sides, decided on who they believe is the True Messenger of Heaven. It will cause a new kind of strife so I can see your concern. Still, to take no side is a waste of your power when you have it within you to quell the chaos of the land." She turned to face Nagata properly. "Surely you can see that peace is fading and only those willing to fight for it will make any progress to reclaiming it."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it," Nagata retorted. All he wanted to do was find a way to go home. He was just a teenage guy who knew his history and worked hard at kendo while being a Kamen Rider nerd. There was no way that he was prepared to fight in a war, much less in the Three Kingdoms era as a religious figurehead.

"I would be most disturbed if you did," Kosonsan nodded. "Still, even if we do not like it we will eventually have to do something. It is why I wished to recruit people like Chou'un-dono and Kanu-dono who can make my men great by teaching them to be warriors. With them, we can begin to quell the chaos and unite the country once again." she took Nagata's hands in hers, "Please, won't you join my army, take my side? With your strength and your aura leading the people surely we could match and overcome the likes of Gi and Go, ending the strife and finally bringing the peace back."

Nagata felt surprised at her offer when he knew he shouldn't have. On the other hand, he was surprised by how heartfelt she was about it. He knew that if it got out that he was one of the Armored War Gods, people and factions would begin trying to recruit him so they could say the Heavens supported their ambitions. At least Kosonsan wasn't of the mindset that she deserved to rule for some ambiguous reason. She wanted to end the senseless fighting and the rivalries between the kingdoms and/or provinces.

"That is a nice offer but I promised Kanu-san and Chouhi I'd stay with them," Nagata replied, taking his hands back. "The country is more than just Kei Province. Maybe as a Messenger, I have to see the whole country before I can decide where to apply my skills."

"I see," Kosonsan nodded. "Then if Kanu-dono should decide to stay as part of my army?"

"I'd probably stay too," Nagata shrugged. "I literally have nowhere else to go." So all Kosonsan had to do was persuade Kanu to stay and she'd have an Armored War God too. Well, enticing a regular woman would be much easier than enticing a man who came from the Heavens in her mind. What could a mortal offer a man like that? Gi and Go must have been paying through the nose to keep their Armored War Gods with them.

"I will endeavor to make sure it happens then," Kosonsan smiled.

'_Well, at least she's polite and honest about what she wants,_' Nagata thought inwardly as he and the magistrate fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

It was a ride from hell as far as Kanu was concerned. Covered by silks and pressed up against Chou'un in a small and cramped box was bad enough. Then Chou'un started getting grabby and her knee _accidentally_ made its way between Kanu's legs and Chou'un insisted on trying to move which just made things even more uncomfortable for Kanu. Then somehow Chou'un had unbuttoned Kanu's blouse without the Bandit Hunter even noticing. By the time they ended up at the bandit's base, Kanu was pretty sure she had been thoroughly molested and should be insisting that Chou'un take responsibility for her proclivities.

"Hm, this is odd," Chou'un commented as she observed the storage room they were left in. Looking up, Kanu saw that the room was packed to the ceiling with boxes and crates. No doubt they were filled with valuables, but layers of dust were on the boxes, indicating that they hadn't been moved since they were placed. With how much was being crammed into the room, it seemed like the boxes had been brought in for some time rather than moved in and out.

"The bandits haven't been _this_ successful," Chou'un frowned. "It is like they don't care about the valuables and instead just stock it here to keep it out of the way."

"It is odd," Kanu agreed, buttoning her blouse back up. The issues of her molestation could wait for the moment. "This isn't like any bandits I have fought before. Some can be frugal, but not to this point."

"Something's not right," Chou'un frowned. "We may be dealing with a group only pretending to be bandits if they don't care about the wealth of items they have."

"I agree," Kanu nodded. Reaching into the box they travelled in, she retrieved a short sword she brought in case of an emergency. "We should prepare for the worst."

"Indeed," Chou'un nodded. Searching through the spoils, she discovered a simple spear which she tested and found satisfactory. "Either these people must be fools or extremely skilled if they do not even keep weapons they steal."

"I would rather we not take the chance to find out until we have a means of escaping," Kanu frowned.

Once armed, the two women silently slipped out of the storage room, finding absolutely no guards around. It was another sign that the so-called bandits they were dealing with did not care one whit about the things they stole. Also, the entire hallway was lit by torches and the walls were made of earth rather than layered stone.

"It seems we're underground," Chou'un pondered, "These people must be based out of an old mine. The area has seen its share of miners and they have left plenty of tunnels behind when they moved to new areas."

"Clever," Kanu nodded. She never would have guessed bandits or otherwise would be stationed underground of all places even with all of her experience with dealing with such people. "No wonder Kosonsan-dono was unable to find the ones attacking the wagons."

"Yes," Chou'un agreed. "Let us be quick. There is more to this than we know and Kosonsan-dono needs to be warned or else she and her men may be falling into a trap."

The two women jogged through the halls looking for some kind of exit which would bring them back to the light of day. Unfortunately, the ones who brought them inside were silent and thus offered no clues as to directions or even a hint of which way to go. Everything looked the same as well so they could easily get lost. Only a miner or someone who spent significant time in the tunnels could have been sure of where they were.

"Help! Someone help!"

But a man's cry for help certainly helped.

"This way!" Chou'un called, pulling Kanu down the hallway she heard the echo come from.

"Right!"

* * *

"Hnnnnnnn!"

The mood was growing tense at Kosonsan's manor. Chouhi had finally returned with a new piggy friend that looked identical to the last one she had. The pig was happily munching on some potatoes that Chouhi swiped for it. The servants were ready to throw fits though since the pig was wallowing in the river of the garden after finishing its snack. The sun was starting to hang low in the sky, turning it orange and making both Nagata and Chouhi tense and stressed.

"Aisha-neechan shouldn't be taking this long!" Chouhi huffed. "She should have been back a long time ago!"

"Well, maybe the base is really far away," Nagata offered, but he was secretly just as eager to go out, transform, and kick some ass just to make sure Kanu was okay.

"How far can it be?" asked Chouhi. "We can't just sit here and wait for Aisha-neechan to come back! We've gotta do something! What if they got caught? What if they're trapped? What if the bandits want to ransom them? As her sworn brother and sister, we have to go and save her!"

"Uh," Nagata began, but Chouhi had already worked herself up into a frenzy. Hopping to her feet, she grabbed her spear and ran towards one of the people of the household, an older guy who was likely an advisor.

"Hey you! Tell me where Shokudouzan is!" Chouhi demand rudely. However, the man seemed to have the patience to take the girl's demands in stride and gave her the information in a hushed tone Nagata couldn't hear. Once they were done, Chouhi came back and took Nagata's arm, "Come on Nagata-niichan! We're going to rescue Aisha-neechan!"

"Woah! He-ACK!" the Kamen Rider cried, but was pulled off of his feet by Chouhi's monstrous strength as she ran for the front gates of the property. '_How the heck is she so strong?! OW! OW! OW!_'

"Rinrin! Rinrin wait!" Nagata cried, trying to catch the little girl's attention. After nearly slamming into several people and almost crashing into the gate during her mad charge, Nagata had to finally catch her attention by grabbing her ear and giving it a savage pinching.

"Ow!" Chouhi cried, coming to a stop and dropping Nagata in a heap. "Hey, Nagata-niichan, why are you trying to stop me? Don't you care about Aisha-neechan?!"

"I do," Nagata groaned into the dirt. Despite the pain, he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Ruffling through his pockets he continued, "I just have a faster way of getting us around than just running."

"Huh? You know where to get a horse?" asked Chouhi, not getting what her brother was saying.

"Something like that," Nagata answered, pulling out the Sakura Hurricane Lockseed. Unlocking it, he threw it aside where it unfolded into a motorcycle, much to the shock and amazement of what few people were still in the streets. A ring of people was slowly forming just to peer at the strange machine.

"Oh wow! What is it?" Chouhi gasped in awe.

"Our personal mechanical horse," Nagata answered as he got up and mounted the machine. Grabbing his helmet, he slipped it on. "Now hop on and let's go find Aisha and Chou'un."

"Yeah!" Chouhi grinned, crawling onto the machine and taking a seat in front of Nagata. "So...where are the reins? How does it move?"

"Like this."

Nagata put a helmet on her head before hitting the ignition. The machine came to life with a roar, causing the ring of people to cry out in fear and back away. Chouhi gasped, but it was just in utter delight. With the people backing away, Nagata saw his opening and began driving. It only served to scare the people away as he went, driving right through the front gates and even scaring the guards posted there. Nagata and Chouhi were on their way.

"So where are we going?" he asked over the roar.

"I know the way!" Chouhi shouted back. Roaring down the path, she pointed towards a mountain in the distance. "That way!"

"Then we go that way!" Nagata turned down the path, making Chouhi yelp from the sharp turn but she just laughed, enjoying the ride as only kids with no sense of mortality could. Only they and adrenaline junkies could enjoy the experience of risking their life. At least the kids didn't know they were risking their lives and could actually enjoy it more.

"Faster! Faster!" the little one cheered.

"Pay attention to where we need to go!" Nagata cried, reminding Chouhi of what they were trying to do.

"Oh, right!" the redhead blushed. "Just keep going for the mountain! We'll find Aisha-neechan somewhere around there!"

"Then just keep an eye out for anything suspicious!" Nagata shouted back, wanting to make doubly sure Chouhi understood despite the noise of the machine. They couldn't afford to screw up when Kanu's life may be on the line. He'd later claim Chouhi got him in a panic after dragging him along, but at the moment he just didn't care.

'_Just stay safe wherever you are, Aisha!_' he silently prayed.

* * *

"What...is this?" Kanu gasped next to Chou'un who was equally wide-eyed.

Following the cries for help, the two women ended up in a room which had been converted into a dungeon complete with heavy bars and locks. Inside the first cell they found was a teenage girl with five or six small children huddled around her. However, also crammed into the remaining cells were a number of dirty and obviously criminal men that were likely bandits. Unlike the children, all of the men were beaten to a pulp and had various wounds showing various levels of healing.

"You've got to get us out of here!" cried one short bandit with a big nose that looked oddly familiar. "Hurry before those things come back!"

"Things? What things?" asked Chou'un.

"Some weird hopping freaks!" the bandit cried. "They suddenly invaded our base and just destroyed us before throwing us in here! They take us out every night and say if we can beat at least one of them in a fight then we can leave but they're too strong! We can't win!"

"Hopping freaks?" Chou'un repeated, confused.

"Rinshi," Kanu realized.

"Yeah, that's what their boss called 'em!" the short bandit nodded.

"You know what they are?" asked Chou'un, looking to her comrade for answers..

"I've encountered them before with Chouhi and Gaim-sama," Kanu replied. "The footsoldiers were dangerous but they weren't really that strong as they were skilled. It's their leader who had frightening power."

"Now this is a concern," Chou'un frowned before looking to the bandits. "What do they want? Why keep you all here?"

"It's not us they want! We're just entertainment!" the bandit groaned. "I heard 'em talking when they thought I got knocked out. Some chick named Chou'un Shiryuu is supposed to be in the area. They took us out and pretended to be bandits so they could lure her in and kill her! I don't know why though. Something about Tiger Generals...I just don't know."

"They want _you_," Kanu turned to Chou'un, now blatantly surprised.

"Wow, I never thought I was so popular," Chou'un replied, seemingly unconcerned with a group apparently wanting her death. Then again, if she earned wages busting bandits, it was likely a familiar occurrence.

"Wait, _you're _Chou'un Shiryuu?" the bandit exclaimed. "Get us out of here! We'll go straight! I promise! I just wanna get out of here!" he begged.

"We will, don't worry," Kanu nodded. Normally she may not have been merciful to bandits, but the men they were looking at were on the brink of despair. They were battered, bruised, and broken. Plenty had given up hope and some looked like they would welcome death if it was offered to them. No amount of rage she felt for bandits could make her not pity the men she was looking at. No punishment she could deliver could match what the Rinshi did to them.

"What about you?" asked Chou'un referring to the teenager and the children.

"We come from a village near the mountain," the girl replied. "The bandits kidnapped us, but soon after those monsters came and locked them all up. I'm afraid once they lose interest in the bandits they will come for us. Please help!"

"Don't worry," Chou'un reassured the girl. "Now where are the keys?"

"_Right. Here._"

Chou'un and Kanu froze before turning to the entrance of the room. The bandits began whimpering in fear and the children huddled to hide behind their caregiver. Kanu tensed as she recognized the red robes of a Rinrinshi. It looked almost exactly the same as the one that attacked Chouhi's village. However, the metal ornament on its head was different from Gumokage's. The one on the new Rinrinshi was shaped like a mountain goat's head. He was twirling a bunch of keys on his index finger.

"Heh! So our little plan finally paid off, eh?" the Rinrinshi laughed. Glancing to Kanu, he snorted again. "And we lured in Kanu Unchou too. Well that's two down and three to go."

"Enough! Release these people at once!" Chou'un demanded.

"You want to let them go, then you'll have to beat all of us here," the Rinrinshi laughed. "Because that is the only way you'll get these keys. So if you're game, follow me."

The Rinrinshi left, leaving the two woman to glance at one another before they reluctantly began to follow. They passed through several passageways which soon became lined with Rinshi that seemed to stare at them from behind their blindfolds. Eventually, they came to a large room which was lit with torches and rounded, likely meant to be a meeting room at some point. Inside were rows of Rinshi, all of them standing at attention with their arms sticking out in front of them.

The Rinrinshi walked past the ranks and took a seat on a large golden throne, obviously stolen by the bandits from a previous heist. Laughing, he gestured to the group of forty Rinshi, "Now all you both have to do is beat all of the opponents in front of you. Do that and you get the keys. Otherwise you all die. Fair, isn't it?"

"We won't fall to monsters like you!" Kanu retorted, lifting her sword. "Gumokage failed and so will you!"

That stopped the Rinrinshi's snicker, "You...you killed Gumokage?" He seemed worried, but then dismissed the notion. "Bah, the fool must have underestimated you. I will not do the same!" he gestured to his soldiers. "Now kill them and make it painful just for laughs!"

The Rinshi perked up and began to charge. The women lifted their weapons and likewise charged back, unleashing battle cries as they went.

The battle was soon joined.

* * *

Nagata allowed the Sakura Hurricane to come to a halt as they arrived on the incline to the mountain. He and Chouhi quickly hopped off before allowing the Lockvehicle to return to its Lockseed form.

"Okay, so here we are," Nagata sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"We search the whole mountain if we have to!" Chouhi declared. "Sooner or later we'll find Aisha and rescue her!"

"Easier said than done," Nagata sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, so we know these bandits are good at hiding. How many places can a large group of men hide when they need a place to not only hide themselves, but also all their loot and supplies?"

"Hm," Chouhi pondered. "Well, Grandpa taught me that bears since they're so big can't hide in too many places. That was why it was easy to find them in caves or big hollow places. So let's search the mountain itself!"

Nagata found himself agreeing with the suggestion, "As good a place to start as any."

Path set, the two began hiking towards the mountain proper. Nagata had heard that the terrain sometimes wasn't good on the higher portions, which made the area harder to explore sometimes. If there were bandits with enough bravery to hide in such an unstable place, then they would be there. Then again, only someone stupid would hide inside of a structurally unsound place so maybe that was why Kosonsan never considered having that place explored. On the other hand, bandits weren't exactly known for being intelligent.

"Now if I were a bandit, where would I hide my secret entrance?" Nagata wondered to himself, peering up at the bare rock wall of the mountainside. "It would have to be well-hidden. Likely a place that could be covered, or just glossed over or something. Maybe at the base, or would a higher place be preferred so it could better defended?"

As Nagata pondered the mystery to himself, Chouhi looked around for some kind of clue. She couldn't see any bear caves or other kinds of openings right away. That rather annoyed her since she wanted to find Kanu right away. Coming closer to the edge of a ledge which overlooked a flat expanse of rock and grass, she looked for clues of people. One of the other things her grandfather taught her was how to track animals by their tracks and stuff they may have done like break branches or leave gouges in the dirt by dragging something.

As she looked down, she noticed movement by some of the bigger rocks. If she didn't have the angle of view she did, she would have missed it entirely. At first glance, something brown popped up behind a rock before vanishing again. Then it popped up again. Chouhi first thought it could have been some kind of animal or something, but she was proven wrong when the brown things came out behind the rocks.

"Ahh!" she cried, pointing in shock. "It' s more of those zombie guys like the ones that attacked my village!"

"Huh?" Nagata blinked, snapping out of his funk. Following Chouhi's gaze, he saw two Rinshi hopping along the grass and into what looked like a large rock partially blocking a hole. They squeezed through easily and unless one was watching or looking for it, they never would have seen the entrance at all. "Oh man. Just what we need."

"Do you think they're with the bandits?" wondered Chouhi.

"Don't know, but it's worth a look," Nagata frowned. "Let's go Rinrin."

"Right!"

The pair found a safe section of the ledge and began to slide down the side before coming to the ground. Spying the large rock concealing the entrance, the two travellers ran to it and with little difficulty squeezed themselves through. Inside was a long tunnel and torches lit everything with little concern of who might see it.

"Oooh, cool! Secret base!" Chouhi grinned. "Think the bandits have treasure here?"

"Not if the Rinshi took over," Nagata frowned. "Probably a dead man's treasure if that's the case."

The two dashed through the tunnels, looking for the rinshi which had entered. Nagata wondered if they could interrogate one of them, but the Rinshi he knew of couldn't speak about anything until they passed the Chamber of Trials, beating 1000 opponents in one go and revealing their Beast Fist style. Otherwise they were as silent as the grave. Interrogation might be out if that stayed true in their counterparts in this strange world he found himself in.

"I think I hear something," Chouhi pondered. "Is someone fighting?"

Nagata strained his ears, listening to hear what Chouhi was talking about. It was incredibly faint, but he could hear what sounded like metal clashing against something hard. He was sure he could hear voices too.

"Let's go," he whispered to Chouhi who nodded.

They followed the noise, Nagata having to rely more on Chouhi's sharpened sense of hearing than his own. It eventually brought them to an opening that emptying into a large room. However, it was anything but empty as it seemed to be crowded to the brim with Rinshi, all of them hopping or dashing about trying to get at something in the centre. Sometimes something would explode into purple ashes in the centre, but it was an unusual occurrence and any losses were replaced by the remaining Rinshi. When the crowd shifted to try and find a better angle of attack, the pair could see just who was fighting in the middle of it all.

"Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi cried out in shock.

"And Chou'un!" Nagata gasped. So the underground tunnels were the bandits' base after all? What was with all the Rinshi then?

"Eh?" Kanu looked up and spotted the pair, "Rinrin?! Gaim-sama?! What are you two doing here?!"

"Tsk!" Chou'un grimaced. "Now what?"

"Hm?" the Rinrinshi looked up from his throne and saw the two at the back of the room and seemed to recognized one, "Ah, Chouhi Yokutoku. So that makes three down and two to go! All of you, kill those two at the back too!"

A portion of the mob did just that, turning around and hopping towards the two with murder on their zombified minds. Chouhi showed no fear as she took another stance ready for a fight. Nagata would admit he was afraid too, but it was amazing what a belt, a Lockseed, and a title like Armored War God would do for one's courage. He quickly strapped on the device and drew his Lockseed.

"This is no time to accessorize! Run you fools!" Chou'un yelled at the pair.

"Oh, it's the perfect time," Nagata smirked before hitting the release switch.

**[ORANGE!]**

A portal opened in the air above him, just below the earthen ceiling, causing the Rinshi to stop. In the dark of the room, a circle of sunshine and a brightly glowing orange were easily noticeable. With the pause he needed, Nagata inserted the Lockseed and locked it into place.

**[LOCK ON!]**

The sound of war horns echoed through the chamber, accenting the mood quite well as Nagata brought his hand to the Cutting Blade to hit it, "Henshin!"

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

The Orange Arms dropped on Nagata, donning him in his bodysuit before reconfiguring to form his armor as his Daidaimaru was summoned. Drawing the Musou Saber, he declared, "Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!" He then charged on the advancing Rinshi and slashed with both swords. The Rinshi went down from the blows as Gaim continued his assault.

Chou'un was stunned and turned to Kanu, "You! You had an Armored War God allied with you!"

"Chouhi made that clear did she not?" Kanu asked, for once having something over the bluenette and enjoying it immensely. "It is hardly my fault you didn't believe her on account of how he 'didn't look the part'." Chou'un frowned, unable to make a witty remark.

"I told you so!" Chouhi laughed, bashing a Rinshi over the head.

A group of Rinshi lunged at Gaim to hit him from above but he was ready for them as he struck the Cutting Blade thrice over his Lockseed.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!]**

The Orange Arms turned back into the giant metal orange and Gaim gave the object a spin. The Rinshi were all repelled. Gaim then charged like a battering ram, knocking the Rinshi down into a heap before the Orange Arms reconfigured back into its armored form. More of the zombies lunged at him, but he was able to cut through a few of them, blasting them to ashes in the process.

Still, Gaim was outnumbered and was pushed back by the Rinshi. The confined space, their numbers, and how his armor was bulky and slowing him down was all working against him. If it kept up, even he would be overwhelmed. Fortunately, he wasn't so limited in his options in a fight like the other Riders could have been.

"No time like the present to try this!" He then gripped a Lockseed that resembled a strawberry and clicked it open.

**[ICHIGO!]**

The Orange Arms unfolded back into a giant orange and he bent his body over to launch it like a cannonball, hitting the Rinshi and knocking them off their feet. A portal opened above him and a metal strawberry hovered above him. Not wasting time, he removed the Orange Lockseed and locked the Ichigo Lockseed in its place.

**[LOCK ON!]**

He struck the Cutting Blade, slicing the Ichigo Lockseed open. The inside of a strawberry was seen, but so was a group of kunai on the bottom slice.

**[SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!]**

He sheathed the Musou Saber as the Ichigo Arms landed on his shoulders and opened up to become new armor. The bottom of the strawberry opened before it landed on him, allowing the tip to become the right shoulder pad. The rest of the strawberry disassembled. The top folded down the left side underneath before becoming another shoulder pad. The front and a hidden portion inside of the Arms folded together to become a red triangular chest plate. The remaining pieces folded onto his back with a red/pink splash of energy. His helmet had likewise changed, being red where it used to be orange with pink accents on the side and a green strawberry stem resting on the top. His visor also looked like a strawberry slice. Appearing in his hands, a pair of large throwing knives decorated with strawberries on the hilts, his Ichigo Kunai.

"Oh! I love strawberries!" Chouhi beamed with sparkling eyes, already dreaming of such a treat like the giant one she saw.

"Rinrin, this isn't the time!" Kanu grimaced as she and the others continued to fight.

"OK! Hyah!" Gaim tossed the Ichigo Kunai and they hit a couple of Rinshi, exploding on impact. A new pair of Ichigo Kunai appeared in his hand. "Now that's handy," he admired. He would never lose a supply of weapons like the ones he had! Still, throwing two at a time was time consuming. He just didn't have the stamina to keep up with _that_ many opponents at once. Fortunately, the Ichigo Lockseed had a unique finisher which was just perfect for taking on mobs of enemies like the Rinshi.

"OK, let's take them all out!" He drew the Musou Saber and removed the Ichigo Lockseed before locking it into the sword.

**[LOCK ON!]**

"Here goes!" Gaim spoke, preparing a stance as he squared off with the mob of Rinshi

**[1, 10, 100! ICHIGO CHARGE!]**

"OI-RYAH!" shouted Gaim as he slashed the air and conjured a giant strawberry made of energy. Then, the strawberry exploded and sent hundreds of Ichigo Kunai raining down on the Rinshi. The strikes hit multiple times and exploded in red blasts. What Rinshi were caught in the rain of knives were doomed as they exploded in purple fireballs. It certainly cleared the room and cut down on the number of opponents that the girls had to contend with.

Standing up, Gaim turned to check on the girls when he was met by a fist to the face, "ARGH!" The blow took him clean off of his feet and he ended up crashing against the far wall. Groaning, he shook his head to clear the stars of it before he looked up at his new opponent.

"Rinrinshi," Gaim grunted as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"Not just any Rinrinshi!" the reanimated corpse laughed. "Your executioner! _Jujin Jashin Hen!_" A blast of purple Rinki announced his transformation into his Beastman state. His torso of course looked like a mountain goat's head with the horns sticking from his shoulders. His arms were covered in white fur with black hands. His legs covered in the same fur but with black armored boots. His limbs were muscled and obviously very strong, making him appear like a powerful opponent. His face was black, but his features looked like they were set in stone and very non-descript. White hair covered the rest of his head, including a goatee beard on his chin. The only other decoration on his head was the pair of black horns rising from his forehead.

"I am the master of Rinjyu Mountain Goat-Ken!" the Beastman announced. "Shiroimaru!"

"By the gods!" Chou'un gasped, stunned by the fierce and monstrous change.

"The last one was worse," Kanu grunted, finishing off her last Rinshi. "It looked like a spider."

"I'm not afraid of you!" declared Gaim and he slashed with the Musou Saber. However, Shiroimaru blocked and the blade just hit the forearms, doing no damage. "Huh?" Shiroimaru shoved Gaim back then hit him with two brutal kicks in the chest, sending him staggering and forcing him to drop the Musou Saber.

"Is that all you can do?" Shiroimaru taunted.

"No! There's more!" Gaim put the Orange Lockseed back into the SengokuDriver and activated it.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Gaim went and slashed at Shiroimaru who sidestepped then disarmed Gaim with a karate chop to the wrist. He then landed a brutal headbutt to the Rider's chest. Undeterred, Gaim recovered and clenched his fists.

Gaim and Shiroimaru charged at each other and started throwing punches, landing hits on each other. Gaim felt brutal hits to his body from Shiroimaru's punches but he didn't let up as he returned the hits just as violently. The two kept hitting each other before breaking apart and being sent skidding backwards.

"Itai..." groaned Gain as he flicked his wrists from punching the Rinrinshi. He then rushed up and jumped to land a kick on Shiroimaru, only to hit the Rinrinshi's forearm. Shiroimaru then grabbed hold of Gaim's leg then smashed him to the ground. Releasing Gaim's leg, he went and started to stomp down on the Armored War God's chest. Gaim grunted with each hit received before the foot moved and pressed down on his head. "Argh..." he groaned.

"You look like a big orange. If I crush your head, will juice spill out?" taunted Shiroimaru. "Let's find out." He started to press his foot down on Gaim's head to crush it.

"NO! GAIM-SAMA!" Kanu yelled as she dashed to help Gaim and she leapt up. She landed a kick straight into Shiroimaru's face and knocked him away from Gaim. "Gaim-sama, are you OK?" She helped him up.

"I'm fine, but he's tough," he told her.

"Then use your Watermelon form," she urged.

"Can't. It still needs time to recharge," he told her. After using Suika Arms, the Suika Lockseed had turned grey. Once it got back its color it would be good to go, but at the moment that particular tactic was unavailable.

"You bitch!" Shiroimaru snarled. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he roared.

Kanu and Gaim both jumped out of the way and Rinrin shouted, "Nagata-niichan! Here!" She tossed him his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru and he caught them. Taking aim, he pulled the Palette Slide and then fired at the Rinrinshi. The shots managed to slow Shiroimaru down but that was it.

"He's very strong," observed Kanu, mirroring Gaim's own earlier observation of their opponent.

"_Mountain Goat-Ken! Ringi! __Yama no Supurittoheddo!_" his body flashed with the dark power of pain and fear before his body flashed like a white blur. The most Gaim or Kanu could see was him leaning down with his head and torso heads both levelled like a mountain goat before it would ram something.

"Move!" Gaim shouted, shoving Kanu out of the way. However, it wasn't enough to get himself away. Shiroimaru smashed into Gaim head first, but the force kept them moving first into the wall, but then _through_ it as they smashed through solid rock into a connected hallway before smashing into the far wall.

"Guuuuh!" Gaim groaned, but miraculously kept his hands on his weapons. Inverting both of his blades, he stabbed down into the Beastman's back. Sparks flew and the Rinrinshi groaned in pain before stepping back. Gaim slashed at him several more times, catching him across the chest which served to stun the Beastman before a kick to the face sent him stumbling back into the rubble.

Gaim knew he was in trouble and he wasn't going to last if he kept at it like he was. Fortunately, he still had Lockseeds that could help him out. He sheathed the Musou Saber before pulling it out. It was revealed to be a pineapple Lockseed. As Shiroimaru began to recover, Gaim hit the switch to unlock the device.

**[PINE!]**

He quickly swapped out the Orange Lockseed for his Pine Lockseed. It served to make his Orange Arms disappear, but he wasn't going to need it anyway. Above him, another portal opened which produced a large metal pineapple that was made of metal and composed entirely of square pointed studs.

**[LOCK ON!]**

"Here goes!" he hit the Cutting Blade. The Pine Lockseed split open, revealing the insides of a pineapple on top, and a morning star-like weapon in the form of a pineapple on the bottom.

**[SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]**

The Pine Arms came down, landing squarely on Gaim's shoulders. The front portion split from the rest, folding in half to create a more square yellow and black chestplate. The rest split down the middle, resting on Gaim's shoulders with the sides acting like chainmail curtains to deflect attacks from the side. His helmet took on a new yellow attachment covered in the square studs, but green decorations rose up near the visor with a pineapple stem on the top. His visor likewise turned yellow, looking like a pineapple slice. Appearing in his hands was a morning star composed of a handle with a chain while on the other end was a pineapple-shaped spiked ball.

Now armed with the Pine Iron, Gaim was ready for the Mountain Goat Rinrinshi. As Shiroimaru came charging for another headbutt, Gaim sent the Pine Iron flying and it smashed into the Rinrinshi. The impact actually caused the Rinrinshi to be sent flying back through the hole they made. Gaim gave chase, watching as Shiroimaru attempted to get back up. Seeing his opportunity, he threw the Pine Iron again, letting it crash against his opponent's side and sending him tumbling once more.

"Oh yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Gaim cheered. He charged at the Beastman again and they clashed, swinging blows at one another.

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu cried, relieved to see that the Messenger of Heaven was alive and well. She was about to try and assist him when the torchlight caught on something on the floor. Looking down, she gasped when she saw that Shiroimaru's keys had dropped to the floor. She scrambled to where they lay and picked them up, relieved to see that they were indeed the keys to the dungeon cells.

"Aisha!" Kanu looked up to see Chouhi and Chou'un approaching her.

"Come on, we better go free the prisoners," Kanu suggested. Chouhi and Chou'un nodded.

The fight between Armored War God and Beastman continued. In Pine Arms, Gaim's speed may have decreased but the armor managed to boost both his strength and defence. The Pine Iron also gave him some good reach in the battle.

"GRAH!" Shiroimaru roared as he charged at Gaim with a punch only for his fist to be caught by Gaim's hand. Gaim then retaliated with a swift kick to the spot between the Rinrinshi's legs. As Shiroimaru's high-pitched scream echoed all around the chamber, Gaim clubbed the Rinrinshi across the face with the Pine Iron. The Beastman stumbled away, clutching himself and giving Gaim some desperately needed breathing space.

Panting, Gaim felt his legs wobble as he tried to keep fighting, "Man, those guys on T.V. made this seem so easy."

Shoroimaru groaned, breaking Gaim from his thoughts. His voice sounded moderately squeakier than before, making him seem funnier than intimidating, "I'll...kill you! I'll kill you for this!"

"Now for something unconventional!" Gaim then wrapped the chain of the Pine Iron around the Rinrinshi and tugged on it, causing Shiroimaru to spin. The Mountain Goat Rinrinshi became dizzy and Gaim took the opportunity to finish him off.

**[SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!]**

"Hyah!" Gaim jumped into the air and then kicked the Pine Iron. It got stuck to Shiroimaru's head and the Rinrinshi tried to remove the Pine Iron as he grabbed hold of it. Gaim then launched himself at the Rinrinshi with a flying kick, yelling, "HI-YAAAAAH!" The kick connected with the Rinrinshi and he exploded, pineapple slices flying in all directions before Gaim landed on one knee. He looked over his shoulder and cheered, "Yosha! I've always wanted to do that! Rider Kicked your ass! Ah ha ha ha!"

Of all the times, Gaim was finding that he was having a nerd-gasm moment in being able to do his own Rider Kick, special abilities and all just like the heroes he had watched while growing up. It was hardly the appropriate time or place, but with no other threats around he just couldn't help himself after achieving a childhood dream. Fortunately, there was no one around to see his admittedly childish moment of exuberance. Of course, if Chouhi saw she would just join in since she would have considered it just as cool.

Exhausted, Gaim closed the Lockseed and his armor vanished. He would need to work on his stamina. Kendo-level stamina was barely enough for his new lifestyle. Fortunately, he wasn't on the verge of passing out. That was always a plus.

* * *

The prisoners were freed but the bandits were handed over to the authorities. They may have been the Rinshi's prisoners but they still needed to answer for their crimes. Kosonsan was happy enough to take the bandits off their hands. She seemed oddly disappointed that she couldn't come charging into the bandit base on her white horse though. She had prepared her soldiers for battle and even had a victory speech written. So when the bandits all but hurled themselves at her feet begging for a humane jail cell and were all but laughing in joy when they got taken away, it took some considerable wind out of her sails.

Of course Nagata's actions had resulted in something else.

"So, what's it like being an Armored War God?" Chou'un asked Nagata flirtatiously, her voice husky and eyes in 'come hither' mode. She was pressed against his side, making sure he could get an eyeful of her breasts as they pressed against his arm.

"Uhhhh…"

It was the day after the massive Rinshi fight and the trio had become a quartet with the addition of Chou'un as they continued on their journey. Since leaving, Chou'un tended to stick the closest to Nagata, asking him all sorts of questions about himself. Some of them weren't bad, but when she started asking things like past sexual escapades he was starting to get a little uncomfortable. How she made innuendos about what may have been her own trysts sure didn't help. Thankfully, Chouhi was too innocent to understand but Kanu had heard enough and pulled Chou'un away from Nagata.

"Chou'un...what are you doing?" Kanu asked, her hand clenched tightly around her weapon as she walked _exactly_ the same speed as the bluenette and right next to her, almost step for step. "Weren't you going to become a general in Kosonsan-dono's army?"

"I have decided that I would decline," Chou'un shrugged. "Kosonsan-dono is a good leader, but in my opinion she does not have the presence to rule all or the conviction to unite the country. Besides, I think serving Gaim-sama would be beneficial and exciting." She glanced sideways at Kanu, "What better master could I ask for than an Armored War God?"

"Gaim-sama already has a retainer! Me!" Kanu frowned irritably.

"Any proper lord needs more than one," Chou'un reminded Kanu merrily. "And I can serve him in a lot more ways than you can. I have the experience."

"Experience? Like what?" asked Nagata. He knew plenty of historic periods, but the exact mechanics of the feudal system sometimes escaped him. Since Kanu and Chou'un were declaring themselves as his retainers, he wanted to know what exactly that meant.

"Oh, shall I share right here?" Chou'un purred, trapping his arm back in her cleavage.

"No need!" Kanu snapped. Chou'un frowned at Kanu's interference. Well, no matter. It was only a matter of time before she could have her new master all to herself.

"So, where should we go from here?" Nagata asked.

"Since there's news of Armored War Gods in other provinces, I believe we should pay them a visit to confirm their claims," suggested Kanu. "The closest would be the capital of Kei Province ruled by Ensho."

"Logical," Chou'un agreed. "Although many people have dismissed the idea of the Armored God of the Ultimate Fist being there, it would be prudent to see if it is true or not. Personally, I do not believe it considering Ensho's flighty reputation but there is something to be said for being thorough."

"Well, since we don't really have any other plans then we should head to Kei," said Nagata. If there was another Armored War God, then they might be someone from his own world and maybe he could get clues on how to go home. He could always hope.

"In the meantime," Kanu spoke up, suddenly on Nagata's other side and capturing his free arm. Incidentally, she trapped it in between her own sizable breasts, "Please refrain from such improper behaviour with Gaim-sama!"

"Oh? You seem rather improper to me with trapping his arm in your chest like that," Chou'un teased.

Kanu flushed pink, "I-I am only keeping him respectable!"

"It does not appear to be respectable to me," Chou'un smirked. "It seems Gaim-sama is in a rather enviable position just the same though."

"Why me?" Nagata groaned.

Chouhi just watched the others before shaking her head, "You're all so weird. I don't get it."

**To Be Continued...**

**KRC: Pine Arms and Ichigo Arms both make a debut here. With news of other Armored War Gods, the group is sure going to investigate if these claims are true.**

**TFP: Another chapter, another adventure. Now Chou'un joins the team but it seems that her more mischievous side is getting the chance to come out and play since she now has more than just Kanu to tease.**

* * *

(**CHECK IT OUT! OMAKE CORNER!**)

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Mountain Goat-Ken**: A power-based fighting style which has a surprising amount of agility, like the mountain goat able to leap among the rocky surface of mountains. It can be an especially brutal style despite how the animal it is based off is a herbivore. The users of this JyuKen are especially hardy, making them difficult opponents to defeat in battle.

**Yama no Supurittoheddo**: _Mountain Splitting Head_, a powerful charging attack which sends the user on a collision course with the target. On its own, the attack is rather flawed. However, this technique envelops the user with Rinki, enhancing their durability and allows them to crash into anything and come out the victor. The cloak of Rinki can also make a near miss still hurt with the waves of power needed to perform the technique.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Pine Arms**: This is the armor generated by the Pine Lockseed (L.S.-05). The Pine Arm armor is much heavier than Orange Arms, cutting into the user's speed. Arm strength increases as does defense, making the wielder hardier in battle. They are armed with the Pine Iron, a morning star-like weapon which can combine with the Musou Saber for a more agile weapon. For battles in raw power, this Lockseed is a staple choice.

**Ichigo Arms**: This armor is formed from the Ichigo (Strawberry) Lockseed (L.S.-06). The armor is lighter and leaves the user slightly more vulnerable to attack. However, the speed and jumping power of the wielder also increases, giving them a much better chance to dodge such attacks. Wielders of this Lockseed gain access to the Ichigo Kunai, throwing knives which explode on impact and can be generated anew by the suit.


	3. The Ultimate Fist! Sanjou!

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 3: The Ultimate Fist! Sanjou!**

"Gotta get away! Gotta get away!" a bandit repeated to himself as he ran through the forest, ducking and dodging trees as he went. He was running for his life, a look of pure terror etched on his dirty face. He may not be that smart but he was no fool. There was no chance of victory and so he did the smart thing and fled from what he could only call a violent massacre.

"How did he find us?" the bandit panted as he stopped to catch his breath, leaning against a tree for support. He felt like he had been running for hours and still he wasn't sure if he was far enough. The spot the boss had picked was supposed to be secure! None of the soldiers or the magistrates would think of looking for them where they camped out. They would be able to raid to their hearts content and get rich off all the saps who slaved for the likes of that greedy bitch Ensho. Instead, their first week was coming to a close and HE came and found them!

**SMASH!**

The bandit shrieked as the top half of the tree he was resting against suddenly exploded into wooden splinters. He fell on his back, trying to shield his face from the splinters. When the pieces of wood stopped falling, he dared to look at what happened. He prayed that it was a random bolt of lightning or the tree was just rotten and fell over on its own. As he looked, he paled to the point of being pure white when he saw the figure walking out from behind the tree stump.

"Ah, think you can get away? Sorry, but I don't get paid if I don't deliver all of you guys. So, nothing personal, but a guy's gotta eat."

The bandit was petrified as the assailant came running at him with his fist cocked and he screamed before he was silenced by a punch.

* * *

"Welcome Goshujin-sama!"

A maid.

Kanu Unchou, the maid.

Kanu Unchou, the maid in a maid cafe.

Kanu couldn't believe that she was doing this. However, as she didn't have much of a choice considering they lacked the funds, it was the only thing she could do. Out of all of the jobs they had found, working in the maid cafe was the only job which paid well enough so they could restore their funds quickly enough. Kanu thought it was an especially bad choice since she had to call men her master when they really weren't, making her feel like she was betraying her current master. When he first saw them in their uniforms (them being herself, Chou'un, and Chouhi), Kanu hoped that he would disapprove and she could quit with a clear conscience. Instead, when she had shown herself to Nagata wearing the outfit, he simply told her that it really looked good on her. Although it was a nice compliment, Kanu felt let down.

"Oh stop sulking," Chou'un chided Kanu as they waited by the door to greet the next customer. "Gaim-sama approves and this job pays well so you shouldn't be upset about anything."

"How can you say that?" cried Kanu. "We are being forced to call someone besides Gaim-sama our master! And we have to do it while wearing these short skirted maid outfits! How much more disrespectful can it be?!"

"Well, Gaim-sama is suffering through this with us," Chou'un reminded her friend. "He's cooking in the back if you recall."

"Hmph! Gaim-sama should be above such things!" Kanu frowned, crossing her arms. Nagata had managed to secure a job in the same place as a cook. At first the manager was reluctant to hire Nagata, but the teenage boy proved he could get the job done. Kanu hadn't known Nagata could cook but then again she hadn't expected the Messenger of Heaven ever requiring such a skill.

"Even if he is the Messenger of Heaven, he needs to eat too and that requires money," Chou'un reminded her. "Plus it proves he's not some lazy bum who lets his retainers do all the work." Kanu couldn't argue with that logic. Nagata was a good man and he wanted to help out to support them on their journey. If it meant slaving over a stove, then he was fine with that.

Speaking of our hero, he was pondering a few things as he chopped leeks and prepared to steam rice, "A maid cafe in this era? I guess I'm really in a different world." He was downright stunned when the girls reported they found employment as waitresses at a restaurant. So he went with them to check it out and he almost choked on his own spit when he saw that it was a maid cafe of all things. It was shocking since maid cafe's were a Japanese idea and it came up in the modern era so seeing it in the Three Kingdoms era was a shocker, but also proof the timeline he was in was an alternate one.

As if Kanu Unchou, Chouhi Yokutoku, and Chou'un Shiryuu being women wasn't enough of a clue.

So not wanting to be a burden, and perhaps getting a change of clothes so people would stop gawking at him and his foreign clothes, he got the manager of the cafe to hire him after he proved he could cook some of the dishes offered on the menu. It was a good thing he knew how. His family did run a restaurant and he had learnt how to cook at a young age. The place hired pretty girls to be waitresses and as to not be a burden Nagata had offered to be a cook.

"All those years working in the family restaraunt pay off in ways I never expected," Nagata grinned to himself.

Kanu came into the kitchen to give Nagata another order to cook, "Gaim-sama, we have an order for another bowl of noodles and a plate of dumplings."

"Coming right up!" he replied as he started to get to work. She sighed as she watched him work, getting him to turn to her, "Something wrong?"

"I apologize for this. This isn't something you should be doing," she apologized. She actually seemed truly upset that he had to do something so menial like cooking for other people. The Messenger of Heaven was supposed to be a noble person, but now he was laboring like a commoner and it could said to be her fault.

"Hey, it's fine. Growing up I had to do the same thing," he told her reassuringly. He didn't want Kanu to feel guilty on his behalf just because of her sense of loyalty towards him. He was part of the journey they were on so he had to do his part to support them all. "Besides, it doesn't feel right if I don't pull my own weight and help out. I can't just let all of you girls do all the work now, can I?"

Kanu sighed, but she seemed to accept the decision he made. Deciding not to dwell on it if her master didn't mind, she turned to get on with the job before she remembered something else she had to say, "Oh yes, the customer who ordered a large serving of fried rice complained that it was too small."

"Too small?" Nagata frowned. "I made it just as the manager said. I gave it to Chouhi to serve to hi...oh."

Kanu too realized where Nagata was going as she groaned. Chouhi's insatiable appetite seemed to have finally started to give them more trouble,"I...see. I will deal with it."

"KYAAAH!"

*CRASH!*

"Best get to it quickly before the boss loses it," Nagata chuckled weakly. Kanu nodded and left Nagata to do his work. "Hope she isn't too hard on Rinrin but the kid should know better than to eat the food she's serving." He then resumed cooking. Maybe if he was lucky there would be leftovers he could share with the girls to ease the food budget for a while.

* * *

In another part of the city, resting on an elevated position was the manor of the En Family and the ruler of the Kei Province. As expected, it was lavish and of course filled to the brim with expensive wares. It was run by well-trained servants and the opulence just came off the place in waves.

Inside her own personal chambers was Ensho Honsho, the current ruler. She was indeed a beauty, possessing pristine skin, slightly pink from the fact that she just gotten out of the bath. Her eyes were a jewel green and filled with a noble's confidence in everything they did. Her hair was golden and expertly styled into massive curls that only someone with the time and products could produce. At the same time, she was nude save for a fluffy pink towel she wore to conceal her modesty. Around her as she sat on her chair were several maids all holding either a bowl of fruit or a tea set for her to eat from. She exemplified the concept of indulgence and decadence.

"Ahhh, it is so good to be me," she purred, taking a sip of her tea.

The sounds of her doors opening caught her attention and she looked to see who it was. Entering were a pair of girls, Ensho's trusted retainers. The one on the right wore a purple tunic with dark sleeves, white cuffs, a white skirt, white boots which reached her knees, and purple stockings that went up to her thighs. Her looks were plain, as Ensho could not bear a retainer more beautiful than her. She had a purple pageboy haircut.

The other girl wore a green variation of the other girl's purple. The only difference was the thigh high white boots that she wore. Again, she was plain compared to Ensho. One of her only outstanding features was her green hair which was in a pageboy cut as well, but curled outwards and tamed by a blue hairband.

They were Ensho's trusted retainers and advisors: Bunshu (green) secretly Iishie and Ganryo (purple) secretly Toshi.

"Ah, Iishie, Toshi, what brings you both here?" asked Ensho.

The pair bowed respectfully to the provincial ruler before answering, Bunshu taking the lead, "Reiha-sama," she began, calling her ruler by her secret name. "We have received word on the Armored War God who is wandering within our territory."

"Ah! Really?" Ensho gasped in delight. "Well did you find him? Is he here now? My future husband?"

"Well...no," Ganyro sweatdropped.

"WHAT?!" Ensho shrieked, her good mood vanishing.

"We received word that he destroyed a group of bandits which came over from Gi Province," Bunshu explained. "He turned them in for their bounty and then went on his way."

"And why didn't any of the soldiers stop him?!" demanded Ensho. "All they had to do was tell him I wished to meet him!"

"Well, they were just too afraid," Ganryo sighed. "He defeated _all_ of the bandits, a whole group of forty of them if the count was done properly. The soldiers and the money handlers were just too afraid to ask him to stay so they could discuss anything else. They were afraid of offending him. He _is_ an Armored War God after all."

Now Ensho was upset, ruining her previous pleasant atmosphere. When she heard news of an Armored War God within her territory she had sent her soldiers to find him and bring him to her. Not for any violent or legal reasons of course. She wanted to invite him into her court and offer her hand in marriage. After all, as a ruling noble, one of the few men worthy of her hand would have to be an Armored War God. Then once he was a slave to her body, her political aspirations would skyrocket and being the mother to demi-gods would certainly be a plus, even if it risked her luscious figure. The problem was the infuriating man just would not sit still! She sent soldiers, Bunshu, and Ganryo all over the province trying to find him and bring him back to the capital where she could seduce him but there was no sign of him unless _he_ wanted to be found!

"Oooooh! What a rude man, ignoring the summons of a lady like me!" Ensho growled, biting her thumbnail. "Have the men comb the area! I will not allow him to escape me again!"

"And preparations for the tournament?"

"They will resume."

"Reiha-sama, I have an idea. What if we offer a larger cash prize? Maybe that way we can lure the Armored War God here," suggested Ganryo. "One thing that is constant with the reports is that he is struggling with money and is always on the hunt for bounties to get more. If the prize is large enough, he will not be able to resist!"

"Ah, just what I was thinking!" Ensho smiled, although her advisors knew she wasn't thinking of such a thing. "Well, I was planning to give a large prize so hopefully some decent entertainment would show up but this is such a better idea! Let it be known that the prize is hereby doubled!"

"Yes Reiha-sama," the two advisors bowed.

"Now, is there any other news?" asked the ruler.

"One other thing Reiha-sama," Bunshu spoke up. "Sousou Motoku is here to visit."

"What is she here for?" Ensho groaned. "I just got out of my morning bath and settled in to have something eat!"

"Reiha-sama, it's noon," Bunshu commented.

"Details," Ensho waved off the comment.

"Sousou-dono has come to speak about the bandits which fled Gi into our province," Ganryo continued the conversation. "Incidentally, they are the same ones that the Armored War God defeated for their bounties."

"Then why should I speak?" asked Ensho. "My future husband already defeated them. Tell her that and send her on her way."

"Um…" Bunshu winced. "If you were to turn her away, the consequences would be…"

Ensho sighed, "Fine, fine. I will see to her after I get dressed."

* * *

Ensho wanted to get this over and done with so she went to meet with Sousou. Her retainers advised her that ignoring Sousou would be unwise. So, she would resolve the matter quickly since she had other more important matters to deal with. Her hunt for her future husband taking a priority position in her schedule. So after getting dressed in a red and purple outfit similar to her advisors', but much more fancy and fashionable with white boots. She lounged on her throne, looking imperial as ever.

Sousou was not impressed.

Sousou stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne. She was rather petite compared to the other women in the room, being shorter than the others and less gifted in the bust area. She wore a sleeveless vest which was blue with a red corset and had more blue extensions which dropped past her waist like a cheongsam. She sported a slightly frilly black skirt and detached blue sleeves which had white frills on the end. From her knees downward were protective silver armor greaves. She was pretty with golden hair and blue eyes, making her an obviously desirable woman. Her hair even was done up in twin ponytails styled like drills, but what was unnerving was that her ponytails were held up with skull-like hair ornaments. Although she straddled the line of adorable and sexy, there was no mistaking the power in Sousou Motoku's stance. She didn't become the leader of the Gi Province and its armies by being cute after all.

"So, how can I help you Sousou?" Ensho asked, acting bored with the meeting already. "You travelled so far from the capital just to be here."

"Well, I did not have to come here myself," Sousou shrugged, obviously not intimidated by the ruler's presence. "However, since that group of bandits came from Gi into En I felt that I had a responsibility to deal with it myself. Letting them go would be the same as setting them free," she finished with a smirk at the ruler.

Ensho's eyebrow twitched, easily seeing the insult. Huffing, she held her head high, "Well the bandits have already been dealt with. They were all turned in and locked up just this morning!"

"Oh?" Sousou raised an eyebrow in interest. "And here I thought your rule was basically a sham. Who was this amazing individual who defeated so many bandits?"

"My future husband! The Armored War God of the Ultimate Fist!" Ensho replied proudly.

"Armored War God, eh?" Sousou smirked, obviously not believing something about the statement. "And your future husband? I must have missed the engagement announcement. Surely if you of all people were set to marry one of these Armored War Gods all of the nearby provinces and then some would have heard about it."

"Well, we still have to find him first," Bunshu commented from where she and Ganryo waited alongside their ruler. Ganryo and Ensho both lanced glares at her, causing the green-haired girl to flinch in realization of what she did. Sweatdropping heavily, she laughed nervously.

"So this is merely a premature claim then," Sousou smirked. Ensho scowled at Sousou's smug look. "Well," the Gi ruler shrugged, "If the bandits have been dealt with then all I need to do is confirm that and I'll be on my way. Maybe I'll stay to watch that martial arts tournament you're sponsoring. Maybe if I'm lucky there will be a lovely specimen or two there for me to enjoy. My Armored War God would certainly like the chance to see his competition."

"_Your_ Armored War God? He's here?" Ensho blinked, surprised.

"Heh," Sousou smirked before she looked to the main doors to the throne room, "Shunran, Baron, come inside so Ensho can meet our Armored War God!"

The main doors opened and two figures stepped past the doormen into the room. The figure on the left was a woman wearing a red dress similar to Sousou's save for a purple portion of fabric armor which covered her right breast and was part of a purple corset that wrapped around her midsection. Her legs had black stockings and she wore simple shoes. She had long flowing black hair which reached down to her backside. She was Kakoton Genjo secretly Shunran and one of Sousou's generals.

The man beside Kakoton was different, since it was a known fact Sousou only employed female officers and surrounded herself with them. He was a healthy-looking fellow at least and handsome to the three women examining him. He wore a red tunic with a black vest over it. He didn't bother letting the sleeves drape as fashion and tradition demanded, but rolled them up to reveal his bare arms. His pants were black and outlined his legs quite well, looking a little tight and he wore black polished shoes. He had dark brown hair with a fringe that covered his right eye. He looked utterly confident in his surroundings and not at all intimidated in the presence of Ensho or Sousou.

"Is that him?" wondered Bunshu.

"It has to be," Ganryo whispered. "Sousou despises being around men if she can help it! Everyone knows that!"

"Ensho, allow me to introduce the Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear, Baron!" Sousou gestured to the man approaching her right side opposite to Kakoton who was on the left.

"H-hmph!" Ensho huffed, a little intimidated by the name. "I do not believe it. Besides, my future husband is no doubt better!"

"Sounds like a challenge," Baron grinned. "Permission to make this showy?"

"Why not?" Sousou laughed.

"Hm," Kakoton smiled lightly.

Reaching into his vest, Baron pulled out a black device Ensho and her retainers did not recognize and pressed it to his waist, causing it to produce a yellow belt to hold it in place. On the left side was an image of a red helmet with a white visor which was silitted over a rainbow sheet of metal. Once the machine was in place, he pulled out a small object which resembled a lock and decorated with a bunch of bananas. He clicked the release switch to unlock it and this caused a loud voice to announce.

**[BANANA!]**

A portal opened up in Ensho's ceiling, much to the ruler's and her retainers' shock. However, Sousou and Kakoton were amused, knowing what was coming next. A metal banana slowly came down from the portal as Baron locked his lock into the belt.

**[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin," he declared over the rising sounds of western war trumpets and he pushed the belt's knife-like attachment over the lock, slicing it open to reveal what was inside. The top half was the inside of a bunch of bananas while the bottom half depicted a banana-like lance or spear.

**[COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

The metal banana banana dropped down, landing on Baron's shoulders while concealing his head, causing energy streams to wrap around him and form a suit. It was mainly red with a silver reinforced chest. Silver gauntlets and greaves rested on his limbs, perfectly accenting his suit. Inside of the banana, Baron smirked before his head was covered in the same helmet which was depicted on his belt. A silver helmet attachment connected to the back with banana-like horns rising from the sides. At the same time, his visor lit up with yellow light, similar to that of a banana. The Banana Arms then began to disassemble. The two ends lowered and connected with Baron's shoulders while the front side folded down onto his chest, revealing yellow armor over a black plating emulating male muscle pectorals and abdomen. The top and back side folded downward onto his back, completing the transformation. A flash of light shone from his hand, forming into a lance which was colored like the white insides of a banana with a yellow peel-like handguard and black handle.

"So nice to meet you," Baron snickered, hefting his Banaspear over his shoulder. He enjoyed the shocked looks of people when their jaws hung open after witnessing his transformation. Ensho, Bunshu, and Ganryo were no exception as their jaws dropped at the sight of the transformation.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Bunshu gaped.

"..." Ganryo was silent.

"..." So was Ensho, for a moment before she leaned back with a huff. "My future husband is still better!"

"Well if you find him, tell him that Baron wants to meet him. I'll be sure to show him what a _real _Armored War God can do," Baron challenged.

Sousou smirked at their shock, "We will see ourselves out. We may just stay for the next little while to see what comes up." She gestured to Baron who dismissed his transformation before the three left the throne room. The doors closed behind them, leaving Ensho and her advisors behind.

Now Ensho looked even more anxious and desperate. She couldn't allow some two-bit warlord get something over a noble like her! Standing up, she grabbed her advisors by their shirts and lifted them up to get their attention, "Find me my husband NOW!"

"Yes Reiha-sama!" the pair cried as the woman dropped them.

"Then go do it!"

* * *

Chou'un kept her tiredness from her eyes as she cleaned a table after Chouhi unfortunately spilled a client's meal all over it when she tripped. Kanu had finally had enough and just told the girl to go back to the inn while the rest of them worked. Chouhi tried, she really did but being raised out in the woods by her grandfather did no favors to her conduct in city-oriented jobs like a maid cafe. She was honestly surprised to hear that her new lord was in fact a good cook and was willing to take up menial jobs if it meant they would be able to have food for their next meals. He was even able to sneak them lunches from meals customers sent back because Chouhi had stolen bites from them so they wouldn't go to waste. In battle and in life, it seemed that while Gaim or as he was secretly known as Nagata Oda was inexperienced but not lacking in skill. More and more her decision to serve an Armored War God seemed to be a wise one.

The door to the cafe opened, bringing Chou'un out of her thoughts as she went to serve the new customer, "Welcome Master!"

The new customer was a young man wearing black pants with the ends wrapped in bandages with travel shoes on. He also wore an orange shirt with wooden ties, but the sleeves were missing. Over this he wore a brown vest. His arms were muscled, obviously a fighter, and his hands were bandaged. He seemed moderately handsome with blue eyes and wild black hair tied in an unkempt ponytail. One unique facial feature was the crescent-shaped scar on his cheek, obviously a badge of war he received in a fight which were much too common in recent days. Despite his rough features, he seemed friendly enough as he chewed on a toothpick.

"Hi there," he greeted with a smile. "Any free tables or do I have to wait?"

"Right this way, Master," Chou'un smiled as she began leading the customer to one of their awaiting tables. He sat down and Chou'un handed him his menu. "Please, call me when you're ready to order."

"Sure, babe," he winked. He then read the menu with a smile, "Man, I get paid and then I get served by a babe of a waitress. Must be my lucky day." He also heard there was a martial arts competition happening in town with a huge cash prize. No way was he gonna miss that. But first, he needed to fill his stomach. He could never fight on an empty stomach. "Hm...let's see..." he scanned the menu. He then called Chou'un over.

* * *

Nagata was cooking a vegetable stir-fry when Chou'un came into the kitchen with another order. "OK, what's the next order?"

"A plate of dumplings, steamed buns, fried rice and omu-rice with oolong tea," she read the order.

"Sounds like a pretty hungry group at a table," Nagata noted.

"Actually, it was one man," Chou'un corrected and Nagata did a double-take.

"One guy?" he asked. She nodded. "Must have a huge appetite."

"As long as he gives good tips then I don't really care how much he orders," shrugs Chou'un. "Keep up the good work, Gaim-sama."

"Right," Nagata nodded. As he worked, he couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu. "Man, dumplings, buns, rice, omu-rice, and tea all for one guy. Talk about deja vu. Reminds me of that street fighter guy who always kept coming to our place to stuff his face. Mom always wondered how he managed to eat so much yet not gain a pound."

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" the man who had ordered clapped his hands together before he started to eat. Chowing down, he couldn't help but grin in total delight, "Oh man! This reminds of that Chinese restaurant back home! Tastes just like it!"

* * *

Nagata almost sneezed into his latest dish, but managed to avoid it, "Man, someone must be talking about me."

* * *

Chouhi huffed as she walked down the streets, newly booted off the job that she and her friends had picked up to pay for their food and room at the inn. Chouhi was especially incensed because Kanu of all people said that she wasn't needed. Her! Her sworn sister of all people! So what if she took nibbles from customers' meals? She did it all the time with her grandfather and he didn't mind. Nagata's cooking smelled so good too! She just had to try it after seeing so many customers enjoying it! And so what if she tripped a few times and broke some dishes, or spilled some food on customers? She had never done the job before so she was still learning!

"Whatever," the little redhead huffed. "I'll just make so much money Aisha-neechan will have to say she's sorry!"

So Chouhi began her search for employment that she could do and get cash quick. She asked around, but all of the people just commented on how cute she was and she should be off playing with her friends, not looking for work. It only served to annoy Chouhi further as no one was really taking her seriously. So disappointed, she kept searching. Her trek eventually brought her down a street where a lot of people were looking up at a notice on a sign which had some extra parchment tacked onto the bottom. Everyone was growing excited over it and it made Chouhi curious. Walking closer, she managed to see what was written on the notice. However…

"Aw, I can't read big words like that," Chouhi huffed.

"The first martial arts tournament of the Kei Province begins today," someone read for Chouhi. "Anyone is welcome to compete. The winner will receive money and prizes. The note at the bottom says that the prize money was doubled to entice more competitors. That's what is says."

Chouhi looked up to see who had spoke, seeing a woman smiling at her. She wore a blue tunic with black sleeves, and a white shawl on her shoulders, tied with a black ribbon on the front. She wore a white skirt which seemed plain compared to the rest of her outfit but was accented with her thigh high boots with pink accents. She had red/brown eyes and had long brown hair tied in a ponytail bound via red ribbon with her bangs hanging over her shoulders and tamed by black bands. All in all, another beautiful woman, but the fact that she was holding a cross yari meant that she wasn't to be messed with.

"The winner will get money?" Chouhi smiled. "Okay! So if I win the tournament then I'll get the money!"

"W-well that's true," the brunette sweatdropped, finding it odd a child would want to take part. "But do you really think that you could?"

"Of course! I'm super serious!" Chouhi grinned.

"Yeah you're confident but that won't help you win," the woman replied, causing Chouhi to huff and frown at her. "Because I'm going to win the tournament!"

"Oh yeah?" Chouhi huffed.

"Yup!" the woman grinned back.

* * *

Ensho watched impatiently as they crowds of commoners and the competitors collected for the tournament she set up. She was keeping her eyes out for anyone who might be the Armored War God she was looking for. According to rumor, he was a master of the fist so all she had to do was look out for anyone who fought bare-handed. So far, there were a fair number of male competitors but they didn't bring their weapons to the opening so she couldn't guess yet which one was her beloved Armored War God.

"And I went so far to make myself look good too," the spoiled ruler sighed as she tapped the gold armor covering her chest and arms.

The stage was set directly at the foot of the stairs to her manor, allowing her to sit on a provided throne and still be able to watch from the comfort of her own home above the common rabble. She had set it up as a whim before, but now it was serving a purpose in helping her find her future husband so for once she was paying close attention to the proceedings.

"Ooooookay!" the MC called, a woman with twin ponytails and coke bottle glasses announced, weirdly enough shouting into a wooden spoon as if it was a microphone from the modern era. "The first Kei Province martial arts tournament is about to begin! From the Yhou Zou in the north to Jiangdang in the south the fiercest warriors around have gathered to be here!" Outside the ring, Bunshu and Ganryo in gold armor similar to their ruler's were holding up signs with the words 'cheer' and 'applause' written on them, enticing the crowd to follow them. "Now before we begin, let me introduce the organizer of this tournament! The ruler of the Kei Province, head of the noble En Family, Ensho Honsho!" Cue more sign lifting from Bunshu and Ganryo as Ensho took her own cue and stepped to the top of the stairs.

"Everyone, welcome to the tournament hosted by yours truly," Ensho greeted with poise and flourish. "Please enjoy these battles between the heroes of our country to your heart's content. The En Family has always-!"

"Thank you Ensho-sama for your words! Let's begin the first match!" the MC called, causing Ensho to growl in agitation at the interruption. "Let's bring out the first competitors!"

The first two combatants stepped into the ring and from the beginning it looked like a massive mismatch. On one side was a giant of a man who looked like the perfect example of a barbarian with minimal armor and all of it spiked. He was muscled and had battle scars. Add that to his shaggy hair and beard, and he looked like someone that only a fool or a maniac would dare to contend with.

"And here is our first fighter! He's a top choice contender who wields a ridiculously big battle axe. Giving us only an alias, here is Iron Bull!"

Standing at the opposite end was a confident Chouhi who was dwarfed by the massive man four times over.

"And his opponent is our smallest, and our youngest, participant Chouhi!" the MC introduced. "Although I like to root fot the underdog, it seems like Chouhi has the worst kind of luck to get an opponent like this!"

Iron Bull had an insufferably smug smirk on his lips, just knowing that he was going to win his match because he got lucky and drew a little girl to fight. He was already counting the prize money, thinking that all his matches were going to be so easy. Chouhi seemed just as confident, not intimidated at all over the man's size. She had grown up with big bears and warthogs her whole life so a man was hardly intimidating. Not that the audience knew that and figured the small girl was going to be squashed.

*GONG!*

"Heh!" Iron Bull laughed, charging with an overhead strike. "HRAAAAAAHHH!"

"And Iron Bull charges in for a devastating blow! This will decide the match and-!"

KLANG!

Iron Bull's attack was stopped cold as it came into contact with Chouhi's spear, the metal sparking but not showing any kind of strain otherwise when it took the attack. The crowd gasped in shock at the sight of such a slip of a girl being able to hold back an attack like Iron Bull's. She didn't even look like she was straining from holding it back.

"Oh! Chouhi's stopped a blow from an axe that no ordinary man could lift! What is it we're seeing?!" the MC cried out.

"An attack at this level won't beat me!" Chouhi huffed before she made a thrust and got the axe off of her weapon. "HOIYAAAA!" She twisted and struck Iron Bull's armor with her weapon. The force almost seemed to make a crash in the air before Iron Bull was taken clean off of his feet and landed out of the ring, almost landing on some audience members in the process.

"Amazing! Little Chouhi was able to defeat Iron Bull! This is amazing!"

"Big deal," Ensho yawned from her seat, utterly uninterested. Neither of them were her Armored War God. Ensho had to watch the next few matches but none of them getting her attention since they couldn't be her Armored War God. She still hoped though and had some anticipation when the next competitors joined the stage, but seeing they were both women and spear-wielders she quickly lost interest.

"And next up we have Bacho Moki who hails from the west, boasting an intense and impressive training regimen," the MC introduced Chouhi's new friend.

Opposite of Bacho was a woman wielding a spear and wore a simple white dress and had her hair done up in buns, "Her opponent, a mysterious master spearwoman from the east! She refuses to give us a name, but she promises an excellent show!"

*GONG!*

"Hiyah!" the spearwoman lunched at Bacho, lashing with strike after strike at a rapid pace. Bacho seemed unconcerned as she managed to almost dance around the strikes as if they were going in slow motion. Any strikes that managed to get in close to her, she deflected with her yari. turning the spearwoman away. For about a whole minute, the exchanges went on in a flurry of movement which left the audience stunned but also very much enjoying the show.

The two women landed on the ground opposite of each other, but their physical states were opposites. Bacho was as fresh as she was when she entered the ring, but her opponent was gasping for breath. The brunette had been leading her opponent on, using her eagerness as a famous fighter to lead her by the nose and tire herself out.

"Is that all?" Bacho asked teasingly.

"What?!" the spearwoman growled.

"Well, if it is," Bacho grinned before she moved into a stance. "Then I'll just go on the attack." That said, she leaped forward and began striking with all three edges of her yari. She attacked with brutal efficiency, striking her opponent several times over without fail or pause. Finally, the spearwoman collapsed but the only marks on her were bruises. Bacho had actually used the blunt sides of her weapon or the pole section of her weapon to actually hit the spearwoman, saving her from being cut up to ribbons.

"Next?" Bacho grinned.

"AMAZING! With only a few rapid strikes, Bacho has defeated her opponent!" the MC declared, bringing on the cheers of the audience.

Once more, Ensho couldn't care less. She wanted her Armored War God, not some manly woman with a stick.

Bacho soon left the stage and healers took the spearwoman away to be checked out in case something more serious had happened. The stage continued to be used as more matches took place but Ensho was just bored with watching. At one point she even left to use the bathroom in the middle of a match, but no one noticed. Once the stage was clear once more, the next fighters came on to have their bout. The first was the young man whom admired Chou'un from the maid restaurant, ordering a veritable feast for himself. The other was a thickly armored man holding a war hammer over his shoulder. He looked smug, just like Iron Bull seeing his opponent wasn't wielding a weapon at all. To him, it was in the bag.

"Our next bout premiers a man who fights only with his fists! The rising star of fist fighters everywhere, Haru Hattori!" the MC called out, enticing the crowd once more.

"Haru Hattori! Sanjou!" the young man declared dramatically with a pose, eliciting more cheers.

"And his opponent, the little brother of the former top contender, another high favorite to win the whole tournament, Iron Boar!" the MC continued.

"HA! I hope you've prayed to the gods, boy!" Iron Boar pointed his hammer at Haru. "Because I'm gonna turn you into a smear on the ground!"

Rather than be intimidated, Haru just began to grin, "Oh? Well bring it on then. I never turn down a good fight, especially when there's cash on the line!"

*GONG!*

"HRAAAAAAHHHH!" Iron Boar bellowed, charging at Haru before beginning to swing at him with his war hammer.

Haru hopped on his feet and dodge his opponent's swings with all of the poise and discipline of a trained or at least semi-trained boxer. Iron Boar was undaunted. He was annoyed, but undaunted. He continued to bob and weave, avoiding the blows despite Iron Boar's best attempts to crush him. When an overhead swing came down on him, he blocked with his forearms then shot forwards to plants both fists into his opponent's chest. The blow caused the armor to cave slightly and the sheer force of the strikes caused Iron Boar to halt his attack. It was all the opening that Haru needed. He then followed up his first attack with several punches to the only unarmored part of Iron Boar: his face. The man was soon seeing stars before Haru ended it with a swift uppercut, laying him out flat on his back out cold..

"Big guy, glass jaw," Haru concluded and then he raised his fists, "Yatta!"

"And with a few well-placed punches, Haru has pulled out a win!" the MC cheered.

Up on her throne, Ensho officially became interested as she watched the young man leave the ring with a sparkle in her eye, "No weapons, a man, and not too bad on the eyes either. Could _you_ be my Armored War God?"

* * *

Chouhi, Bacho and Haru continued to climb the brackets, defeating their opponents quite easily. All three were making waves in the tournament. Chouhi because of how young yet how incredibly strong she was, Bacho because of the amazing amount of skill she exhibited, and Haru for fighting his opponents with just his bare fists no matter how well armored they were or what weapon they wielded.

Finally, it came down to Chouhi, Bacho and Haru due to the uneven number of competitors. So, the final match would be a three-way fight.

The MC announced, "And now the final match we have our three finalists meeting up for a final match. The little twister Chouhi has surprised us! Despite being the smallest and youngest competitor, she has been able to defeat all her opponents with ease. Next we have Bacho, the violent horse from Seiryou! Finally, from out of nowhere, Haru has dominated all of his opponents with his bare fists! Now, we will see who among them is our strongest fighter!"

"I've been watching you girls fight! Awesome technique!" Haru complimented Bacho and Chouhi.

"Thanks!" Chouhi beamed.

"You're not too bad yourself and you managed to get this far without a weapon," Bacho returned.

"Well, the body can be turned into a lethal weapon when trained properly," answered Haru proudly as he put a fist to his chest. "Anyway, as good as you two girls are, this is where it ends for you. I'm gonna be the one who takes home that sweet, sweet prize money!"

"Ha! Don't go counting it yet! I'm gonna win it!" Bacho grinned, readying herself.

"I'm gonna win it!" Chouhi countered, doing the same

"The final round is set to begin! So without further ado let's-!" a scream suddenly echoed through the audience, cutting her off. "Huh? What's that?"

It hit like a hurricane, the audience began screaming and running away when they suddenly became engulfed by the brown-clothes Rinshi who appeared not in blasts of magic teleportation or burst from the ground like zombies were to do. Instead, from the common clothes drifting away from them in the chaos, it could be deduced that they had disguised themselves as ordinary people in order to infiltrate the city and the tournament. All of the Rinshi immediately began to hop for the stage, rushing it like a mob in attempt to get at the three on it.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ensho scowled. "Guards! Dispose of those creatures!"

"The guards have already been beaten!" Ganryo screamed in fear as she and Bunshi made a break for the stairs leading up to their ruler's throne. "Any that are left are doing their patrols in the city! They'll take too long to get here!"

"Well can't you two fight?" asked Ensho. "You're former bandits, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we were awful at it!" Bunshu wailed. She hated things like ghosts and zombies and now a whole mob of them were below her! "That's why we went straight!"

The trio really needn't have worried. The Rinshi were targeting those on the stage, specifically the two women with the man as an afterthought. Chouhi and Bacho were quickly finding themselves the main target of the Rinshi's attacks. Chouhi had the advantage of experience and recovered quickest, taking on the Rinshi with gusto. Bacho was a little surprised, but her training quickly took over. Haru was less than pleased with the fact that the tournament was interrupted and he was likely going to miss out on the prize money because of it. As a boxer and street fighter, he decided to both get mad _and_ get even.

"Oi, you hopping zombies! Don't you dare steal my prize money!" Haru declared as he whipped out a device from his vest that Chouhi knew very well.

"That belt!" Chouhi gasped. Ensho, seeing this, went wide-eyed as Haru put the SengokuDriver on, allowing the belt to fasten it to his waist. He then whipped out a Kurumi Lockseed, a walnut-shaped Lockseed with a gold band running down the middle, and hit the release switch to unlock it.

**[KURUMI!]**

The Rinshi immediately backed off as they saw an orange and brown giant walnut lower out of a portal in the air towards Haru. Smirking, the boxer continued.

"Henshin!"

He placed the Kurumi Lockseed into his SengokuDriver then locked it in.

**[LOCK ON!]**

He hit the Cutting Blade lever, slicing open the Lockseed, opening it to reveal the insides of a walnut, but also a large orange fist with a red stone embedded in it. The Kurumi Arms fell on top of his head as a ripple of energy made his bodysuit form. It was pure black with silver bracers and greaves, lightweight but still able to protect him. Inside the Kurumi Arms, his head was wrapped inside a black ornate helmet styled not unlike an eastern infantryman with a silver mouthplate with slits in it for breathing. The eyepieces were large and round, easy to see through. When the helmet was formed, an attachment connected to the back, looking like the jagged form of the Kurumi Arms, and turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The Arms then disassembled, the from portion flipping over to become a square chestplate with thick orange panels while the rest lowered over his shoulders, with the back piece landing on his back, completing the suit. A flash covered his hands, becoming almost comically large metal fists covered in studded orange steel with rubies embedded on the backs.

**[KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!]**

Once the armor formed on Haru's body, he pounded his giant gauntlets together and punched two Rinshi into the air.

"I am Kamen Rider Knuckle! Sanjou!" he declared as he started to attack.

"Another one!" Chouhi cried in shock, never expecting to meet another Armored War God like Nagata.

"Eh?" Bacho gaped. She had heard the rumors which had been popping up for a while now, but she never expected to actually be meeting an Armored War God!

Up on the throne, Bunshu and Ganryo were likewise shocked, both at the change and because of the fact that their plan to lure in the Armored War God into their territory actually worked. Ensho on the other hand was squealing in delight, "It's him! It's him! It's him!" The Armored War God of the Ultimate Fist had made his appearance!

"Take _this!_" Knuckle bellowed, smashing one of his fists into a Rinshi so hard, it took the minion straight off of his feet and sent him crashing into the ground outside of the ring. More tried to get to him, but several heavy swings from his fists knocked them back. Each punch was downright explosive, throwing Rinshi around like they were ragdolls. As he continued, several of the Rinshi tried leaping above him, landing on his back and shoulders before chopping and punching at him. The armor did its work, but it served to take Knuckle off of his game as more of the Rinshi saw their opportunity to charge.

"HYAH!" Those Rinshi were cut down by an eager Chouhi who saw them explode in a purple haze while rapid strikes picked the ones on Knuckle's body off, likewise causing explosions. Shaking his head, Knuckle saw Bacho and Chouhi taking both of his sides with their weapons pointed at the advancing Rinshi.

"Need any help?" Bacho offered.

"Much obliged!" accepted Knuckle as he threw another punch, knocking a Rinshi off the stage.

"I'll help too!" Chouhi eagerly volunteered.

"Hey, how about we make a game out of this? The one who beats the most wins," challenged Knuckle.

"You're on!" Chouhi accepted.

"Let's do it!" Bacho roared as she attacked.

"HYAH!" howled Knuckle as he started smashing his fists into the Rinshi coming at him, knocking them off the stage.

The crowd was going wild as they watched the fight like it was some kind of show. It was a good thing that the Rinshi were more focused on the fighters rather than the civilians. Once the Armored War God had appeared, they had stopped trying to run entirely since the Rinshi were now completely focused on him and the two girls on the stage. Once the initial fear of watching actual jiang-shi appear and begin fighting, it was proving to be one of the most exciting things to happen in their city.

"Fight Armored War God-sama!"

"I got thirty mon on the little girl!"

"Fifty on the brunette!"

"Shame on your for betting against a god!"

The Rinshi were still getting picked off, their basic limits as the common soldiers of the RinJyuKen Akugata reached and unable to compete with the skills of the girls or the power of the boy. While being a jiang-shi did wonders for their endurance and strength, it tended to cap how far they could go, making them easy prey for anyone who exceeded those limits. The only cure for that was to become a Rinrinshi and that was an inhumane trial as it got.

"Seventeen!" Chouhi announced.

"Ha! Twenty!" Bacho chirped, running another Rinshi through.

**[KURUMI SPARKING!]**

Knuckle rotated his arms and then shot both his giant gauntlets like missiles, hitting the Rinshi and blowing them up. Moments later, his gauntlets returned to him as he cheered, "Yatta! Thirty! Beat that!"

"Eh?" I'm falling behind!" Chouhi gaped. She began to look around, "There's got to be one or two left! I can't fall behind!"

"Sorry kid, there aren't any," Knuckle did a motion of dusting off his hands. "Looks like they cleared out or we got them all. I swear those things looked familiar for some reason though."

"Nagata told they're called Rinshi!" Chouhi spoke up. "They come from a school called the RinJyuKen! They love to cause pain and misery! He told me all about them!"

"Oh yeah?' Knuckle pondered. "Might have to look into that."

"Attention please!' Ganryo called out from the stairs. "Ensho-sama has something she wishes to say to the three of you." She then stepped aside as the woman herself stepped forward, looking as imperial as ever as she looked down at the three finalists to her tournament.

"Chouhi Yokutoku, Bacho Moki and Armored War God Knuckle. As you three have proven yourselves to be great warriors, then I cannot in good conscience name only one winner. Therefore the prize for the winner will be split equally amongst you three. In addition, you are invited to have a feast in my palace," Ensho announced. She smiled as she looked upon Haru, '_Win him over through his stomach and then seduce him when he's in bed. Yes! Yes! This will work perfectly. Ohohohohoho!_' "Ohohohohohoho!"

"Reiha-sama, you're doing it again," Bunshu whispered to her ruler.

"What's with this chick?" asked Knuckle, bringing a confused shrug from Bacho.

* * *

Enshou, if nothing else, proved her word as she had Bunshu and Ganryo get everything prepared for a suitable feast for the three champions. Her personal chefs had brought out the best they had to offer, bringing a long row of incredible dishes for the three to enjoy. All three of them were practically drooling at the sight of so much food being made just for them.

"Please enjoy," Ensho purred. She was dressed in her best clothes; silken robes which showed off her figure in all the right ways, a corset to enhance her bust, colours to bring attention to her hair and eyes, and she made sure the dress had a slit in the side so that as she lay sideways on her throne just right, more than a little bit of leg and thigh was shown. Oh yes, her Armored War God wouldn't be able to resist!

"So you're an Armored War God, huh?" Bacho asked Haru as the three of the dug into their food.

"Well that's what they call me," shrugged Haru, his mouth half-full.

"You should meet Nagata-niichan! He's an Armored War God too!" Chouhi suggested.

"Another one like me?" Haru blinked. "Now that's great! Is he strong?"

"He's very strong!" Chouhi claimed.

"I don't get it. You're supposed to be from the Heavens. Why did you enter the tournament?" asked Bacho.

"I kinda needed the cash. So I've been camping out, taking care of the bandit problem and claiming the bounties. Supporting yourself isn't exactly cheap or easy. At least it's something I know I can do. Those thugs never saw anything coming once I transformed," Haru told her, grinning proudly at his past victories.

Bacho blinked at such a...simple, answer, "Well...I guess people like you would need money on Earth too."

"Hey, it's easier for me to make some decent change on my fights here than at home," Haru shrugged. "You would not believe how stiff some people get about making a few bets on some fights or helping some guys out when they need some extra muscle."

"Yeah! Some people get huffy or all sorts of stuff!" Chouhi nodded, recalling the magistrate of her village.

"But the people here are pretty generous if you help to take out some bandits. Of course I help myself to the loot too," Haru continued.

"You can do that?" Chouhi gasped.

"I...don't think you can," Bacho sweatdropped.

"Really?" Haru questioned. "Well...no one's complained yet."

'_Like anyone would say no to an Armored War God,_' Bacho's sweatdrop grew even heavier.

"I'm glad you are all enjoying my hospitality," Ensho smiled. She of course posed just right so that she flashed her thigh and held her best feathered fan up with 'come hither eyes' just for Haru's benefit. As the three warriors looked up, she felt pleased when she saw him gulp. Of course she missed the fact his mouth was full of food before, deciding that he was gulping in the face of her sexuality. "Your battles today and against those creatures was so impressive."

"Ah, thanks!" Chouhi beamed.

"As such, I would like to extend an offer to the three of you," Ensho continued. "How would you three like to become Guest Warriors for the En Family?"

"Guest Warriors?" asked Chouhi.

"I think that means the En Family will pay us to serve as their warriors and stuff," Haru shrugged, not quite getting the term himself. His best class in school was Phys. Ed. He sucked at history.

"That's more or less it," Bacho shrugged. As a member of a martial arts family, a number of her relatives did go on to become Guest Warriors to various noble families around the country. Her family's skills were in high demand and members as well as students were known to do well for themselves when it came to such things.

"So...can we eat like this everyday?" asked Chouhi.

"Ohhohohoho! Of course!" Ensho giggled. "Three meals a day all made by my best chefs!"

"Do we get lodgings too?" asked Haru. He was kind of tired if camping out or spending so much of his cash on inns. He was hoping to save up and get a place of his own but his living costs were crazy. He could have saved by eating less, but he'd never consider that with his kind of appetite.

"You live in the manor as well! Just ask Bunshu and Ganryo. I hired them myself with the same privileges as part of their job as my advisors!" Ensho smiled, just knowing she hooked Haru's interest. Just a little bit more and she would have secured him for an easy seduction! Yes, she could picture it now! The Province of En rising into a superpower like Gi and Go with her Armored War God, and led by Ensho of the En Family! "Ohohohohohohho!"

"Why does she laugh like that?" asked Chouhi, watching as Ensho laughed to herself.

"You got me," Haru shrugged. He looked to Bacho for help but she seemed just as mystified.

Ensho finally got control of herself and she cooled herself down with her fan again, "Of course, I do not expect you to accept right away. Allow me to show you the finery the En Family showers onto its retainers. You are of course all invited to spend the night as my guests tonight and taste the luxury being offered to you."

"Okay!" Chouhi grinned.

"Sounds fun!" Bacho smiled.

"Free food, free bed, sounds good to me," Haru grinned. Anything which lightened the load on his finances was perfectly fine with him!

"Splendid!" Ensho beamed. "I will have Bunshu and Ganryo make the preparations!"

* * *

"Rinrin! Where are you Rinrin?" Kanu called as she and Nagata walked down the streets in the night. After their shifts finally ended at the restaurant, they all went back to the inn to have dinner and rest but their youngest member was nowhere to be seen. The innkeeper even reported that she never came back. It worried Kanu to no end, fearing that she had driven Chouhi into danger and Nagata was quick to come and help her. Chou'un volunteered to search another portion of the city while Kanu and Nagata moved to another.

"This is all my fault!" Kanu worried, looking around. "I shouldn't have been so cross with her. She's just a little girl!"

"It's not your fault, Aisha. You didn't know this would happen," Nagata comforted. "Besides, knowing Rinrin, she probably met some local kids and decided to play or saw some animals she could make friends with and went riding and forgot about the time."

"Still, I should've at least made sure she got back to the inn instead of sending her off," she argued. "I swore to be her big sister and yet I failed!"

"Hey, I share the blame too because I let her go too. Come on, instead of beating yourself up, let's keep looking. I'm sure somebody saw her and knows where she might be," he told her reassuringly. "I mean, she does kinda stand out."

Despite herself, Kanu smiled, "That is true. Rinrin does tend to make a commotion wherever she goes. Let's just find her before she gets into trouble."

The two of them continued down the street, asking big gatherings of people if they saw someone matching Chouhi's description. Some people said it sounded familiar, but they weren't sure from where. Others never saw her at all, but they would send her to the inn the pair was staying at if they saw her. Eventually Kanu and Nagata ended up at a local watering hole where several men were laughing over some special event that happened while the two were working.

"The little kid may not have won first prize but I think being one of the top three counts. I'm sure glad I bet on her," a random passerby said to his friend.

"She made it to the finals. That's what counts. Seriously, where did she come from to get that good?"

"Don't know but she was really strong. Right now she's probably enjoying Ensho-sama's hospitality. What was her name again?"

"Chouhi something."

Kanu and Nagata froze and glanced at each other. Almost in tandem, they turned back to talk to the guys who had spoken about someone small named Chouhi. Finding the men in question who were obviously taking amusement in Chouhi's performance, since one of their friends bet on her on a whim and actually won big when she got to the finals.

"Excuse me, did you say you saw a small girl named Chouhi?" asked Kanu.

"Huh?" one of the men looked up. "Yeah. Small girl in yellow, red hair, crazy strong, named Chouhi. What's it to you?"

"Doofus! They're probably her parents!" another man slapped his shoulder. He then regarded the two, "Don't worry about the little one. Ensho-sama, the ruler of the province invited her and the other finalists to the tournament to her palace for the night. She's in the best of hands."

"She's being treated by nobility?" Nagata gaped. He couldn't help but think how unfair it was. Chouhi was being given the royal treatment while they were working their butts off all day.

"...yes…" Kanu twitched, once more bugged by how she was considered Chouhi's mother despite being too young to be a mother of a girl Chouhi's age. "So...Ensho can be found at the palace here?"

"Yup," the man nodded. "She's even invited an Armored War God to stay at the palace as a guest. Never thought I'd see one in my entire life."

"An Armored War God?!" Nagata and Kanu cried out.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it?" asked the man with a laugh. "I thought I was gonna get a heart attack when I saw that guy transform to take on those zombies. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen though."

"Zombies?" Kanu blinked.

"Rinshi," Nagata translated. Damn, they had shown up in the city? Why hadn't he known? Oh yeah, he'd been too busy cooking all day to notice. Seriously, what else had he missed?

"Oh man, that was the best fight out of the tournament!" another man laughed. "That War God, that Chouhi girl, and that Bacho chick just destroyed those things! I'm going to be telling my grandkids about this day man!"

"Right, the fight was awesome. Anyway, could you direct us to Ensho's place so we can pick up Chouhi?" asked Nagata.

"You must be new here," one of the man laughed. "You can't miss it. It's the biggest building in the whole city!"

"Oh…" Nagata wilted. He really should have been able to guess that on common sense alone.

"Thank you for your help," Kanu nodded to the men before taking Nagata and heading in the direction which even in the darkness was visible in the night sky.

"Should we punish her when we find her?" asked Nagata.

"After we make sure she's safe!" Kanu huffed. "Then we punish her for worrying us!"

"Works for me."

* * *

Ensho had retired to her room, changing into her sleeping clothes. However, they were a fair bit tighter than her normal ones which brought extra visuals to her hips and breasts. There was enough of an opening to show off her cleavage as well. Once she was in her clothes, she began to check her face to make sure that her make up was perfect and no flaw was in her face or hair.

"Reiha-sama," Bunshu and Ganryo entered the room.

"Ah, Iishie, Toshi. How's my hair?" Ensho asked bluntly, not looking away from her mirror.

"Stunning," Bunshu replied. "We've come to report that Knuckle-sama is now in one of the main guest rooms we usually let dignitaries stay in. Chouhi and Bacho are in our wing of the manor so they won't interfere."

"Excellent!" Ensho grinned, painting her lips a seductive red. "How's my make-up?"

"Stunning," Ganryo smiled. "Are you sure you should be doing this though? I mean, what if he does not respond to your advances? You may anger him."

"Are you doubting my seduction ability?" Ensho frowned, turning to her retainers.

"N-no!" Ganryo shook her head. "I just do not wish to have an Armored War God angry at us!" They had seen how he had defeated the Rinshi with his powers and if he was ever provoked he could have the entire palace collapse around them in his fury with just his fists. If Ensho was experienced at direct seductions instead of getting rises out of people with her looks she wouldn't be worried. As it was, she couldn't help but be cautious.

"Bah! We have nothing to worry about," Ensho scoffed. "After tonight, the En Family will have a new member befitting their head and our descendants will carve a new page of history in our country!"

"Yes Reiha-sama," Bunshu and Ganryo sighed. If there was thing that their mistress was known for it was her stubborness. When she had her mind set on something it was hard to convince her to change it. At least this time it was for the good of the province instead of a whim like the martial arts tournament was. Barely anything exciting happened so Ensho was easily bored. Thankfully, an Armored War God would help her be less impulsive and not have her follow her whims so often. And her mother would stop bothering Bunshu and Ganryo about screening any men who pass through their court as possible suitors.

"Now, I'll be off to claim my future husband!" Ensho smiled as she turned and left the room, leaving her retainers behind to hope for the best.

"Think she has a shot?" Bunshu asked Ganryo.

"Mnnnnn," Ganryo shrugged helplessly.

* * *

Haru yawned as he lay back on the bed, feeling like he struck gold in getting offered a chance to be a Guest Warrior for the En family. Although he wasn't sure if the job was for him. As gorgeous as Ensho was, she seemed to be a bit of an airhead who wouldn't use the skills he had the way he preferred, maybe use him to intimidate other people or something. He wanted to keep his skills up and the world he found himself in was a perfect way for that. Although there was some things she missed.

Looking over to the bedside table, his eyes landed on the SengokuDriver and Kurumi Lockseed. Back in the old world, he had been holding it for his mother to hide it from his little brother who was anticipating an upcoming birthday. Living in an apartment left little room for good hiding places for gifts. Then, all hell broke loose on that day at the museum.

He was admiring some of the stuff on display when someone started shouting about a thief. Looking to the source, he spotted someone chasing a kid in a white uniform holding a mirror from some ancient era of China. Haru quickly stood up to the task, seeing an opportunity to use his fighting skills in a way no one would try to scold him for. Positioning himself, he aimed to clothesline the little thief but the guy had some martial arts hoopla on his side. He managed to dodge the attack and keep going. Haru tried to give chase and after a while of running and other folks trying to step in, someone just tackled the guy and broke the mirror. Then things went white for a while and…

(FLASHBACK)

"_Ow," Haru groaned, sitting up. "Did that guy have a flahsbang or something?"_

_Standing up. Haru rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in an open field of some kind with what looked like a large city from an ancient Chinese film in the distance. As a city boy, he hadn't seen so much green before outside of a park so it was a novelty for him. Still, it was a bit of a worrying thing that he was in the middle of nowhere when he was in a museum when he blacked out. Looking down, he saw that the SengokuDriver he had been holding for his brother was wrapped around his waist with the Kurumi Lockseed inserted, ready to be locked in and opened. The Rider Indicator showed the image of a black helmet with round, rainbow-colored eyes over a blank background._

"_Huh," he frowned. "When did I put this on? Oh well."_

_Deciding to ignore the fact for the time being, Haru went on to walk towards the city. He was still confused, but he decided he'd worry about it when he got an idea what was going on. One could have called him simple, but as a guy who focused on what he could control like his boxing skills or his next hired street fight he called it not sweating the small stuff. He'd go to town, ask where he was, then get back home and figure out what had happened when he got there. Simple enough._

_Oh he would soon discover how wrong he was._

_Coming down a hillside he saw a bunch of people up ahead. It looked like there was a cart driven by oxen of all things with a bunch of boxes being hauled on it. Surrounding the cart were a bunch of guys in gray clothes with spears and swords. The drivers of the oxen were huddling on the driver's seat obviously upset and afraid about the whole thing. It was pretty obvious to Haru that the guys surrounding the cart were up to nothing good._

"_Looks like I go pro bono today," Haru frowned, cracking his fists._

_The thugs were just so focused on their job, crowing over success, or just having fun poking at the man and woman on the cart with their weapons, they didn't even notice Haru approaching. They could have stolen the wagon, but they were apparently taking their time to have fun with their robbery instead of just getting up and going. Haru just snorted at their stupidity, having seen plenty of would-be robbing idiots during the times a local store would hire him to play security._

_Approaching the apparent leader, a guy with a sword and a metal cap on his head, he tapped the man on his shoulder. It caused the guy to turn and see who was trying to get his attention, "Huh?"_

"_Hi there," Haru grinned._

*POW!*

"_Gah!" The man went down in one hit, out cold. It served to catch the attention of his men who turned to see what had happened._

"_Next?" Haru grinned, clenching his fists._

"_Get him!" yelled one of the bandits._

_Haru went into his instinct mode as the bandits charged at him with their weapons. He was used to fighting weapons back home since he got hired a number of times for street fights. Spears and swords were a little new, but not anything he couldn't get around once he got into the rhythm. He ducked, dipped, twisted around the attacks and lashed out with a number of punches which could put down grown men and did just that as several of the bandits._

"_At least make it a challenge!" Haru laughed before a shadow passed over him. "Huh?" Before he could look up, two meaty arms wrapped around him and lifted him up into the air, squeezing him tightly. "Gah! Damn sumo! Ow!"_

"_Got him!" the large bandit announced._

"_Good!" one bandit growled as he lifted his sword, his eye swollen shut from a punch he took from Haru. "Now hold him still while I gut him!"_

"_Oh no you don't!" Haru grimaced, struggling even more in the large bandit's arms. He tried kicking backwards into the bandit's nuts but he couldn't reach. Still, he wasn't going to give up as he kept up at his struggles. One particular struggle caused the SengokuDriver on his waist to hit the man's arm and the Lockseed mounted in it._

**_[LOCK ON!]_**

_The air suddenly filled with the sounds of a loud guitar riff, causing all of the bandits to flinch and begin looking around for the source. They started screaming when a portal opened in the air, lowing a large brown and orange walnut in the air. It shocked the large bandit so much, he let go of Haru so he could get away from the hovering steel nut. "Get it away!"_

"_Ow," Haru groaned. Standing up, he noticed all of the bandits looking terrified at something and were even pointing at it with their weapons. Utterly confused, Haru looked up to see the Kurumi Arms floating in the air above him. Since his brother was such a Kamen Rider fan, he could recognize what he was looking at. "Man, would you look at that!" Then if that turned out to be real, then it would mean the belt was real too. Well, what did he have to lose? He pressed on the Cutting Blade and opened the Lockseed, eliciting another loud guitar riff._

_**[KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!]**_

_The Arms came down, transforming him into Kamen Rider Knuckle. As the armor set into place and formed his giant fists, he took a stance against the gobsmacked bandits. "So let's go for round two!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

FLASHBACK END

"Those chumps never saw it coming," Haru laughed, remembering how he got to kick ass and for once not get someone on his case over it. Those merchants pointed him out to the bounty office and he got to turn in the bandits for a nice little profit. It was what got him into his current career choice. Hunting down bandits and claiming bounties really helped to fill his pockets as his own money from his own time would be no good and plus he could learn about where he was. Somehow, he had gotten transported to ancient China (though it was weird that everyone spoke fluent Japanese) and the SengokuDriver and Lockseed toys he had with him had somehow become real. He couldn't really explain it but he didn't like to worry about things he couldn't control and instead focused on the things he could.

"And class rep said I couldn't get anywhere with just fighting," Haru laughed. "Shows her what she knows." Now here he was, being treated like royalty. Then again, he was being called an Armored War God and that sounded like a real big deal. He might as well take advantage of it while he could.

A soft click interrupted his thoughts and he sat up to see who was entering. He was currently shirtless and only had his pants to sleep in. He wondered if he should have claimed his shirt if it was one of the girls in the manor, but the decision was quickly made for him when the door opened and Ensho came in wearing her sleeping clothes and looking at her best with the make-up on her face. It caused Haru to blink, wondering who would wear so much makeup to bed.

"Are the accommodations to your liking, Knuckle-sama?" asked Ensho huskily.

"Yeah, they're great! Better than camping in the woods!" Haru laughed, getting out of the bed. "Thanks a lot."

"Splendid," Ensho smiled, closing the door behind her as she stepped towards the bed. She couldn't help but take the chance to admire Haru's chest and how physically appealing it was. Trained abs and plenty of muscle, just the right physical qualities a woman like her wanted in her men. Of course an Armored War God would obviously support such a physique in her mind. "So, you wouldn't mind if we talked, privately?"

"Sure," Haru shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering, if I could persuade you to become my new general?"

Haru blinked, "General? Weren't you offering me to be a Guest Warrior back at dinner?"

"That was more for Bacho and Chouhi," Ensho replied. "I wanted to make this offer to you without them around lest they get upset over it. After all, in these times one does need to collect as much talent as they possibly can. As the head of the En Family, I cannot allow any talent to go to waste."

"Guess that makes sense," Haru nodded. "I kinda notice you got a bit of a bandit problem too."

"Yes..." Ensho glowered, "Such dirty pests." She then brightened, "But I did notice you had brought in so many of them. Thank you so much for doing your part."

"Heh, happy to. Especially if I got paid for it," Haru grinned.

"Still," Ensho began to pout cutely. "When we heard it was an Armored War God bringing them in, I told my soldiers to invite you to my palace. Yet every chance they had they missed because you left so suddenly. Didn't you ever get my invitation?"

"Well, not really. I just dropped off the bandits, claimed my reward, and went off to get some grub," he told her simply. He left out that he had gone in while wearing his full Kurumi Arms suit so people would take him seriously. What he missed was how much he scared the guys at the bounty office so they would do anything to make sure he left faster. The soldiers were part of that group, afraid he'd smite them if they annoyed him. Rumors of the other Armored War Gods from the other provinces helped cultivate that reputation.

Ensho smiled, "Well, you're here now, and that is all that matters."

"Kinda hard to ignore such a huge cash prize, especially when you doubled it," the brawler shrugged.

"So you know how rewarding it is to join my court. Not only would you keep the prize money but you will be able to live in a lap of luxury with servants serving you on hand and foot. Not to mention..." Ensho caressed his face, "If you play your cards right you could make a name for yourself and gain bigger fame than you have now."

"Uhhh," Haru blinked, a little surprised by how forward Ensho was starting to be. Girls usually avoided him unless they were those yankee types and frankly they were a turn off. "Well...I hadn't considered it until now..."

"Well, think about it. If you become my general your name will spread far and wide. Not to mention that you will have me as your bride."

Haru suddenly blinked, "Wait, what was that last part?"

"I would become your bride, Knuckle-dono. Can you imagine how famous we would become? You would be married to me, the great Ensho, and I would have you, an Armored War God as my husband! Ohohohohoho!"

Unbeknownst to the pair, they were being spied on by Ensho's two retainers. Bunshu and Ganryo wanted to see how she was doing and silently followed her. They saw her play her seduction and winced when she laid it on thick at the end. They couldn't help but cringe about it. They just knew their leader was going to blow it!

"Reiha-sama, that's too much!" Bunshu hissed.

"You are going to upset him!" Ganryo cringed.

Haru hastily scrambled away from Ensho, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Listen lady! I don't know what you have in mind but isn't it a bit too early to be thinking about marriage!? I mean we only just met!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, why me? A babe as hot as you could get any guy you wanted! You probably have to fight suitors off with a spear! If I ever wanted to settle down with someone, the first thing I'd do is get to know them."

Enshou pouted again, but then smiled as an idea came to her, "Well, if you are hesitant to be married for that reason then there is only one course of action..."

"Oh, thank god..."

"We will announce our engagement! I think a 3 year engagement period is long enough for us to get to know each other better."

"HUH?!" Haru gaped. Did he miss something or did the weird translation thing get disrupted? "You want us to get engaged now?!"

"Of course!" Ensho nodded. "You find me attractive, I consider you quite the handsome man, you are an Armored War God who can help my family reach higher power, my family can ensure your well-being while you remain in the world of mortals, and this way we can take the time to get to know one another properly!"

'_In essence, you get first dibs,_' Haru thought to himself. He found himself on the verge of panic, quite a normal reaction when a man is being pressured to marry but that usually happened after he was dating a woman for a considerable length of time. Still, he couldn't help but ponder the positives and negatives in what would have been a shoulder angel vs. shoulder devil argument in a cartoon. Sure, he'd get a lot out of being with Ensho but he'd feel so...cheap if he just went for it like that. Of course his mother would be on him to do it since she wanted him to have a girlfriend to get him out of his brawler jobs. His dad on the other hand would say a really proper wife would support her man, not try to change his ways to suit her.

That meant they needed to be able to compromise. His parents did get into arguments but when all was said and done they would compromise and make up. He just had to think. How could he say yes to this without feeling like he was compromising something about himself? If he couldn't, then how could he say no without insulting Ensho and possibly getting exiled from the province? He had to admit, the three year engagement thing would help with the get to know her problem he had. Of course did he have plans to stick around that long? What about his family? Shouldn't he be trying to find a way back? What if he couldn't? Should he prepare for the worst and try to establish himself if he couldn't go home?

At their hiding place, Bunshu and Ganryo were taking the Armored War God's silence as a sign he was growing angry and were both on the verge of panic attacks.

Suddenly, the palace shook as a loud crash was heard.

"IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Bunsho screamed in panic.

"WE ANGERED AN ARMORED WAR GOD! WE'RE SO SCREWED! WE'RE SO SCREWED!" Ganryo added, screaming hysterically.

As both Ensho's retainer ran around like a couple of chickens that got their heads chopped off, one of Ensho's guards ran up to them. "Bunshu-sama! Ganryo-sama! A monster is attacking the palace!"

"Huh?" the two advisors blinked, halting their panic.

Meanwhile, Nagata and Kanu had just arrived at Ensho's palace and Nagata looked up at it.

"Wow...that's bigger than Kosonsan's place," he stared in awe.

"You can admire it later, Gaim-sama. We have to get Rinrin," Kanu reminded. The two of them went to the entrance but were surprised to see the guards laid out on the ground, injured and covered in bruises. Nagata quickly dashed over to the two men and knelt down. They were alive, but they weren't going to be able to do their jobs for a while.

"What happened?" Nagata asked as he examined them. He was no doctor, but it looked like they had taken a hell of a beating. Of course, shouldn't the rest of the guards be alerted?

"Someone must've taken them by surprise before they could sound the alarm," stated Kanu. "I think we should investigate."

"Right," agreed Nagata as he strapped on his SengokuDriver. "Let's go, Aisha!"

"I'm right behind you, Gaim-sama!"

* * *

A Rinrinshi had entered the palace and he was dressed up in red like those before him. The only detail that was different was the rhino head ornament mounted upon his forehead. He held a beaten soldier up by his throat then smashed him against the wall before dropping him.

"Is this all this place has to offer!? Weak insects!? Where is he!? Where is the one who defeated my Rinshi!? I came for a challenge!" He stomped his foot, causing the floor to tremble, "WHERE IS HE!?" He heard footsteps and turned to see Bacho and Chouhi running. "Oh, some more gnats to squash?"

"Another Rinshi?" Bacho asked.

"No. Nagata-niichan said this one's called a Rinrinshi and it's supposed to be more powerful!" Chouhi answered.

"That's right! I am a master of the RinJyu Rhino-Ken! Call me Saidon-sama!" the Rinrinshi introduced himself.

"So, did you send the Rinshi to attack the tournament?" Chouhi demanded.

"I heard that there were some strong competitors so I ordered my Rinshi to go and capture them and bring them to me so I could put them to the test. However, I heard my Rinshi were beaten. So, I decided to come myself and I heard the champions were staying here," Saidon explained. "So, you two must be the champions!"

"That's right! I am Chouhi, followed by Yokutoku!" Chouhi announced proudly. "I've beaten plenty of Rinshi before! You don't scare me!"

"You should be, child. We of the RinJyuKen Akugata have trained ourselves, becoming one with our inner beast spirits, and transcended to a new level!"

"You're a martial artist?" Bacho asked, frowning.

"Indeed, but enough talk! Let's use our fists to do the talking!" He went into a stance.

"I accept that challenge! I am Bacho, followed by Moki! Daughter of Bato!" Bacho took her own stance. "I will not allow a fellow practitioner of martial arts to use his abilities to cause suffering!"

"Then try to stop me! Stop me by defeating me!" He charged at both girls with a roar.

* * *

"Reiha-sama! Reiha-sama! We have a problem!" Bunsho and Ganryo exclaimed as they burst into the room.

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" Ensho snapped, looking quite upset that her engagement proposal had been interrupted.

"But it's important!" Ganryo whined. "A monster is attacking the palace! Descriptions say that it is like those other creatures that attacked the tournament, but it is much stronger! We can't stop it! It's tearing up everything around it!"

"A monster?" Haru asked, half-excited and half-relieved. "I'm on it!" He grabbed his SengokuDriver and Lockseed, not bothering to grab a shirt. "Sorry, Ensho-sama, but this is part of my job too!" It was just an excuse to escape a rather awkward situation.

"Ah, wait!" Ensho cried as Haru ran from the room, not even stopping to get dressed. She huffed and began to fume, "Ooooooh! We were just getting somewhere! He was going to accept my proposal, I know he was!"

"Reiha-sama, this isn't the time!" Bunshu cried. "We must get you to safety!"

"Phooey! Fine! But I intend to get my answer!" Ensho huffed, allowing her advisors to escort her away.

* * *

It was easy for Kanu and Nagata to find out where the source of the carnage had gone. The trail of destruction and broken guards were a rather easy lead to follow. They managed to follow it straight into the main hall where guests would be received by representatives. Inside were more guards on the ground in pain, more destruction of property, and a Rinrinshi in his jiang-shi form taking on Chouhi and an unknown brown-haired girl wielding a yari.

"Rinin!" Kanu and Nagata cried out.

"Huh?" Chouhi panted. "Oh! Aisha-neechan! Nagata-niichan!"

"Eh?" Saidon looked over his shoulder from where Bacho tried to stab him, but to no avail as the blade just seemed unable to penetrate his hide. "Ah, more people to fight eh? Perfect!"

"Get away from Rinrin!" Kanu yelled, charging for the Rinrinshi as Nagata quickly followed. Kanu slashed with with her Dragon Crescent Blade, but the Rinrinshi didn't move as he took the blow. Sparks flew from the impact, but the monster didn't seem to be wounded in the slightest before he struck Kanu with both hands in a push, sending her crashing back towards Chouhi and Nagata.

"Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi cried, running to her sworn sister's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kanu huffed, getting her footing back. "How could my blade not cut him though?"

"Been asking myself that," Bacho panted, retreating to the group. "I've been trying to stab him but somehow his skin is just too tough to get through."

"Who are you?" asked Nagata.

"Bacho, followed by Moki," the girl introduced. "Been hanging out with Chouhi all day. We both heard the destruction and decided to do something about it."

"Do something about it?" Saidon snorted, facing the group as a whole. "You're joking, right? You two have been trying to fight me and so far you haven't been able to put a scratch on me! I don't even have to transform into my Beastman form to take you all on! Ha! I almost don't feel like putting the effort into crushing all of you!"

"HEY JERKWAD!"

"Huh?" Saidon turned around only to get a single punch in the eye which caused him to reel back and grunt in pain as he held his face, "OW You sonofa-! My EYE! That freaking HURTS!"

"Gah! I should be saying that you punk!" the new guy grunted, massaging his fist. "It's like punching a brick wall!" He quickly took notice of the group and dashed to them, "Chouhi, Bacho, you guys okay?"

"We're fine, Knuckle!" the little one smiled. "We were just about to kick this thing's butt!"

"Good thing I got here then!" Haru grinned, retrieving his SengokuDriver from where he stuck it in his pants. It strapped on tightly as he drew his Kurumi Lockseed.

"You are-!" Kanu gasped.

"You're not fighting that thing alone," Nagata stood up to stand next to his fellow Rider. Haru quickly noticed the SengokuDriver on Nagata's waist. His eyes widened slightly, but then he smirked as they both faced off against Saidon who was recovering from the blow to his eye.

"Think you can handle yourself?" Haru asked.

"Easy," Nagata replied. "You?"

"One of the best street fighters/boxers in Japan," Haru grinned. "Bet your ass I can. Let's do this!"

"Right," Nagata declared. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Haru joined in.

**[ORANGE!]**

**[KURUMI!]**

Twin portals opened in the air, lowering the Orange Arms and Kurumi Arms over their respective wielders. The girls looked up, entranced by the sight. Although Kanu and Chouhi were used to the change by that point, being able to see a second Armored War God was something of a big deal. Bacho was just gobsmacked at seeing a second Armored War God so soon after seeing her first. It was like they were popping out of the woodwork!

Undaunted, the young men locked their Lockseeds into place.

**[LOCK ON!]**

Then sliced them open in unison.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

**[KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!]**

The Arms dropped, forming the suits around the two men, turning them into Gaim and Knuckle. The Arms formed into proper armor, summoning their respective weapons to their sides. Now standing side-by-side were the Armored War Gods of the Ultimate Sword and Ultimate Fist, Gaim and Knuckle. Knuckle pounded his fists together as Gaim drew his Musou Saber so he could dual wield.

"Kamen Rider Knuckle! Sanjou!"

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

"Now this is a challenge!" Saidon accepted eagerly. "Come at me, Armored War Gods!"

"You hit him high, I'll hit him low," suggested Knuckle.

"Right!" agreed Gaim.

The two charged at Saidon and as planned, they went high and low. Gaim slashed and cut at Saidon, trying to get through the defense he set up for himself. Once more, Saidon just took the blows, confident in his defensive ability. The Musou Saber and Daidaimaru crashed against him in showers and sparks, but other than seemingly needing more effort to block them only a grunt of pain showed he felt it.

"Better, but not enough!" he crowed, starting to punch at Gaim. The blue Rider ducked back as his new comrade charged in.

Knuckle lashed with a punch, crashing into Saidon's chest and stopping the Rinrinshi in his tracks with a pained grunt. Seeing he chipped the armor so to speak, Knuckle kept on punching at Saidon with showers of sparks coming from the impacts, "Dush! Dush! Dush! Dush! Dush!"

"Heads up!" Gaim called, charging up from behind. Knuckle dipped away as Gaim came in close, connecting his two weapons together before unleashed a combined slash from both ends of his weapon. With his defense worn down, the blades had an easier time slicing into Saidon's hide and causing him to cry in pain, scrambling back as smoke rose from where he had been cut into. Rather than seem angry at his defense being compromised like the common villain would be, Saidon seemed to be amused by it, "I can't even remember the last time I felt pain! Maybe you guys can make me take this seriously!" Shifting his stance, he let out the haunting words, "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

His entire body seemed to swell before it promptly exploded, revealing his Beastman form. His shoulder pads were huge and bulky, covered in thick gray studs matching a rhino's skin. His arms ended in hammerfist-like gauntlets perfect for punching. His torso armor resembled a rhino head and his legs were shaped like tree trunks, all of it covered by thick studded gray armor. Finally his head was covered in a jagged helmet with a white horn rising up from his forehead. His facial features were hidden behind the shadow cast by his helmet, showing only glowing eyes.

"Looks tough," Knuckle commented.

"Will be tough," Gaim frowned, taking another stance.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Saidon laughed, glowing with more rinki. "_Rhino-ken! Ringi! __Muteki no chāji_!"

With speed belying his bulk, Saidon charged at the two Riders. His Rinki surrounded him like a shroud, shaping into a rhino's horn as it came closer to the pair.

"Incoming!" Knuckle shouted.

The two Riders dove to the sides and Saidon charged past, smashing through the wall and kept going, smashing through four more before he slowed down enough to turn around. It would have been a perfect time to attack, but Gaim and Knuckle had been blasted back by the shockwave of Saidon's passing, sending them tumbling through the debris around them.

"Ow, ow, ow," Gaim shook his head. Reaching to his Lockseeds, he grabbed out to use, "Might need some extra muscle for this one."

**[PINE!]**

Removing his Orange Lockseed as he stood up, he put his new one into place and sliced it open in short order.

**[LOCK ON! SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]**

The Orange Arms vanished to be replaced with the Pine Arms. Once the armor locked into place, the Pine Iron appeared in Gaim's hands. Giving it a twirl, he turned to the hole where Saidon had charged through and where Knuckle was already standing up again.

"You okay?"

"Somebody get the number of that truck that almost ran us over?" Knuckle shook his head.

"It's somewhere over there," Gaim gestured to the hole in the wall. "Can you keep going?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Knuckle huffed. "Let's go kick some ass!"

The hole crashed as Saidon came stomping back through, snickering as he sized up the two Riders, "Come on! I haven't even broken a sweat here! Heh! Is that all you got?"

"Not even close!"

"Bring it!"

Both Riders charged in at Saidon, smashing their heavy weapons into his hide. More sparks flew from the impacts and Saidon grunted in more pain, apparently caught by surprise by the fact the weapons could hurt him in his Beastman form.

As the brawl intensified, Bacho couldn't help but stare at it. The skill wasn't anything too amazing, but the raw power being thrown around just boggled the mind. Her own strikes couldn't pierce the monster's hide yet the two Armored War Gods were managing to cause Saidon pain as they flailed wildly at him.

"This...is the power of an Armored War God?" she asked.

"Yes," Kanu nodded, causing Bacho to blink. "One they've unlocked their true power, no man may stop them. Even a beast will be easily beaten." That was the power of the Messenger of Heaven, the power to change the world.

"Get him in the face!" Chouhi shouted at the Riders, offering what help she could. Gaim and Knuckle both bashed Saidon in the face, snapping his horn off as a result. Seeing the horn roll on the floor, Saidon touched his head and started to tremble.

"You..." snarled Saidon as his eys glowed and Rinki radiated from his body like flames. "YOU SONS OF BITCHES BROKE MY HORN!"

"He's mad," Knuckle snickered.

"No duh," Gaim tensed. "Be ready! He's not going to fool around anymore!"

"Feel honored, Armored War Gods! You're the only ones who have pushed me so far! Now, I'm about to show you a forbidden Ringi! So prepare yourself! This will be the last time you see this technique! _Ringi! Jashin Gochi Hen!_" Saidon roared and got down on all fours as his body went through another change.

"Shit! Shit!" Gaim cursed. Now they were about to fight a gigantic monster! What were they going to do!? Where was a giant robot when they needed one?

Gaim watched as a monstrous rhino took Saidon's place. Well, rhino was putting it lightly. A tank with legs would have been more accurate. It was in the shape of a rhino the size of a subway car but it was covered in the same bulky armor Saidon started with. His horn had grown back and was now bigger.

Gaim took in the scene with some measure of relief as he was expecting a giant, but... "OK, this is new..." The Rhino Beast bellowed and started to charge at Gaim, crushing and tearing through everything in its path with laughable ease. "But still just as bad!" Knuckle pushed him aside and stood his ground as the Rhino Beast came at him. "Baka!" shouted Gaim as the Rhino Beast smashed into Knuckle. However, Knuckle dug his heels into the floor as he pushed back against the Rhino Beast, impressing Gaim with his strength. The floor was proving to be more likely to give way as it cracked and buckled than Knuckle was as his stance remained the same, pushing the beast back.

"Don't screw with me, you fucking, mindless animals," grunted Knuckle as he struggled with the Rhino Beast. He then, with great strength, lifted the Rhino Beast until it only stood on its hind legs before shoving it back. He then pushed the Cutting Blade over his Lockseed.

**[KURUMI SQUASH!]**

"HYAH!" Knuckle smashed his energized fist into the Rhino Beast's underside and watched with satisfaction as it was blasted backwards by the blow. "Take that!" Initially, Gaim was worried. An enemy like this would require the Suika Lockseed which, unfortunately, was still recharging. However, when he saw what Knuckle had done, an idea dawned on him. Gaim managed to get a good look at their enemy. While the Rhino Beast was mostly armored, there was none on its underside. It was in that moment that the blue Armored War God had a plan which would help them win the fight.

"Hey, can you do that again?" Gaim asked Knuckle, running to his fellow's side.

"Think so. Why?" asked Knuckle.

"I got a plan. But I'm gonna need you to go Au Lait so it can work," Gaim replied.

"You got it," Knuckle would've given a thumb's up if his hands weren't covered so he made due by putting a fist to his head to signify he understood. The Rhino Beast was recovering and bellowed before charging at them again. "Alright, here we go!" He pushed the Cutting Blade twice.

**[KURUMI AU LAIT!]**

Gaim combined his weapons, forming the Kusarigama Mode. He watched as a projection of a walnut appeared around Knuckle as he rammed into the Rhino Beast, knocking it onto its hind legs. "Now!" Gaim rushed it and twirled his Musou Saber before throwing it. The chain wrapped around the Rhino Beast's torso before the Musou Saber stabbed into the floor like an anchor. The Rhino Beast struggled, flailing its front legs as Gaim prepared to finish the fight.

**[SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!]**

Dropping the Pine Iron, Gaim kicked it like a ball and watched as it expanded before engulfing the head of the Rhino Beast. He then leapt up and landed a flying kick into the Rhino Beast's unprotected underside. As he struck, a projection of a pineapple appeared around the Rhino Beast before Gaim blasted through. The Rhino Beast exploded as projections of pineapple slices went flying in all directions before Gaim landed on one knee.

"Yosha!" cheered Gaim.

"Yatta!" cheered Knuckle.

* * *

A lot of Ensho's palace was destroyed in the brawl. Fortunately, the boys didn't have to level the place to destroy Saidon. Still, they felt a little sheepish when they watched workers going in and out of the palace, clearing the rubble and doing work to guess how they would repair the damage. Bunshu and Ganryo looked ready to cry when they started getting tallies, fearing that they were going to have to sacrifice their own pay to help pay for it. A silly thought, but Ensho was a lady who liked her tastes and wouldn't sacrifice them.

"My hero!"

They needn't have worried.

The group of four was waiting outside the palace where the work was being done. Haru was with them, but Ensho was all over him, cuddling him something fierce. One could almost see the hearts floating up from her as she trapped Haru in her embrace. Unlike her retainers, she wasn't worried about the cost of the repairs at all. As far as she was concerned, she got something way better out of all of it. She had gotten her chance to woo an Armored War God and now she had a chance to push for it.

"You were so brave to go dashing off like that!" Ensho cooed. "Oh I just wish I could have seen the battle for myself!"

"Uh…" Haru blushed slightly, still unused to girls being so affectionate with him. "D-Don't worry about it Ensho-sama. I'm sure there will be plenty of chances at seeing me fight some more later on."

Nagata and his group couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight of Ensho being so over-affectionate with the second Armored War God.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come along with us?" Nagata asked as he, Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un prepared to head out again. They had come to say goodbye to Haru and perhaps see if he wanted to join them on their journey. However, it was quickly becoming obvious that he was not likely going anywhere for the time being. Even if he wanted to, Ensho was likely to kick up a fuss only a spoiled girl could to get him back again. Nagata wasn't sure if he should envy or pity the other young man over it.

"It's fine," Haru insisted. "Besides, I got a pretty sweet gig here and someone has to stick around to look after the city if any of those RinJyuKen jerks decide to show up again."

"Yes! My future husband is needed here!" Ensho nodded, lancing a glare at Nagata and his friends for suggesting he leave. "We will be suitably protected with him here."

"Future husband?" Kanu asked, but Chou'un merely found the scene amusing.

"Well, then I guess we'll see you again," Nagata bowed as Haru bowed back.

Haru smiled, "Yeah, count on it. If you're ever in the neighbourhood, look me up. Maybe we can go a few rounds."

Nagata chuckled, "Yeah, maybe."

So with their supplies and newly filled moneybags in hand, the group headed out. It was a bit of a bitter-sweet thing for Nagata since he had finally found someone from his world but they weren't going to be travelling together. He was quickly finding that he wouldn't trade his new friends for anything, but there was something to be said for hanging out with someone who knew what you were talking about and didn't treat you like you were a deity getting ready to bring down the wrath on some poor fool.

"Wait!" Everyone spotted Bacho as she came running towards them.

"Bacho, what are you doing here?" Chouhi asked.

"I was wondering if you'd let me tag along," requested Bacho.

"That is Gaim-sama's decision," said Kanu.

Nagata shrugged, not seeing any harm in it, "Sure, but why?"

"I saw you fight and I realized that I've still got a long way to go before I can claim to be the strongest! So, I'm going to go and train under you, Gaim-sama!" Bacho answered as she bowed respectfully.

Nagata blinked at Bacho's declaration and then smiled, "Sure. Welcome to the group."

As Haru watched them go with Ensho stuck to him like glue, he muttered, "Now I gotta find locks for my door so Ensho doesn't try anything funny to me while I sleep." She was a bit too forward for his tastes.

* * *

That morning in her army's encampment, Sousou was happily reclining in her tent's bed, enjoying the company of Kakoton who lay in her bed nude alongside her. Kakoton was still asleep while Sousou herself was simply enjoying the time of tranquility. She never went to be without one of her generals or advisors there with her. Some may have called her a number of unflattering names for her tastes, but Sousou didn't care much for that. Instead, she took her pleasures where she could find them and didn't give a damn about others.

"Hey Sousou," a voice inside the tent called in a hushed tone before the cloth barrier separating her room from her throne opened and Baron stepped through. He took one look at the scene and although his cheeks turned slightly red, he rolled his eyes, "Geez. Leave a sign out or something will you?"

"The ones usually allowed in here are women so why should I care?" Sousou smirked at her Armored War God's discomfort, although she took care to shield her own and Kakoton's modesty. "Now what is it?"

"One of the soldiers came back last night saying that there were two Armored War Gods fighting some kind of monster at Ensho's palace," Baron reported, although there was hardly any discipline to his report. "He thought it might be important to let you know about that."

"That does sound like important news," Sousou smiled in agreement. "How about you? What do you think?"

"Well, I'm getting tired of dealing with bandits. A bunch of weakling that don't offer much of a challenge. However, if it's a fight against another Armored War God then I look forward to it," Baron smirked. "And if one of those so-called monsters shows up, then I'll crush them."

"You are such a battle junkie," Sousou shook her head. Then in a bold move, she got out of the bed and revealed herself, heading towards another area where her bath was located. She noticed Baron turn his head away in a show of gentlemanly conduct which made her smirk as he face turned redder, "Oh? See something you like?"

"I'm not into lolis," Baron snorted.

*WHAM!*

"Don't call me that!" Sousou hissed, her body posture perfect for one who had just thrown something. In that particular case, the greave to her armor which had collided perfectly with Baron's face. The Armored War God groaned and rubbed his face as Sousou stomped off to her bath. The noise was enough to wake Kakoton who sat up, using the sheet to hide her breasts. She quickly took notice of the angry Sousou and Baron who was rubbing his face and her tactical mind quickly drew a conclusion.

"You must stop provoking Karin-sama like that," she sighed, like Sousou unashamed of a man seeing her. He had earned that trust long ago and never took advantage of it.

"It's fun," Baron shrugged. "You going to stay in bed all day?"

"Only if you don't leave," Kakoton retorted.

"Fine, fine," Baron shrugged, turning to leave. "We got some news about more Armored War Gods. Seems there's a pair in the city and the loli may want to see if we can find them."

"I'll make a note of it," Kakoton nodded. "Now please leave so I can get dressed."

"Ye ma'am," Baron saluted before leaving. "Man the amount of babes is wasted here..."

Kakoton smirked slightly as she got out of bed to retrieve her clothes, "Men…" While Sousou did have men in her army, they were simply footsoldiers. Her inner circle, however, was made up of only women. Well, that was true up until recently when Baron joined up. He had made an impression and had been made into her trusted enforcer.

How he did that was a story equal parts bravery and insanity.

**To Be Continued...**

**KRC: This chapter introduces a two Armored War Gods but we only see Knuckle in action while Baron just transformed for show. However, if you know where the gang is going, he will show what he can hopefully next chapter. So, stay tuned as two Armored War Gods battle each other.**

**TFP: And the Armored War Gods begin to come out of the woodwork. Knuckle seems to be on the up and up even if he's getting in over his head. What about Baron though? Where does he stand in this mess of warring kingdoms and monsters brought to life? You'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

**(CHECK IT OUT! OMAKE CORNER!)**

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Rhino-Ken**: Although powerful, this style is merely a bastardization of the true Rhinoceros-Ken crafted by Master Brusa Ee and is not as powerful as the original. It focuses on a powerful defense, but also a strong charging offense. It is difficult to strike a balance between those two aspects, but it is doable. Few practitioners are capable of achieving this though.

**Muteki no chāji**: _Invincible Charge_. At first glance, it is similar to most charging techniques used by JyuKen users such as the Buffalo-Ken or the Mountain Goat-Ken but those who make that mistake generally don't get to make it again in the RinJyuKen Akugata. This technique enshrouds the user in Rinki as he charges, making him truly invulnerable as he continues to move. The Rinki also focuses to a point in front, usually shaped through pointing arms or some armor ornament or natural horn the user possesses. This allows the user to literally impale anything they wish. Get in front of this technique at your own peril.

**Jashin Gochi Hen**: The _Wicked Body Overpowering Earthly Change_. This is a forbidden Ringi. Not because it is too destructive for the tastes of the RinJyuKen but because it can just as easily turn on them and their allies as it can on their enemies. By forcibly tapping even more into their inner beast, JyuKen practitioners can transform their bodies into a massive animal modeled after their inner beast. However, using this technique usually devolves the user's mind to that of the animal they are emulating and usually pushing them into a rampage where everything is either the enemy, or prey. Only two ways are known to stop the technique, one is to wait for the user to run out of Rinki which will cause them to collapse and change back, or destroy the user before he can do too much damage.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Banana Arms**: This armor can be accessed through the Banana Lockseed (L.S.-08). The armor from this Lockseed is for the most part balanced. Perhaps it doesn't grant as much speed as other Arms, but it is a good choice for any battle. The weapon of choice with this Lockseed is the Banaspear. It holds a longer range than most of the Arms that are melee weapons so it gives an advantage that most wouldn't expect for a weapon usually associated with cavalry.

**Kurumi Arms**: Armor from the Kurumi (Walnut) Lockseed (L.S.-02). This Arms is generated by a lower-class Lockseed, so it is not too much different from the basics. However, the suit does offer an unusual choice in weapons in the form of giant metal boxing gloves. At first they may be bulky and difficult to use, but in the hands of an experienced pugilist they are a terror to fight against. Do not underestimate a Lockseed merely because of its rank.


	4. Honor and Revenge

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 4: Honor and Revenge**

The marketplace was busy as a group of familiar faces walked through it, holding a list of things they they needed. The group composed mainly of the martial artist Bacho, the small Chouhi, and Bandit Hunter Kanu as they worked to get the extra supplies they would need to extend their journey for a fifth person. After the previous night of fighting a Rinrinshi in Ensho's palace, Bacho insisted that she join the group feeling that by travelling with an Armored War God like Nagata would be the perfect chance to improve her skills.

"Sorry about this," Bacho chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, you guys probably had plans to get moving today."

"It's okay," Kanu waved off the apology. "We are in no hurry anyway and you're paying for your own supplies with the prize money from that tournament."

"Ah ha ha," Bacho laughed. "Still, thanks just the same."

Bacho had quickly acclimated herself to the group. Her friendship with Chouhi did help her to get to know Kanu, Chou'un as well as Nagata. Like Haru, Nagata was rather laid back for an Armored War God. He didn't demand respect and yet he didn't stop them from calling him 'Gaim-sama'. It was always Kanu who insisted they call him that and not his true name which he gave out so casually.

Speaking of which, Nagata was with Chou'un to go and get some new clothes for the Armored War God. He had been wearing the same thing and needed a new outfit, something that would help him blend in a little. His odd clothes did make him stick out although in Kanu's opinion they looked rather nice.

"So, there's something I've been wondering," Bacho started.

"What is it?" Chouhi asked.

"Why does Gaim-sama's belt talk like that?" Bacho asked.

"Hm," Chouhi pondered. "I don't know. We should ask when we see him again."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chou'un was in a clothing store waiting for Nagata to be done in the changing room. This was a good opportunity for her, actually. While Chouhi, Bacho and Kanu were elsewhere, the bluenette could have some fun with their Armored War God. He was just so much fun to tease and she knew the kind of effect she had on men. When you got it, flaunt it, they say.

As the curtain was pulled away, Nagata adjusted the collar of his new outfit, "Well, whaddya think?"

He didn't want to get anything too fancy, but Chou'un seemed to have an image in mind and wanted to see it come true. So he was forced into a blue dress shirt with matching pants, making his image look rather fancy with the gold accents running along the sleeves and pants like crawling vines. Chou'un insisted it went with the fruit theme of his armor. He felt he was dressed a little too nicely for simple travelling, but with the way Kanu and Chou'un dressed, he wouldn't look out of place at all.

"Splendid," Chou'un clapped her hands together. "You look very dashing, as expected of the Messenger of Heaven."

"Still don't know about that but I guess I do look good," Nagata shrugged with a blush.

"Oh you look more than good," Chou'un purred, approaching Nagata to drape herself on his arm. "You must have more pride and confidence in yourself. Fortunately, I know just the way to help with that. Shall I show you back at the inn?"

"Sei, what are you planning?" Nagata asked suspiciously, using Chou'un's real name. The woman was without a doubt a pervert, but she was able to toss about innuendos like an expert, leaving plenty in the group flustered and uncomfortable. That included Nagata and Kanu, especially. Her innuendos, thankfully, flew over Chouhi because of the little girl's innocence.

"Hmmm? Why, nothing," Chou'un smirked. "I am merely going to offer my assistance into relieving my lord of his stress and worries."

Nagata blinked and blushed, once again being hit by an innuendo. There were just so many ways that the statement could have been interpreted. He sputtered as Chou'un took him to pay for the new outfit before dragging him away. He of course protested, but Chou'un was a woman who knew what she wanted, and apparently she wanted to play. Although, what game she was playing was impossible to tell.

* * *

Kanu, Chouhi, and Bacho were finishing up their shopping, getting the last of the things that they thought they would need for Bacho. However, a small commotion caught their attention when an entourage began to travel through the streets on horseback. The leader of the group was the infamous Sousou of Gi Province who had been expanding her territory so much in recent days. With her on horseback were of course her generals Kakoton and a woman wearing a blue dress similar to Kakoton's with her left breast covered by the purple corset. Since both generals were in a formal role, both were wearing oni-shaped shoulder pads on their right and left shoulders, making the two women appear almost like mirror opposites. The second woman had short indigo hair which had a fringe concealing her right eye, enhancing that image. Her name was Kakoen, secretly Shuran. Lastly in the group was a man in black and red that no one recognized who rode on horseback between the two generals, directly behind Sousou and looking sour about it. Lastly of course were a group of common soldiers who were a necessity for any military leader on the go.

People spoke in hushed whispers, not wanting to do anything to attract the attention of such a powerful warlord. She had a reputation of being petty and no one wanted to see if it was true or not. One wrong word could spell their end if they weren't careful.

"Aisha, look! Her hair's all curly-whirly!" Chouhi pointed up at Sousou. Sousou, hearing this, stopped her horse to look at the child who had pointed out her hairstyle.

"Rinrin, don't be so rude!" Kanu scolded. She then apologized to Sousou, "I'm sorry. She's just a child. You know how they are. They always blurt out what comes to mind."

"It's fine," Sousou accepted as she gave Kanu a once-over, admiring her looks. "Speaking of hair, yours is quite lovely." Kanu blinked, but didn't know how to respond to that. So stunned she didn't notice Bacho tightening her grip on her yari. "Anyway, I must be going. However, if we were to ever meet again, I suppose we could have drinks together-"

"SOUSOU! PREPARE TO DIE!" roared Bacho as she leapt at Sousou without warning, taking the warlord by surprise.

"Karin-sama, look out!" Kakoton leapt off her horse and tackled into Bacho, knocking her out of the air. That would not stop Bacho as she got back to her feet. However, Sousou's soldiers immediately held her at spearpoint, aiming at her throat.

"These assassins must be getting desperate if they're attacking you out in the open like this," remarked Baron, the man riding alongside her and her generals.

"Indeed," Sousou agreed, not at all phased by the attempt on her life. Many assassins had come for her life before after all. "I guess we should have her executed."

"Wait! Sousou-dono!" Kanu protested. She had heard Bacho call the blonde that so it must be her name. Of course that made Kanu worry more since she now knew she was talking to the infamous warlord of Gi. "Please, don't kill her!"

"Hm, is she a friend of yours?" Sousou asked.

"Yes, she's travelling with us. I don't know what came over her," defended Kanu. Bacho seemed like such an upbeat woman and seeing her suddenly go into a murderous rage was shocking. It didn't fit the cheerful girl at all.

"Well, it looks to me your friend wants to kill Sousou," Baron observed. He looked at Bacho who looked absolutely murderous right now. "But then again, I'm not really surprised." He asked, "Sousou, whaddya think?"

"Fine, I won't have her executed," Sousou replied, a calculating smile beginning to form on her lips. "However, I can't just let her go after she so blatantly attacked me. She'll be coming with us. So will you..."

"Kanu. I am Kanu known as Unchou."

"Well, Kanu Unchou, I guess we'll be having those drinks together after all," Sousou smirked. "My army is camped outside of the city. Please come to my tent tonight after sunset. We can discuss the matter there."

"Skirt-chasing again," Baron muttered under his breath, causing Kakoen to slap his shoulder.

"Rinrin!" Kanu addressed the redhead who was still stunned by Bacho's actions.

"Yes, Aisha-neechan?" Chouhi responded automatically.

"Return to the inn and fetch Gaim-sama and Sei!" Kanu ordered.

"Shuran, go with her," Sousou ordered her other general, Kakoen, using her real name.

"As you wish, Karin-sama," Kakoen obeyed. She picked Chouhi up and put her in front of her on the horse. "Lead the way, little one."

Kanu watched Kakoen's horse gallop away before turning to Bacho was being restrained and led away by Sousou's soldiers. "Bacho..." Kanu whispered.

As Kakoen and Chouhi rode away, Baron watched them go with a calculating frown on his face. It didn't escape his notice how Kanu regarded one of her two missing friends, '_Gaim? It couldn't be. Could it?_'

* * *

"So, is this your room?" Kakoen asked. After following Chouhi's directions, she managed to find the inn. Chouhi led her up to the room they were staying in.

"Sure is! Nagata-niichan and Sei should be in there!" said Chouhi.

"OK then," Kakoen was about to knock when she heard moaning and blushed. It sounded sensual.

"How is that, Gaim-sama?" Chou'un voice could be heard from inside.

"That...that feels good...very good..." moaned Nagata.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Yeah...didn't know you were good with your...hands..."

"Want me to stop?"

"No, just keep going. Wow, you're great at this."

"It's a gift and I've had a lot of practice."

Kakoen turned bright red at the noises she heard. They were actually quite familiar to her since she was known to make such noises when her ruler asked her to spend the night so they could share...affections. Unable to bear it any longer with a child nearby and remembering Sousou's orders, Kakoen barged in and shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

What she saw was not what she expected. Nagata was on the bed, topless, with Chou'un straddling him. It would've been sexual, if Nagata wasn't lying facedown on the bed with Chou'un straddling his back while giving him a massage.

"And you are?" Chou'un asked, completely nonplussed at the interruption despite the somewhat compromising situation she was in.

Kakoen gawked, blinked, then regained her composure as she introduced herself, "I am Kakoen, a general of Sousou-sama's army. I am here to bring you a message about your friend..."

"Bacho tried to attack Sousou and now they're going to execute her!" exclaimed Chouhi as she hopped in front of the general, completely ruining Kakoen's message.

"WHAT?!" Nagata pushed himself up, incidentally knocking Chou'un off his back and onto the floor. He winced when he heard her yelp, "Uh...sorry."

"It's OK. I'm fine," groaned Chou'un as a goose egg appeared on her head. "What's this about Bacho getting executed?"

"Your friend attempted to assassinate Sousou-sama," Kakoen clarified.

"That doesn't sound like Bacho at all," Nagata replied. While they had only known her for a short time since they met, the cheerful martial artist didn't seem like the type to assassinate anyone. She was the type to fight fairly not ambush someone like that.

"Right now she's being detained until Sousou-sama decides what to do with her. I'm to take you to the camp. Your companion, Kanu Unchou, is already on her way there," Kakoen told them.

"Guess we have to go," said Nagata as he put his shirt back on and then picked up his SengokuDriver. Kakoen's eyes widened momentarily when she saw the device as he put it away to carry along.

"I will take the child with me. However, I do not have a horse for you," Kakoen told them.

"Don't worry. I got my own transportation," Nagata informed her.

"Yes, we should hurry," Chou'un nodded, rubbing her head while she fixed her clothes. She cursed the poor timing for Bacho to have a fit of madness. She was about to show her Armored War God some of the other massage skills she had picked up. '_Ah, there will be other opportunities._'

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sousou's camp, the warlord entered her tent and sat down on her throne with a sigh.

"Ah, Karin-sama," greeted Juniku. "Welcome back."

Juniku, secretly Keifa, was a strategist rather than a general like Kakoton and Kakoen. She was a little on the short side, wearing a flowing pale blue coat with a green undershirt and baggy shorts. Oddly, she wore a green cat-eared hood over her blonde hair. She was a brilliant tactician, but otherwise she was very soft-spoken and incredibly subservient to Sousou even if it was something embarrassing. Baron once joked that she was a masochist with the way she liked being ordered around so much. The strategist promptly turned red and bopped his chest several times like some little kid would in her embarrassment, prompting a laugh from everyone.

"Keifa, would you mind getting the tea for me and my guest?" requested Sousou. "We're rather thirsty."

"Guest?" Juniku blinked. She watched as Kanu entered and silently fumed at the young woman. Knowing her lord's taste, she was probably another potential conquest. Long silky hair, wonderful legs, bountiful chest, and a figure Juniku would have killed for. They were all things the strategist didn't have, which made her fume at the thought of the woman sharing Sousou's bed that night. Her leader had a roving eye and it made the strategist sometimes jealous when another woman would stay in Sousou's bed besides her.

"Y-yes Sousou-sama," Juniku pouted as she went to collect the items requested of her.

As Sousou sat down, Baron entered the tent with a sigh, "The crazy chick is locked up, waiting for the gallows or whatever way you want to kill her. She cursed your name the whole time."

"She is not crazy!" Kanu protested, glaring at the young man who spoke so rudely about her new friend.

"Well, the way she was going off she sure sounded like it," Baron shrugged, uncaring of Kanu's anger. "Still, what did you do to that chick, Sousou? Not even the assassins with a grudge hate you this much."

"I don't know. I've never even met her before today," Sousou replied with a shake of her head.

"Well, knowing you, you might've had someone she knew killed and she's thinking of taking revenge," suggested Baron.

"Well that narrows it down," Sousou sighed sarcastically. As a leader of an army in the midst of territory expansion, she ordered the deaths of many men and sent many to them when she ordered her army to battle. Plenty of them were probably fathers. As such, many sons, daughters, and wives were no doubt sporting grudges against her. Such was one of the prices of being a leader of men.

"Please! Surely there is something I can do to save her!" Kanu begged. It was those words which got Sousou to gain a gleam in her eyes. One that Baron knew all too well.

"I might consider releasing her, if you were to share my bed tonight, Kanu," Sousou offered. Kanu stiffened with a squawk as her face turned beet red, making both Sousou and Baron chuckle.

"Actually, Sousou. I got a better idea," Baron countered. Sousou frowned, but Baron knew he was a jerk at heart so he enjoyed blocking his leader's sexual advances on another girl as enticing as the thought was. He turned to Kanu. "You sent the little kid to get someone called Gaim, right?"

"Yes, Gaim-sama is my master," Kanu nodded.

"Well then, I'd like to meet him," Baron smirked and he pulled out a SengokuDriver that was identical to Nagata's save for the Rider Indicator on the side. Kanu's eyes went wide at the sight of the device in Baron's hand.

"Who are you?" Kanu finally demanded.

"Thought you'd never ask, Kanu Unchou. I'm Baron," he told her and Kanu's eyes widened in surprise. Nagata had mentioned the other Armored War Gods by name and Baron was one of the names he had spoken of when he listed them off. Baron, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear.

Sousou soon realized what the pair were talking about and lost her irritation at being blocked, "Oh? So the rumors of other Armored War Gods are true then? How interesting."

"Kakoen should be on her way as we speak," Baron added. "Sousou, permission to challenge Gaim?"

"Why not? You'd do it even if I didn't allow it," Sousou smirked back.

"Ah, you know me too well."

* * *

Nagata and Chou'un entered the encampment on the Sakura Hurricane with Kakoen and Chouhi who travelled on horseback. Kakoen still couldn't help but study the man on the vehicle critically. First the belt buckle and now his strange vehicle. He was without a doubt what she believed him to be.

Once Nagata and Chou'un dismounted, he hit the switch to shrink the bike down back and into its Lockseed form before pocketing it. Kakoen and Chouhi dismounted from the horse too, the general handing the horse's reins over to one of her soldiers.

"Walk this way," Kakoen led the way to Sousou's tent.

"Hey, Sei, Rinrin. Is it just me or was she staring at me the whole way here?" Nagata asked curiously.

"Well, you are very manly so I suppose it is only natural, especially after seeing you with your shirt off," Chou'un offered, adjusting her skirt and rubbing her thighs together in what Nagata thought was getting the feeling back. Riding on a motorcycle for long periods could make for numb body parts. For the sake of his innocence, Chou'un didn't offer any hint of her actual reason.

"Now you're just trying to boost my ego," Nagata deadpanned.

"Feel proud of yourself, Gaim-sama. You _are _the Messenger of Heaven," Chou'un smiled.

"Not God's Gift to Women no matter how much you insinuate that though," Nagata retorted.

They followed Kakoen into the tent where Kanu, Sousou and Baron was waiting for them. There was also Juniku who had brought the tea for them to drink.

"The rest of your companions, and this must be your master, Gaim," Sousou identified.

"Yes, that's me," Nagata nodded. "I heard about what Bacho did. Could you hand her over to me? Maybe I can speak with her."

"She tried to assassinate me, and that is not something I can just let go unpunished," Sousou remarked, instantly denying the request.

"Well, you can't kill her since she serves Gaim-sama, the Messenger of Heaven!" Chou'un declared.

"That's right! Let Bacho go!" added Chouhi. Sousou and Baron both shared a look and the warlord started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Messenger of Heaven? You claim to be the Messenger of Heaven?" Sousou laughed. "I find that laughable since the Messenger of Heaven has already appeared in Gi and has given his services to me." She gestured to her side where Baron stood with his arms crossed. Seeing his cue, he stepped forward to look Nagata in the eye and then give him a once over.

"Hmph, you don't look like much. I was kinda expecting a bit more," scoffed Baron.

"How dare you?!" Kanu hissed, but her master didn't rise to the bait.

"OK, who are you?" Nagata asked.

"Gaim-sama, he's an Armored War God!" Kanu told him. Nagata's eyes widened as Baron showed him his SengokuDriver, much to Chouhi and Chou'un's surprise. Nagata recognized the Rider Indicator.

"Baron...?" Nagata breathed out.

"Baron has proposed something interesting. Both of you will duel and the winner will decide Bacho Moki's fate," Sousou declared. "I wonder who's stronger? The Ultimate Spear or the Ultimate Sword?"

* * *

'_How did I get roped into this...?_' groaned Nagata as he stood before his opponent in the middle of a grassy plain outside of the camp. He and Baron were facing off against one another as Sousou waited on a portable throne with her generals on one side and his friends on the other. Torches circled the battle area, marking the space they had to fight, but giving a primal glow to everything as well in the moonlight.

It took him a little while to recognize his opponent, but he did. Baron, as he currently called himself, was one of the guys he had seen at the museum before ending up in this place only he was dressed in clothes befitting the era. Still, Nagata recognized him as the one who tackled the would-be thief, sending both of them, Haru, and who knew how many more into the world of the Three Kingdoms.

The guy, who called himself Baron, looked like he was the type of guy who enjoyed a good fight. He was eager to test his strength against a fellow Armored War God. The red-clad boy didn't appear to think much of his blue counterpart though. Nagata took that as an insult but Kanu was the most offended.

Both Kanu and Sousou were insistent that their Armored War God was the Messenger of Heaven and were determined to prove it. To prove who was the true Messenger of Heaven, both Nagata and Baron would be facing each other with the fate of Bacho on the line.

"So," started Nagata, "What's your real name?"

"If you manage to beat me, then you'll know," Baron retorted as he put on his SengokuDriver. Nagata grimaced and put his on as well. They then took out their Lockseeds and clicked them to unlock them.

**[ORANGE!]**

**[BANANA!]**

The portals zipped open above them as their respective Arms dropped down to hover in the air. They then locked their Lockseeds into their respective drivers.

**[LOCK ON!]**

Nagata's belt released the sounds of Japanese war horns as European war trumpets played a war song of their own from Baron's belt.

"Henshin!"

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

**[COME ON BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

The two Arms came dropping down, landing on the teens' heads and shoulders, forming their suits. The armor conformed to their bodies before splashes of juice-like energy finished the change and armed them with their signature weapons. Gaim now believed, without a doubt, he was facing Kamen Rider Baron.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared, gripping the Daidaimaru tightly.

"Hmph, Kamen Rider Baron. Advancing," declared Baron as he extended the Banaspear.

The two then charged at each other and Baron made the first move as he thrust his Banaspear at Gaim. Gaim dodged from the attack and went for a slash. However, Baron expected it and blocked Gaim's sword arm with his forearm before slamming his Banaspear against Gaim's side. Gaim staggered from the hit then received a punch in the face before a kick connected with his midsection.

"Damn it!" Gaim grunted as he drew his Musou Saber and combined it with his Daidaimaru to form its Naginata Mode. He attacked again and swung, Baron countered with a thrust but it was parried as Gaim twirled his weapon. He thanked Kanu and Chouhi for their help. They used polearms so they had given him tips on how to properly use a naginata. He couldn't call himself anything but a novice, but with his suit empowering him he didn't need much skill.

"Nagata-niichan, you can do it!" Chouhi cheered. Juniku was watching with a frown. Oh, she just wished for Baron to lose so she could rub it in his face. She would not say it outloud, though. She didn't want to be seen as a traitor. Still, while watching the fight, she was supporting the blue Armored War God rather than their own.

Baron, however, wasn't impressed as he withdrew his Banaspear and smashed it against Gaim's head. Gaim was disoriented but then a violent thrust from Baron sent him skidding backwards.

"Gaim-sama!" gasped Kanu.

"Looks like your so-called Messenger isn't all that strong," mocked Sousou. Seeing Kanu frown deeply, she smirked. "Still, if you are that confident in him then how about we up the ante?"

"What do you mean?" Kanu demanded.

"If your Armored War God is defeated by mine, you will spend the night with me in my bed," challenged Sousou. Kanu blushed then turned towards the duel.

"GAIM-SAMA, YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!" It wasn't just Bacho's life on the line but also her purity!

"Hm, looks like the loli is up to her old tricks again," Baron scoffed, eyeing his employer as Gaim pulled himself up to his feet.

"Huh?" Gaim blinked.

"The loli likes strong women and it looks like she has her eyes on your travelling companion. I have to say she has good taste," Baron answered. "I've never seen someone get so much tail on such a constant ba-GUH!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sousou shouted, throwing her armored boot to smack Baron in the back of the head. It was one thing to call her that in private, but unforgivable to do so in public where anyone could hear! The red Armored War God seemed to stiffen and a stress vein actually appeared to float over his head for a moment. His fight had been interrupted and the mood was cut down. After that, he whipped around and pointed at the admittedly shorter girl and began shouting at her.

"LOLI! LOLI! LOLI! LOLI! LOLI! YOU ARE THE LOLI-EST LOLI EVER YA LOLI!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sousou screamed before she actually leaped at Baron and the two descended into a childish brawl that kicked up a cloud of dust, portions of their bodies sticking out. Most of their attacks seemed to be noogies, face stretching, elbow grinds to the kidneys, or shots between the legs. It was the most immature fight Gaim had ever seen and he had to babysit neighbourhood toddlers now and then.

Gaim could only gape at Baron in disbelief. He was expecting a lot but not _this_. Did he actually serve her or not?

"They always do this," Kakoton sighed in a long suffering manner.

"He is the only one who can compete with Sousou-sama in a verbal spar and physical slapstick," Kakoen agreed.

"That bruuuute!" Juniku growled, tugging on the edge of her jacket with her teeth. How dare he disrespect Sousou-sama in such a way?! He deserved every bit of pain she delivered down on him! Oh, but she envied him because he was being disciplined so intensely by her master as well. The lucky fool had no idea what he was wasting!

"And he actually gets away with it?" Kanu asked in disbelief. She would expect Sousou to punish anyone who showed her disrespect and have them executed. That's what some of the rumors she heard about the blonde said anyway.

"Actually, she's quite fond of him," Kakoton pondered. "I believe it's because he does not fear her or seeks to impress her. He sees himself as an equal and admittedly with his strength he can prove it."

"They're more like bickering siblings than master and servant," Kakoen smiled lightly to Kanu, "Actually, it's one of the times she truly relaxes aside from when she finds a lovely specimen to entertain herself with."

"Uh-huh," Kanu nodded. That was Sousou when she was relaxed? Seeing that Sousou and Baron were still fighting, she decided to relax somewhat. "Just how was such a disrespectful person able to join your army?"

"He made quite the impression," Kakoen answered. "It's actually a very funny story..."

**FLASHBACK...**

_Kakoton and Kakoen were going over plans with their next campaign to expand Gi's borders with Sousou and Juniku. They had a few challenges ahead, namely the terrain wasn't all that promising and the question of how to get the soldiers and supplies there without alerting any resistance before it was too late. The fields were quite open and any scout worth their salt would have been able to see any kind of military movement coming miles away._

"_Quite a pickle," Sousou pondered. "If we alert the enemy, they will have plenty of time to get a formidable army together since their bases are quite close to our one invasion point. And we can't move it piece by piece since that would take too long and allow the enemy to reinforce themselves more than they already have."_

"_What about here?" asked Kakoen, pointing at a green patch on the map. "It's out of the way and it won't slow us down too much if we divert through there. With enough forest cover it should be easy to hide."_

"_No, that's a swamp," Juniku shook her head. "It may slow down our forces even more and we could even lose some if its bad enough."_

"Still, we should at least scout it to see," offered Kakoton. "It has been dry this season so far so we should send a scout in plain clothes to inspect the area. If it is dry enough, we can march. A little mud won't slow our men down."

"_Good," Sousou nodded. "Do it now. I want a report back by nightfall."_

"_Yes Karin-sama!" Kakoton and Kakoen both bowed._

* * *

_It was a simple strategy, but as Murphy would say even though he wouldn't be born for centuries still, anything that could go wrong, would._

_The scout had come back with positive reports. The swamp was reasonably dry and would be able to take a decently-sized unit marching through it. With all the trees, it would provide the perfect cover for the soldiers to hide behind. So Kakoen, Kakoton, and Sousou collected the men and marched to cross the swamp and get in position to fight their latest enemy. With their supplies ready, their armaments sharpened, and their strategy set, they took off._

_Only they didn't expect the enemy to have the same idea and try to implement it at the same time they did. With the tree cover, neither side knew that the other was there until they all but bumped into each other. So caught practically with their pants down, both sides took up the fight and tried to bring out a win on the fly. However, the fight wasn't going well for Sousou's side. The enemy army was more familiar with the swampy region and was able to fight in it much easier than Gi's army could. It proved to be making a serious difference as men were being chopped down while stuck in the swampier sections._

_Kakoton grunted as she cut through another enemy soldier with her sword. She felt her limbs starting to get heavy and her lungs beginning to burn. The damn swamp was sucking the energy out of everyone!_

"_Hold the line!" she barked to the men. "Cover the archers!"_

_She didn't hold much hope for the archers of being helpful though. She did not doubt their skills, serving under Kakoen, but with all the tree cover and then the groupings of men it made for a difficult task to shoot the enemy soldiers cleanly. _

_Cutting through another overzealous soldier, Kakoton caught a glimpse of something in one of the trees. Daring a look, her eyes widened in horror as she spied not one, but several men in the trees arching back bows and aiming at them!_

"_Enemy archers! Take cover!" she bellowed, prompting the men to stop fighting and hide behind the trees or at least try to use the enemy soldiers as cover since only the most ruthless armies would sacrifice their own men in such a way._

_A split-second later, the arrows flew. Showing their experience, the arrows were aimed in clusters that avoided the tree branches and were aimed at groups of men who were in clearer sections of the swamp where low-hanging branches and other things would not touch them. The volleys came and several of her men were cut down because they didn't get to cover in time._

_Kakoton cursed and tried to see where the archers were positioned. In doing so, another glint of metal caught her eye. The next moments came in slow motion as she realized that the glint she saw was an arrow that was flying at her. In fact, she could see the tip of the arrow as if it were aimed...at...her...eye…_

'_Karin...' Kakoton thought, feeling death hang over her._

**[_COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]_**

_Then her vision filled with red as something stood in front of her, knocking the arrow out of the air with a swipe of a white lance._

"_Wh-what?" Kakoton gasped, staring at the back of her savior._

"_You okay?" the man glanced over his shoulder, his face concealed by his helmet. _

"_Ah...ah...Yes," Kakoton nodded, quickly regaining herself. Looking about, she tried to see where her troops stood. "Karin-sama! Where are you?"_

"_Karin?" the armored man asked, confused._

"_I'm fine, Shunran," Sousou's voice brought relief to her general. The petite blonde stood up and stepped forward to rally her troops. She was scratched by some of the arrows and blood was spattered on her outfit from the close-range fighting but she was alive and still able to lead. "Bring out the archers! Shoot them out of the trees!"_

_Kakoton prepared to rally the troops, but she heard the armored man whisper out, "...Karin?"_

"_Shoot the little tramp down!" someone from the enemy lines shouted, seeing a perfect chance to take out the enemy commander._

_Kakoton was still a little shell-shocked at being so close to death, but she didn't properly recall seeing the man move. Instead, he ran for the enemy troops while raising his lance into the air. At the same time, he reached to a contraption on his belt and hit it twice._

_**[COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!]**_

_The man stabbed his lance into the ground and several feet ahead the end of a ridiculously large banana exploded from the ground underneath the tree a group of archers and split it in two. Archers screamed in shock and fear as they were hurled from the tree before landing in heaps on the ground._

_**[COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!]**_

_BOOM!_

"_AUGH!"_

"_WHAT IS THIS?!"_

_"WHO IS THAT MAN!?"_

_**[COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!]**_

_Kakoton gaped as more giant bananas burst from the ground, destroying trees where the archers were all perched. Men fell from the air and landed in heaps, scrambling to regroup with their units or just lay on their backs groaning in pain._

_Enemy swordsmen quickly collected themselves and charged at the strange man to cut him down. He reacted with admirable speed and began to parry attacks. More than just parry them, he retaliated and his weapon cut through their leather armor with laughable ease before he knocked them all back. One tried to blindside him, but a quick jab of his lance put the man down with quicker ease than the others before he continued on his way._

* * *

_The battle was soon ended. When the archers were taken down and the red-clad man was confirmed to be on Sousou's side, the will of the remaining enemy soldiers soon withered and died. Either the enemy soldiers died or they made a break for freedom, fleeing the battlefield. The men were cheering for their victory, ready to go for another victory celebration. In the midst of it, Sousou with Kakoton and Kakoen by her sides approached the man in red._

"_Who are you? What is your name?" Sousou asked the armored man. She wanted to know who this stranger was. Why had he fought for her side? Was he truly fighting for them or did he just wish to gain their trust before stabbing them in the back? Plenty have tried that before during Sousou's rise to power and she did not wish to have it happen again. Such assassins always picked the most inconvenient times to strike._

_The armored man glanced at the trio, but he at least seemed to acknowledge that they had asked him a question. He reached down to his belt, closed the lock-like object, and his armor vanished in a flash of light. Underneath was a young man wearing a black and red outfit of foreign design. Despite being in the presence of a warlord, he didn't seem intimidated or respectful at all._

"_I am Baron," he replied simply._

"_Do not be so disrespectful to Sousou-sama!" Kakoen snapped. "Show proper respect!"_

"_I will when I decide Sousou is worth respecting," the young man replied. He looked to Sousou herself, eyeing her critically. "I actually came this way to see if Sousou was worth joining up with since I heard he was one of the strongest out there."_

"_Then you found me," Sousou frowned. "I am Sousou Motoku."_

_Baron frowned, looking almost confused at the declaration, "You? You're Sousou Motoku? One of the most powerful warlords outside of Sonsaku and Gentoku? You?" He added, "I expected Sousou to be taller and a man. Are you sure you're not his daughter?"_

"_I am the only Sousou Motoku. What ridiculous rumor said that I was a man?" Sousou frowned, not liking the fact someone was saying she was a man._

"_I guess I just got my facts wrong. Well, Sousou, may I join your army?" asked Baron, causing several eyebrows to rise. It was a blunt question, but this Baron seemed like a blunt person. Sousou had to take a moment to consider the offer._

"_You're strong," she admitted, "and powerful." Weren't those the same thing? "I could use someone like you as an enforcer."_

"_An enforcer to a loli?" Baron sighed. Well, he was just starting out so it was to be expected that he begin at the bottom. _

**...END FLASHBACK**

"And since then he's been part of our army," Kakoen finished. "While she prefers strong and talented women, she also recognises Baron's might. Sousou uses him as an enforcer and he's been doing a good job. The men respect him and the bandits fear him."

The brawl between Baron and Sousou continued until it had gotten to the point where Baron used his height and pushed Sousou away, planting his palm in her face as she tried to attack him. It seemed in the heat of the moment, she had forgotten that she was in front of others as she tried to get her enforcer to take back his words about her stature. It would seem to have been a long-standing feud that for the moment was not ending in her favor.

"Um...aren't we supposed to be having a duel?" Gaim asked as the pair continued to bicker.

"Che, I've lost my mood for fighting," Baron retorted as he shouldered his Banaspear as he continued to hold back Sousou.

"Wait, what?" Gaim asked, "Are you kidding me!?"

"The loli ruined things," Baron glared at his leader who glared back at him. "So if you want your loony friend rescued you can have your other friend sleep with the loli."

*CRUNCH!*

One perfectly aimed kick to the balls caused Baron to groan and hunch over. Even wearing his protective suit, a shot to such a vulnerable spot hurt and could incapacitate any man. "Guuuuuh!"

"Insubordination is punished most severely," Sousou huffed, fixing her hair.

"Looks like you must take one for the team, Aisha," Chou'un commented.

"WHAT?!" Kanu screamed before looking to Gaim, "GAIM-SAMA!"

"Uhhhh," Gaim looked at the downed Baron who was cursing the air blue with his pain as he clutched at his family jewels. He then looked to Sousou who smirked at him and daintily wiggled her armored foot. "I'd help...but...Baron's lost interest and...Sousou's got all the cards this time...and...yeah. I don't wanna lose my boys." He was smart enough not to provoke a temperamental loli.

"Wise decision," Sousou smirked.

* * *

Later, in Sousou's bed chamber, Kanu was blushing as she lay in the warlord's bed, completely in the nude and under the covers. The night was certainly not how she envisioned her first time would be like. However, as the duel between Gaim and Baron had been so unexpectedly interrupted, it was up to her to save Bacho's life by 'taking one for the team'.

* * *

"Damn...wish I had ice..." groaned Baron as he sat down in his own tent and out of his armor. There was no way for him to get some ice outside of winter so he had to suffer without the numbing effect.

"You must stop provoking Karin-sama," Kakoton advised as she joined Baron, holding a canteen of cold water for him.

"Can't," chuckled Baron. "She reminds me so much of my kid sister and it's always fun to annoy her."

"Your sister whom you claim has the same name," Kakoton nodded.

"Cute like a kitten most of the time but when you make fun of her the claws come out," Baron described. "She's a bit of a brat and sometimes we fight but she's still my sister. I love her and I love messing with her."

"You know that one day Karin-sama may not tolerate your teasing any longer," Kakoton warned.

"Until that day comes I'll fight for her and mess with her from time-to-time," said Baron. "I like to tease her, but that doesn't mean I'm no less loyal."

"And you say Keifa's a masochist..." Kakoton smiled, handing the canteen over for Baron to take several gulps from it.

"Hey, just because I let the loli beat me up doesn't make me a masochist. At least I don't moan in pleasure when being stepped on," he defended.

"That is true," agreed Kakoton. "So, what do you think of Gaim?"

"The Orange? The kid has no idea how to use his power properly and was holding back," Baron assessed. "He's got moves, but no experience. It's going to cost him if he keeps playing around like he does."

* * *

Nagata sneezed. He was worried. First of all, he was worried for Bacho's life. Second of all, he was worried for Kanu's purity. He tried not to think about it but right now she was probably in bed with Sousou and the images that idea brought up made him blush a bit. While Karin was small she was no less beautiful and Kanu was gorgeous. The thought of them doing _that _came to mind several times in the night and he wished he could just stand under a cold shower to get rid of the images.

"That Baron was really strong, wasn't he?" Chouhi asked.

"Huh? What?" Nagata blinked.

"Baron!" Chouhi cried, hopping to her feet in the guest tent they were sharing. "He was super fast and just as strong as you were!"

"Yes, but he certainly has a mouth on him," Kakoen sighed from her seat. She was the selected guard for the group to make sure they didn't try to break Bacho out of prison or go back on the deal Sousou set up.

Nagata groaned, leaning back, "I just wish it didn't come to this. I mean, Kanu having to do _that_ with Sousou just to save Bacho?"

"I'm sure she'll be more appreciative in the morning," Chou'un commented into her tea. "Sousou is said to be quite skilled in _delicate_ tasks."

"Oh she certainly is," Kakoen sighed, looking like she was going back to a fond memory before she snapped herself out of it and coughed into her hand. "A-And do not worry. Sousou-sama is very gentle with her partners despite her strength on the battlefield."

"URK!" Nagata gulped, another XXX thought entering his mind at the description.

"Huh?" Chouhi blinked. "So Sousou wants Aisha-neechan to keep her company to sleep at night? Does she have bad dreams or something?"

"Oh, Sousou is a les-" Chou'un started only for Nagata to shut her mouth with his palm.

"She probably doesn't like to sleep alone!" he interrupted. He cast Chou'un a glare for trying to corrupt a little girl like that. Said bluenette seemed completely unapologetic for trying to blurt out the inappropriate truth in front of the younger girl.

"I understand. I like to sleep with Aisha-neechan too," agreed Chouhi with a grin. She slept next to Kanu every chance she got and enjoyed every moment of it. It felt like she had her parents back at night.

"Yeah, like that," nodded Nagata, relieved to dodge a bullet there. He needed to have words with Chou'un about what was appropriate and what was not. Chouhi might be too young and innocent to understand Chou'un at times but until she got older, Nagata wasn't going to let her get corrupted like that.

Kakoen couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the interactions. In a way, it reminded her of how she, Kakoton, Baron, and Juniku would interact with each other and with Sousou. Still, one burning question was coming to her. Seeing Bacho fight, she was reminded of a man she saw in the past. "Excuse me, but in regards to your friend Bacho do you know her last name?"

"It's Moki! I heard it during the tournament!" Chouhi popped up helpfully.

"Bacho Moki?" Kakoen blinked, but then her features turned grave. "Oh dear, would she be the daughter of Bato Jusei?"

"Uh-huh!" Chouhi nodded, rapidly nodding. "She said that while we were fighting that RInrinshi inside the palace!"

"The famous martial artist?" Chou'un blinked in surprise. "She is truly his daughter?"

"Huh?" Nagata blinked.

Kakoen's features only turned more grave, "Oh dear. I think I can figure out why Bacho wishes vengeance on Sousou-sama then. She believes that Sousou-sama killed her father."

"Did she?" asked Chou'un, the group paying close attention to Kakoen.

Kakoen sighed, but looked to the group who were Bacho's friends, "I should not say this, but if it will prevent a senseless death then I must. The truth is...Sousou-sama did not kill him. He died a rather inglorious death."

"What?" asked Nagata.

"It began when Sousou-sama was invited to Kashin-sama's court for a banquet," Kakoen explained, crossing her arms. It was obviously an unwelcome memory to her. "Kashin-sama is rather fickle and does random things for entertainment. She asked Sousou-sama and Bato-dono to have a match for entertainment. However, Bato-dono had been drinking rather heavily that night and was in no shape to fight."

"Oh dear," Chou'un winced. The humiliation for being ousted in such a way must have been great. For a man of such standing like Bato who was hailed as a great martial artist, the shame must have been doubly painful.

"To alleviate his shame, he drank even more the rest of the night," Kakoen sighed. "Still angry and drunk, he left by himself on horseback. My sister and I with our unit was on guard duty that night. It was just pure luck that we happened across him. It seemed that he had fallen off his horse."

"He fell off his horse?" asked Nagata.

"Yes," Kakoen nodded. "He had a bad head wound and he would not have lived much longer. He begged us to keep his death a secret. So we swore the men to secrecy and spoke nothing of what happened, leaving his death a mystery. However, rivals to Sousou-sama began spreading a rumor that she was angry that Bato had disgraced her by getting drunk before a fight with her. So in anger, she hunted him down and killed him. Likely Bacho believes it."

Nagata winced at the explanation, but he found himself understanding it. It made a lot of sense, actually. Honor was pretty important during the Three Kingdoms era and it would stain Bacho's family name if news spread of her father's death being caused by his own drunken carelessness. With his reputation as great as it was, such a blow would have been devastating, both for his school and for his family.

"And Sousou actually went along with the lie?" Nagata asked.

"As much as we wished she did not, she did," Kakoen nodded. "She respected a man's dying wish too much to do otherwise. She also respected the man himself too much to allow his name to be stained in such a way. That is how noble she is. She's someone who's willing to make herself look like a monster for the sake of another."

Nagata looked to the floor, feeling conflicted. Sousou cultivated a reputation as a ruthless warlord but deep down she wasn't all that bad. She cared deeply for the people, or at least the ones who deserved that compassion. So much so she was willing to take a bad underhanded reputation in order to ensure Bato's remained flawless. Now it was going to cost Bacho her own life if they didn't do something. Kanu's sacrifice would help them get out of the current mess. However, Bacho would still be angry and likely would just try again. If she did, then there was probably no way they could save her a second time. She needed to be told the truth, but wouldn't that be the same as disregarding her father's dying wish?

Honor or the truth?

* * *

Kanu was pretty anxious as she waited for Sousou. So anxious she didn't realize that Sousou had entered and slipped into bed, lying behind her with her own nude body pressed against hers, spooning her.

"Ah, Sousou-dono!" Kanu gasped, surprised by the sudden warm touch in places she wasn't accustomed to.

"Just relax, Kanu. I don't bite, not unless you want me to. However, since this is obviously your first time, I'll be gentle," Sousou whispered. She let her hands begin to wander over Kanu's body, causing her to flinch. "Much too tense. Relax…"

"Sousou-dono!" Kanu gasped as she felt the other girl's hands begin to trail lower.

"You'll enjoy this. Fu fu fu fu…"

"Nnn!" Kanu gasped.

Sousou inched closer to her goal…

"_Anaconda-Ken! Ringi! __Shi Koiru!"_

The whole tent then seemed to become crushed like a compactor.

* * *

The sound of splintering wood and bending steel caused Nagata and the others in the guest tent to flinch. The sounds of yelling and/or panicking soldiers began to fill the night as silhouettes of the soldiers running among the camp lined the tent walls. Kakoen was on her feet in a second, immediately barking at the soldiers to go to the defenses and rally the soldiers around the important areas.

"We gotta find Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi gasped.

"Read my mind," Nagata stood up. "Let's go!"

"Agreed!" Chou'un nodded.

The three ran out of the tent, dodging running soldiers and shouting men. No one stopped them since an emergency situation had come up. If they weren't VIPs then the men didn't care what happened to them. It was quite easy to find the source of the destruction since it was Sousou's personal tent which was the source of the commotion. A part of Nagata thought that Kanu may have gotten cold feet and made a break for it, but coming on the scene quickly taught him otherwise.

The entire tent was being wrapped around by a long red tube of some kind that was crushing it within the coils. At first Nagata wasn't sure what the heck he was looking at, but at one end he saw white legs with metal boots while near the top he spotted a familiar ghoulish form, this one decorated with a snake coiled in a circle on his forehead.

"Yes! Yes!" it hissed in a surprisingly female tone. "Feel the crushing pressure! The blackness at your vision! Feel death coming for you!"

"Rinrinshi!" Nagata gasped. Without hesitation, he drew his SengokuDriver and his Lockseed.

"Another one of those creatures again," Kakoton glared as she arrived on the scene with several soldiers. Baron ran up beside her and seemed to recognize the Jiang-shi form of the Rinrinshi even if it was ridiculously elongated.

"Tsk! Another one," he frowned before donning his SengokuDriver and taking out his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**[ORANGE!]**

**[BANANA!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

**[COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

Both Rider donned their suits before charging at the constricting Rinrinshi. However, the creature seemed to have a sharp danger sense and saw the Riders approaching. In a flurry not unlike a rubber band, the Rinrinshi snapped back to her regular shape before rolling away from the attacking Riders, leaving them only with a crushed tent while she hopped back away from the scene.

"Hey! Get back here!" Baron snapped, giving chase.

"This is getting old," Gaim huffed before doing the same.

The giggling Rinrinshi seemed to easily dodge every attempt the soldiers made at stopping her, sliding around their attacks as if they weren't there. Some of the men she struck down with sheer force, as if her limbs were boneless like whips. It wasn't until they were well clear of the camp did the female Rinrinshi finally stop to face the pair.

"Oooh, two strapping young men followed me all the way out here," she purred. "I'll just have to reward you for your diligence and adoration."

"Take _your _reward first!" Gaim shouted as he drew his Musou Saber and fired. The Rinrinshi seemed to just _bend_ around the shots as if her skeleton was like taffy before coming back to normal.

"Well that was just rude!" the Rinrinshi huffed. "Still, I suppose I ought to introduce myself shouldn't I?" Giggling, she began to spin on the spot, erupting with Rinki, "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

The spinning Rinrinshi vanished in a cloud of Rinki before stepping out in her Beastman form. Her torso was covered in dark green scales with a lighter underside. At her collarbone was a snake's head which was connected to a serpentine body that wrapped around her chest lined with a golden yellow. Her arms had jewels and precious ornaments banded on them, but not one bit of it restricted her movement. she was adorned with a golden battle skirt as well, but it was again short so not to impede any of her movement. More gold adorned her legs and feet which were scaled like a snake's. Lastly her face was covered in dark scales and was mysteriously blank save for blood red eyes lined with gold. For hair, she had even more snakes emerging from her head like the legendary gorgon.

"Ahhh, am I not more beautiful now?" the transformed Rinrinshi sighed in relief. "I am Hebihime, mistress of the RinJyu Anaconda-Ken. Here to assassinate the little brat Sousou who bothers my master so."

"What is this, Gekirangers?" Baron snorted.

"Said the Kamen Rider," Gaim retorted.

"Touche." Baron returned his attention to Hebihime and charged at her with the Banaspear. He thrust at her but she bent her body fluidly to avoid the strike.

"Ah, so rough," she cooed. "Allow me to play along too! _Anaconda-Ken! Ringi! __Shi Koiru!"_ The Rinrinshi's abdomen suddenly seemed too extend like a snake's before she coiled herself around Baron, pinning his arms into place. A grinding noise could be heard as she began squeezing him tighter and tighter than before.

"Gah!" Baron cried in pain.

"Oh no you don't!" Gaim called, running to engage the Beastman...woman with his two swords.

"Oh, you want to play too?" Hebihime purred. "_Anaconda-Ken! Ringi! Sukurīmingu Koma!_" Her legs dug into the ground and gave a sharp yank, sending Baron spinning like a top at Gaim. It was such a strange move, Gaim was caught off guard by it and allowed Baron to smash into him, both collapsing onto the ground.

"Ow…" both Riders grunted in pain.

"What are you doing falling all over each other? I thought you Armored War Gods were supposed to be strong!" taunted Hebihime with a girlish giggle. That just made her creepier in the eyes of the young men. No doubt she believed otherwise as most vain women did.

"She's getting on my nerves," Gaim growled.

"Grr!" Baron growled. Getting back up, he charged at Hebihime and began jabbing at the Rinrinshi several times over. Gaim followed up with slashes from both of his swords, but again Hebihime was able to evade with her incredible flexibility. With another giggle, she unleashed more whip-like strikes which threw both Riders back.

"Dammit! She's too fast," Baron huffed.

"Well I can be pretty quick too!" Gaim frowned, drawing another Lockseed as he removed his Orange Lockseed.

**[LOCK OFF!]**

He then clicked the release switch of the Ichigo Lockseed.

**[ICHIGO!]**

He set it inside.

**[LOCK ON!]**

Then cut it open.

**[SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!]**

The Orange Arms vanished, allowing to the Ichigo Arms to come down and wrap around his torso, arming him with his new weapons. Now clad in Ichigo Arms, Gaim gripped the Ichigo Kunai in both hands.

"Hm, a strawberry?" Hebihime admired.

"Take this!" Gaim hurled his Ichigo Kunai but Hebihime dodged them only to be hit with a couple more as they exploded. With the Ichigo Arms enhancing his speed, Gaim was able to throw more kunai behind the ones he first threw, catching Hebihime as she followed her usual dodging route.

"Gah!" howled Hebihime.

Ichigo Kunai reappeared in Gaim's hands, replacing the ones he had used as he kept throwing them at the Rinrinshi. Hebihime began to put more effort into her slithering dodging, for even a close miss would cause damage when the kunai exploded.

Baron kept an eye on the proceedings, trying to find an avenue to attack with. With the time and breathing space he needed, Baron saw that there was one thing all of the female Rinrinshi's dodging technique relied on. She needed to have her feet on the ground. She needed a solid stance in order to keep dodging like she was, like how a snake needed to keep enough weight on the ground in order to rear back or slither so fluidly.

"There we go," he grinned before he took a running charge at Hebihime. The Rinrinshi prepared for another simple dodge, but instead of aiming at her upper body he dove low and stuck at her legs. It was a surprise move and he managed to strike her in the leg, causing a blast of sparks and a scream of pain. Gaim also took advantage of it, catching Hebihime with several more exploding kunai. It was enough to knock her flat on her back with another scream.

"Got you now!" Baron shouted, reaching to his belt.

**[COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!]**

"I'm not staying out of this!" Gaim announced, quickly locking his Ichigo Lockseed into the Musou Saber, causing the blade to begin shining red.

**[1, 10, 100! ICHIGO CHARGE!]**

Baron's Banaspear began to shine as he brought it back for a powerful stab to end the Rinrinshi. With a loud battle cry, he thrust it forward. From the tip of the Banaspear, a large energy banana extended with enough force to pierce through the Rinrinshi. At the same time, Gaim slashed and shot the energy strawberry into the air where it exploded into numerous Ichigo Kunai which all rained down to pierce Hebihime through the body in a lethal attack.

"_Polar Bear-Ken! Ringi! __Hyōga no Ugoki!_"

"_Eagle-Ken! Ringi! Fezārein'arō!"_

As the Banaspear came to pierce Hebihime, a wall of solid ice exploded from the ground to block the attack. The spear dug into the wall and riddled it with cracks, but it was unable to destroy the wall to strike Hebihime. On the other side, a veritable rain of eagle feathers as sharp as blades rained down. All of the Ichigo Kunais were precisely knocked out of the air which caused them to explode harmlessly.

"Huh?!" Baron gaped.

"What the-?!" Gaim gasped.

"Uh-oh," Hebihime groaned.

A blast of wind forced Gaim and Baron to shield their eyes as a pair of figures dropped from the sky. On the left side was another female Rinrinshi. She held a female shape and covering her chest like a bikini was the top half of a polar bear's head with the teeth sticking out with the ears rising from her shoulders. Her abdomen was muscled, but thin with black skin, like a polar bear's real skin. Protecting her hips was the bottom half of the bear's jaw, the teeth acting like a belt. Her biceps were covered in black steel while the rest of her arms were covered in thick shaggy white gauntlets with long claws. Her thighs had the black metal and her boots were shaggy and white. Her face was wrapped in a white scarf which partially concealed a black face like with one eye outlined with dark makeup with pure white lips.

The other Rinrinshi was again female and based off an eagle. Her right shoulder had an eagle's head sticking out with an eagle's wings draped over her torso and wrapped around her right side. What little of her abdomen was there to be seen was covered in white down feathers. Brown feathers hung from her hips like a sarong, revealing legs which were scaled like an eagle's, but ending in high heeled boots with black tips. Her arms were similarly styled, but ended in normal hands with black nails on the fingertips. Lastly she wore what appeared similar to a Native American headdress which trailed down her back, but more feathers hung around the sides of her face. Her face itself was more of a mask than an actual face, but with black eyes surrounded by red mascara and no other features.

"You're making us look bad, Hebihime," the Polar Bear Rinrinshi frowned, her voice husky like a Russian's.

"Indeed. You are better than this," the Eagle Rinrinshi agreed, her voice deep like a Native American's

"Takahime...Shirokumahime..." Hebihime gasped, pulling herself up to her feet.

"You took too much pleasure in your techniques. It made you sloppy," Shirokumahime huffed, crossing her arms. "Now we have been forced to expose ourselves."

"And to the Armored War Gods running around," Takahime threw a glare at the two Riders.

"And just who are these chicks?" Baron frowned.

"Never seen them before," Gaim shook his head.

"Hmph! Show some respect!" Hebihime sniffed. "We are three of the Five Femme Fatale Fists! The five most powerful Rinrinshi in the ranks of the RinJyuKen Akugata!"

Gain raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was the Five Venomous Fists."

"They are...shall we say, old news," Takahime giggled. "But we may still have a use for them. Who knows, you may end up having to fight them!"

"In the meantime, we cannot allow our comrade to meet her end out of foolishness," Shirokumahime frowned. "Now if you would, Takahime?"

"Of course," Takahime nodded, throwing her arm into the air which kicked up a windstorm that forced Gaim and Baron to shield their faces. Once the storm died down, they looked up to find the three Rinrinshi gone. Baron growled and stabbed his Banaspear into the ground in agitation.

"Well damn!" Baron huffed. "So much for the monster of the week thing."

"Where do these guys keep coming from?" Gaim wondered. He had just fought Saidon yesterday and now he squared off against one of the five best in the ranks? He just wanted to curl up and sleep for a week by that point. After that, he then realised that Hebihime had crushed Sousou's tent before they chased her. "Oh crap! Aisha!"

"Who?" Baron blinked.

Gaim turned around and ran back toward the camp. Brushing past the soldiers, he managed to come back to the site of Sousou's tent. He feared the worst, that the warlord and Kanu had been crushed by Hebihime's attack. Coming to the tent, he froze when he saw what was going on. Coming out of the debris were Sousou and Kanu. It was obvious that they were okay since they were both nude which allowed for a quick investigation for wounds from any angle. Kakoton, Kakoen and Juniku were fretting over their leader while Chou'un and Chouhi were doing the same for a mortified Kanu. Both were in the midst of receiving robes to cover themselves.

'_So that's what Kanu's body looks like,_' a dark part of Gaim's mind commended with a laugh. Shaking it off, he ran up to his friends, "Aisha, are you hurt?"

"I-I-I'm fine," Kanu blushed brightly, struggling to tie her robe shut and keep any more people from seeing her body. She had risked her chastity enough!

"Hey, Sousou. You OK?" Baron asked his lord.

"I am fortunately unharmed but I am quite annoyed," Sousou growled.

"I can imagine why," he agreed. Getting cockblocked was never fun, even if the one getting blocked didn't have one.

"I hope you took care of whoever did this," she told him.

"Well, the thing is, she got away," Baron said apologetically. "She had backup waiting in the wings to get her away in case things went south for her. Called themselves three of the Five Femme Fatale Fists of the RinJyuKen Akugata."

"RinJyuKen Akugata?" asked Kakoton. "I've never heard of such a group."

"It's a rogue martial arts school which has extended its strength to the point they can transform themselves into those Beastmen forms," Gaim sighed. "They pretty much gave up their humanity to reach that level of power."

"I see," Sousou frowned. "We will have to root them out back in Gi. One had tried to cause trouble in our province before Baron destroyed it. If what you say is true, there may be more taking advantage of my absence."

"But what about Bacho?" asked Chouhi. "Will you let her go now? We'll tell her about her father so she won't try to kill you again or anything like that!"

Sousou glanced at Chouhi with a dark look before looking to Kakoen and Kakoton, the indigo-haired woman shrugging helplessly. After a moment, Sousou's shoulders slumped likely in one of her rare shows of tiredness, "I guess for saving my life I should release your friend in return. If she does it again, I will not show mercy."

"Yatta!" Chouhi cheered.

"But we will continue our night another time Kanu," Sousou grinned at Kanu, making the other girl blush. "I can promise that."

"Skirt-chaser," Baron snorted.

"And proud of it," Sousou snickered back. "Now, someone rebuild my tent so I can get some sleep. I need it after tonight. Kakoton, Baron, go unlock Bacho Moki and let her go with Kanu and the others."

"Yes Sousou-sama!" Kakoton and Kakoen nodded.

* * *

Bacho was released and her friends escorted her back to the inn. She was rather subdued but also hungry. They ordered some food and Bacho helped herself to the food. However, something seemed a bit off about her. She was still angry, stewing at being unable to kill the person who she believed killed her father. Still, they needed to tell her the truth about what had really happened to her father. It may not be the truth she wanted to believe but it was what really happened.

"So what was all the yelling about while I was locked up?" she asked, noticing the tension in the room. "Did someone assassinate Sousou?" The way she said those words made it sound it was like she was expecting Sousou to die like she deserved in her mind.

"A Rinrinshi attacked Sousou's tent," Nagata answered

"Is she dead?" Bacho asked hopefully.

"No, Baron and I managed to chase it away before it crushed her and Aisha to death," Nagata answered. Bacho started to growl and Nagata frowned back. "And don't you _dare_ chide me about saving her! I'm not going to let one of my friends get killed in your mistaken vendetta!"

Bacho hissed, utterly outraged,"Mistaken!? Sousou killed my father! I must avenge him!"

"Sousou didn't murder him! She took responsibility for it so your family and school wouldn't suffer the dishonor of how he really did die!" Nagata snapped back.

Bacho frowned, "What? How can there be a mistake! All sorts of people said it!"

"And have you ever considered how many of them were afraid of her or were hoping for any opportunity to get her out of the way?" Nagata retorted. "Her political rivals started that rumor just hoping it would damage her somehow! Your father died by accident! He fell off of his horse!"

*SLAP!*

Nagata's face turned as he felt Bacho's palm strike him, causing the others in the room to gasp. Bacho trembled in fury at the accusation, obviously not believing it, "Don't you dare say such lies! My father wasn't such a fool that he would let something so disgraceful happen to him!"

"He would if he was drunk, which he was after Kashin's banquet," Nagata retorted, rubbing his cheek.

"Who told you!?" Bacho demanded.

"It was Kakoen," Chou'un answered.

"And you would believe one of Sousou's generals over me!?" Bacho all but screamed.

"She and her unit were the ones to find your father, witnessed his last moments," Nagata answered. "She and Sousou swore all of the men to secrecy so to hide the fact your father died in such a way. Her political rivals then made up the murder rumors hoping it would help their own rise to power! You weren't there, you didn't see it, so we were inclined to believe her."

"And I am sure you know of the skill of reading a person's intent though their movements," Chou'un added. "I watched more than just Kakoen's speech. I watched her body language as she told the story. She was utterly calm, confident in her poise. She told no lies when she explained what happened."

"No! She's just a good liar!" Bacho cried out. "Sousou murdered him because he disgraced her! I know she did! Everyone knows it!"

"Sousou just allowed everyone to believe it so your father's name would remain unblemished," Kanu tried soothingly.

Bacho trembled where she stood, her breath heaving, "YOU'RE WRONG!" She ran from the room, grabbing her yari as she went. Nagata and the others called after her, but she refused to listen and she could not accept that her father died in such inglorious way. He would never allow himself to be so sloppy! Never! He couldn't! He wouldn't!

Coming to the front door of the inn, she stormed out but was halted by the forms of Kakoton, Kakoen, and Baron standing in front of the inn with their horses. None of them looked surprised to see Bacho itching for a second shot at their leader.

"You know, I thought you'd learnt your lesson after getting locked up, but then again I might've given you way too much credit," remarked Baron as he crossed his arms. The three of them had been sent to keep an eye on Bacho for more trouble and it looked like she was looking for it. Bacho pointed her yari threateningly at him.

"Step aside!" she ordered.

"Sorry, but I don't take orders from you. Besides, I can't let you disturb Sousou. She gets cranky when she doesn't get her beauty sleep, " he retorted. Bacho, losing patience, swung at him but he managed to dodge. "Guess there's no talking you out of this. Oh well." He put on his SengokuDriver and produced his Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**[BANANA!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

The Banana Arms fell on Baron and formed into his armor as he wielded his Banaspear. Bacho scowled. So what if he was an Armored War God? She would not let him stand in the way of her vengeance!

* * *

"Dammit! Why did she have to go off like that!" Nagata yelled as he followed Kanu to find Bacho.

"She's being driven by vengeance and it's brought out the worst in her!" Kanu told him.

"I know that! But seriously, you think she'll listen?" Nagata asked.

"She must be made to accept the truth, even if it will dishonor her father! She must not throw her life away over pointless revenge!"

The pair reached the front of the inn and halted, shocked to see Bacho still in the area. On the other side of the street was Sousou's enforcer and her two generals. Baron was transformed and was fighting with Bacho. However, her yari was obviously inferior to his Banaspear with the way he was constantly blocking it and deflecting it. Bacho's anger and denial was making her sloppy, allowing Baron a further advantage over her.

"What?" Kanu gasped.

Bacho was once again knocked to the ground by Baron who stood cockily before her.

"You have to try harder than that if you wanna kill Sousou," he taunted. He watched as Bacho picked up her weapon and went into a stance again. He sighed. "You don't know when to give up, do you?"

"I will not rest until I avenge my father!" Bacho shouted.

"Fighting for the dead is pointless," he told her clearly as he parried her strike. "They're gone and won't be able to thank you or reward you. It's just a waste."

"You-!" Bacho growled.

"Enough!" Kakoton called out, causing Baron to freeze. He relaxed his stance and looked to the general. "I'll handle it from here Baron. Please step back."

"Hasn't there been enough pain tonight?! If you're gonna do this then you have to go through us," said Nagata as Kanu held his hand. Kanu shook her head and gently pulled him back as Kakoton stepped forward to take a stance against Bacho. The brunette huffed and took her own stance against the general, ready to go through her, Kakoen, and Baron in order to get to Sousou.

As she stared into Kakoton's eyes, Bacho silently fumed at the group she thought were her friends. How could they defend Souosu? How could they expect her to believe such a lie? Her father had been honorable, as disciplined as any man of his position and lifestyle should be! There was no way he could've died in such a disgraceful manner. And yet, both Nagata and Kanu seemed so sure!

She stared at Kakoton, trying to find some hole in her defence, some sign of weakness she could exploit. After a few moments, she slowly realized that there was no weakness. Kakoton's stance was perfect, not moving an inch. Her ki was calm and composed like a strongly standing forest. Kakoton was completely sure bother in her skill and in her story, no deceit, no lies, nothing to hide.

In a flash of insight, Bacho was reminded of a time in her past when she was small. She had wet the bed the previous night and had been hoping to hide it from her father. During her morning lessons, her father was immediately able to tell she was hiding something, causing her to blurt out the truth. Bato had explained to her that a person's stance would reveal what was within their hearts. A deceitful and troubled heart would have a shaky, unstable stance. However, a heart that was true would instead have a solid, unshakeable stance.

'_No, no it can't be..._' Bacho thought to herself, but in her heart she could see the truth. It caused her stance to become shaky and weak. Kakoton and Kakoen had witnessed her father's last moments, heard his last request, and knew the cause of his death. She wanted to deny it, to say her father wouldn't do such a thing, but there was no denying the absolute honesty and confidence in Kakoton's stance.

Bacho sputtered, her vision turning blurry as tears began dripping from her eyes. Finally, she just couldn't deny it any longer and broke out in tears. She dropped her yari and fell to her knees, covering her face. Kanu immediately ran to her side, hugging the other girl who in turn began clutching her like a life preserver.

"No one should have to learn this sort of thing about a parent," Baron shook his head, dismissing his transformation.

"Indeed," Kakoen agreed, but she couldn't help but feel relieved that one of the largest shames that rested on her leader's shoulders was now lifted. At least she could worry about the true grievances people had with her rather than imagined ones.

* * *

When the morning came, the group of five as well as Sousou's three soldiers were at the crossroads outside the city. Baron, Kakoton, and Kakoen had to return to Sousou's encampment. Nagata and his friends were heading off to continue their journey. However, Bacho had decided to separate from the group and return home out west.

"Eh? You're leaving?" Chouhi huffed in disappointment.

"Yes," Bacho sighed regretfully. "I have to go back home and tell everyone the truth, as painful as it is. My father may not have liked being remembered for such a death, but he despised lies like the one told about Sousou even more and wouldn't want to be part of it. My family and the school deserve the truth."

"That's a shame. And we just met too," Nagata sighed.

"Yeah," Bacho nodded. Sighing, she became slightly nervous about something, "Ah...about last night...and that slap…"

"It's okay," Nagata shrugged. "You were angry and upset. I did kind of mouth off a little." He asked, "So, still friends?"

"Still friends!" Bacho grinned. "Well, I suppose I should get going. I've got a long way to go." Turning, she waved to the group and began running, but not to cut down travel time but to prevent her friends from seeing her cry.

"Bye bye!" Chouhi waved to Bacho as she left.

"You seem so happy for seeing a friend leave," Chou'un commented. She would have thought someone like Chouhi who never hid her emotions would have been brought to tears by their friends parting ways.

"Well, when friends separate the last face they see is the one they remember," Chouhi explained, reflecting the wisdom of her grandfather. "So I want Bacho to remember a happy face from me!"

"Wise words," Chou'un smiled.

"Indeed," Kanu agreed.

"We should get going as well," Kakoton sighed. "Sousou-sama will have new orders for us no doubt."

"Yeah, the loli is never satisfied," Baron grunted before both generals slapped his shoulders, making him grin.

"Enough of your cheek," Kakoen chided, but in good humor. All three soon mounted their horses and turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" Nagata called after them. When they looked back, he looked to Baron. "I never got your name! Your real one I mean!"

"Well, you didn't beat me but you showed you have what it takes against that snake bitch," Baron replied. "I guess you earned it. The name is Mitsuki Akechi. Remember that because I'm the guy who's going to be surpassing you!"

"Ha! I'm Nagata Oda!" Nagata called back. "Just try it!"

"Oda, huh?" Baron retorted, a knowing grin on his face. "Now I'm just going to have to do that. See ya later, Oda." Sousou's generals and enforcer mounted their horses and rode away.

"Looks like Gaim-sama's found himself a rival," Chou'un said in interest.

"Gaim-sama, the next time you meet him, I'm sure you'll be able to defeat him!" Kanu said in determination.

"Well, until then, I think we should head out," suggested Nagata. "Let's go, girls."

"Yes!" the three smiled.

**To Be Continued…**

**TFP: And we see Bacho head out just when we get to know her. We also get to see Baron in action. A downside is that we begin to see the organization behind the Rinshi. Are the RinJyuKen Akugata trying to revive or is someone pulling even their strings? Plenty of mysteries abound!**

**KRC: Well, this chapter follows the episode format with some changes and introduces more enemy character. What will this mean for ancient China and the Three Kingdoms? Will the Armored War Gods unite their powers or stay divided?**

* * *

**(CHECK IT OUT! OMAKE CORNER!)**

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Anaconda-Ken**: A fighting style which relies just as much on its flexibility as it does its muscle. Practitioners of this JyuKen are capable of bending at odd to downright strange angles. This allows the user to wrap around their targets and crush them with their body muscles, much like how large predatory snakes would when they ensnare their prey.

**Polar Bear-Ken**: A powerful JyuKen which boasts the power of endurance, making their pain tolerance incredible. Add the muscle gained working up such endurance creates and the users are a power to contend with. The style may not focus on speed, which may be one of the weaknesses but it is not one that can be easily taken advantage of.

**Eagle-Ken**: A speed style which unlike most of the bird-based styles boasts a considerable portion of power, considering the size of strength of the Bald Eagle of which this JyuKen is based. The range of this style, both in melee and long range fighting is not to be underestimated just like the large wingspan of the eagle.

**Shi Koiru**: _The Death Coil_. In Anaconda-Ken and possibly similar styles, the user is able to use their natural flexibility to wrap around their target. Then with their muscle strength, they slowly begin to crush their target within the coils of their limbs. It can be a slow technique to experience and even harder to escape from.

**Sukurīmingu Koma**: The _Screaming Top_. While in the embrace of the _Shi Koiru_, the target of this technique is unleashed by the user much like how a string is pulled to cause a top to spin. With the application of Rinki, the target is sent spinning much like a top and can be used as a weapon against other enemies. It is not a traditional technique of the Anaconda-Ken, but a technique dreamed up by a specific user for amusement.

**Hyōga no Ugoki**: Translated, it is called _Moving Iceberg_. This Polar Bear-Ken Ringi is a pure Rinki technique which causes the moisture in the air to freeze and collect together at a rapid pace, forming a thick ice barrier. Experts at this technique can cause the barrier to expand or shift at their command, almost as if the ice were moving thus the name.

**Fezārein'arō**: _Feather Arrows_, a Ringi of the Eagle-Ken. From a high and/or distant position, the user takes advantage of their range and unleashes waves of throwing knives or similar instruments which can envelop an opponent easily, giving them few avenues of escape or means of dodging. With the range of the users, it makes a wide range for the user to attack in.


	5. The Dynamic Duo

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 5: The Dynamic Duo**

It was another day full of travels for the group of four as they continued on their journey to go anywhere and everywhere the wind took them. It had been several days after their affairs in the camp of Sousou ended. They had to part ways with their new friend Bacho, but the girls were sure they would meet again someday. Nagata was confident they would, knowing some of the history of the Three Kingdoms from his studies back in his time. So in high spirits, they had continued on their travels, despite having no set destination and not having seen many people to tell them the modern news. The only news they got was from a passing travelling merchant who informed the group that they had crossed into the Province of To. After that, they didn't see much of anything beyond trees and paths.

To help pass the time Chouhi had suddenly started to sing a nonsensical song, "_Because there's a hill, so it's a hill! Even if there's a river, don't pay it any mind!_"

"Rinrin, you shouldn't sing such weird songs!" Kanu scolded.

"Relax, Aisha! It's just a silly song!" Nagata countered good-naturedly.

"Gaim-sama, you're spoiling her too much," Kanu frowned back at him.

"And you need to let kids be kids."

"You're both like a married couple arguing about how to raise their child properly," Chou'un quipped.

"Sei!" Kanu flushed while Nagata looked away, scratching his cheek.

"Hey, who says my song is weird?" Chouhi laughed, turning to walk backwards up the hill. "Grandpa said that when you're walking up a hill you should always sing a song to scare the bears away."

"I...don't think that would work," Nagata chuckled weakly. If it was so simple then everyone would be doing it.

"That's alright Rinrin," Chou'un replied. "I'm sure if we ran into a bear here it would take one look at Aisha and then get scared away."

"Well, of course. A bear should be frightened of me," Kanu agreed before she realised what Chou'un was insinuating and snapped, "What was that!?" She caught Chou'un smirking at her. "What?"

"Just as I thought. I made the right decision to travel with you. You're way more fun than Kosonsan," Chou'un told her.

"More like more fun to tease," Nagata grinned.

"Well, there is _that _too," Chou'un nodded sagely.

"Hey!" Kanu cried out.

The amusing firing of sarcastic comments or subtle jokes would have continued were it not for a sound cutting into their conversation. That sound they heard a loud scream. "Yaaahn!"

"Sounds like a girl's in trouble! Come on!" Nagata exclaimed. He hadn't ignored anyone who was in danger and he wasn't about to start now.

The group of four ran to the source of the trouble. They didn't have to go far before they found the source being a young girl surrounded by a trio of bandits. She was a petite girl with short lavender hair tamed only with a thin indigo hair string. She wore a white short kimono with long frilled sleeves and decorated with stars on the chest. Her face was absolutely adorable with child-like features and large expressive almost purple eyes. In front of her were three bandits, one large and fat, another short and skinny with a big nose, and a third wearing a metal cap with a sword.

"Y-you three tricked me!" the girl huffed, even her voice sounding cute and soft. "You said you knew a shortcut to the village!"

"Oh we didn't really lie," the leader snorted. "We know a shortcut, but it doesn't lead to the village but instead to Heaven!"

"Yo-you're going to kill me?" the tiny girl gulped.

"No way! That'd be a waste!" the short bandit snickered. "We're just going to make you feel so good you'll think you reached Heaven!"

"Yeah!" the big bandit nodded.

"Now, let us begin..." the leader reached for the girl with lecherous intent.

"You know, we know a shortcut too, but you won't be going to Heaven but instead to Hell!" The bandits stopped and turned to see Nagata, Chou'un, Chouhi and Kanu.

Nagata recognized the three bandits, "Hey, haven't we met before?" In fact he was pretty sure they were among the first bandits he met when he first met Kanu. For some reason, he was pretty sure that he had seen the trio among the bunch who surrendered into Kosonsan's custody after escaping from that Mountain Goat Rinrinshi. "Yeah, I thought you guys were in jail by now."

"Bah! We've never been caught before!" the short bandit frowned.

"Nope, nope," the big bandit shook his head.

"You must be drunk or something," the leader laughed. "Now just who the heck are you people? Mind your own business!"

Chou'un introduced Kanu, "This girl here might not be as beautiful as the rumors say, but she is the Black-Haired Bandit Hunter!"

Kanu glared at Chou'un for a moment as she brandished her weapon, "That's right! If you dare to commit evil, then I and my Crescent Dragon Blade won't forgive you!"

"I won't let bullies go either," proclaimed Chouhi.

Nagata stepped forth, "That's right, Rinrin. These guys are bullies and bullies should be punished."

"LET'S GET THEM!" The bandits charged at them but then screamed as Chou'un, Chouhi, and Kanu sent them all flying with their weapons until they turned into specks in the sky.

"Good distance, girls," Nagata praised proudly. He then jogged over to the girl the bandits had been threatening, "Hey, are you OK?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me," the girl thanked him, smiling in a just simply adorable way.

"Hey, thank the girls. They did all the work," he replied.

"But I'm sure you would have helped if you could have," the girl insisted with a smile. It almost seemed to make the air around her sparkle and Nagata just couldn't think how darn cute the girl was. It made him want to hug her and call her imouto-chan. He shook his head to recompose himself.

"So, what's a girl like you doing all the way out here, Miss...?" Nagata started.

"Oh! My name!" the girl gasped. "My name is To...Ton..Tonton!"

"Tonton?" Nagata asked. Seeing her nod, insistent on the name, he continued, "Well, you can call me Gaim. These are Kanu, Chou'un and Chouhi."

"Hello to all of you," Tonton smiled as the other girls approached after finishing with the bandits. "You must all be very strong if you could beat those awful bandits so easily!"

"Yeah, these girls are really strong," Nagata agreed and Kanu blushed at the way Nagata was looking at her. "And those bandits are pushovers. All they do is gang up on people weaker than them."

"So, Tonton was it?" asked Chou'un. "If you are heading towards the village, why don't you come with us? We are going in that direction ourselves. We can keep you safe that way."

"Really? I can?" Tonton smiled in delight.

"Of course you can," Kanu nodded. "It's not safe out in the wild like this. Especially for someone like you."

"Oh wonderful!" Tonton beamed, once again turning her cuteness scale up to eleven. Once again Nagata had to resist cuddling her and swearing to be the best onii-chan ever for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a restaurant, two young men were sulking over money problems.

"Damn, we're almost running out of money," one of them complained as he counted the remaining coins they had.

The first of the two young men wore a dark brown vest over a white tunic. He wore brown pants with leather travel shoes. He had brown hair which was sensibly cut like a scholarly students with black-framed glasses on his face. He looked a little out of place, like he was trying too hard to look like a traveller.

His friend looked a little more suited to the role. He had wild shaggy black hair with slight sideburns. His clothes included a dark travelling cloak over his shoulders with a simple brown tunic with black sleeves and black pants with leather shoes. Unlike his friend who looked like he was trying too hard to look like a traveller, his friend didn't try at all yet still had the look even though he was giving off the vibe of a slacker.

"All we gotta do is pull off another job. I'm sure somebody will pay for our services," the laidback one said to the bespectacled one.

"Kenshin, you really should take this seriously," the bespectacled one retorted.

"Hideyoshi, just relax man. Opportunity will come knocking," the laidback Kenshin replied.

The one named Hideyoshi groaned into his hands, "Kenshin, there is nothing happening here in To Province. The bandits are being squashed as we speak so our usual avenue isn't working. I don't know why you're so insistent on being here. I mean, the only thing going on in this town is prices increasing on everything which isn't good for our wallets!"

"Oh yeah?" Kenshin grinned back. "Then how about that rock that's in front of that house we passed? Everyone's getting all nervous about it and they're packing up some wagon filled with food and taking it up to the hills for some reason. All we gotta do is ask around and maybe get hired to protect the thing on the trip or better yet take down the thing that's making everyone so nervous. It's simple!"

"You're simple!" Hideyoshi snapped then gulped down his tea to calm himself down. "Still, we don't have many options right now. At least it's better than nothing."

"Hey, like I said, man. Don't worry about the small stuff and just enjoy life," Kenshin grinned.

"Easy for you to say, but you're probably right," Hideyoshi reluctantly agreed.

"Worry too much and you'll get grey hair and wrinkles before you're thirty! That's what gramps always said!" the slacker nodded. "So let's finish up our lunch and go talk to the old guy in charge of this place and offer up our services. If all goes well, we'll get paid by the end of the day."

"Your optimism never ceases to amaze me, Kenshin," Hideyoshi shook his head. His travelling companion was always so optimistic even if things looked bleak. Even being transported back in time to ancient China didn't seem to bother him too much. Maybe he was just rubbing off on him.

* * *

"Eh? A monster?"

The group of now five were travelling towards the next village which was Tonton's destination. They could see the village in the distance just past the tree line and they were already getting close enough to see the rice fields the village boasted. When asked about why she wanted to go the village, even risking going by herself when there were bandits about, she decided to explain herself. She opened up immediately with talk about a monster.

"Yes," Tonton nodded. "A white arrow suddenly landed on the village chief's house one day. Attached to it was a letter that said 'have food ready outside the temple tonight or else disasters will befall the village.' At first everyone thought it was a joke and didn't do anything. The next morning though, a large rock had appeared in front of the chief's door."

"A rock? That's it?" asked Chouhi.

"It was a rock so big there was no way a human could have lifted it," Tonton explained. "The only thing that could have that kind of strength is a monster. The villagers scrambled to make the offering and they did so. After that, another message asking for more would arrive every seven days and everyone is afraid if they fail something worse would happen."

Both Kanu and Chouhi gulped, trying not to look so nervous about the mentions of monsters. Despite the fact they fought Rinrinshi themselves, they at least looked human to an extent while the Beastmen could be mistaken as wearing elaborate suits of armor or costumes if one didn't pay too much attention. The monsters native to their homelands, now that could scare them. Chou'un merely looked calculative, as if she was trying to find out the angle to what was going on with the situation. Nagata though had to frown as he heard the explanation, "Well, it doesn't sound like the RinJyuKen to me. No one's getting hurt aside from inconvenience to their stores and perhaps discomfort."

"RinJyuKen?" asked Tonton. "Do you think they're behind it?"

"No," Nagata shook his head. "The RinJyuKen Akugata creates disasters and events to push people into states of fear and panic so they can harvest the natural Rinki that people give off when they're in such states. If they were behind this, they'd be doing something much more dramatic than asking for food. They'd be destroying homes or blocking rivers, kidnapping kids or something the villagers can't live without to make them afraid."

"I see," Tonton nodded. "Well, this monster situation is only a rumor I heard from the city so I don't know how much is true or false until I get to the village to see for myself."

"Tonton, why exactly are you going all this way?" asked Chou'un. "This is hardly something one girl from the city would concern herself over for any normal reason."

"Ah!" Tonton gasped as she acted like she had let a secret slip. "That's...um...ah…"

Fortunately, she was saved from an interrogation by Chouhi who, as they got closer to the village, saw something very strange on the main street, "Hey, what's that?"

The group looked ahead and in the main street, settled in front of one of the houses there was a giant boulder. It was settled right in front of the house with just barely enough room for anyone to slip through. With haste, the group approached the rock so they could take a look at it. Chouhi tried tapping it a few times and they found that it was a real rock which was bigger than horses or even oxen. It was easily much too big for any person to lift. Nagata even had doubts he would be able to lift it even with his suit at full strength.

"This must be the rock the monster left," Tonton frowned.

"Ah…" Kanu and Chouhi gasped, clearly intimidated.

"Indeed, only an inhuman monster could lift something this heavy," agreed Chou'un thoughtfully. She turned to Nagata, "Gaim-sama, any thoughts?"

"This looks like something we should look into," Nagata suggested. It may not be the RinJyuKen, but if there was some kind of monster terrorizing these parts then they would need to investigate and stop it. As he examined the rock for clues, he noted that Kanu and Chouhi had paled slightly. "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing!" both girls yelped at once.

"We should meet with the village chief to see what is happening," Tonton suggested.

"Good idea,' Chou'un agreed. "He would know what is going on."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the village chief. It was actually his house that the boulder had been placed in front of. It took a bit of shimmying, especially with Chou'un and Kanu considering their bust sizes, but everyone was able to enter the house and speak with the older man about the issues concerning the village and its crisis.

"We never thought anyone would come forward to help," the village chief said gratefully as he willingly met with the group.

"Just how long has this been going on?" Nagata asked.

"Weeks now," the old man explained. "We tried going to the local government for help. However, they said they could not be bothered to help with such things. In the end, we ended up getting scolded for it instead."

"That's awful!" Tonton cried, hopping up in her seat. She looked outraged by the callous reply from government officials although it didn't stop her from looking adorable in the process. She then blushed as everyone looked at her, realizing that she was making a bit of a scene. So she sat down again to let the chief continue his explanation.

"So we asked for the young men confident in their strength along with travelling swordsmen and martial artists to help us," the chief continued. "We sent them to exterminate the monster, but they all came back beaten and terrified."

"W-was the monster that terrifying?" asked Kanu with a tremble in her voice.

"Indeed," the chief nodded. "Some of the men who came back said the monster stood at least ten feet tall and had glowing red eyes. Another said it had sharp fangs and horns. Another claimed it was gigantic and covered in fur..." As the chief described these accounts, Kanu and Chouhi clung closer and closer together in terror.

"Sounds rather inconsistent," Nagata frowned, his modern era common sense coming into play. "Either the men only focused on the parts which frightened them, or this monster is constantly changing its appearance in a dramatic way. It makes me think it's not a monster, but someone wearing a scary costume. Standing in the middle of the night would give the appearance of a monster and after somehow getting that rock here, it would make people believe it even more"

"There is one bit of good news," the chief continued. "A pair of young men have volunteered to defeat the monster. They plan to go with the next offering tonight and deal with the monster when it appears. They guarantee success. We are wary since we have heard this before, but we are getting desperate for someone to help us."

"Then we will go with them," Chou'un nodded.

"EH?!" Kanu and Chouhi cried out.

"What?" asked Nagata, seeing the looks on the pair's faces. "It's not like you two would be against it, right? I mean, after fighting the likes of the RinJyuKen, a monster like this would be a total breeze. How fierce could it be after Rinrinshi?"

"Are you sure?" the chief asked, unsure about the new help.

"Have no worries," Tonton smiled. "These people are very strong. They defeated a trio of bandits like they were nothing. I'm sure even if it is against a monster they will be very brave and capable."

"Oh, really?" the chief began to smile. Now that was some good news to hear. Most of the other warriors they recruited talked tough, but many of them they found out later only battled in small brawls or fought only singular bandits rather than whole groups of them. "That is good news."

"N-now hold on!" Kanu stuttered. "You can't just decide that for us!"

"Y-yeah! We're busy and stuff!" Chouhi gulped.

"Really? Won't you help?" Tonton asked, clasping her hands together with a small pout on her lips. Her eyes even seemed to turn dewy as a sparkle entered them. She looked like she could sniffle in heartbreak at any given moment. It almost seemed like there was a fuzzy haze around her, an unmistakable aura of cuteness.

"Gah! The cuteness!" Nagata choked, flushing pink.

"Uh...w-well…" Kanu gulped, being on the receiving end of the puppy dog eyes.

"Won't you please?" begged Tonton.

It was too much and Kanu felt her resolve fail her utterly, "I-I suppose we could…"

"Oh thank you so much!" Tonton cheered, dashing around the table so she could clasp Kanu's hand in thanks.

Don't ever underestimate the power of the puppy dog pout. In the hands of such a cute girl, it was a powerful weapon. Even other girls were proving to be powerless against it. Kanu and Chouhi looked like they just wanted to stand up and run, but the only things keeping them in place were their loyalty to their friends and the thought of being placed under Tonton's adorable pout once again.

Chou'un saw their discomfort and couldn't help but smile in a way that the pair would not have liked had they noticed it.

* * *

Night fell and the newest offering to the monster was prepared. Several boxes and baskets of food were collected and loaded onto a cart before it was brought to the path which led up to an old shrine the village had stopped using since the whole monster scare began. Waiting for the cart there were a pair of young men in travelling clothes, one with glasses and the other with shaggy hair looking completely disinterested in what was going on.

"Yo!" the bored guy waved. "We all ready to set out?" As the escorts drew closer, he immediately began to grin when he noticed Chou'un and Kanu among them. Perking up and all but dashing to the pair of ladies, he gave what in his mind must have been a charming grin, "Well _hello_. Who might you two ravishing beauties be?"

"K-Kanu, followed by Unchou," Kanu nodded, her eyes darting around looking for any kind of spook that could be the monster.

"Chou'un, followed by Shiryuu," Chou'un nodded. "I assume you two are the latest of adventurers who this village hired to help."

"Sure are! We're gonna kick this thing's ass and get a huge reward for it!" the slacker laughed boisterously.

"Uh, hello?" Nagata waved to get the attention of the group. "Rinrin, Tonton, and I are part of this as well you know."

"Yeah, whatever," the slacker waved them off turning his attention back to Kanu and Chou'un. "So, if you feel afraid sometime during the night you can hang out with me. I'll keep you safe and sound!"

"I'm sure," Chou'un frowned.

"Just ignore him," the bespectacled young man sighed. "He boasts and likes to make a show off himself thinking it will score him a chance with a woman. It never does."

"Oi!" the slacker cried at his comrade.

"Anyway," the bespectacled boy sighed. "You can call me Gridon and my friend here is Kurokage. The village hired us to bring down this so-called monster. I'm just glad we have some extra help with this one."

"Huh?" Nagata gasped. Did he hear that right?

"Nice to meet you," Chou'un nodded. "My companions are Chouhi, our friend Tonton, and our master Gaim-sama."

"Gaim?!" the two young men gasped before looking at Nagata.

Kurokage just glared at Nagata with total jealousy, "You mean you got these two awesome babes to serve you?! You lucky bastard! Don't hog the wealth like this! Spread it around!"

Nagata frowned at the slacker because of his rather rude treatment towards Chou'un and Kanu simply because they had breasts, "Don't make me henshin and kick your ass for that."

"Oh? A challenge?" Kurokage reached into his cloak. "I'm game! Let's do it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Gridon smacked the back of his friend's head. "I'm not letting you cost us this job before it even begins!"

"But…"

"NO!" Gridon bowed to Nagata and his group, "I deeply apologize for my friend's rude behavior. He's born with a very terrible condition. It's called 'Open Mouth, Insert Foot' syndrome. It has left him without the ability to think about what he says. Thus far, it seems to be incurable and he struggles to live a normal life."

"OI! Don't talk about me like I'm disabled or something!"

"Eh, it's OK," Nagata accepted the apology. At least one of the two escorts wasn't a complete jerk. If Kurokage kept shooting his mouth off or trying sleazy lines to hit on Kanu and Chou'un though there were going to be problems. He wouldn't allow anyone to speak about them in such a disrespectful way. Maybe it was old-fashioned of him to think that way given how the two women could take care of themselves but Nagata looked after his friends!

"Anyway, we should get this cart moving. We do have a monster to slay," Gridon smiled before leading his friend Kurokage away. The chief stepped forward to brief the two on what was going to happen. It allowed Nagata to be alone with his friends for the moment. Kanu quickly took advantage of that, recognizing the names of the two men when she had a moment to think about it.

"Gaim-sama, when I heard their names, I remember that you mentioned two Armored War Gods of the same name," Kanu reminded Nagata, having memorized the names of the other Armored War Gods.

"Yeah, Kurokage and Gridon," nodded Nagata as he looked over at the aforementioned men.

"They're not what I expected," she added. Gridon was pleasant enough, but she did not like the way Kurokage looked at or spoke to her. It reminded her too much of the way some bandits reacted to her, like she was some easy prostitute looking for a customer. As if some stupid words would make her swoon for the obvious slacker!

"We Armored War Gods are very different from one another," he told Kanu. "Though, I doubt they're much of a threat if we have to end up fighting them."

"Why is that?" Chou'un asked.

"Our Lockseeds, which we use to power our belts, are ranked. In terms of ranking, Kurokage and Gridon's are lower than mine," he informed them. His fruit-themed Lockseeds were all A-Class. Kurokage used a C-Class Lockseed while Gridon used a B-Class Lockseed. "Of course they can't be underestimated at all." Haru was able to use the Kurumi Lockseed to its full potential even if it was of a lower rank compared to the ones Nagata used. Working together, Gridon and Kurokage could defeat Baron as well if they planned it out in advance. The ones in canon managed to do it.

"You know, Gaim-sama, the way you defended us like that was really impressive," Chou'un smiled sultrily as she stood close to him. "I wonder how I should reward you." Nagata blushed, knowing he was about to be made victim of another thinly veiled innuendo, but was then tugged away by Kanu.

"Gaim-sama, we should go now. We do have a job to do," said Kanu, yanking her sworn master along.

"Oh? Weren't you shaking earlier?" Chou'un teased.

"I was shaking in excitement!" Kanu insisted.

* * *

The shrine was really old but still in pretty good condition even if it was a bit dusty. Once the food offerings were put up in front, the group went inside to wait for the monster to appear. The chief, porters, and Tonton all wished the group luck before they left to return to the village. They knew they wouldn't be any help in the current situation. Nagata's group sat in a circle inside the shrine with Kurokage and Gridon joining them.

"So we just wait?" Kurokage asked.

"It's called a stakeout for a reason, Kurokage," Gridon reminded.

"I know that but I'm really itching for some action and to get my reward!" Kurokage stated eagerly.

"Is money all you think about?" Kanu frowned.

"Not really, but it's a bonus," Kurokage shrugged. "I also think about food and beautiful women."

"We only took this job to replenish our traveling funds," Gridon explained, sighing in agitation as the girls put a glare to Kurokage.

"So, anyone know a way to pass the time?" Kurokage asked.

"Well, this situation actually reminds me of something that happened to me awhile," Chou'un started. "It happened on a night like this while I was walking down a path, alone. As I was walking, I had a feeling that I was being watched but there was nowhere in sight." Kanu and Chouhi started to shiver as Chou'un continued, "I quickened my pace and I could still feel someone watching me and actually felt someone following me. I continued to run, looking over my shoulder. I saw nothing but the feeling didn't go away. I ran and I ran and I ran but the feeling wouldn't go away and then I felt a presence. I turned around and then..." Chou'un suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs, "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kanu and Chouhi clung to each other, screaming, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" before they promptly fainted.

"I think you overdid it, Sei," Nagata sighed. Her story had made his heart beat fast but he didn't react as badly as Kanu and Chouhi. Leaning over the pair, he found that they were indeed out cold. They were already high strung with all the talk of monsters, which was ironic considering how they had all fought members of the RinJyuKen. Chou'un's story was just too much for them.

"You know, you got the right idea," Kurokage grinned at Chou'un. "How about we tell ghost stories to pass the time?"

"What about them?" Gridon pointed at the unconscious pair.

"Let the kid sleep. It's probably past her bedtime already," shrugged Kurokage.

"Well, you do what you want. I'm gonna check on the cart," Gridon said as he got up.

"I'll go with you," Nagata offered.

"Thank you, Gaim-san," Gridon smiled as he fixed his glasses. The two left the shrine and went to check on the cart. Once the door was closed, Gridon's face turned much more serious than his usual friendly appearance. Nagata was expecting it as his face reflected the same, "OK, now that we're out here, we can speak in private."

"You're from Tokyo too, aren't you?" Nagata asked, already knowing the answer.

"Same as you," Gridon confirmed. "My real name is Hideyoshi. Takada Hideyoshi. My partner is named Ushio Kenshin."

"Nagata Oda," Nagata reintroduced himself.

"Well then, Oda-san," Hideyoshi, aka Gridon, continued, "Can you explain to me how we all got here?"

"What's the last thing you recall before arriving?" asked Nagata.

"Well, my friend and I were at the museum to meet up with some friends who were volunteering there when we heard a commotion."

"And you were carrying SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds," Nagata frowned.

"Believe it or not we were planning to head to a Cosplay Party afterwards. I was cosplaying as Gridon's civilian identity while Kenshin was cosplaying as Kurokage's civilian identity," Hideyoshi replied. "When we got here, our props somehow turned real."

"Same with me. Saved my hide several times," Nagata nodded.

Hideyoshi adjusted his glasses as he continued, "It's all so strange, really. What I remember is a guy in white running towards us holding something. Someone tackled him and he went down, but whatever he was holding broke and there was a white light. Kenshin and I woke up in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no idea what happened."

**FLASHBACK...**

"_Oh man, what the hell happened?"_

_Hideyoshi woke up the sound of his friend complaining about something. That in itself wasn't unusual since the slacker usually had something to complain about in his free-wheeling lifestyle. What was unusual was that Hideyoshi was lying next to him which in itself didn't make the bespectacled teen feel very good. Next he could feel grass under his back which also meant he was outside. _

"_What happened?" he groaned, sitting up. Looking around, he saw that were on a hillside in the middle of nowhere. There were absolutely no people or buildings around. "Holy crap. Did we get drunk and get dropped someplace?"_

"_Nah, I'd remember drinking in the first place," Kenshin sighed from nearby, already on his feet and scratching his head. "Last thing I remember is being in that museum waiting for the guys to finish their volunteer stuff so we could all head out to that party. Someone was running at us and got tackled and then...woosh!"_

"_I remember the same," Hideyoshi groaned, standing up. "So...any idea where we are?"_

"_Dude, I've never been so much as on a camping trip outside the city," Kenshin snorted. "I'm just as lost as you are."_

"_Well that's just great!" Hideyoshi groaned. "We've likely been kidnapped and are now lost Kami knows where and have no idea how we got there or how to get back!"_

"_Relax man, we're cool," Kenshin calmed his friend down. "All we got to do is find some people and ask what the hell's going on. We do that, we can probably get a line to our families and they can help us get home."_

"_You'd better be right," Hideyoshi huffed._

_So the two would-be cosplayers picked a direction and stuck with it. Eventually it brought them to a dirt path and after a riveting game of rock-paper-scissors to decide which way to go, they picked a direction and followed it. After what felt like an agonizing amount of walking for the two city boys, they finally came across signs of civilization in the form of a walled village. The people coming in and out were wearing tunics and feudal clothing, pushing carts by hand or with oxen. Not one car, cell phone, or piece of technology was in sight which confused the pair something fierce._

"_We land in Cinema Village or something?" asked Kenshin._

_The pair entered the village, causing everyone to stare at them and their weird clothes. A quick observation from Hideyoshi revealed that everyone in the village was Chinese, as exhibited by the style of writing which could be found, "We're in China?"_

"_Really?" Kenshin blinked. "Man, I heard some Chinese villages could be rural but this is just too much man."_

"_No village in China is this rural. They at least know about technology and have some of it like farming tools or scooters or something. This place is like it's been cut out of time and dropped here," Hideyoshi retorted._

"_So...what do we do?" asked Kenshin._

"_We ask for help," Hideyoshi shrugged back._

_With no other course, the pair began to ask for help, asking for a phone, when the next bus came, which direction the nearest convenience store was, etc. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy and just tried to pretend they weren't there. It pissed Kenshin off something fierce to get snubbed like he was but it was starting to confuse Hideyoshi. Even isolated villages would know about that kind of technology, even if they didn't have it or never used it. He was kind of upset at getting snubbed too, but he was beginning to think they had landed in some kind of colony like those Mennonite people he heard about from North America._

"_Freaking weirdos," Kenshin huffed as he and Hideyoshi leaned against a wall, watching the people go about their business._

"_Something doesn't feel right about this," Hideyoshi frowned._

"_Yeah, a bunch of throwbacks are snubbing us like were the weird ones!" Kenshin snapped._

_Hideyoshi huffed and looked about. As he glanced sideways, he noticed that his friend's SengokuDriver was loaded with its Lockseed, but it wasn't locked in. Knowing how much money the guy spent at the gatchapon machine to get that particular Lockseed, he decided to do the friendly thing, "Your Lockseed's about to fall out there."_

"_Huh?" Kenshin looked down and saw his pal was right, "Oh, damn. Good thing you caught that. I don't want to spend another hour at the gatchapon machines getting another one." Reaching to his prop, he locked it into place._

_**[LOCK ON!]**_

_The machine started letting off the sounds of war horns, which the pair expected. It certainly made the people going about their business flinch in fear and begin to panic, as if they thought a real war was about to land in their laps. Kenshin just snickered at their fear while Hideyoshi shook his head. Soon the people began to cry out and some ran away, increasing Kenshin's amusement. However, neither of the two really took notice of how above Kenshin, a portal opened which lowered a giant deep brown pinecone made of steel._

"_Man, look at them run. Wait until they see this!" Kenshin snickered, reaching down to the Cutting Blade and pushing down to slice open his Matsubokkuri Lockseed, revealing the insides on top and a spear with a pinecone theme on the bottom half._

**_[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]_**

_It was Hideyoshi's turn to be shocked as the Matsubokkuri Arms dropped on top of Kenshin's head as a black bodysuit replaced his clothes. Inside the metal pinecone, Kenshin was wondering the same thing as the helmet formed around his head, resembling that of a common soldier with a silver headband, wide visor, and a silver chin strap. When the helmet formed, a triangular attachment landed with the surface like his pinecone-themed armor, filling his visor with glowing yellow light. The Matsubokkuri Arms opened up and then folded onto his body to form armor with the front folding over his chest, the same on his back, and then the top and sides coming over his shoulders. Last to appear was a spear with a pinecone just under the spearhead, the Kagematsu, which he held in his right hand._

"_WHAT THE-?!" Both young men cried out. Kurokage grasped as this face and body, trying to feel if the armor suddenly on his body was in fact real and not some delusion. Hideyoshi just gaped openly like a fish, his mind crashing for several moments before he could get a reboot to start._

"_Dude, check me out! I'm freaking Kurokage!" Kenshin exclaimed excitedly as he twirled his Kagematsu spear. His desire to scare the people for amusement forgotten, even if he did succeed. "Is this a dream or what?"_

"_If it is then I'm having the same dream too," Hideyoshi remarked, stunned as he got a good look at the armor Kenshin was now wearing. "If that happened to you then..." He looked down at his SengokuDriver and then locked in the Donguri Lockseed._

**_[LOCK ON!]_**

_European war trumpets sounded from the belt as the Donguri Arms came down from the portal above Hideyoshi. This time he was gaping at him._

"_Sugoi..." he uttered and then he used the Cutting Blade on his Lockseed._

_**[COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**_

_The metal acorn dropped down on Hideyoshi, forming his brown bodysuit before opening up and folding onto his body to form the Donguri Arms armor. The front folded down to reveal a round chest plate while the top and sides of the acorn rested on his shoulders. His helmet was designed similarly to perhaps a viking or european soldier's. The back had an acorn-like attachment which turned his two eyepieces bright yellow like his comrade's. The Donkachi, an acorn-like war hammer, was last to appear in his hand as he looked himself over._

"_This is interesting," Hideyoshi uttered as he looked himself over. He then put his left hand up to his faceplate, as if adjusting his glasses. It was a habit he had developed when deep in thought._

"_Interesting?" cried the new Kurokage. "Try freaking awesome! Come on, I want to test this shit out! Let's use the finishers and blow some crap up!"_

"_Kenshin, calm down," Hideyoshi advised. "We need to think clearly. Something has clearly happened. I think we've travelled back in time and ended up in ancient China. Also, somehow our toy props have become real like the ones in the TV series."_

"_I don't care how it happened dude! I'm a real fucking Rider! Now let's see what we can do!"_

"_Actually, you just gave me an idea. Let's see what we can do," Hideyoshi agreed. "Let's make some money."_

_Kenshin facefaulted, "Money?"_

"_I doubt our money is any good here. Now come on, let's go see if these suits can help us make a profit."_

**...END FLASHBACK**

"Since then we've been on the road, doing odd jobs just to get by," finished Hideyoshi. "Busting bandits is always good, but the pickings are slim here in To since the person in charge of it all is cracking down on them. It's a little weird being in the Three Kingdoms era before it really began though."

"I'm starting to think whoever that kid in white was, he had a pretty good idea what that mirror he tried to steal could do," Nagata frowned, rubbing his chin. "I mean, that kid was way too determined to get something like that mirror when there were so many more valuable artefacts on display in that section of the museum alone."

"So you think he wanted to do something with it?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Probably, and starting with me and ending with you two, we somehow all got caught up in it and ended up here," Nagata nodded. "If we ever want to get home, then we're going to find that kid and get him to tell us what he knows. Good luck in a country this big though."

"So we're stuck," Hideyoshi sighed. "Well, it could be worse I guess. We could be stuck with cavemen or dinosaurs."

"True," Nagata chuckled.

The pair were about to talk more when a suddenly rustling caught their attention. Both young men froze and turned towards the source of the noise. At first nothing happened, making them think that perhaps it was some kind of animal that wandered too close to the shrine. When the crashing began to get louder and closer though, the pair began to think otherwise.

"Do you hear that?" Nagata asked.

"Looks like our mysterious monster is about to arrive," said Hideyoshi as he took out his SengokuDriver and strapped it on. "And there it is." Nagata saw the figure that was stepping out into the open. Its features were obscured by a cloak made out of a tiger's pelt with the head acting as hood which concealed their identity. In their hands was a long blades spear which looked deadly, but in the hands of the so-called monster it looked even more dangerous.

"Hey, Kurokage! We got company!" Hideyoshi called.

"Finally, some action!" Kenshin, aka Kurokage exclaimed as he ran out of the shrine with SengokuDriver strapped on.

Chou'un followed Kurokage out, leaving Kanu and Chouhi to sleep in the shrine. She hadn't been able to wake them back up after frightening them to death with her story. Still, she shrugged it off. She would be fighting alongside three Armored War Gods. She was quite confident that they would be able to win over the so-called monster that was causing the village so much grief.

"Let's do this fellas!" Kenshin grinned, lifting his Lockseed.

**[ORANGE!]**

**[MATSUBOKKURI!]**

**[DONGURI!]**

"Henshin!" the three declared as their Arms lowered from the sky, causing the monster to pause and look up.

**[LOCK ON!]**

Almost as if they planned for it, the three cut open their Lockseeds all at the same time.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

**[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

**[COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**

The Arms dropped on their owners and then formed their bodysuits before the armor folded on. With their Arms weapons in hand, the three Armored War Gods prepared to battle.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

"Kamen Rider Kurokage! Ready to Strike!"

"Kamen Rider Gridon! It's Hammer Time!"

Gaim blinked then looked at Gridon, repeating, "'It's Hammer Time'?"

"What? It fits!" Gridon defended his choice of pre-battle one-liner.

With a yell, Kurokage charged at the tiger pelt wearing monster and swung his Kagematsu to take them out. The monster raised its weapon and parried the strike. The force behind the parry actually caused Kurokage's arms to tremble intensely. Even with the suit enhancing his strength and toughness, he could _still_ feel that!

"Dammit, he always does this!" Gridon then charged into battle. Gaim hung back as Chou'un stood beside him.

"Aren't we going to help?" Chou'un asked.

"In a little bit," he told her. "We gotta play this smart and not go in as a mob. That's probably how this guy beat all those other fighters. They treated him as an animal to beat and he decimated them."

As Kurokage was recovering, Gridon went and attacked the monster from behind, swinging his Donkachi down to hit it in the head. However, the monster spun around swiftly and struck him across the chest, causing sparks to fly. The monster then stabbed him several times in the chest, sending him staggering back. Another thrust caught him under the arm and the monster lifted him up. Kurokage ran in to help but the monster threw Gridon on top of him, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

"Okay, now we fight," Gaim nodded to Chou'un, the pair of them taking up the charge.

Chou'un, being the fastest of the bunch reached the monster first and their weapons collided in a sparking clash. The monster then parried, sending Chou'un skidding back with sheer strength alone. Gaim was quick to fill the gap and slash at the monster with both of his swords. Again, the monster parried, showing both remarkable skill and instinct. With another push of incredible strength, Gaim skidded back, leaving trails in the ground made by his heels.

"Okay, this one's pretty tough," Gaim grunted before he charged the Musou Saber and shot all five rounds at the monster. It seemed the monster was unsure of the weapon, but once the projectiles flew it spun its spear and blocked all five shots with resounding clangs.

"We are fighting a most skilled opponent," Chou'un frowned, readying herself for a second strike.

"And strong. Those blows hurt!" Gaim nodded.

A groan came from the sidelines where Gridon and Kurokage managed to begin pulling themselves to their feet. Gridon stumbled slightly while Kurokage was trying to get the stars out of his eyes. Getting up, he saw where Gaim and Chou'un were engaging the monster again, being parried or redirected with the odd slam of sheer force knocking them away once again.

"Okay, that's it!" Kurokage growled, hitting his Cutting Blade.

**[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!]**

"I'm with you!" Gridon agreed, doing the same.

**[COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!]**

Kurokage charged first, leaping into the air as brown energy formed around the tip of his spear, forming into a giant pinecone which he intended to strike the monster with. Behind him, Gridon began spinning with the Donkachi held, a giant acorn forming around him as he tore through the ground towards the monster as well.

The monster was able to see the attacks coming, which anyone with two working eyes could do, and quickly jabbed Chou'un in the stomach with the end of its staff, launching her away before she swung wide at Gaim once again. He caught the blows with his two weapons but the sheer force behind the blows sent him skidding away. Its way clear, it looked up at the descending Kurokage before it jabbed up at him with its own spear. The two weapons collided at the speartip before an explosion ripped from the impact, sending both of them sprawling backward from the force of the blow. The monster skidded backwards, its back hitting a tree while Kurokage crashed in a heap on the ground before his armor dissolved and vanished.

Gridon quickly followed up with his Gridon Impact, spinning at the monster. The enemy quickly recovered and charged at the spinning Gridon. Once it was close enough, the monster swung wide again, striking from the opposite direction and momentum as the Gridon Impact. Both weapons struck and another explosion sounded off, throwing both away from the force of the blast. Gridon landed in a heap and like his ally, his armor deactivated and vanished leaving his unconscious form. The monster hit the ground and rolled several times before pulling itself back up, the tiger hide it was wearing smoking from the two explosions its wearer suffered through.

Gaim looked up from where Chou'un was out cold, the blow from the monster earlier having knocked her out, shocked to see their opponent still standing. The monster even managed to defeat Gridon and Kurokage. He decided that the only way to beat this monster was to do an Arms Change. He took out the Orange Lockseed and replaced it with the the Pine Lockseed.

**[PINE!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

His Orange Arms armor vanished, leaving him in Pre-Arms. He was just about to cut open his Lockseed when the monster rushed at him in the blink of an eye. He hadn't even seen the monster move before he was struck violently in the stomach by the blunt end of the spear. He doubled over in pain before he collapsed before falling unconscious, his armor vanishing as his consciousness left him.

Panting, the monster looked around before seeing the cart of food. Soft yips could be heard in the distance as the monster walked over to the cart.

* * *

It was a subdued group which returned the next morning. Kanu and Chouhi were the only ones unscathed since they had been unconscious the whole time thanks to Chou'un's idea of what was considered funny. Gridon and Kurokage were both sporting bad headaches and aching bodies from being caught in the explosions like they were. Chou'un was suffering from a sore abdomen and a bad bruise. The sheer force she had been struck with had knocked all of the wind from her lungs and caused her to pass out from the lack of air. Nagata had a bruise line across his stomach, his reason for being knocked out much the same as Chou'un's.

"You were all defeated?" Kanu asked in shock as the group including Tonton ate breakfast at the chief's house.

"Yeah," Nagata admitted in embarrassment. "He was strong."

"He also looked human," Chou'un added. "No, it was without a doubt human, a very _strong _human."

"If I was there I would've beaten it!" Chouhi frowned.

"You were kinda out cold with Aisha," commented Nagata. "I blame Sei for that." She was the one who had told the scary story. If they had Kanu and Chouhi, they might've stood a better chance. He glared at Chou'un, "I mean, was it really the best time to pull something like that when we're in the middle of fighting what we thought was a supernatural force?"

"Well, at least we know this monster doesn't mean any real harm," said Chou'un. She appeared to be completely unashamed at her notion of what was funny and didn't wish to dwell on it when they had something more important to look at.

"But you said the monster fought you and defeated you," Kanu reminded.

"He also could've killed us too but after he beat us all he was interested in was the food," Chou'un replied. She then lifted her hand and revealed to be what looked like a keychain shaped like a small dog. "I have a feeling that there is more to this than what we already know. We should investigate the shrine today and see what clues we can find."

"Sei's right. Something doesn't add up. We need to go back tonight and see what's going on," Nagata nodded.

* * *

Hideyoshi and Kenshin did not return to the chief's home, but instead to the inn they were granted to stay at in return for fighting the monster. Both of them were sore and more than a little embarrassed at what had happened to them. Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders about it, even if he was a little angry and was resolved to try again. Hideyoshi was busting his brain to try and figure out why they screwed up so badly and find a way to beat the monster so they could get paid.

"Last night was embarrassing," Hideyoshi paced back and forth in front of Kenshin. "Even if it was some kind of monster, we had it outnumbered! It doesn't make sense!"

"Well, that just means tonight we have to try harder!" encouraged Kenshin.

"Yeah, but this time we need to have a better plan," Hideyoshi added. "We used our finishers and that monster was able to counter them! We need to figure out a way to fight that thing!"

"Well, it knows our moves so there's that," Kenshin offered.

"We may need to ask Oda-san's help. If we coordinated ourselves better, and used our finishers at the right time, we might've beaten that monster," Hideyoshi spoke. "Sure, it will mean splitting the reward money but it's better than nothing."

"Well...I like money, but street cred counts for a lot," Kenshin frowned in contemplation. "I guess we can't let it get around that studly Armored War Gods like us got our asses whipped by some faceless monster."

"Your sense of priorities leaves much to be desired," Hideyoshi deadpanned.

"You just think about the money while I think about how to make us look good," Kenshin grinned. "And if a few fair ladies seem to like the kind of reputation we've got then who are we to complain?" Hideyoshi couldn't deny the perks of a good reputation. They had been making a name for themselves. However, there was news of Armored War Gods serving lords so if they played their cards right they might get noticed by some rich lord and land a cushy job. While they should be worrying more about how to return to their own time, at the moment they had to worry more about money as well as a place to stay. They just had to consider their way back a second priority considering the circumstance.

"Alright," Hideyoshi sat down. "Now, here's what we'll do..."

* * *

"And Sei, no more scary stories during a job. There's a time and a place," ordered Nagata.

"Yes, yes," Chou'un nodded.

The group of friends travelled up to the shrine during the day to see if they could find anything that could help them out. Tonton even went with them, citing that since it wasn't a monster then she wanted to know what drove the person to do what they were doing. The ground around the shrine still showed damage from the fight, especially the crater where Gridon had struck out against the monster.

"Wow, we kinda tore up the place didn't we?" Nagata chuckled weakly, wondering if he was going to get cursed for fighting so near a shrine.

"Everyone, I found some tracks!" Chou'un called. The rest of the group went over and Nagata saw the footprints. They travelled down a hidden path down the hill. With how everyone in the village was too afraid to investigate fearing they would anger the monster it made sense why no one noticed such an obvious clue.

"They look like shoe prints," Nagata remarked.

"Let's go!" Chouhi urged.

The group followed the tracks which took them back down the hill. When they reached the bottom, they found that they ended up near a river and found a cave. In front of the cave was a small fire pit. With the number of blackened and burned wood inside of it, the owner of the campfires had been there for a while.

"Looks like we found its lair," Chou'un nodded, voicing the conclusion that everyone else was coming to.

"Think we should check it out?" Nagata asked. Suddenly, Kanu saw the monster from last night charging at Nagata's unprotected back.

"Gaim-sama, watch out!" Kanu leapt into action and parried the monster's strike. Chouhi and Chou'un were instantly at Kanu's side, standing protectively in front of Nagata and Tonton.

"You two...I never saw you last night..." said the monster, looking at Chouhi and Kanu.

'_A girl?'_ Nagata thought as he heard the voice and once he got a good look at the monster. It was a girl in a tiger pelt cloak. "Everyone, stand down," he ordered.

"But, Gaim-sama...!" Kanu started to protest.

"I know what I'm doing...at least I hope..." gulped Nagata as he took out his SengokuDriver. The tiger-cloaked girl looked at him warily. "It's OK. Relax." He knelt down and put the SengokuDriver on the ground before standing back up and raising his hands in front of him where she could see them. "See? We don't mean any harm. We just want to talk." The girl was silent, but she didn't make any threatening moves. "So, since you're not really a monster, can we know your name? Mine is Gaim."

She took off her cloak and introduced herself, "Ryofu...Hosen." Nagata blinked as her face was finally revealed. He also remembered that name and couldn't believe this girl was Ryofu Hosen. History regarded the owner of that name as one of the biggest traitors in the history of the Three Kingdoms. The number of times Ryofu Hosen had betrayed a lord was astonishing in a culture which was so focused on honor and integrity.

This girl looked nothing like what someone may attribute to the name. She was tall, but thin and trim with tanned skin of someone who spent a lot of their time travelling. She wore a top which was split black and white, but was backless and shoulderless, revealing purple tribal tattoos on her shoulders. Her sleeves were either black or white as well. She had a travel cloak tied to her hips with a short white skirt and black stockings. Her shoes were steel-tipped, made for travel. Her face was actually rather cute even if it was emotionless. Her eyes were a crimson-like color and she had short red hair with rather long twin ahoge.

"OK, Ryofu-san," Nagata nodded. He turned to Kanu, Chou'un and Chouhi. "Girls, put down your weapons."

"Gaim-sama, but-!" Kanu objected.

"Just trust me. We don't have to fight," he insisted and Kanu eventually nodded. If Nagata had a plan then she would trust her sworn master.

"Very well," Kanu put her weapon onto the ground. "Rinrin, Sei, you too."

"Are you sure? She's got strength comparable to a monster," Chou'un argued.

"Gaim-sama knows what he's doing. I trust him," Kanu reassured. Chou'un reluctantly lay down her weapon and Chouhi did too since she also trusted Nagata.

"See? We don't want to fight," Nagata repeated. "We just want to talk and listen to your side of the story." Ryofu was wary at Nagata.

"You wore armor last night like the other two," she recalled seeing him. She looked around. "Where are they?"

"Not here, thankfully," Nagata told her. If Gridon and Kurokage had come along then peaceful negotiations wouldn't be possible. They both seemed rather too eager for his taste. "We left them back in the village. They aren't going to fight you right now. Hopefully, we can resolve things so they won't fight you again." Ryofu nodded and put down her weapon. Then, her stomach growled. That was odd. If she had taken all the food then why was she still hungry?

"Guess we should sit down and talk," said Nagata as he sat down, everyone doing the same. He then took out the steamed pork buns they had packed for a snack. "You can have one," he offered to Ryofu. He learnt that a peace offering was always good for negotiations. Ryofu nodded in thanks and took the bun before biting into it.

*GYUUUUUUUU!*

Suddenly...suddenly...she became just _adorable! _She was nibbling on the pork bun so cutely that it made everyone swoon. Even Nagata wasn't immune to it. Somehow, the way Ryofu ate, was so _moe_… Her ahoge were even wiggling as she ate as if expressing happiness at being given food that her face was unable to relay. Once she finished the bun, she smiled and nodded to Nagata, "Thank you."

"...Uh...well...you're welcome," Nagata replied, blushing as he scratched his cheek.

Ryofu nodded, "You are a nice god...I was afraid you weren't...last night."

"Well, last night I thought you were a threat. I'm glad that's not true," he said to her.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering something," started Kanu. "Why do you need all that food for? Surely your appetite can't be that big and you took so much last night but you're still hungry today."

Ryofu answered by putting her fingers between her lips and whistling. Dogs of all shapes and sizes stepped out of the cave to answer her. One particular dog with a red scarf leapt into Ryofu's arms, completely unafraid of her. None of the dogs really seemed to mind her dispassionate nature and were just happy to be around her.

"Ah, so cute!" Tonton cooed as one small puppy came in close to inspect her.

"The food was for the dogs," realized Nagata. "Of course. That's why you asked for so much."

"They are friends...found them injured or abandoned...I couldn't leave them alone," Ryofu explained. "Tried to earn money...to buy food..." She then explained how she had worked in a maid cafe but then got fired because she didn't offer a welcoming smile or service. She really tried, but she just wasn't an expressive girl by nature. Of course if the customers let her munch food with them, that would have been a different story. Other jobs didn't work out so well since she kept accidentally breaking things with her incredible strength, forcing her to come up with the scheme abou the monster.

"That's no good," Chouhi commented.

"Speak for yourself," Kanu remarked.

Chou'un then remembered something and held up the keychain she had been holding onto. "This is yours, I believe," she said as she handed it back to Ryofu.

"Thank you," Ryofu accepted.

Nagata smiled, relieved. It seemed that this problem was settled after all. Kanu was smiling in admiration. This act of his, to negotiate matters peacefully, made her see him more and more as the Messenger of Heaven she believed him to be. He did not need weapons to end conflict all the time when a peaceful solution was available.

"But there's still a problem. I mean you can't keep demanding food from the village but you also can't leave these dogs hungry," said Nagata. Ryofu didn't know how to make money and these dogs needed food. What could he do?

"Actually..." Tonton started when all of a sudden Rinshi leapt into the clearing, surrounding the group. Kanu, Chouhi and Chou'un had gone for their weapons in an instant as the Rinshi's leader, a Rinrinshi, stepped forward. He resembled the other Rinrinshi before him with an ornament shaped like a wolf's head on his forehead. He walked slowly as his soldiers surrounded the group, standing at attention but likely ready to move the moment they tried anything funny. He looked down at the group, stroking his chin as if he was calculating something in his mind.

"RinJyuKen!" Nagata exclaimed as he picked up his SengokuDriver.

"We came here to find a monster but we did not expect the legendary traitor, Ryofu Hosen, to be here instead," the Rinrinshi said. "Oh, and three of the five Tiger Generals too. Now this is auspicious indeed."

"Who are you?" Nagata demanded.

"Master of the RinJyu Wolf-ken! Inukiba!"

"What do you mean calling Ryofu the legendary traitor?" demanded Kanu. "And what do you mean Tiger Generals?"

"Hm, I guess I've said too much. It's probably hasn't happened to you but for us it's history," Inukiba told them, furthering confusing them. Turning back to a tense Ryofu, he continued, "So, Ryofu Hosen. How about you ditch the whole serving feudal lords system and instead join up with us? Imagine, the chance make your strength even more incredible than before. The chance to be embroiled in war like never before, the chance to endlessly fight and crush the entire country instead of just one province at a time!"

Ryofu's face turned slowly into a frown, looking most unfit for someone like her, "No."

That unexpected answer made Inukiba blink in surprise, "H-huh?"

"War is bad...it risks my friends…" Ryofu frowned. "It makes them sad..."

"Your friends?" Inukiba looked at the dogs. "Those mongrels? Well, then I know what to do." He ordered, "Capture the mutts! We'll use them as leverage!"

The Rinshi moved and began going for the dogs, causing a number of them to either begin growling, or cause them to whine because of the bad feeling wafting off the creatures. The weren't even within arm's reach however when a blur shot past them and the jiang-shi were all bisected before exploding into purple ash. Standing in the middle of it was Ryofu whose eyes were narrowed. "Don't touch my friends."

"Looks like we'll be fighting after all," said Nagata as he strapped on his SengokuDriver. "Tonton, you should find some cover! We'll handle this!" He took out his Orange Lockseed and unlocked it.

**[ORANGE!]**

Tonton gasped as she saw the Orange Arms come out of the portal above Nagata. He locked the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver.

**[LOCK ON!]**

The Japanese war horns played, stunning the group. Kanu, Chou'un and Chouhi smiled expectantly as Inukiba realized what was happening.

"Stop him!" Inukiba ordered but it was too late as Nagata pushed the Cutting Blade over the Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Once his armor formed, he slashed at the Rinshi coming at him and they dropped to the ground before exploding into purple ash.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared.

"...An Armored War God..." exhaled Tonton. As Ryofu, Kanu, Chouhi and Chou'un battled with the Rinshi, Gaim charged at Inukiba who leapt back to avoid the Daidaimaru's slash.

"So, an Armored War God," scowled Inukiba. "Well, then I guess I should slip into something more appropriate." His eyes flashed a lupine yellow before his body lit up with the dark rinki. "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

Like watching something out of a horror movie, the Rinrinshi's body transformed into a wolf-like form. The face had a metal plate over the mouth with glowing yellow eyes. The rest was shaggy gray with lupine ears rising from his head. His arms had tarnished metal armor with gray fur around the wrists and elbows. The chest appeared like a snarling wolf face. Knight-like thigh guards and greaves were also adorning his body with more gray fur around the ankles and knees with wolf-like feet. Falling down his back was a long fur cape which looked like a cape made from wolf hide.

"Much better!" Inukiba laughed. "_Wolf-Ken! Ringi! __Mo Hauru!_"

The plate on Inukiba's face opened to reveal a snarling wolf mouth with sharp yellow teeth. The next second moment Gaim couldn't see or hear too well when he was hit point blank with a sonic howl which sent him soaring through the air before he landed in the water of the river. He clutched his head in agony as his eardrums all but screamed in pain. Gaim was sure he screamed too, but he couldn't hear himself over the ringing in his ears.

"Either we get Ryofu Hosen or kill one of you Armored War Gods. Either way, I'll be rewarded," chucked Inukiba.

Gaim scrambled to his feet, clutching his weapons. He ignored the ringing noises in his ears as best he could, but for the time being his hearing was shot. Charging the Musou Saber, he fired off several rounds at Inukiba's feet, forcing the Rinrinshi to dance around the shots while he charged towards him. Once he was close enough, he slashed several times at Inukiba's hide. He scored some grazing blows, but Inukiba had some superior speed and was able to dodge the blows. He was able to retaliate and slashed at Gaim, causing blasts of sparks from the impacts which slowly began to force Gaim back.

"Is that all you've got?" Inukiba challenged.

"Just tell me one thing: how do you know the story about Ryofu Hosen the Legendary Traitor and the Tiger Generals?" demanded Gaim.

"Oh, you just read the right books," Inukiba snickered. "And listen to the right lessons. That way all of history is laid out before you."

"It isn't history if it hasn't happened yet and you've got a few facts wrong," Gaim retorted. "The Ryofu Hosen you see right now is not the same one who was labeled as the Legendary Traitor. She is a misunderstood girl who loves her dogs and will do anything to protect them."

"Indeed, it seems our history lessons are a tad bit inaccurate. However, this Ryofu as you said would do _anything _to protect those mutts. Even fight for the RinJyuKen!" the Wolf Rinrinshi retorted before catching Gaim in the side of the face with a slash, causing Gaim to stumble back, clutching his face out of reflex.

Meanwhile, while Gaim was battling the RinJyuKen Beastman, Kanu, Chou'un, Chouhi and their new friend Ryofu were fighting the Rinshi. Against the likes of Ryofu, the Rinshi dropped like flies. She was fighting intensely because these Rinshi were trying to hurt her friends. She could not forgive them for that. Chou'un was just glad to see Ryofu fighting on their side instead of against them. She was strong and Chou'un preferred her as an ally rather than an enemy.

Kanu was trying to cut down the Rinshi as fast as she could so she could help Gaim. He seemed to be in trouble against this new Rinrinshi. The Wolf-Ken user was swift and fast so Gaim was having some difficulty in battling him. Slashing down another Rinshi, she gasped in horror when she saw the Rinrinshi tackle Gaim to the ground and prepare to slash through him. "Gaim-sama!"

Suddenly, screaming could be heard as a cart came rolling down the path at high speed. It hit a rock at the bottom of the slope that was at an angle and went flying into the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched the flying cart hang in the air for a moment before it came crashing down, stunning everyone. Riding in the cart were Kenshin and Hideyoshi.

"What a ride!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"You are bloody insane!" screamed Hideyoshi as he readjusted his glasses.

"What's this?" snorted Inukiba. "The comic relief hour?"

The two young men glanced and began gaping in surprise at the sight of the Beastman. Kenshin was the one who spoke out, seeing the mark which was on Inukiba's back. The Wolf Rinrinshi's cape had become disheveled from the fighting, baring his back. The mark consisted of a triangle with land, sea, and air symbols inside of it. "Woah! RinJyuken?! Seriously?! First Kamen Rider and now this?!"

"You recognized that on the fly? Seriously?" Hideyoshi deadpanned. "And you call me the nerd."

"Will you two stop the commentary and just start hitting something?!" Gaim shouted, pushing at Inukiba's chest.

"Oh! Right!" Hideyoshi gulped.

"Right!" Kenshin grinned.

**[DONGURI!]**

**[MATSUBOKKURI!]**

"Henshin!" both of them called out.

**[LOCK ON!]**

The Cutting Blades came down, opening up the Lockseeds.

**[COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!]**

**[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!]**

"Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Kurokage exclaimed as he swung his spear around, striking Rinshi furiously.

"It's like living a fanfiction crossover!" Gridon grunted, smashing the Rinshi away with his hammer.

"Woah! They really are Armored War Gods!" Chouhi gaped, actually pausing her fighting to gape in childish delight at the sight of more of the powerful armored men. A Rinshi tried to leap at her from behind, but Chou'un managed to strike it down before it could strike the younger girl.

"Pay attention Rinrin!" Chou'un scolded her friend.

Seeing his chance, Gaim charged the Musou Saber once again and fired several rounds into the distracted Inukiba's chest. The Rinrinshi cried out in pain and scrambled back to avoid taking any more shots. Getting up, Gaim had the presence of mind to remember that Inukiba was much faster than him as he was. So with no other choice, he stabbed the Daidaimaru into the ground before he stood up and drew one of his Lockseeds.

**[ICHIGO!]**

He snapped it in place as Inukiba snarled, getting his sense back.

**[LOCK ON!]**

The Beatsman snarled before he made for another lunge at Gaim who cut into his Lockseed.

**[SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!]**

The Ichigo Arms came down and quickly wrapped around Gaim. As they finished, Inukiba made his lunge at him. Gaim reacted quickly and stabbed back with his Ichigo Kunai, jabbing Inukiba in the chest and making him grunt in pain. Seeing his opening, Gaim continued stabbing and slashing at a rapid pace which forced Inukiba back further and further. Finally, Gaim kicked Inukiba in the face before throwing the kunai at him, causing explosions which took him off of his feet.

"Guuh!" the Rinrinshi snarled, sounding much like the animal he based his fighting style off of. "You'll pay for that! _Wolf-Ken! Ringi! __Mikadzuki wa Burēdokiringu!_" He slashed his arm wide, creating a blade shaped like a crescent moon which cut through the air. Gaim ducked under the energy attack and fortunately avoided. The blade continued on and struck the trunk of a tree, cutting clean through it. The cut was so clean, it needed a moment for the halves of the tree to separate properly and gravity to take hold of. With an ominous groan, he tree began to fall over. Beneath it, the small dog with the bandana was hiding from the fighting.

"Look out!" Tonton gasped, rushing over to the small dog and wrapped her arms around it to protect it from the falling tree.

"Ah!" Ryofu gasped, seeing one of her precious friends in danger. She wouldn't be able to make it in time!

*CRASH!*

Tonton flinched, feeling the branches of the tree touching her. She expected a crushing weight to soon follow, but it never came. Blinking, she looked up and gasped lightly to see the forms of Gridon and Kurokage holding up the tree with their weapons. They didn't seem to be struggling with the weight at all as they both looked down at the small girl.

"Woah there little lady," Kurokage laughed. "Nice hustle there, but you slipped up at the end. You're supposed to keep running once you save the little doggy."

"Eh-heh," Tonton giggled slightly as the dog licked her face in thanks.

"Right," Gridon grunted, pushing the tree aside. "You should go get the dogs somewhere safe. We'll keep all the Rinshi occupied here."

"Right!" Tonton nodded. "Come on puppy. Let's go get your friends!"

"Arf!"

As Tonton turned and began herding the dogs to a safer location, Gridon and Kurokage turned back to the fight. Chou'un, Ryofu, Kanu, and Chouhi were cleaning up the remaining Rinshi and they'd soon be gone. The only major threat left was Inukiba who was in the midst of a speed battle with Gaim, their arms going in blurs as they struck at one another again and again.

"You know, something just cheeses me off about a guy who puts a kid at risk," Kurokage lifted his spear.

"Agreed," Gridon nodded. "Let's cream this guy once and for all!"

Nodding to each other, the two charged at Inukiba with battle cries. The Wolf Rinrinshi turned around just as Gridon swung with the Donkachi. The blow caught Inukiba in the face since he was in a state of tunnel vision on Gaim and was caught by surprise by the attack. Kurokage followed up with a spinning slash across the chest which forced Inukiba back even further.

"Surprise asshole!" Kurokage taunted as he and Gridon charged once again. Gaim watched them charge and quickly offered long range support by throwing his kunai at Inukiba, timing it for whenever the Rinrinshi would try to go on the counterattack. The explosions would both hurt him and keep him off balance, leaving even more openings for the pair to exploit. They were quick to take advantage of those openings, bashing and slashing every chance they got.

"GAH!" Inukiba screamed, falling backwards. "_W-Wolf-Ken! Ringi! __Mo Hauru!_" he unleashed another sonic howl to try and push the two Armored War Gods away. Gridon and Kurokage, being a fair distance away they were able to dodge. Rolling to the side, they both reached to their belts for the endgame. Gridon struck the Cutting Blade once.

**[COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!]**

"Here we go!" Gridon spun rapidly as a projection of an acorn appeared around him. Spinning like a top, he crashed violently into Inukiba, sending him flying. Landing in a heap, the Rinrinshi was left vulnerable for the next attack.

"This one's mine!" Kurokage exclaimed as he pushed the Cutting Blade twice.

**[SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI AU LAIT!]**

Kurokage drew his arm back and then threw the Kagematsu like a javelin. A projection of a pinecone appeared on the tip of the spear before it pierced through Inukiba. The Rinrinshi's demise caused an explosion which flung the weapon back. Kurokage prepared to catch his spear but it struck him across the faceplate instead.

"Ow!" the black Rider grunted, leaning over to pick up his weapon.

"Well that killed the cool factor," Gridon laughed.

"Just shut up…"

Gaim chuckled and turned to see that the last of the Rinshi had been dealt with, leaving the girls a little short on breath but otherwise fine. Jogging over, he looked them over, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, Gaim-sama," Kanu smiled. "Are you?"

"Me too," Gaim nodded. "What happened to Tonton and the dogs?"

"In cave," Ryofu pointed to the cave. She gave a sharp whistle and the dogs came hustling out again with Tonton looking a little worried in that way only dogs could. Everyone was relieved at the sight, seeing that all of the dogs and their new friend were safe and sound.

"Guess that's all's well that ends..." Kurokage started and then his eyes landed on Ryofu. He looked her up and down and smiled in appreciation. He then approached her, confidently, and said, "Hey, babe. Where have you been all my life?"

Gridon suddenly shoved Kurokage aside to introduce himself. "Greetings, Miss! I'm Gridon! What is your name?"

Ryofu tilted her head slightly as if confused at the attention, "Ryofu...Hosen…"

Gaim whispered to Chou'un, "Should we tell them that she was the one who knocked them out last night?"

"I don't think so," Chou'un shrugged. "They seem to be getting along so well."

"Hey, man!" Kurokage stomped over and pointed his spear at Gridon, "What's the big idea!? I was talking to her!"

"You would have blown it anyway! I'm just starting my turn!" Gridon retorted.

It soon devolved into a dust cloud match between the two as they shouted at one another and smacked each other around with their weapons, not doing any real damage aside from comedic value. Several times they tried grinding kidneys, noogies, and even kicks to the junk but their were either blocked or endured until an opening for a retaliation opened up. Considering the fact that the two were still in their suits, it somehow made the fighting more surreal and amusing.

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu here," commented Gaim as he was reminded of Baron and Sousou.

"They're funny," Ryofu smiled slightly. It was unsure if she got what they were fighting over, but Gaim figured she did. She didn't _speak_ all that much, but at the same time it didn't seem like she missed all that much either.

"Yue!"

"Ah, Ei-chan!"

The group turned, even the two Riders halting the brawl when someone new spoke. At the edge of the clearing were a few soldiers on horseback with a woman leading the group. She had green hair tied into braids and she wore glasses. She wore a white tunic with a black skirt and a black shawl on her shoulders. Her legs were covered with stockings and knee high boots with silver accents. Tonton seemed to recognize her and was happy to see her. Tonton had run over to the woman, smiling brightly like she was seeing an old friend.

"Don't you 'Ei-chan' me!" the woman scolded. "Do you know how worried I was when you disappeared again? Travelling among the common folk is good to learn their troubles and worries but there are lots of bad people out there who could want to hurt you! Like bandits! Bandits! You know how many have been running around our province lately!"

"I'm sorry, Ei-chan. I didn't mean to worry you," Tonton apologized, but she then smiled. "I was perfectly safe though. I was protected by this group of warrior women and three Armored War Gods so nothing bad happened at all."

The woman gasped, looking to the group of friends and her jaw dropped, "A-A-Armored War Gods?! In our province?! Oh dear! Oh dear! We have to prepare a place for them right away!" She rounded on the soldiers, "One of you send word to the manor to prepare a proper set of rooms right away!"

"Y-yes Kaku-dono!" a soldier replied, turning his horse and charging down the path.

"Kaku?" Gaim pondered for a moment, trying to think of the name and if he heard of it. He started doing it by reflex after meeting Bacho, considering how many important names were popping up in his travels. After a moment, he got it, "You mean Kaku Bunwa?"

"Oh? You heard of me? I'm so flattered!" Kaku blushed and bowed deeply to Gaim.

"But," Gaim began to ponder. "If you are Kaku Bunwa that that means you serve Totaku Chuei, right?"

"Of course I do!" Kaku nodded. She gestured to little Tonton. "Can't you recognize her when you see her?"

"Wait, what?" Gaim looked at Tonton. "You're...you're _Totaku Chuei_!?" By now he really should've expected this but nothing could've prepared him for his meeting with Totaku Chuei who was said to be a cruel and ruthless lord. Instead, in this world, Totaku was a sweet and cute little girl. Alternate universes were completely mind-blowing sometimes.

* * *

With the situation resolved, Totaku requested that everyone meet her at her palace. She invited them all, including the village chief to come to her palace in order to resolve any last details about the monster case. Totaku's palace was an expansive and expensive place, befitting of the ruler of the entire province. They were escorted there when they arrived, waiting in the formal meeting room. They bowed at the foot of a raised platform where Totaku's throne was resting. She wasn't there at the moment, getting ready to greet them formally. She wanted to greet them properly since they were all her friends. Of course the scene was a little off with all of Ryofu's dogs sitting patiently at the back of the room.

The three Riders were out of their suits, Kenshin and Hideyoshi looking around where they were. It was easily the most luxurious place that they had ever seen. It was surprising that Totaku was so sweet and kind when she could very well have grown up spoiled rotten by being surrounded by such luxury.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Totaku announced as she came out to her throne, dressed in a beautiful dark blue kimono with red accents and a furry shawl over her shoulders. She even had a transparent veil trailing down her hair, making her look every bit the princess she was considered as in her province. "Now, shall we discuss this monster issue?"

Totaku explained the truth behind the monster to the village chief and why Ryofu did what she did. The man was certainly relieved that his village wasn't being victimized by a monster or by bandits. Rather, he was made the target of a woman who was struggling to feed her little makeshift family. The chief was certainly surprised when he left his home and found the massive boulder gone. Instead, a beautiful woman bowed deeply to him and apologized for her conduct and misdeeds towards him and his village. Even more shocking was that the little girl who seemed so determined to help his village in its time of need was in fact the ruler of the entire province!

"Although what Ryofu did was wrong, she did it for the sake of feeding her friends and keeping them safe," Totaku smiled gently. "So I will not insist she will be punished, but I will have her do her best to make reparations."

"Mn," Ryofu nodded. She knew she did something bad, but now she would have to make up for it.

"Ah," the village chief smiled, relieved that the situation was over. "I will explain this to the other villagers. I think we will all sleep a little better at night from now on."

Totaku smiled, but she was still a little upset with her officials at how they blatantly ignored the requests of the village for help. She only heard of it by chance before she set out to investigate personally. A government is supposed to help their people and no matter how big or little the requests were. She would speak to Kaku later about making sure her officials dealt with every request or complaint that was given to them.

That could be saved for later though, "Ei-chan, I have a request to make,"

"What is it, Yue?" asked Kaku.

"Can we keep all the dogs here in my home?" she asked plainly.

"Wh-what?!" Kaku gaped. "Yue, we can't possibly-!"

Totaku wasn't deterred though, already having a way to convince her straight-laced advisor, "You told me that the public has been more unruly with all of the soldiers off fighting bandits. We can train these dogs to help keep the public safe."

Kaku blanched and looked at the mass of puppies and older dogs, "W-well, if they were trained properly they might be effective. But who can we-?"

"Then we can have Ryofu-dono do it," Totaku smiled before turning back to the silent woman. "Do you think you could do it?"

"Mn," Ryofu nodded with a growing smile.

"Hold on! I didn't agree to it yet!" Kaku cried, trying to get control of the situation back.

"Please?" Totaku asked, turning on her cute puppy eyes once again.

"Uhhhhh," Kaku winced. Despite having that gaze turned on her several times during her time knowing Totaku, she still had absolutely no resistance to that particular tactic her leader would use. "Mhnn….okay! Fine! But don't expect me to say yes to any more ridiculous requests!"

"Yay!" Totaku cheered, hugging Kaku quite abruptly, causing the advisor to blush. Kaku tried to get Totaku to let go, if only for the sake of propriety. She wouldn't begrudge Totaku affection and care, but some strangers who saw their interactions may not look kindly on Totaku and her behavior. Of course, her efforts were in vain before Totaku let go.

"Now then," Totaku smiled brightly. "On to other business. Gridon-dono, Kurokage-dono, I would like to extend an offer to the both of you."

"Huh?" both boys looked up.

"I understand you two are in the midst of searching for a purpose," Totaku explained. "If it would please you, would you not like to join my household as my bodyguards?"

"Really?!" Hideyoshi gasped.

"Yes," Totaku nodded, "Ei-chan worries about me a lot so maybe if having two Armored War Gods in our lands will make everyone feel a little safer."

"Certainly!" Kaku nodded, eager to have the proof to boast that Armored War Gods had allied with the Province of To. It would help keep the bandits out as well as make any of the more aggressive provinces think twice about targeting them as well. Gi, Go, and now En were all boasting about it. If To could say they had two of them, it would make everyone think twice about trying to conquer them!

"Yes! Gainful employment!" Hideyoshi all but sobbed. Goodbye sleeping in cheap inns or out in the woods! He could buy food in appetizing portions instead of rations! He could buy decent clothes!

"We're moving up in the world!" Kenshin cheered. He could buy swag! He could lounge all day! He could kick the ass of lawbreakers!

Best of all in their minds, they could get uninterrupted access to Ryofu and continue their attempts to get on her good side!

"Life is good!" both cheered out as one.

"Splendid!" Totaku beamed.

* * *

With the case of the hungry monster solved, Kanu, Chou-un, Chouhi, and Nagata went on their way again. Although Totaku offered them places in her household, none of them were really interested. They still wished to keep journeying, fighting off the bandits, and seeing everything the country had to offer. Maybe they could have lived in the lap of luxury which Totaku's house offered but that kind of lifestyle just wasn't for them. So after saying goodbye to all of their new friends and made promises to visit again, they set out once more to see where the wind and call to adventure would take.

"_Because there's a hill, so it's a hill! Even if there's a river, don't pay it any mind!_" once more Chouhi began singing her little bear song as they reached another hill. Rather than scold Chouhi for singing such a strange song Kanu decided to speak about something with Nagata that had been bothering her for some time.

"Gaim-sama, may I ask you something?" she asked, hoping not to catch the attention of Chou'un who was behind them or Chouhi who was ahead.

"Always," Nagata nodded. "What's up?"

"When we were fighting that Rinrinshi, it mentioned something about the Legendary Traitor and Five Tiger Generals but it said that to us it hadn't happened to us but to him it was history," Kanu explained. "And it wasn't the first time. Other Rinrinshi seemed to be focusing on Rinrin, Sei, and I simply because of something called the Tiger Generals." She looked almost imploringly at Nagata, "Do you know something about all this?"

Nagata sighed. He had also noticed the times some of the Rinrinshi seemed to know more than they should have about future events. Some knew about guns, others seemed to recognize the girls as their future roles of the Tiger Generals of Shoku who served under Ryuubi Gentoku. Although there were a chance events were going to unfold differently and likely they were, perhaps the major events would be the same. They already had three of the five and had met the fourth in Bacho. All that was left was to meet the last in Kochu and the strategist Komei. He had seen enough time travel stories and shows to know trying to explain the future could drastically change it and that could lead to disaster since there was no way to predict what could happen. Still, could he just ignore Kanu's concerns?

"Well…" Nagata sighed, lowering his voice. "In my home there are...prophecies I suppose you could call them which regard this part of the world. Although in hindsight they are rather vague and could be open to interpretation now that I think about it."

"Do they concern us?" asked Kanu, amazed that the heavens held such things.

"You, Rinrin, Sei, Bacho, and two others are said to become prominent people in the land. Part of a third great kingdom like Gi and Go," Nagata explained. "That's why when we first met, I asked if this was the era of Three Kingdoms and I seemed confused when you said there were only two great kingdoms."

"Truly?!" Kanu gasped. "Then...what about Ryofu? If she intends to-!"

"I don't think she will," Nagata shook his head. "What was written was that Ryofu Hosen passed between several masters over the course of that warrior's life. At face value, it could be interpreted as betrayal, leaving one master for better benefits of another. After meeting her, I think it was more for the sake of her friends that she served someone else. I mean, now many people anywhere in the country can pay to take care of that many dogs?"

"Ah," Kanu nodded. "I can see that. But why on Earth would she leave Totaku-dono?"

"That is what we're uncertain about," Nagata shrugged. "The prophecies can be vague and everyone has their own interpretations of them about why and how. Some nice, some not so nice. Having met her, I think either something may happen to Totaku that would force Ryofu to leave even if she doesn't want to. But then again, the Totaku I heard about in the prophecies was much different from the little girl we met today."

"Really?" Kanu blinked.

"The way she was described was...unflattering," Nagata replied, his tone of voice saying all he needed to say.

"So...the RinJyuKen believe in a certain interpretation and thus thought Ryofu would be more willing to join them," Kanu nodded, drawing their own conclusions. "Then according to their interpretations, we would be a considerable opposing force in time."

"They want to change things," Nagata nodded. "Those Five Femme Fatale Fists may be the ones in charge, or someone may be leading them and pulling their strings." Something made Nagata believe that someone who wasn't a RinJyuKen warrior was behind their movements and he was positive that the boy in white had something to do with it. It was either him, or someone connected to him.

What began as just a simple adventure with an air of mystery, was turning into something even more mysterious and concerning.

**To Be Continued...**

**KRC: It seems Nagata is starting to realize the RinJyuKen knows about the Romance of the Three Kingdoms as much as he does. They have made plans to alter history. Nagata now has a new mission.**

**TFP: And we see there is much more going on than just a monster of the day attacks. The girls are being specifically targeted because of their futures in things to come. Who could be giving the RinJyuKen this information? Is it the mysterious boy in white or is it someone else? Also, how do the Five Femme Fatale Fists play into things?**

* * *

**(CHECK IT OUT! OMAKE CORNER!)**

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Wolf-Ken**: The RinJyuKen version of the now famous Wolf-Ken which puts an emphasis on speed and savage strikes. It is not a style meant for self-preservation, but destroying the enemy. The style is quite versatile, holdings several techniques which can vary from short to long range. It is one of the few JyuKen which can hold advantages in many different situations.

**Mo Hauru**: The _Mourning Howl_ is a Ringi which channels Rinki through the vocal cords before unleashing it as a sonic howl which has enough force to strike with physical force. The noise alone can be deafening and said deafness can last for a variable length of time after the victim of the technique was first struck. It is a disorienting technique which can give the user quite an advantage in battle.

**Mikadzuki wa Burēdokiringu**: _Crescent Killing Blade_ is a medium to long-range Ringi which creates a crescent-shaped blade of Rinki to cut through the air at a target. It is extremely sharp and is able to cut things to a very fine degree. Close enough that in some cases that the ends of the cut objects can be pressed back together since the cut is made down to the molecular level. A person hit with this technique will die, but it will take some time for their bodies to realize that.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Matsubokkuri Arms**: These Arms come from the Matsubokkuri (Pinecone) Lockseed (L.S.-01). It is a rather low-ranked Lockseed so the armor it grants is somewhat mediocre, not having a very elaborate style or large pattern in protecting the user. The Arms grant the use of the Kagematsu spear, a rather simple but effective weapon to use in battle. This Lockseed is in fact one of the easiest kinds to use so if the SengokuDrivers were to be mass-produced, these would likely be the Lockseeds of choice for that group.

**Donguri Arms**: These Arms are generated by the Donguri (Acorn) Lockseed (L.S.-03). While not at the same level as the A-Class Lockseeds like Banana or Orange, the Donguri Lockseed is not too far behind them at B-Rank. The Arms generated are not elaborate, but they offer some better defence in battle. The weapons that come with these Arms is the Donkachi, an easy to carry mallet which is surprisingly versatile in battle thanks to its smaller size and lightweight materials. While not as powerful as other, these Arms are not ones to disregard because of that fact.


	6. The Hawawa Strategist

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 6: The Hawawa Strategist**

Nagata wanted to sweatdrop as he felt the tense atmosphere between his three friends as they walked down the road. Chouhi and Kanu were walking with him, but Chou'un was walking slightly slower in a huff, looking to the side instead of regarding her friends. It was quite obvious that the bluenette was upset over something. He'd have to be super dense to think otherwise. He was just glad that he wasn't the one that she was upset with.

Unable to take the tension anymore, Kanu looked back at Chou'un, "Sei, you still can't be angry can you?"

"I am merely upset," Chou'un huffed.

"It's just bamboo shoots," Nagata tried to argue, but Chou'un glared at him in a way which made him almost afraid to speak further.

"Okay, okay," Kanu groaned. "Sei, I'm sorry that Rinrin and I ate your menma while you were in the bathroom! We just saw it there in the bowl and thought you didn't want it."

"Quite the opposite," Chou'un frowned. "Menma is my favorite and I was saving it for last."

Nagata just had to sweatdrop heavier. When the group stopped in the previous town, they ate at a ramen place. The food which was considered an easy and quick fix food in his own time could actually constitute a full meal when it was made from scratch. Everyone enjoyed it immensely but Chou'un left to use the little girls' room for a moment. All of her menma was left at the bottom of her bowl, not even broth left behind. The menma was easily one of the best parts of the ramen in that shop and both Kanu and Chouhi didn't want it to go to waste. So thinking Chou'un didn't want it, they ate it. When Chou'un returned, she really flipped out which was kind of funny to Nagata but she hadn't seen fit to speak much since then.

"My menma…" Chou'un huffed angrily almost as if she were ready to mourn a friend.

"Okay, okay," Nagata tried to play peacekeeper. "How about this? Aisha, Rinrin, the next time we get ramen you give all your menma to Sei to make up for the menma you two ate today? How's that sound?"

"That's fair," Kanu nodded.

"Yeah!" Chouhi agreed.

Chou'un sighed, "You just don't understand. People and menma are once in a lifetime meetings. Whatever we do, the menma from that time will never come back!" she actually sighed dramatically, as if she were talking about the nature of the universe.

Nagata sighed and shook his head, "This is why I don't nibble off of the plates of others. Someone always makes some kind of big deal over it."

"Hahhhh!" Kanu and Chouhi sighed at once.

The group continued as the terrain became rockier as they got closer to the mountains again. Soon they reached a crossroads which were unmarked and showed no clear sign as to where either path lead to. Both ways had more trees and rocky roads in the distance with no signs of civilization around them.

"So which way do we go?" asked Nagata.

"I'm not sure," Kanu shook her head.

"Menma…" Chou'un mumbled in a daze.

"Ah! I know!" Chouhi volunteered. Stepping up between the paths she sat her staff so that it stood straight up. Then letting it go, she slapped her hands together as if praying for guidance. The spear wobbled for a moment before dropping to the ground, pointing to the path on the right.

"We go that way!" Chouhi cheered, pointing along the selected path.

"We're going to choose our path like _that_?" Nagata asked incredulously.

"We don't have any set destination anyway so why not?" shrugged Kanu.

"True," the young man nodded.

"Menma…" Chou'un mumbled, making Kanu sweatdrop again.

So the group began walking down the path Chouhi's unusual method had picked for them. It started off simple before going on a slight incline. Again, it wasn't all that bad and the cool mountain air actually made it a rather pleasant walk.

Chouhi started singing again to help pass the time. It also served to take her mind off of Chou'un who was _still_ bemoaning the fact that she wasn't able to get the menma she had her heart set on. It was beginning to aggravate Nagata's nerves but he was half-sure that Chou'un was doing it on purpose to punish the other girls for taking away her favorite treat. He just wished that he didn't get caught up in it as well since her method of punishment was quite annoying.

When the road became an incline, nobody really complained. When the fog started rolling in though, everyone started to get concerned. It was unusually thick and hard to see through. It was also getting worse.

"Stay close Rinrin," Kanu warned as she hold Chouhi's shoulder. "We don't want to get lost in this. We might never find each other again."

"Good plan," Nagata agreed, sticking close to the pair. He glanced back to see about Chou'un but quickly discovered that the bluenette had vanished. "Oh no… Sei! Sei, if you can hear me, say something!"

"Eh?" Kanu turned and also noticed that their friend was gone, "Sei? Sei, where are you?"

"Sei, this isn't the time to be moaning about menma! Shout, call out, just say something!" Nagata shouted into the mist but neither of them received any sort of reply. "Great. We'd better try to find her before she hurts herself or we lose her for good."

"Just stay close," Kanu warned. "We don't want to lose each other either."

"Right, we should hold each other's hands and stick together," agreed Nagata. "Rinrin, take Aisha's hand. Aisha can take mine and we can start looking."

Nagata stepped forward into the forest with his hand held out, expecting Kanu to take hold of his hand. She would have despite the slight blush on her cheeks. However, before she could take his hand the ground under Nagata's foot seemed to just disappear. With a cry of shock, he vanished down the side of a steep hill.

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu cried, hopping to the edge of the hill. "Gaim-sama! Say something!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Son of a-!" Nagata's voice called into the mist. "Oh man that hurts!"

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu shouted, now more afraid than before.

"I just messed up my ankle," Nagata groaned up to his friends. "Be careful. It's not a very deep drop but it's still pretty steep."

Kanu and Chouhi took the advice and slowly slid down the side of the incline. It wasn't very far, but it was rather steep as Nagata had warned them. If one didn't know it was there then it would have been rather treacherous for travellers. Fortunately, with forewarning, Chouhi and Kanu were able to slide down without much fuss. As they came to the bottom, they found Nagata not too far away. He was sitting down, but the left pant leg was rolled up, revealing his ankle which was already beginning to swell up angrily.

"Gaim-sama, are you okay? Is it broken?" asked Kanu.

"I think it's just a sprain. Hurts a lot, though," he hissed.

"Oh no! What do we do?" asked Chouhi.

"There's no helping it," Kanu shook her head. "We'll have to wait here for the fog to lift before we can try going anywhere. If we try going no we just risk hurting ourselves more or making Gaim-sama's injury worse."

"Joy...ow," Nagata winched as he tried to make himself comfortable only to receive a jolt of pain for his efforts.

"Don't try to move Gaim-sama," Kanu grimaced. "We don't want to make it worse by accident."

"Right, right," Nagata winced. "So...who wants to play I Spy while we wait?"

"What's I Spy?" asked Chouhi.

"Oh, just a silly game," Nagata explained. "How it works is you say 'I spy with my little eye something that is...' and then say something about something you and the people you're playing with can see. Like a white cloud, a blue bird, or a green leaf or something. You win if the people can't guess what you're talking about. They win if they can guess it."

"Sounds fun! I'll go first!" Chouhi grinned. "I spy with my little eye, something white."

"Fog?" asked Nagata.

"That's right!" Chouhi giggled. "Wow, your first try!"

"It wasn't too hard," Nagata shrugged. "OK, Since I guessed right. I should go next...I spy with my little eye..."

The game of I Spy continued until the fog eventually lifted. By then they had run out of things to use for I Spy. It was fortunate since Kanu looked like she was about to lose it from the repeated use of the phrase 'I Spy' and having to use many of the same things twice. As the fog cleared enough, she looked up to see what may be around to serve as help. Off in the distance, otherwise which would have been invisible with the fog was what looked like an estate on another hill.

"There!" she gasped, pointing at the estate. "We can go there for help!"

"Great, this thing isn't getting any better," Nagata grimaced.

Kanu stood up before helping Nagata do the same. He threw his arm over her shoulder, resting against her so he didn't have to worry about using his bad leg. He was a little nervous being so close to Kanu in what could be considered an intimate position. Fortunately, the pain in his leg helped him not to get too excited about it. Chouhi eagerly volunteered to help carry the weapons while Kanu helped her sworn master limp towards the estate in the distance.

It took some time but they finally reached the gate of the estate. Hopefully, it wasn't abandoned and there was someone who could help treat Nagata's injury.

"Excuse me, is anyone home?" Kanu asked, knocking on the front door of the estate, a place surrounded a protective wall and heavy doors.

"Yes!" The door opened to reveal a girl around Chouhi's age. She wore a white blouse and blue dress with a brown coat and beret. She sported green ribbons on her dress and hat. She had short blonde hair and expressive dark eyes. She looked quite innocent and adorable on first impressions.

"Can you help us?" asked Kanu. "Our friend has hurt his ankle."

The girl gasped, "Hawawawawawa!" Turning around, she dashed back into the estate, running towards one of the buildings. "Big trouble! Master Suikyo! Big trouble!" It left the trio somewhat confused, wondering if they frightened the girl somehow or if she was panicking over the fact that they brought someone who was wounded to her doorstep.

"Not the warmest welcome," Nagata commented.

"They must not get many visitors," offered Kanu.

The girl then exited with a woman who also wore a look of concern but was a lot more composed. She was obviously an adult and wore pale robes, but nonetheless fancy. She had long auburn hair done up in elaborate loops tamed with pins and ribbonS. She was of course beautiful, making Nagata gulp as she looked at him with deep concern.

"Goodness, you're hurt! Come inside! We need to get that looked at before it gets worse!" the woman urged.

"Thank you very much," said Kanu gratefully.

The trio were brought to another of the buildings on the estate where Nagata was placed on a bed. He couldn't help but groan gratefully at the chance to rest on top of the bed. The woman gently rolled up his pant leg and gently prodded the wound to see how bad it could be. Nagata winced, but it seemed that it was able to provide the information that the woman was looking for.

"I see. It's not broken fortunately but it is seriously swollen," the woman nodded. "Shuri, please go and collect my salves. We need to begin bringing down the swelling."

"Yes Master Suikyo!" the little blonde nodded before she headed to one of the cabinets in the room and began collecting ingredients for a homemade remedy. The woman, Suikyo, continued to examine the wound and double check it wasn't going to get any worse.

The girl brought the ingredients that Suikyo asked for and the woman set to work. She poured powders and some liquid ingredients into a small bowl before she mixed them together. She was quick about it, but her movements spoke of incredible experience in the art. After the mixture seemed to become a sticky paste, she began to extract it with a spoon and gently poured it over the angry red swelling. Nagata grimaced at the sensation on his ankle, but the smell certainly didn't help that much either. Still, he trusted that the woman knew what she was doing. Neither he nor his friends were medics after all.

Maybe they should consider having a medic or doctor join them on their travels. That would probably help in case any of them got hurt or sick and needed immediate medical attention. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. They had encountered plenty of fights and it was a miracle none of them had gotten seriously hurt up until now.

"There we go," Suikyo nodded, covering the wound in a generous layer of medicinal paste. Taking a roll of gauze, she began to wrap his ankle up. "You should stay off that ankle until it heals. You're more than welcome to stay here until then."

"Thank you," Kanu bowed gratefully. "However, we had another companion with us but she got separated from us in the fog."

"Hopefully then she'll find her way here," Suikyo nodded. "Many travellers wander through here. The fog tends to spring up quite swiftly and it is very easy to get lost when it happens."

"Yeah, no kidding," Nagata agreed. He looked at his injured ankle and frowned. With this injury, he couldn't fight much less walk without aggravating it. Still, maybe he should just relax and try to get some rest so he could get better. They had been walking for awhile now. Until he got better, they could stay and rest.

"Now, then perhaps introductions are in order," Suikyo smiled. "I go by the name Suikyo Shibaki. And my student here is…"

"My family name is Shokatsuryou and my given name is Komei," the blonde child introduced with a smile. Again, Nagata had to flinch slightly at the name since he easily recognized it. The legendary strategist who led the Wei Kingdom to so many victories...was a small child? How the heck could so many of the important figures of the Three Kingdoms be changed so much? How they have changed not just gender but in age as well?

By now he shouldn't be surprised anymore. He might as well accept it as a fact of this world.

"Nice to meet you," Kanu smiled to the little girl. "I am Kanu Unchou."

"Yeah!" Chouhi chirped. "I'm Chouhi Yokutoku, but you can call me Rinrin!"

"Gaim, a pleasure," Nagata smiled, although a little tensely considering he met another important figure in Shoku history.

And so Nagata was confined to bed while his ankle healed. Suikyo gave him strict orders not to move his ankle since with the swelling so fierce he could just as easily risk causing more damage with the pressure. She went so far as to put his foot up on a sling after having him change into sleeping clothes so he would be more comfortable. He really could have done without Komei offering him the use of a Three Kingdoms era version of the bedpan in front of the other girls in the room though. That was kind of embarrassing.

* * *

Chou'un hadn't turned up and Nagata was getting worried. However, Kanu assured him that the bluenette could take care of herself. Nagata knew that, but he couldn't help but worry anyway since Chou'un was his friend and he didn't turn his back on his friends. They may meet up with her again, eventually, but for now her current concern was to make sure he recovered.

"Nagata-sama, if there's anything you need, please let me know," Kanu offered.

"I think I'm okay for now Aisha," Nagata smiled. "Thanks for the concern though."

"Well, if you need anything, just call and I'll be at your side," she swore.

"Kanu, just relax," he advised. "Suikyo knows what she's doing and so far she's shown we can trust her."

"Oh, someone is saying my name?" The door opened and Suikyo entered with her supplies, coming to change his bandages and apply more salve to his sprained ankle. "Are you still comfortable Gaim-dono?"

Nagata flushed slightly, "A-ah, yes. Very comfortable."

"Good. I must interrupt to change your wrappings," Suikyo smiled, taking her seat next to the bed.

"N-no worries," Nagata grinned weakly, a blush on his face.

Kanu could immediately tell that Nagata was getting enamoured with Suikyo. Who wouldn't? She was mature, graceful, intelligent, and well-spoken. Kanu suspected if she didn't live in such an isolated place, many men would be knocking on her doors ready to court her by any means possible. Of course Kanu reminded herself that her master was perfectly allowed to pursue any woman he liked and Suikyo was one she could approve on...on paper.

It didn't mean she had to like it.

"Gaim-sama," Kanu frowned slightly.

"Uh...yes?" Nagata answered, sounding rather distracted as Suikyo worked.

"I think I will take my leave and allow you to rest," she said before she stood up and walked out of the room.

"I think perhaps you and your wife are having troubles?" asked Suikyo.

"W-wife?!" Nagata choked. "K-Kanu and I aren't married! Heck, we aren't even in a relationship! We're just friends!"

"Really?" Suikyo blinked. "But is Chouhi not your daughter? Was she born out of wedlock?" Nagata palmed his forehead. Why was it that everytime he, Kanu and Chouhi were seen together, they were mistaken for a married couple and their kid? Didn't they look kind of young to have a daughter Chouhi's age? Granted, considering the shorter lifespans of people in the current age people married younger than he was used to, but the ages should have been a clue!

"It's more like a sworn sibling thing," Nagata explained. "Chouhi adopted us as her big brother and big sister."

"Ah, forgive my mistake," Suikyo nodded. "You seem to flow together like a good family so I just assumed you were all together in that way."

"We're kinda are family, just not in the way you think," he corrected. "You don't know how many times people made that mistake."

"It must happen a lot to have that reaction," Suikyo giggled, finishing the wrappings around around his ankle. "Still, people get married so young these days, especially with war on the horizon in some places. You can't blame some people wanting to have a spouse and family to fill their lives when they could lose their lives quickly if war looms in on them."

"I suppose," Nagata nodded. There was that to consider with the current times of so many provinces trying to expand their borders with the lack of an Emperor with control over the country. Without the Han Family, the whole nation was fracturing.

* * *

Kanu was training with Chouhi as the two of them sparred. However, while Kanu tried to maintain her composure, something was causing her heart to become troubled. She didn't know why but when she saw Nagata and Suikyo becoming so close she just felt so troubled. Was it because she was more mature? Or was it because Suikyo was able to help him in a way Kanu couldn't?

Distracted by her thoughts, Kanu was knocked down by Chouhi who victoriously cheered, "I win!"

"Ah...um, good job Rinrin. You're getting stronger all the time," Kanu smiled weakly, ashamed at getting so distracted during a spar. That was how one could get killed on the battlefield.

"Eh-heh! Thanks Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi beamed.

Kanu stood up and dusted off her clothes. With the sparring done, Kanu decided to try and find something to do to keep her mind occupied on something besides her unreasonable jealousy. Running her fingers through her hair, she noticed Komei sitting under a gazebo reciting lessons from a book diligently, showing quite impressive reading skills and intelligence since she could understand everything. Kanu couldn't help but admire Komei for being so dedicated to her studies. She was quite different from the boisterous Chouhi and could even cook complicated meals which were downright delicious.

Maybe Kanu could sit down and speak to her, maybe get to know her a little. She and Suikyo were kind enough to let them stay after all. They seemed to be alone most of the time as well so perhaps some extra company would be appreciated. With Chouhi darting off to explore the estate and make friends with the local wildlife, Kanu decided to get to know the younger girl.

Approaching the gazebo, Kanu took a seat with a sigh, catching Komei's attention. The younger girl simply smiled in greeting, "Hello Kanu-san! how are you?"

"Very well," Kanu nodded. "Your teacher's medicine is working well as far as I'm told. She's quite good at it."

"Mn! She's one of the best I've ever known!" Komei replied with a brilliant smile. "I want to go out and help people just like she does, but I still feel like I have much studying left before I can do that."

"Well with how you're able to help her so easily and skillfully, maybe not as much as you think," Kanu teased, patting Komei's head.

"Eh-heh!" Komei giggled. "Thank you. I try really hard to be the best I can. Master Suikyo has allowed me to stay ever since she gained her mastery and I want to work very hard to prove I'm worthy of her teachings."

"Oh? Sounds like there's a story behind that," Kanu teashed.

"Auuuu!" Komei wiggled, flushing slightly, "There's nothing exciting like that."

* * *

"So how long have you been teaching Komei?" asked Nagata, watching Kanu and the little girl interact through the window. The blonde seemed to be flushing from Kanu's good-natured teasing and enjoying it immensely.

"Oh a long time now," Suikyo replied, watching the two with a smile. "I've been teaching Komei ever since I first gained my mastery and the right to practice on my own from my own master."

"Oh?" Nagata raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Suikyo nodded, but her face darkened slightly. "You see, her parents died when she was quite young. Although if it was war or bandits I am not quite sure. Many of her relatives couldn't or wouldn't take care of her and her siblings and between shuffling around between them all they got separated."

"Oh no…" Nagata frowned.

"Yes, it is an awful thing to happen to a child," Suikyo agreed. "She ended up in the care of my master while I was still learning. When I gained mastery, I asked her if she would like to live with me and learn medicine from me. We had bonded almost like siblings under my master and I hated to leave her behind. Fortunately she agreed and we eventually made our way here where I make medicines for the nearby village as they are needed."

"Wow," Nagata admired. "That was quite kind of you."

"Perhaps, but at the same time I feel like because of all the experiences she had it has deprived her of the childhood she should have had," Suikyo explained. "As much as I could give her, there are some things I cannot."

"I see," Nagata nodded. "I guess that makes her smiles and happiness even more precious."

"Very true," Suikyo agreed with a smile. "I just wish I could give her more than she already has."

* * *

So three days had passed of constant bandaging, applying salve, and talking with both Komei and Suikyo. Komei was proving to be very intelligent for her age. She had even managed to create a wheelchair, an invention Nagata was sure hadn't been used in mainstream medicine until much, much later in history. Frankly it shocked him that a little girl could think up of the concept and managed to bring it into reality. It really served to make him even more impressed with Komei than he already was.

Once again, Suikyo was checking his bandages.

"Hmm," she frowned, looking at the swollen ankle. "It isn't going down as much as I had hoped."

"Isn't there anything else that could help?" Nagata asked.

"Hmmm," Suikyo pondered. "Well, if we were able to get some Salonpa grass then it would help immensely. It works very well on swelling like this."

"So, where can someone get Salonpa grass?" he questioned Kanu.

"I know where!" Komei volunteered. "Master showed me where they are and we've gone up to get them a few times so I know the path!"

"It's quite high on the mountain though, Shuri," Suikyo replied, somewhat worried. "I don't want you to get into an accident up there. I cannot go either because the village has requested some medicines that they need."

"I can go with her," Kanu volunteered. "It wouldn't be any trouble and I would feel better walking with Komei rather than staying here while she went by herself."

"I'll go too! Then she'll be super safe!" Chouhi added in.

"Ah, that does make me feel better," Suikyo nodded. "Very well then. Shuri, please go collect the Salonpa grass so we can better treat our patient."

"Yes, Master Suikyo!" Komei smiled brightly.

After a short preparation period, Kanu, Chouhi, and Komei all prepared to leave, beginning a long trek up the mountain to the area where the Salonpa grass could be found. Komei brought a pouch with her so they could bring back extra in case Suikyo needed to use some for a future order or for an emergency. She didn't want to take too much since that would limit how much of the herb grew during the next season.

"Gaim-sama, we'll be heading off now," Kanu reported. "We'll be back with the Salonpa grass."

"Just be careful out there, OK?" he advised. "And if you happen to run into Sei..."

"We'll bring her back," Kanu nodded. "You just concentrate on healing."

"Stay safe," Nagata smiled.

* * *

The three girls set out and were walking up the mountainside to where Komei knew where the grass grew. As small girls were known to do, they did little things to pass the time. Chouhi began on her nonsense song to keep the bears away. Komei on the other hand recited her lessons from memory.

"_Because there's a hill, so it's a hill! Even if there's a river, don't pay it any mind!_"

"Master says, aquiring knowledge and putting it to use, how happy that is. A friend coming from far away…"

"Like night and day," Kanu giggled slightly, seeing how Chouhi and Komei seemed to act like complete opposites but still seem to get along so well. The trip was peaceful enough and they had yet to run into trouble. No wild animals or bandits, thank goodness for that. In a way, the peaceful walk allowed Kanu a chance to think.

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when Koumei spoke up, "Kanu-san, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, sure," Kanu replied.

"Chouhi-san told me that you've met the Armored War Gods. Is that true?" Koumei asked. Kanu blinked. Well, she wasn't surprised by the question but that Chouhi had mentioned the Armored War Gods without blurting out that Nagata was one himself. He preferred to keep it a secret until he revealed it himself.

"Yes, we have," Kanu confirmed. "Where did you first hear about them?"

"Rumors popped up lately and we heard about them the last time we visited the village to deliver medicines," Komei explained with excitement. "I'm so fascinated by them. I never thought gods would actually come down to Earth. This is a once in a lifetime chance to learn how gods and Heaven truly operate."

"W-well," Kanu began, trying to make sure she kept Nagata's secret, "The Gods' power is sealed when they come to Earth and become mortal. Their power must be kept in special devices forged up in Heaven so that they can ensure their duties while they are down here with us."

"Ah! Really? So the Gods may have in fact visited us before and we wouldn't be able to tell!" Komei gasped in delight, always happy to learn something new. "What are they like personally?"

"They...vary," Kanu sweatdropped, recalling some of the attitudes that she witnessed in the Armored War Gods she had met so far. "Some of them are nice, or can be rather cool, and some could in fact be somewhat goofy. They are just as varied as we can be."

"Ah, so the saying that we were created in the image of the Gods is true then!" Komei smiled.

"Right now they are serving under different lords for their own reasons," Kanu continued. "One is in En and the leader Ensho is quite happy to talk about him. Another serves Sousou of Gi and oddly enough he treats her like a sibling even though she is the ruler of Gi. She oddly doesn't mind. Two of them are here in To Province, serving as bodyguards for Totaku."

"Wow! So close!" Komei gasped, utterly enchanted by the tales of the Armored War Gods.

"Yup! And each of them are super strong!" Chouhi nodded, adding her ten cents into the conversation. "I've seen them all fighting bad guys and monsters and all of them are able to beat whole hordes of bad guys by themselves!"

"Incredible!" Komei gasped, clasping her hands together in delight.

Komei continued to pepper Kanu and Chouhi with questions about the Armored War Gods and their natures. How did they exhibit their powers, how did they use their abilities, what were their areas of influence on the world. Kanu of course answered as best as she could. The Armored War Gods were of course deities of battle so their abilities were influenced in that. One was a swordsman, another a spearman, another a lancer, another a hammer-user, and one even using his own fists as a weapon. Kanu even explained that they stored their powers inside special fruits and seeds from the Heavens which granted them the ability to unlock portions of their powers. Chouhi delighted in regaling stories of what she saw the Armored War Gods do, but Kanu kept reminding her that she shouldn't mention Nagata. Of course, Komei paid strict attention and tried to memorize everything she was told.

No one was bored as they walked up the rather isolated path.

At least it was better than playing I Spy.

* * *

The group finally reached the area where the flower and grass they wanted was said to grow. There was a slightly problem at the suspension bridge across a drop which scared Komei. Fortunately, Kanu held her hand as they crossed safely. With their destination reached, they began to search fro the flower.

"The flower itself has multiple blooms on a stem," Komei explained. "We need the leaves of the plant just as much as the flowers so if you see it please do not pick it recklessly."

"Yes, yes," Kanu nodded, beginning to search along the tall grass for the elusive plant.

"I'll look over here!" Chouhi reported, hopping over to a large rock so she could get a higher view.

So the search for the Salonpa grass began. The plant was sometimes difficult to find since it grew in sometimes difficult places to reach. So hiking among the mountainside could become necessary if the three couldn't find it anyplace easier to reach. They hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, but they were all prepared for it. Well, except for Komei who was afraid of heights in the first place.

"Boy, how hard can it be to find one plant?" Chouhi huffed, rustling through the tall grass.

The sounds of giggling caught her attention and she looked up in surprise, not expecting anyone to be so high on the mountain like they were. Trudging through the grass, she came back out onto the path leading to the clearing the trio were using. Chouhi's ears were proven not to be fooling her as she had indeed heard female laughing. Five women were walking up the path, but they were dressed pretty weird to her. Not at all like the styles she was used to seeing and definitely not like any fashion she knew.

Leading the group was a woman who had her face set in a stoic expression. Her eyes were an icy blue, capable of making a person shiver if they looked too deeply. She was wearing a white vest which was done up with white ties, but she also wore what Nagata would have recognized as a parka which was pale blue with pure white fur at the end of the sleeves, the bottom of the coat, and around the hood which was raised. With the hood up, her pale blonde hair was barely visible save for a long fringe which hung over her eye. Her pants were pure white and she wore furry white boots which looked especially fancy and unfit for travelling in the mountains. Maybe in the snow, but not the mountains.

The second woman had an exotic skin tone which was deeply tanned. She was exposing much more skin than her friend. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and had a gold ring around her head that looked like a snake biting its own tail. She actually wore a snake-skin bikini top which wrapped over her breasts and came back up around her neck. She wore black pants and snake-skin boots. She even had a snake-skin shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her face was definitely exotic, which a worldly person would have recognized as Indian with golden eyes that looked almost slitted.

The third woman wore slightly more humble clothing. Her sleeveless top was made of leather, but cut off at her midriff. Over her shoulders was a traveller's cloak which seemed to take the appearance of giant white and brown wings. Her wrists were adorned with silver bracelets that had blue stones embedded in them. Her pants were made of loose leather which hid the well-defined shape they were in but she had no shoes on at all. Her face was exotic, but leaned more towards Native American. Her eyes were sky blue and had long black hair. Her bangs hung in front of her shoulder and adorned with sky blue beads and eagle feathers.

The fourth woman could almost be considered wearing a one-piece swimsuit which was dark black with a turtleneck. Her arms were bared, but she had black bracers on her arms. Her hair was so deep blue, it could have been mistaken as black and was short, but her bangs curled under her cheekbones. Around her waist was a sarong-like skirt which was open at the front and had wave-like designs on the bottom. She wore leather boots which rose up to her knees, styled with high heels and she walked comfortably in them despite the somewhat uneven ground.

The last woman had yellow panther-like eyes, but those were the only facial features she revealed since the rest was hidden under a black mask. She had long black hair which was braided on the front with a ponytail at the back. A black velvet scarf was wrapped around her neck. She wore a dark top with with white ties and black pants with thigh high buckled brown boots. Her arms were bare with black spot tattoos like on a jungle cat. Unlike the other women, she was oddly silent while the others chatted with one another be it eagerly or calmly.

"Hm?" the snake-skin woman looked over and spotted Chouhi. "Oh, and what is a child doing all the way out here?"

"Ah, I'm looking for a special plant! Have you seen it?" Chouhi trotted up to the five, deciding to ask for help finding the Salonpa grass.

"We've seen many plants out here," the woman in white replied. "You will have to be more specific."

"It's a plant that has white flowers all down the stem and it grows in this area so you probably didn't see it until you came up high enough," Chouhi explained, struggling to remember everything that Komei told her and Kanu about the flower they needed. "It's probably in rockier places than in open grass."

"Hmm," the swimsuit woman pondered. "Well, I am more familiar with ocean plants so I wouldn't know it from a regular daisy. Hebihime, Hyohime, what about you two?"

"Hmmm," the snake-skin woman pondered. "You know, I could have seen it somewhere before. I swear it sounds familiar…"

The darkly-dressed woman nodded before she pointed over to the mountainside. Between a couple of rocks where a cluster of dirt managed to exist, a single flower which matched Chouhi's description grew strong and proud, "...smelled it…"

"I'll go get it," the feathered woman volunteered. Approaching the rock face, she almost seemed to fly as she leaped very few times before she reached the flower and gently plucked it all, flower, leaf, and root before coming back down. Reaching the ground, she walked back to Chouhi and handed her the flower. "Here."

"Ah, thank you!" Chouhi beamed. "Aisha is going to so happy to see this!"

"Glad to help," the woman in white nodded. "Why do you need it in the first place? Little girls usually don't come up here."

"Oh, my friend hurt his ankle and this flower will help him get better quicker!" Chouhi explained. "What about all of you? Do you need special flowers too?"

"Oh heavens, no!" the swimsuit woman giggled. "We all had a day off so we decided to go visit a special hot spring we heard is in this mountain. I have a special gift when it comes to finding water so we're going to go take a dip and relax in it."

"Oh," Chouhi nodded. "Okay! Have fun then! I've got to head back!"

"Be careful now," the snake-skin woman waved the little one off as she ran back to Kanu and Komei. "What a delightfully cute child."

"Hm," the dark woman hummed before she kept walking, her white-clad comrade not far behind her.

"Oi! Sirokumahime! Hyohime! Wait for us!" cried Hebihime.

"Aren't you supposed to lead, Shachihime?" asked the feathered woman.

"Oh we're having fun though, aren't we, Takahime?" asked the swimsuit woman. "You know what they say, it isn't the destination but the journey."

* * *

As Nagata waited, he couldn't help but ponder about his experience. Back home, in modern Tokyo, he was just an average guy. He was a member of the Kendo Team who went to school like every other kid his age. He had a family, parents who ran a Chinese restaurant, and he learnt how to cook from them. Ironically, he couldn't read Chinese but Kanu had been teaching him a little bit when she had time.

Suddenly, he just ended up in ancient China, in an alternate version of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms where the famous characters had all been turned into women. Quite attractive women, believe it or not. Or little kids like Chouhi and Komei. Kanu also claimed he was the Messenger of Heaven because of his weird armor. He stopped trying to correct her, knowing that she would still believe he was so he went along with it. He just didn't feel like being alone in a strange place and Kanu had become a good friend to him. Chouhi and Chou'un too.

So, he couldn't help but feel useless right now. While he could fight, the power he possessed wasn't really his own. It was all because of the SengokuDriver and Lockseeds. Speaking of which, he had been carrying them when he got ripped away from his world and into this alternate version of Ancient China and then somehow became as real as they were in the television series. As he was a fan of Gaim, his SengokuDriver had Gaim's Rider Indicator and he carried along Gaim's Lockseeds.

He wasn't the only one who ended up here. Akechi, Hattori, Hideyoshi and Kenshin were also from Tokyo and they had ended up in Ancient China the same way he had. He was glad he wasn't the only one but none of them knew how to get home. They did know, however, it had something to do with that thief at the museum. Something he did had triggered something and sent them all here. If they found him then perhaps they would be able to go home. Oddly enough, they didn't seem as worried about the possibility of not being able to go back. They seemed to be content in some way in this era. Akechi was serving under Sousou as her enforcer while Hattori had become part of Ensho's household. Kenshin and Hideyoshi were both Totaku's bodyguards.

What was the reason? Was it because they had accepted their fate here and were trying to make the best of it? Or had they just given up? If they had then Nagata didn't want to be like them. However, he also envied them since they actually found their purpose. What purpose did he have in this era? What was he supposed to do? Was he meant to fight the RinJyuKen? To be honest, all he did was fight them as he ran into them. He never actively tried to hunt them down to stop their plots. He either ran into them by chance or they would just come and ambush him and his friends.

While travelling with Kanu, Nagata had asked around for anyone matching the thief's description. So far he hadn't gotten any favorable answer and with each negative answer he got, the hope of going home seemed to dwindle. However, he still clung to hope that there was some sort of way of getting back to Tokyo and never stopped in his search for clues. That guy had brought them all here so maybe he could send them back.

However, the thought of going home made Nagata feel a pang of guilt. If he went up and vanished it would feel like he was abandoning Kanu, Chouhi and Chou'un. How could he do that to them? But how could he stay knowing that his parents might be worried sick about him? It was a huge dilemma. He never talked about the possibility of him leaving with any of the girls. He just didn't want to hurt them. He especially didn't want to hurt Kanu.

* * *

"Ano, Kanu-san. Do you mind if I asked you something?" Komei asked the Black-Haired Bandit Fighter as they continued to look for the plant.

"Sure," Kanu allowed.

"What sort of relationship do you have with Gaim-san? You seem awfully close," inquired Komei.

Kanu blushed a bit and then answered, "Oh, we are friends and travelling companions." Nagata had told her not to mention his status as an Armored War God or that he was her master. Of course, calling him 'Gaim-sama' may not help but she really couldn't call him anything else.

"I've read in books that a man and a woman who spend so much time together like the two of you would have a very special relationship. I guess books aren't always right," Komei concluded. Kanu wondered about the books Komei was talking about when she heard Chouhi.

"Aisha-neechan! Aisha-neechan! I got the plant!" Chouhi called.

"Really?" Kanu turned to see Chouhi with the plant in hand. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh! Look!" Chouhi held it up and Komei inspected it.

"That's it!" Komei gasped in delight. "You found it Chouhi!"

"That's great news," Kanu smiled. Now Nagata would be able to get his ankle fixed! "Where on earth did you find it though?"

"Over there in the rock face!" Chouhi pointed back the way she came. "A bunch of nice ladies spotted it and got it for me."

Kanu blinked, "A bunch of ladies?"

"Uh-huh!" Chouhi nodded. "They were dressed kind of weird but they were pretty nice. They said something about finding a special hot spring around here since they had a day off or something."

"Oh! Master mentioned it to me, but its really hard to get to," Komei gasped in realization. "Those ladies you speak of must be quite strong and healthy to be able to make the trip. Did any of them seem injured or sick?"

"Well, the one in black had her face covered," Chouhi shrugged in thought. "I wonder why?"

"In any case," Kanu sighed. "Let us bring the flower back for Suikyo so she can make the salve we need to heal Gaim-sama."

"Alright!"

* * *

"You're back! I was wondering what was taking you!" Nagata happily greeted the girls.

"How are you feeling, Gaim-sama?" Kanu asked as she went to his side.

"Well, a little better and bored. I spent the hours counting my own teeth, repeatedly," he answered. Kanu had to withhold the urge to giggle at seeing how completely bored Nagata looked laying on the bed like he was. What she didn't know was that it wasn't exactly true. Besides counting his teeth, he had done a lot of thinking. Of what, he wasn't going to tell her. He wasn't sure how she'd react.

"We managed to find the plant Actually, Rinrin found it," Kanu reported.

"I did!" proclaimed Chouhi proudly and Nagata patted her head.

"Good job there, kid," Nagata praised.

"Eh heh!" Chouhi giggled.

"Well then," Suikyo smiled, standing up. "I should get to work then shouldn't I?" Taking the plant from Chouhi, she gently plucked off the leaves before collecting other ingredients and bringing them to her mixing equipment. Kanu and the girls respectfully left so she could work in peace and not somehow cause the remedy to be made wrong. She crushed the leaves down into a fine paste first before adding the other ingredients she needed. After more mixing, crushing, and stirring she returned with a green paste. Like before, she spread the paste over his ankle quite expertly before wrapping it up in gauze.

"There we go," Suikyo smiled. "We should be seeing results overnight at the very least."

"There's a relief," Nagata smiled. "I'm starting to go crazy here." Being stuck in bed or in a wheelchair was really getting to him.

"Yes, once you're healed you'll be on your way," Suikyo nodded. "Gaim-san, could I ask you a favor? Could you take Shuri along with you on your travels?"

"What...?"

"Shuri always wanted to see the world. All she knows about the world is what she has studied about in books. However, that isn't enough. What I want is for her to live her dream, out there. She's an intelligent girl and while I do love her I also know that her place is out there. Sadly, I can't just let her go alone and I can't leave this place because of my work. So, could you please let her join you on your journey?"

Nagata blinked before looking outside to see where the three girls were chatting excitedly over the little adventure they had. Komei looked the most excited of all, never having needed to leave the compound very often since she arrived there. Any chance to go outside of it for any reason was something fun and exciting for her.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked. "It's not exactly safe out there these days."

"Oh I know," Suikyo nodded. "However I ask not only because of Shuri's dream, but also because it is the only way she can truly become the great healer she wishes to be. I travelled all over the country for my studies, learning from many different people. If Shuri hopes to surpass me, she will have to do the same. Before I wouldn't dream of letting her go alone with the issues of the country today, but if she were to go with all of you then I would feel much better about it."

"Won't you be lonely though?" asked Nagata.

"A little," Suikyo admitted. "But that would be a selfish reason for me to keep Shuri here."

Nagata scratched his head as he thought about it before looking out the window again. Komei looked like she was getting along wonderfully with the girls so compatability wasn't the problem. They also had no set destination so anywhere they stopped would give the little girl a chance to study something new. They had plenty of time too so Komei could study what she needed at her pace. He hated to leave Suikyo alone after everything she had done for him, but if she was the one asking for Komei's sake…

"I suppose, a new friend is always something nice to have," Nagata finally smiled. "If this is truly what you want, then Komei can come with us if she wants to."

"Thank you, thank you very much. All I ask is that you look after her."

"We will, I promise," he swore.

* * *

After Nagata was properly healed he could finally get back to his feet. It had been embarrassing for him to use a bedpan, to say the least. Remembering Suikyo's request, he discussed it with both Chouhi and Kanu, explaining to them that Komei's master wanted her to see the world. As the group prepared to leave, Komei and Suikyo had a very heartfelt goodbye as the blonde girl hugged her Master.

"Remember that that you will always have a home here, Shuri," Suikyo told her student.

"I'll come and visit," promised Komei.

"I can't wait to hear the stories," Suikyo smiled, but Nagata and Kanu could tell she was struggling not to cry.

"Thank you for always taking care of me, Master." Komei was also starting to cry. She then turned and ran over to her new friends. "Everyone, shall we go?" Nagata could see that Komei wanted to go and if they didn't leave right away she might change her mind but she didn't want to lose this opportunity Suikyo had given her.

"Right, let's go," Nagata said and the group left. Komei looked back and waved at Suikyo who waved back at her before they both lost sight of each other. Turning back to her new friends, Komei resolved to stay strong as they began hiking down the hills

**To Be Continued…**

**KRC: And now the gang has a new member. If you know your stuff, Komei will be invaluable to them as she has a sharp mind and is a great strategist.**

**TFP: And so Komei joins the group. At the same time we see a new group with some familiar names. Nagata is seeing the Tiger Generals coming together one by one. Can he avoid the worst bits of the era, can it be stopped, or will it ever happen?**


	7. Sisterhood Trials

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 7: Sisterhood Trials**

'_Should have seen this coming,_' Nagata reflected to himself as he looked at what lay before him. '_I mean, we didn't see them when we met Shuri so they just had to show up sooner or later._'

Komei had just joined the group and despite now having to look out for two little ones with Kanu he really couldn't complain. Yes, Komei wasn't able to take care of herself like Chouhi since she was raised as a scholar, but that was okay. She was a ball of sunshine in herself and quite easy to talk to. She was also a fountain of knowledge about lots of things like the land and Nagata would sometimes ask her a few questions about it.

Komei also learned a few things as she travelled with her new friends. Unfortunately, that included what it meant to travel with their little band. As they were walking through a forest towards no set destination, several Rinshi leapt out of nowhere to ambush them. In the lead was a Rinrinshi with a monkey ornament on his forehead.

"Kanu Unchou, Chouhi Yokutoku, Shokatsuryou Komei," the Rinrinshi spoke as he addressed the three girls. "Heh! I was just supposed to rob rich travellers but it looks like I hit the jackpot! The two future members of the Five Tiger Generals and the great strategist! This is the day you meet your end, to me, Mandrill-Ken user Sarugoku!"

"I don't think so!" Nagata stepped forward defiantly, putting Komei behind himself.

"Hm? And who are you?" Sarugoku asked before dismissing Nagata, "Doesn't matter. You don't look like much of a threat. Get out of the way boy and let me do my job!"

"You only don't recognize me because I haven't suited up yet," Nagata said as he strapped on the SengokuDriver and fished out his Orange Lockseed before he swiftly went through the henshin sequence. "Henshin!"

**[ORANGE!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

The portal above Nagata opened, depositing the Orange Arms on him, forming his suit as the Orange Arms opened and folded onto his body to form his armor. Komei gasped at the sight while Sarugoku gawked.

"Armored War God!" Sarugoku identified, finally realizing who Nagata was.

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared as he drew the Musou Saber. He turned to the girls, "Shuri, take cover! Rinrin, Aisha! Let's go!"

The three warriors quickly took the fight to the Rinshi. They of course put up a good fight, but as always they were mostly just cannon fodder as they couldn't compete with the advanced skills and/or power that Gaim and his friends possessed. Komei watched from behind a tree in fear, worried for her friends as she watched them cut down the martial arts zombies. She couldn't help but be fascinated by watching Gaim. She had no idea that her new friend was an Armored War God. She'd give him a stern talking-to later, but then she'd pepper him with questions about the gods, and Heaven, and-!"

"_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

Sarugoku, seeing his men being cut down like wheat quickly transformed into his Beastman form. His chest took on the image of a mandrill's head with the monkey's blue-lined snout actions as his abdomen. His arms were covered in bristly fur, the shoulders looking larger than normal and silver bands on his wrists and ankles. He wore a white fore-wrap around his legs and his face was blue with slits for nostrils, squinted eyes, and a cheeky grin on his face. However, there was something which kind of took away from his intimidating form.

"He's got a blue butt!" Chouhi broke out in giggles, pointing at the backside of the Beastman.

"Hey! I'm sensitive about that!" Sarugoku shouted, turning around to conceal that particular aspect of himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't conceal enough of it and Kanu got a good look, eliciting giggles from her as well.

"Rinrin, don't be rude," Kanu scolded but she couldn't help laughing herself.

"GAH! You shut up!" Sarugoku hopped around, getting angry. "That's it! I'm taking you down first!"

"Oh no you don't!" Gaim shouted, charging at the Mandrill-Ken user and slashing at him with both his swords.

Both fighters clashed against one another in a flurry of strikes. Gaim was getting better with his two swords all the time despite being trained in classical kendo. However, he was still managing to barely strike Sarugoku at times. His natural reflexes and ability to bend around moves like his animal namesake made attacking him difficult as he'd dip, swerve, or downright drop to the ground to avoid the blows before he'd hit from some awkward angle.

Sarugoku slugged Gaim across the face, causing him to stumble away before taking stock of his situation. The last of his Rinshi had been cut down and the two of the Five Tiger Generals were moving towards him and the Armored War God to pick up the fight. Those were odds that the Mandrill-Ken expert just didn't like. He wasn't a die-hard fanatic like his comrades so he wasn't that willing to die for his duties when he could back off and complete them some other time.

"See ya!" he yelled, promptly dropping the fight and leaping off into the trees like a bullet.

"He's getting away!" Chouhi cried outrage and not being able to fight the monkey monster.

"Oh no he won't!" Gaim replied. Pulling out his Lockvehicle Lockseed, he unlocked it before tossing it. The machine quickly unfolded and grew into the Sakura Hurricane. Gaim quickly mounted it, setting off into the forest after Sarugoku in hopes of stopping him before he could get reinforcements. Reinforcements that could include more Beastmen instead of just Rinshi and leave the girls as sitting ducks if they were strong enough.

"Where did he go?" Gaim wondered, looking up at the trees to try and find a sign of the Beastman. He didn't have to wait long when said Rinrinshi jumped down from above, landing behind Gaim on the Sakura Hurricane and trapping him in a headlock. Gaim choked on the pressure to his throat as he tried to strike back at Sarugoku. Unbeknownst to either of them, in the midst of their high speed brawl, Gaim's hand had struck the accelerator and thanks to certain aspects the inventors of the machine put into it, the speed stuck. Gaim and Sarugoku battered and swiped at each other, miraculously avoiding hitting anything in the course of the fight, they continued picking up speed.

"Ha ha ha!" Sarugoku mocked as he twisted, trying to break Gaim's neck. "Hey, come on! I'm just playing a little game called High Speed Crash! It's your turn first! Don't be shy!"

"Go suck on a rotten banana!" Gaim choked out.

The pair fought and the speed continued to rise. At one point, the display of the motorcycle's instruments lit up with a holographic screen, showing a bar which had been filled to the top with the speed rising even more. Once the bar had been filled, sakura petals seemed to explode around the bike and the two riders, finally catching their attention as their vision became filled with the pink petals.

"Huh?" they both blinked, their present fight forgotten.

Gaim tried to steer, slow down, anything to stop or escape the phenomena but the bike had activated its protocols and was running on autopilot by that point. A pink energy field wrapped around the bike before a fair distance ahead, a star-shaped portal opened up in the air which revealed a different kind of forest than the one that the pair were already in. Sarugoku was ready to jump for it and Gaim wouldn't have been far behind but the bike began to twist in the air and pinned the pair into place as they flew for the portal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they shot through the portal, leaving the forest altogether.

Sarugoku and Gaim emerged from the other end of the portal before the Rider hit the brakes, sending the Beastman flying. The Beastman tumbled along the grass, lightly crashing into a tree with a huff of breath. Once he recovered, he looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar place. "What is this place!?" he demanded.

Gaim was speechless in shock and wonder as he looked around. He had only seen this place in the TV series but to see it in real life was something else entirely. The air was full of fog, not thick but thick enough that the sunlight had a bit of trouble lighting everything up. The trees were tall, but almost all of them were wrapped in green vines which produced bulbous purple fruit covered in purple leaves. Several strange plants with exotically coloured stems and curled in weird patterns were also present. Everything also had a weird kind of aura over it, making it feel like the fog gave everything a neon-like coating.

"The Helheim Forest..."

This was bad! Gaim knew he was now stuck in the centre of the Inves' home territory. If any of them figured out that he was there and had matured Lockseeds on him they would go on the warpath to try and get them from him. He had to leave immediately before the Inves could sniff him out. In the series they seemed to have a supernatural sense of knowing where mature Lockseeds were and seemed to just come running when one of them got opened. Elementary Inves he could probably handle but any more higher evolved ones and he could be in serious trouble. So engrossed he in his worry, he had for the moment forgotten about Sarugoku.

Sarugoku snarled, annoyed at being ignored, when his eyes fell on the fruit hanging from the trees. "What this?" Being a Beastman he had a slightly better connection to nature than most would. So his Rinki was able to tell him that the fruit was special in some way. However, because he was able to connect even deeper to nature, the inherent allure of the fruit was that much stronger. The very sight of the fruit made his mouth water, the scent made his stomach tremble. Almost hypnotised, he walked over to one of the trees. "This fruit..." He picked it then sniffed it, his stomach giving a fierce roar for the fruit. Unable to resist, he started to ravenously eat the fruit and Gaim realized too late what he was doing!

"Stop!" Gaim quickly dismounted from the Sakura Hurricane but he was too late as vines burst out of Sarugoku's very hide and wrapped around him in a flash of green. The vines retracted to reveal that Sarugoku had turned into an Inves himself, a Monkey Inves.

His chest had turned red and hairless with white shoulder plates. His arms looked like white armor with white fur on his arms. Red ring-like decoration were wrapped around his biceps. His legs were similarly decorated with white armor and red rings at his ankles and even had a long white tail coming out of his hairy rump. His face had turned red and looked like an armored mask with a pair of squinting yellow eyes and a stubby monkey-like nose. He looked more like a baboon than a mandril, but he still made for a Monkey Inves.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Gaim groaned.

"Ukiiii!" the new Inves cried, beginning to advance on Gaim. His animalistic eyes were trained directly on his belt where the Lockseed was planted. It was obvious as to what he wanted.

"Looks like I got no choice!" Gaim summoned the Daidaimaru and prepared to fight. The Monkey Inves howled then lunged at Gaim. Gaim was knocked to the ground as the Inves started to ruthlessly slash at him with its claws. "Get...OFF!" Gaim punched the Inves away, knocking him off before picking himself up. "Alright, is that how you wanna play it!" He drew the Musou Saber, combining both weapons to form Naginata Mode. The Monkey Inves jumped at Gaim who thrust his weapon forward, the tip of the Musou Saber hitting the Inves across the chest. A shower of sparks exploded as the Inves collapsed to the ground.

Gaim advanced on the Inves who jumped onto the trees. It jumped around, trying to confuse Gaim who looked ready for anything. He unlocked and removed his Lockseed before placing it in the Musou Saber's Drive Launcher.

**[LOCK ON!]**

Orange energy surrounded the Musou Saber as it started counting up.

**[1, 10, 100, 1000, 10,000!]**

The Monkey Inves leapt at Gaim but the Armored War God was quicker as he slashed, sending orange energy blades at the Monkey Inves. The energy blades hit and engulfed the Monkey Inves in an orange energy field resembling the fruit that Gaim's Lockseed was based on. As the Monkey Inves was now immobilized, Gaim leapt into the air to finish it off.

**[ORANGE CHARGE!]**

"SOI-RYAAAAHHHH!" he roared as he slashed the suspended Monkey Inves. The Inves howled before exploding, sending orange slices flying everywhere as Gaim landed on the forest's grassy floor.

"Alright," Gaim said as he put his Lockseed back proper into his SengokuDriver. Now that he was done he needed to leave, right away. However, even though he knew that he couldn't help but marvel at the Helheim Forest. "If this is really the Helheim Forest, then that means..." Shuffling from the underbrush caught his attention, causing him to turn around. He could spot several Elementary Inves in the distance no doubt attracted by the noise of the quick fight and frowned, "I have to go." Before he left, he picked a random Lockseed fruit and watched as it turned into a Lockseed. "A souvenir." He got on his bike, and drove away, accelerating fast enough to form an exit portal out of the Helheim Forest.

Meanwhile, someone had been watching Gaim. It was an Armored War God in white. The mist and tree branches concealed him for the most part save for his large green eyes. Once Gaim had vanished through the portal, he turned and walked away.

"So there are more," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Getting out of Helheim was just as easy as getting in. It was slightly more nerve-wracking since he hadn't been more aware going in, but getting out required a ridiculous amount of speed. He thought he was going to crash into a tree somewhere for crying out loud!

It also shocked Komei, Chouhi and Kanu as he sped out of a portal right in front of them before coming to a stop. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as the flower-shaped portal begin to close. He thought he could spot an Elementary Inves looking on in curiosity, but the portal closed before it could come in close to investigate. Once that portal had closed, he felt like he could breathe easy.

"Gaim-sama, what was that?" Kanu asked.

"That was a portal into the Helheim Forest," he told Kanu. He had told her about the forest before, as being the source of the Lockseeds. Kanu blinked at the admission, having thought that Gaim was unable to return to the forest where the source of his abilities grew. It seemed that she was wrong.

Komei then ran up to Gaim, asking excitedly, "What was that? What are you riding? How come you didn't tell me you were an Armored War God? What's the Hellheim Forest? How did you make that portal?"

Gaim sweatdropped, "Um...well we never told you because it...just never came up." Gaim closed his Lockseed, reverting to his civilian identity as the armor dissolved into particles of light. Dismounting his machine, he allowed it to transform back into its Lockseed form before pocketing it. Komei was bursting with questions at the sight. "As for Helheim, well, I managed to bring back a piece of it with me." He rifled through his pocket and pulled out his souvenir.

"And here you go, Shuri," Nagata handed Komei the Lockseed he had taken from the Helheim Forest. It was a Himawari Lockseed, sporting a sunflower seed on the front and marked with L.S.-00. It was the absolute lowest Lockseed in ranking, but it was still useful in the normal world and especially so against bandits.

"Really?! For me?!" Komei gasped, cradling the new Lockseed in her hands.

"Just in case you ever get into trouble, just unlock it and an Inves will come to help you," Nagata explained. "Just never drop it or something or else the Inves will go out of control."

"I understand," Komei nodded, entranced by the item. It was something new, something her books had no information about.

"Hey, Nagata-niichan, what about me?" Chouhi asked expectantly.

"Sorry I couldn't get more, Rinrin. I would've but the place was starting to crawl with more Inves than I'm comfortable with," he explained. "If those things saw my mature Lockseeds, they'd start coming after me like starving men after a free buffet."

Chouhi began to pout and crossed her arms in a huff, "Hmph! You could just go back and get me a Lockseed too!"

"Shuri kinda needs it more. She's not a fighter like us," Nagata reasoned.

"But I want one! I want one! I want one!" Chouhi whined, throwing a tantrum.

"Rinrin, behave yourself!" Kanu scolded. "You can't tell Gaim-sama to go back when he says it's too dangerous! Maybe if you're good later he'll get you one!"

"I'm not really too keen on going back there," Nagata admitted, "But I'll see what I can do." He didn't like the thought of crawling around the home turf of so many Inves addicted to the fruit he had the ultimate form of. On the other hand, it would give him the chance to nab more Lockseeds and get access to more Arms and possibly some kinds which hadn't been seen on the show before.

"It's not fair!" Chouhi screamed before she went running off.

"Rinrin, wait!" Nagata called. "Aisha, we'll meet up with you and Shuri later!" He then chased after Rinrin. The last time they had left her on her own, they had spent all day looking for her. When they did find her, she ended up under the attack of the Rhino-ken user targeting them because of how strong they were in the tournament. He did not want to repeat that.

"Kanu-san, will they be okay?" asked Komei, watching the pair go down the path.

"They can take care of themselves and Rinrin needs to cool her head," Kanu sighed, shaking her head. "She's so impatient sometimes."

Komei looked upset and asked, "Did this happen because of me?" Nagata had given her a gift instead of Chouhi.

"Oh no, don't think like that!" Kanu tried to reassure the young girl. "Rinrin has just had me and Gaim-sama to herself for some time now. This is the first time she's been around someone her own age that she has had to essentially share us with."

"Oh," Komei nodded, but obviously not convinced.

* * *

Nagata followed Rinrin into a town. It wasn't anyplace special, not even having its own walls surrounding it like some of the other cities they visited. The whole way, the little redhead was still looking quite upset She was so upset that they had passed by two places to eat and she didn't notice, "Stupid Aisha-neechan. Taking Shuri's side like that. I'm her sworn sister." Nagata walked alongside her.

"Rinrin, Aisha is just concerned since Shuri can't take care of herself like you can," Nagata tried to reason with the upset girl. "Remember, she can't fight like you can."

"Still..." Chouhi sighed. Kanu shouldn't just take Komei's side like that. That was what she wanted to say.

"Yo!" A familiar voice greeted and the two of them turned to see an old friend. "Fancy meeting you guys here!"

"Bacho!" Chouhi cried out, her negative mood vanishing completely as she ran up to greet the older girl.

"Hey, Bacho," Nagata greeted. It was nice to see an old face they hadn't seen in awhile. "Where have you been? Last we heard you were going home to set some issues straight." He honestly didn't think they would see the tomboyish Bacho so soon relatively speaking. She had gone home to report on the real way her father had died and Nagata would have thought she had an uphill battle ahead of her with how people seemed to respect him.

"Oh, you know. Just been travelling," she admitted as she rubbed the back of her head. "Didn't expect to see you around. Hey, where's Chou'un and Kanu?"

"Oh, Aisha's with a new travelling companion of ours. As for Sei..." Nagata frowned, "We lost her in a fog." They still hadn't found her and with no way of getting into contact with her he just wasn't sure how she was.

"Don't worry, Gaim-sama. Chou'un can take care of herself. If we could have a reunion then you'll meet her again," Bacho reassured him.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that," Nagata smiled. "So, what else is new?"

"Oh, there's an eating contest," Bacho answered. "There's a cash prize and sub-prizes for the winner." She pointed over to a poster advertising the contest. "I'm aiming to win since I'm kind of short on cash right now. Travelling costs money and all that. Plus I get to eat. Win or lose, I fill my belly."

"Oh no way! I'm gonna win this one!" Chouhi declared confidently, pointing at Bacho. "No one's better than me when it comes to eating!"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Bacho grinned down at her small friend.

"You bet it is!" Chouhi fired back.

"Oh no," Nagata shook his head. He watched the two girls sharing challenging glares as auras rose from their bodies. Well, it might be interesting to watch and he really had nothing else better to do at the moment.

* * *

Nagata found himself morbidly interested as he found a spot to watch the eating contest. There was no formal area, just a set of tables for the contestants to sit at while they ate what was put in front of them. Chouhi and Bacho were quick to sign up and so were plenty of other people. The prize must've been pretty tempting. Soon enough, the plates were filled with giant bowls of stew, dumplings, or some other kind of dish which was quick to make in large quantities.

And the next moment, the feasting began.

Again, Nagata was morbidly interested. He had seen eating contests on television and he had also had the misfortune of seeing all sorts of eating styles. Some of them were just so gross though he had to change the channel before he got queasy. Unfortunately, he didn't get that chance as he witnessed both his friends and the rest of the contestants chow down. Plenty of them went at it, trying to stuff their faces as fast as possible while being the first to clear their plates. Those guys actually capped out first, filling their stomachs to the point where they couldn't hold it and getting sick. The contestants who ate slower, allowing their stomachs to adjust to being filled so much lasted much longer. At a more sedate pace, they were able to digest what they were eating a little and have room for more.

Chouhi and Bacho were certainly becoming stars of the show. Chouhi was a regular black hole for food on any given day so she was able to chow down with the best of the group. Bacho seemed to have a pretty big appetite of her own as she gulped down what was put in front of her at a good speed. Martial arts probably gave her a crazy metabolism. Oddly enough, both of them were being matched by someone who looked like she was Chouhi's age with pink hair done up in two pigtails which stuck out from her head and golden eyes. She had a white top that exposed her tummy with long sleeves and armor on her left shoulder which was connected to a purple leather vest which she left open. She had white shorts on and a pale green skirt connected to it with an open front and purple leather on her sides. Oddly enough, out of the three of them, she looked the least full from all of the eating. She didn't look pale, puffy, or anything.

And in the end there was three.

Bacho and Chouhi had made it to the final round. Not only them but the pink-haired girl as well. Nagata could tell that his two friends looked eager to finish the competition but in the end the win would go to the one with the most endurance and ability to keep their food down.

"I can't believe Aisha and Shuri are missing this," he commented.

"And now the final dish! The famous 10-man nikuman! Whoever can eat the most in the allotted time or the last man standing wins!" the MC declared. "Who will win? Who will give up? Who will get sick first?"

"Rinrin, do your best!" Nagata encouraged. She was trying her best after all. "You too Bacho!"

The three contestants were presented with a mountain of meat buns each, all of them looking like they were overstuffed but somehow still the soft and warm pastry which nikuman were known for. Nagata felt himself get slightly queasy at the mere thought of having to eat that much. Bacho seemed a little intimidated herself, but neither of the smaller two girls seemed to mind. They actually looked eager to dig into the meat buns.

"Now...BEGIN!" the MC declared, starting the race. Immediately the girls started to dig into the nikuman. Chouhi's tactic was to stuff as many as she could into her mouth and chew. Bacho grabbed two each time and ate them alternately in an attempt to pace herself. The third contestant was popping them into her mouth, without appearing to chew at all in one fluid motion. The crowd enjoyed the spectacle, finding it amusing that some people would go to such means or were shocked that two small girls could put away so much food. Plenty of the female spectators were jealous that the three could eat so much and stay so thin.

Nagata just hoped that neither of his friends' stomachs burst from all the food they were stuffing themselves with. Chouhi had a huge appetite, with Bacho keeping her pace, but eventually they would reach their limit. He was pretty sure that he could see Chouhi's stomach comically bulging already from all of the eating she was doing.

Which Bacho apparently did, collapsing onto the table muttering something about going down while charging forward. Now it was Chouhi against the pinkette. It was looking like a close match. Soon the both of them stopped for a breather, down to their last three meat buns. Chouhi was panting, trying to push herself forward while her opponent just seemed to be in a meditative stance like she was willing her body to digest faster. Then, as Chouhi moved to grasp her last three meat buns, the other girl just lifted her plate, brought it to her mouth, and then tilted it back so she could eat all three at once. After a minimal amount of chewing she swallowed before setting her plate down.

"Seconds please!" she smiled.

"Guuuuuuh!" Chouhi groaned, admitting her defeat as she fell back on her chair, bulging stomach and all. Nagata sighed. Well, sometimes you can't just win them all.

"We have a winner!" the MC declared.

* * *

For their efforts, Bacho and Chouhi had full stomachs but now had horrible tummy aches. Nagata could see that their usual slender bodies now had noticeable bulges in the stomach area. He was impressed that they managed to make it that far into the contest but even they had their limits. Maybe if that pinkette hadn't participated, either of them might've won. Or they might tied.

"Nagata-niichan..." Chouhi groaned. "I don't feel too good."

"Look at the bright side," Nagata spoke to them optimistically as he rubbed Chouhi's back to comfort her, "At least you got to eat a whole feast-worth of food."

"My stomach feels like it's gonna explode..." moaned Bacho.

"Yeah, you look about ready to burst," agreed Nagata. "Anyway, watching that competition gave me an appetite. Want to grab a bite?" Nagata asked, causing Bacho and Chouhi to glower at him. He raised his hands in defence "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"At least we got to eat for free," Bacho groaned, rubbing her stomach. "Oog."

"Yeah, but the prize would have been nice," Chouhi huffed. "Urp!"

"Look, let's just find a place for you girls to sit down and digest," recommended Nagata. To him they looked a little unsteady on their feet and he didn't want them to spew in public. They mortified themselves enough with that eating contest. "Seriously, your stomachs won't be able to handle that kind of strain until you let them rest."

"Fine," both girls huffed. They didn't have the will to argue anyway.

* * *

"Will they be alright?" Komei asked.

"Gaim-sama's looking after Rinrin and they aren't totally defenceless," Kanu replied.

"Oh," nodded Komei before returning to her studies. She was studying the Lockseed Nagata had given her closely but had yet to test it out. She was actually drawing it inside her journal and making notes about what Kanu could tell her about the Helheim Forest where it had grown from. She was a little afraid to try since it came from another realm connected to Heaven and she didn't know what an Inves would look like. She wasn't sure if she could control it even if Nagata believed she could with the Lockseed. Nagata was an Armored War God after all and she was just a regular girl.

Wait, hadn't that monster called her a 'great strategist'? During the frightening encounter, she had heard it say that. Why would it call her that and her friends Tiger Generals?

"Aisha-san, can I ask you something? That monster called you Tiger Generals. Do you know what it meant?" Komei asked.

"Uh…" Kanu gulped. "Well, Gaim-sama says that it regards prophecies which his homelands possess. The RinJyuKen believe in a certain interpretation of those prophecies and it makes them think myself, Chouhi, two more of our friends, and two others will eventually unite to form a third kingdom to match Gi and Go, thus becoming a threat to them."

"It called me a great strategist too," Komei added.

"Truly?" Kanu blinked. "We will have to ask Gaim-sama about that. Who knows? Maybe one day you will become a great strategist."

"Mm," Komei shrugged. She really would rather be a healer, but if it was prophesized…

* * *

The trio were sitting on a bench, the girls needing to stop since they were starting to get cramps from walking while digesting so much food at the same time. The sun was beginning to set and the three had yet to find a place to stay with how slow they were going. The pair's stomachs gurgling in protest at the overload didn't help.

"I hope you both learned something today," Nagata grinned, looking at the pair slumped in their seats.

"We need more training..." Bacho groaned.

"Oi!" The group looked up to see who was calling to find the pink-haired girl from before running up to them. "Hi! I was hoping to find you guys!"

"Why? You've already won," Chouhi groaned.

"Well, since you guys were able to keep up with me so well, I thought I'd spend this prize money and we'd go eat together!" the girl replied, holding up a sizable bag of money. Bacho and Chouhi went green at the thought of more food.

"Um, maybe you should let them digest what they've already eaten first. They're still a bit full after the competition," Nagata politely declined. "So who are you anyway?"

"Kyocho followed by Chuko," the pink-haired girl introduced herself. "I'm training in the art of mass eating!"

"Chouhi, followed by Yokutoku," Chouhi nodded.

"Bacho, followed by Moki," the martial artist nodded.

"I go by the name of Gaim," Nagata nodded. Again, he recognized the name of Kyocho, one of the commanders in the army under Sousou. Either she was on vacation, scouting a place for Sousou, or this version of Kyocho hadn't joined up with Sousou yet. "Nice to meet you, Kyocho-san."

"You too!" the pinkette grinned. "So how about it? We'll go off to some all-you-can-eat place and make the owners cry!"

"That doesn't sound very nice," Bacho commented.

"Maybe we could do that later," Nagata said, "But thanks for the offer. We'll take you up on it some other time."

"_Hey back off you jerks!_"

The four blinked and turned to the source of the commotion. A few feet away were four people, the fourth being a kid with bushy hair and common clothes arguing with three men dressed in reasonable finery. Nagata blinked since he was positive he had seen the trio before. One was a tall overweight guy with a simple look, another was short with a big nose, and their boss was a guy with a cleft chin. All of them looked a little sleazy despite how well they were dressed and the looks in their eyes sure did not help that image any.

"Those three again?" he wondered before he shook his head. "No way. It can't be."

The boy grit his teeth as he faced the trio, "We already paid off what we borrowed from you guys a long time ago! Stop harassing us!"

"Heh! Don't you know anything about money lending kid?" snorted the short man. "The interest adds on kinda quick if you don't get on top of it. You still owe us that."

"Says so right here," the leader grinned, producing a slip of paper marked 'contract' from his robes. "You agreed to the terms kid. Not my fault you couldn't keep up with it. Of course, I'd be happy to call it settled if you just hand over the collateral."

"No way!" the kid shouted, running at the three before trying to grab the paper, but the leader stepped back while his larger goon caught the kid in the air and held him back.

"Hey kid, that's a pretty dangerous move you just tried," the leader laughed, sticking the contract back into his clothes.

"Maybe we oughtta teach him a thing or two about abiding by the rules," the little man smirked.

"Maybe you goons should leave the kid alone?" Nagata suggested, interrupting the trio and bringing all the attention to them. Next to him stood Bacho, Chouhi, and Kyocho all looking ready to start a fight if it came down to it.

The leader snapped angrily, "This is none of our business! This kid owes us money! Money he borrowed and now we've come to collect! It's all right here! Legit!"

"Yeah, scram!" the short one added.

"OK, seriously, you guys were bandits but now you're loan sharks?" Nagata asked. Nagata guessed they were trying to change their MO to make themselves richer on someone else's expense.

"Grk!" the short one choked and muttered, "How'd he know about that, Aniki?" However, he was casually ignored as the focus was on the leader. Even the leader himself scoffed at the accusation but strangely he didn't offer any kind of rejection or acceptance of it. Either he couldn't deny it truthfully or it was too ridiculous to contest.

"This is a legal deal you brats. So why don't you shrimps just go home and play with a ball or something," he waved the four of. "Adults are talking here."

Kyocho suddenly stiffened, causing her new friends to look at her. A strange dark aura began to cover her and at first Nagata feared he was looking at some kind of dark magic about to take place. The pinkette then looked up with a growl, "Did you call me _short?!_"

"So what if I did?" the moneylender huffed.

"I thought so," Kyocho growled before she pulled out a metal handle from...somewhere before unleashing an unholy wail and swung at the trio. A chain attached to the handle followed her strike before a gigantic spiked ball cut through the air and smashed into the ground in front of the trio. They made high-pitched screams as they dropped the boy and backed off. Beside them on either side, the small homes situated there suddenly collapsed from the vibrations of the impact destroying their foundations.

"...a little much...don't you think?" Nagata sweatdropped.

"Where did you even get that from?" Bacho blinked in confusion, staring at the large weapon. How could she have hidden it? There was no place in her clothes for her to do so and even if she did the weapon would have bulged out.

"A giant kendama!" Chouhi gasped at the weapon's resemblance to the well-known children's toy but no one paid attention to it.

"Oh, I've always had it. Didn't you notice?" Kyocho smiled.

Bacho wanted to argue when Nagata put a hand on her shoulder to say, "Bacho, maybe it's a good idea not to question it. You'll just hurt your head trying to figure it out." It was the same thing with Chouhi and Kyocho's eating habits or the fact that the three bandits kept popping up but no one else besides him seemed to notice. He stopped trying to figure it out and just went with it.

Fortunately, the three men had seen enough with Kyocho's example. With screams of terror, they took of running down the street not wanting to risk the loli's anger. Kyocho sighed, losing her anger before she put her weapon away...somehow. Once the tension was gone, they looked to the boy that the three were bothering.

Nagata asked, "You okay, kid?"

"Y-yeah," he grunted, standing up. "Thanks. Those three cornered me on my way home. I don't know what I'd do if they kept bothering me."

"Do you want us to walk home with you just to make sure they don't try again?" asked Bacho.

The boy looked at the group, his youthful male pride wanting to say no to being escorted by a bunch of girls. Fortunately, he still had his common sense and finally nodded, "Yeah. I could use the help I guess."

"Good, so, could you tell us about what you were doing dealing with some loan sharks? You must've borrowed a lot of money if they're harassing you like that," Nagata asked.

"I'll show you."

* * *

The young boy led the group to his house, explaining to them why he needed the money. He was living with his older sister who was unwed and their parents were gone. So, he decided to borrow money to help with the household one year since things had been getting pretty tight. Most moneylenders wouldn't deal with a kid, but the one he went to was all for it and the boy was so happy to get the loan he signed for it right away. However, the man was crooked and made an unfair interest rate part of the contract. Once the season got better, he was able to pay back the initial loan, but he hadn't known about the interest until the guy came calling for it. He gave them time to pay, but it was obvious the guy wanted the kid's sister since she was so pretty and he could sell her for a lot of profit. So the lender and his men were constantly harassing the boy, wanting to get him to give up his sister so they could take her.

"I should have crushed him!" Kyocho huffed.

"Then he'd get the law on you," Nagata shook his head. "He made a legal contract and if we tried complaining about it, he could go to the magistrate to get it enforced. The magistrate would have just said if the kid here found the terms unfair then he shouldn't have signed for it in the first place."

"Yeah. I tried that already. That's just what he said," the boy sighed.

The pair travelled to the outside of the city, passing the odd stranger as they went but didn't see any sign of the crook nor his lackeys. They did see one person travelling in a body-concealing cloak but since they didn't make any funny moves no one paid the person any mind. Nagata was sure that he had seen the person before, but for the life of him he couldn't think of where or when that had been. It still bothered him just the same but he managed to shrug it off.

The boy led the group to his house, a modest home but obviously well-furnished. Obviously the people who lived there managed to do well enough for themselves.

"Big sister, I'm home!" the boy announced as they entered.

"Welcome home," a girl, older than the boy with long dark hair greeted as she worked at grinding something for either tea, dinner, or some other food related purpose. At first glance, her features reminded Nagata of what Kanu looked like with her hair down. It wasn't an uncanny resemblance, but it was there. Looking up, she blinked in surprise, "Oh, you've brought friends?"

"Yeah!" the boy nodded. "They helped me out when that crooked lender tried to force me to give you up again."

"Oh dear," the girl frowned in concern. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Nah! I got rescued before they could," the boy tried to reassure his sister. "Not a scratch!"

"He looked like he was in trouble so we decided to help," Nagata added. "I'm sorry about the trouble."

"Oh no! Please don't fret over it," the young woman smiled. "Please, let me make us all some tea and we can talk about what happened."

The elder sibling quickly and expertly brewed a pot of tea for everyone to enjoy. As they waited for it to finish, Nagata and the others regaled her on why they were in town at the time and how they stumbled onto the moneylender trying to enforce his scam. She thought it was funny how the girls could eat so much and remain so thin even if she outright asked how they did it. Only Kyocho seemed proud of it, stating that it was all in her training to become a master in the art of mass eating.

"Well, it seems you four have travelled a long way," the elder sister smiled. "As thanks for saving my brother won't you all stay the night? I'm sure it would be much more comfortable and cheaper than some of the inns in town."

"We wouldn't want to impose..." Nagata started.

"Okay!" Kyocho butted in. Reaching behind her back she produced her winnings from the eating contest. "Here, we can pay for our stay with this."

"Oh no, I couldn't dream of asking," the sister shook her head. "Not after you saved my brother like you did."

"Huh?" the boy gasped. "But Onee-san, with that money we could clear our debts and-!"

"Hush, Otouto!" the sister scolded. "If we accepted payment for letting them stay, it would be like ignoring the great favor they already did for the both of us."

The boy sighed, but he didn't argue. It would seem pretty ungrateful since it had been him that the four had gone out of their way to rescue. He would have to be cold blooded to face that generosity and then demand money.

"Well, we can't just stay for free," Nagata argued, "But if you need any kind of help around the house..."

"But you're our guests," the older sister wanted to decline.

"We're not freeloaders either," added Nagata. "So, how about it?"

The sister seemed to consider it, "Well...if you don't really mind. We could use the help…"

"Then make a list and we can get started bright and early tomorrow," Nagata nodded.

* * *

After the night of rest and stomach pains with Chouhi and Bacho, both girls woke up feeling better than before. Bacho quickly set to work chopping wood for the house. Her natural strength allowed her to chop a big pile of wood, much more than the siblings could do on their own or even need on a given day. Kyocho went off with the brother to go into the nearby hills to collect edible herbs, vegetables, and other things. Her skills learned in mass eating training allowed her to sniff out food out of just about anyplace, or so she claimed. Considering how much she could eat, no one was too sure if they could disprove it. The sister insisted that Chouhi didn't have to work so the girl was laying on the rooftop with nothing to do.

And with nothing to do, Chouhi was left thinking about Kanu. She wondered if she had been overreacting a little with Komei getting a Lockseed while she didn't. Komei really couldn't fight like she could and if there was an Inves to protect her no one would have to worry about her getting attacked while they were busy.

"We're back!" the younger brother announced, coming back to the property with Kyocho and a bucket filled with natural produce like herbs, edible mushrooms, and several kinds of vegetables.

"Welcome back," the elder sister greeted before gasping at the amount of food her brother managed to bring back. "Oh my! You found so much!"

"Yeah! This girl's never been to the mountains before but somehow she can find everything that's edible!" the boy grinned, happy to have brought in such a haul.

"Heh!" Kyocho grinned, rubbing her nose. "One of the first things you learn about mass eating is how to recognize food no matter where you are!" She seemed pretty proud of that.

"Back already?" asked Nagata, coming into the house with a bucket of clean clothes. "Holy cow, did you guys accidentally harvest someone's garden?"

"We found it all in the hills!" the boy grinned. "You wouldn't believe how much stuff is edible up there!"

"My nose never lies!" Kyocho bragged proudly, tapping the side of her nose.

"Are we sure we have enough to feed _you_?" Nagata joked. The joke went unanswered when a scuffle captured everyone's attention outside. Concerned, and fearing the worst, Nagata and Kyocho stepped out first with their weapons ready to be used. It proved to be a wise decision as Bacho and Chouhi were already outside and squaring off with the crooked moneylender and his two goons once again. Despite the weapons pointed at them, and Kyocho obviously holding hers, they seemed unconcerned with it and were even smirking.

"You guys again!" Chouhi huffed. "Why are you crawling back now?"

"Well, well, well, we were expecting to see the bunch of you again," the leader laughed. "We're better prepared to take you on this time so no stupid ball and chain will scare us off this time!"

"I really should have crushed you the last time!" Kyocho growled. "Well I won't miss this time!"

"Oh we won't be the ones fighting this time," the leader smirked. "We brought special help for this!"

The men backed off, revealing that they had been hidden from sight. The first was obviously a woman. She wore hakama pants which exposed her hips slightly and wore geta shoes without socks. Draped across her shoulders was her top, but it was tied to rest there like a cape while her entire torso was exposed. Her chest would have been exposed as well were it not for her wrap keeping it bound. Gripped in one hand was a weapon which Nagata, Bacho, and Chouhi all though looked almost exactly like Kanu's except the blade was shaped slightly differently, the dragon head was black, and the shaft was red. Her hair was a lavender colour and tied in a bun, her hairband being metal with spikes only enhanced the intimidation aspect. However, that effect wasn't helped when she was taking big gulps from a large bottle of sake just as she was being revealed.

The person next to her was slightly more mysterious, being wrapped up in a travel cloak that hid their features completely. It was unknown if they were male or female. They didn't move, didn't speak and didn't seem to have a weapon on them either.

"So you hired a couple of mercenaries to do your dirty work for you?" Nagata accused. "I'd say that was low, but considering what you do for a living, that's pretty much up your alley."

"A guy's got to make a living somehow," the moneylender laughed before looking to his two new hires. "So how about it? Ready to spread some pain?"

The woman finished guzzling down her sake and sighed, looking at the group, "Man, you hired me to be a bodyguard but now you're having me fight a bunch of kids? Talk about a disappointment."

"Hmph!" the cloaked figure snorted, at least revealing himself to be male.

"Hey! We're not kids!" Kyocho snapped. "Chouhi aside, we're all warriors!"

"Hey, I'm a warrior too!" Chouhi snapped defensively. "I can beat them both up just like you guys can!"

The arguing over who'd beat them up actually seemed to please the bandit-looking woman, "Oh, now that kind of talk I like to hear." Stepping forward, she handed her sake bottle to the large man, who began to sweat nervously. Despite how attractive the woman was and how much skin she showed, she was still dangerous. "There's still some left in there. Don't drop it or drink it yourself or else we're going to have problems. Got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" the large man squeaked, taking the bottle almost as if it were a newborn child.

"Good," the woman smiled before regarding her opponents. "Now then, I am Chouryou, followed by Bun'en! I used to be a travelling vagabond and for now I'm a bodyguard. Fighting you all one by one would be boring so come at me all at once if you want a chance to win!" She lifted her blade and despite being perhaps a tad tipsy she had a perfect unwavering stance.

Nagata put his hand where he kept his SengokuDriver stored. While he knew his friends could handle themselves in a fight, there was something about the cloaked man that bothered him. Like he was more than he appeared. He didn't like it since he hadn't seen a bandit or hired hand yet that didn't like to brag a little about how strong they were. Either the moneylender had dipped in deep to buy a professional and got Chouryou on chump change, the man was a fraud...or he was something else entirely. He hoped it was the second option, otherwise they were all in some very big trouble.

"Oi, faceless guy," Chouryou looked over her shoulder. "You want in on this or not? Just don't get in my way."

"Heh! You best not get in mine," the man laughed before a familiar dark aura began to overtake him. "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

"RinJyuKen!" Nagata realized when he heard those words.

The cloak was literally torn apart as the Beastman revealed himself. From head to toe he was covered in chiton-like armor which was mostly green. His chest armor was styled like a grasshopper's head with the abdomen emerging from the mandles that made the mouth. The eyes rested on either side of his collarbone with antennae sticking out from said collarbone. The shoulders looked like grasshopper wings which trailed down his arms like sleeves, ending in green gauntlet-like arms. His thighs had the same armor, but the shins were red with spines coming from the back. His face was green and almost plain with yellow eyes and a slit for a mouth with thicker green armor making up a helmet. The only decoration were the antennae rising from his forehead and the black markings around his eyes.

"RinJyu Grasshopper-Ken! Kusaoh!" the Beastman announced with a sneer.

The moneylender, his thugs, and the siblings all screamed or yelled as they backed away in fright at the monster. Bacho, Nagata, and Chouhi did not, being familiar already with the RinJyuKen. Kyocho stayed out of sheer courage, but even she had been taken aback by the monster's insect-like appearance. Chouryou blinked, stunned silent before she looked back at the thug holding her bottle, "Did I drink too much?"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, VILLAINS!"

Everyone paused and then looked up to the direction of the voice. A figure stood atop the roof, hands to their hips and posing heroically.

"Chou'un?" Nagata questioned. Indeed, he'd have to be downright dense not to see that the new figure was his missing friend. She wore the same hair and clothes but the only change was that she now wore a butterfly mask over her eyes. What was she doing here? What was with the mask?

"I am the beautiful warrior of love and justice! Call me Kachou Kamen!"

Nagata facepalmed. Did Chou'un really think that was going to fool anybody? Anyone who knew her would be able to tell that it was her behind the mask. She didn't even try change her outfit or her hair in any way to disguise herself.

"Ah, another suspicious person!" exclaimed Chouhi, turning to face the new arrival. Nagata nearly facefaulted and Bacho had to struggle not to do the same in the midst of the situation. OK, maybe Chouhi could be fooled by the simple disguise but she was a kid so there was an excuse...maybe. But did Chou'un really think it would fool her other friends too?

Apparently she did. Chou'un...Kachou Kamen struck a pose with her palm pointing at their adversaries and declared, "Heed my words you fools! Here you stand in the presence of a god! These people granted him shelter and food and have received his divine protection! Thus in turn he will be the one to punish you for your wicked ways!"

Nagata grumbled, "Does the woman not know the meaning of low profile?"

"Looks like it's your time to shine, Gaim-sama," Bacho chuckled.

'_Well, no hiding it now,_' Nagata rolled his eyes but did just that as he slapped on the SengokuDriver, the yellow belt wrapping around his waist to secure it. He then took out the Orange Lockseed and clicked the release switch, unlocking it.

**[ORANGE!]**

As the portal opened, releasing the Orange Arms much to the surprise of the spectators who had never seen such a thing, he swiftly went through the henshin sequence, bringing the Lockseed down into his SengokuDriver, locking it in, the slicing it open with the belt's Cutting Blade. "Henshin!"

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

As the armor formed, accompanied by the fanfare of war horns, everyone who had not seen the transformation was surprised his appearance. Tales of the Armored War Gods had already spread far and wide in the land, so based on his appearance the moneylender and his cronies knew exactly what and who they were looking at. The siblings were stunned into silence, realization dawning on them as to who exactly was staying under their roof since yesterday.

"Kamen Rider Gaim!" Gaim declared as he drew the Musou Saber, shouldering it as he pointed the Daidaimaru threateningly, "Arriving on Stage!"

"You!" Kusaoh growled, focusing entirely on the Kamen Rider. "Ha! Here I thought I was stuck on collecting cash when one of the major pains in our neck just waltzes into my hands! I'll get a huge promotion in the ranks by taking you down, Armored War God!"

"Just try it!" Gaim frowned before he charged at the opposing Beastman, leaving the woman to his friends.

Chouryou watched the two begin to fight before she grinned and turned to the girls, "Well with such a good mood going on it would be a waste to not use it! Let's go!"

Gaim slashed and swung at the Grasshopper Beastman who just jumped back to avoid them, bouncing on his legs. When the Beastman gained some distance, he jumped and attacked Gaim with a kicked, knocking him backwards. The Armored War God grunted from the blow as the Rinrinshi bounced about, taunting him.

"All you Armored War Gods have been getting in our way since you showed up! You've been messing with our plans and we don't really like that!" Kusaoh spat.

"And I don't like what you RinJyuKen freaks are planning. Whatever it is, I know it isn't good, and while I'm still around I'm going to stop you at every turn!" Gaim shot back. Not very long ago he was just a high school student and a fan of Kamen Rider. Now, he was a Kamen Rider himself and was doing quite a good job at living up to the name. He had made friends here and while this wasn't a perfect world that didn't mean it deserved to get any worse. The RinJyuKen wanted to spread fear and misery. He, as Gaim, would not allow it. By now all thoughts of going home had become secondary. Leaving would mean leaving the RinJyuKen to do as they pleased. Now he had priorities. Now he had purpose.

"Just try it!" Kusaoh howled and leapt at Gaim. Gaim threw the Daidaimaru but Kusaoh dodged it. "You need to hold on to your weapon!"

"I know!" Gaim gripped the Musou Saber and spun around. The blade connected with Kusaoh and knocked the Rinrinshi violently to the ground. Dashing forward, he picked up the Daidaimaru off the ground and went on the attack. Kusaoh flipped back to his feet and decided to confront Gaim head on. Gaim slashed but Kusaoh blocked with a kick, knocking Gaim's arm aside. Gaim retaliated with a kick of his own, aimed for Kusaoh's chest. Kusaoh leaned back from the kick but Gaim then dipped his body low and swept at Kusaoh's legs with a sweep kick. Some of those lessons from Kanu were starting to pay off as he tripped up the Beastman.

Kusaoh rolled away as Gaim brought his swords down before returning to their feet. They resumed their fight. As Gaim swung, Kusaoh used kicks to disarm him. However, Gaim continued to fight with just his bare fists. A punch connected to Kusaoh's face, followed by another and another. He then grabbed Kusaoh's shoulders and kneed him in the stomach.

What was driving Gaim to fight so brutally? Was he fighting because he understood the threat of the RinJyuKen? Or was it because everytime he encountered them they were talking about killing his friends? Maybe it was both. Maybe now that he was by himself with nobody interfering he could finally cut loose without worrying about hurting innocent people. Either way, he knew that if given the chance they would kill the girls as they were destined to become the Five Tiger Generals and Komei would become their strategist, nevermind what they would do to Ryuubi Gentoku should they run into the future leader of Shoku. The RinJyuKen would come after them to make sure they would never realize their destiny. Gaim could not let that happen. Not because it would alter history. No, he could not let that happen because these girls were his precious friends and he would fight with all his might just to protect them.

"_Grasshopper-Ken! Ringi! Kubi ore Kikku!_" Kusaoh jumped up and in a powerful twist with a flash of Rinki, unleashed a roundhouse kick which smashed into Gaim's face. The Armored War God twisted through the air before he crashed the ground, his neck alone feeling like it was almost broken by the strike.

"Gn!" he grunted, getting up. Charging the Musou Saber, he fired several rounds which impacted Kusaoh's chest, knocking him onto his back. Seeing his chance, Gaim charged at the Beastman with the intent of running him through and staking him to the ground if he had to. Running in close, he prepared to stab…

"_Grasshopper-Ken! Ringi! Han'ei Kikku!_" Kusaoh planted his feet onto Gaim's chest, but let the Rider's momentum force him to bend his knees to the point where his knees touched his torso. Then with a flash of Rinki, launched Gaim clear through the air where he crashed into a tree and dropped to the ground in a heap.

"Ha! Got you!" Kusaoh leaped to his feet. "Little bitty gunshots like that won't slow me down!

"Dammit!" Gaim grunted, standing up again. Glancing at the battleground, he saw the Daidaimaru on the ground behind Kusaoh and quickly a plan formulated in his head. Taking another running start, he made it appear as if he was charging again which Kusaoh seemed to fall for. He aimed for a roundhouse kick to smash Gaim's head off, but at the last moment he missed when Gaim dove underneath his leg. He rolled on the ground behind the Beastman before reaching his Daidamaru. Picking it up, he pushed off the ground and with both weapons cut an X into Kusaoh's back, causing the Beastman to scream in pain.

Gaim didn't let up the attack as he slashed several times into Kusaoh. The Grasshopper-Ken user seemed to have lost all his momentum in the fight and his attack pattern was thrown off. It created a huge opening for Gaim, possibly explaining why the Rinrinshi was taking mercenary work instead of real missions of destruction the RinJyuKen would normally undertake.

One final strike threw Kusaoh's to the ground before Gaim removed the Orange Lockseed and replaced it with the Pine Lockseed. He then sliced it open with the Cutting Blade.

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]**

Kusaoh got back to his feet only to be bashed by the Pine Iron and sent flying.

"Now, to finish this!" Gaim declared as he struck the Cutting Blade twice over his Lockseed.

**[SOIYA! PINE AU LAIT!]**

Gripping the chain of his weapon, he spun it around and around, the Pine Iron glowing with power. He then threw it, striking Kusaoh over and over and over with the Pine Iron, bashing him with every swing. With each swing, the Pine Iron seemed to grow in size.

"SHI-YAAAAH!" Finally, Gaim brought down the gigantic Pine Iron and Kusaoh screamed before he was flattened by the Pine Iron as it crushed him under its weight. An explosion followed, marking his end.

Gaim panted, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath after he had just finished off the Rinrinshi. He then turned and quickly ran back to help Bacho and Chouhi. Arriving on the scene though, the situation had become quite different from when he left. Chouryou was in front of the moneylender and his thugs who were in front of the house. The siblings were up on the roof of all places with Chou'un/Kachou Kamen. Around the four were shredded pieces of paper which were drifting away in the wind.

What had he missed?

"Now don't let me hear about you bothering these siblings again," Chouryou warned, her face turning intense. "GOT IT?!"

"YES MA'AM!" the three men yelped, standing ramrod straight.

"Then scram!" Chouryou huffed, gesturing to the men to leave. They didn't miss their cue and took off running as if the hounds of hell were after them. "Man, we had such a good mood going on and those losers ruined it."

"Maybe for you," Bacho sweatdropped before looking to see Gaim, "Hey! Your fight ended pretty quick there."

"I know," Gaim shrugged. "This guy must have been on the low end of the RinJyuKen. That's probably why he was sticking with mercenary work for them. Once I disrupted the flow of his attack pattern, he left all sorts of openings for me to strike with. I'm just glad Aisha taught me a few things." Without his armor he was a pretty average guy with average fighting skills so Kanu volunteered to train him.

"Wait," Chouryou blinked, suddenly interrupting their conversation. She hopped over to Bacho and Gaim, looking between the two quite eagerly, almost as if she was like a puppy who had just gotten onto the trail of her most desired treat of all time. "Kanu? As in Kanu Unchou?"

"Well," Gaim pondered. "If you're talking about the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter, then yeah. That Kanu Unchou."

Chouryou, if they were in an anime, would have become chibified as she gasped in delight with large sparkling eyes. "I don't believe it! Is she near? Can I meet her? Could I spar with her? Oh wow I can't believe this is my chance!"

'_She's a fangirl_!' realized Gaim. '_Aisha has a fangirl!_'

"Armored War God-sama...?" Gaim turned to the siblings who bowed to him, after they got themselves off the roof. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just hated it when people worshipped him like this. It was bad enough with Kanu and Chou'un ready to kowtow to him with just a word. He didn't want slaves or followers. Heck, he didn't even want the Armored War God or Messenger of Heaven titles. He just wanted to be Nagata Oda, or Gaim as everyone knew him as. He closed his Lockseed which caused his armor to dissolve and vanish into particles of light. "O-our apologies for not recognizing you sooner and speaking so casually in your presence…"

"Don't bow," he told them. "And it's OK. It's not a big deal. I wasn't expecting anyone to recognize me. Besides, I kinda like being treated like a regular guy."

"But...!" the elder sister started.

"We helped you, you helped us, and we helped you again. That's what friends do, isn't it?"

* * *

Nagata finally got the story from Bacho. Apparently the moneylenders didn't tell Chouryou the full details of the situation she got yanked into and once she found out she was quick to turn against the men who had hired her. Well, it didn't help that they tried to take the siblings hostage which spoiled the fight for her. What they did was despicable and not something Kanu Unchou would approve of. So, she shredded the contract and chased them away, threatening them to leave the siblings in peace. Chou'un, or Kachou Kamen as she was calling herself now for some reason, had vanished. However, Nagata had a feeling that they would see her again.

Nagata, Bacho, and Chouhi said their goodbyes to Kyocho and Chouryou. The vagabond turned bodyguard turned back to vagabond decided she'd head out following the wind again. She was a little sour at losing her pay, but she'd rather be poor than working for goons like that and being rich. Kyocho continued on her journey to master the mass eating techniques, her destination out in Gi. So it left the trip to walk out of town towards their next destination. While they were walking, Chouhi was quiet as she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something on your mind Rinrin?" asked Nagata.

"We should go back to Aisha-neechan and Shuri," said Chouhi answered after a moment of thought. "I need to apologize. I was being really mean just because Shuri got something she would need and I didn't."

"That's really grown up of you, Rinrin," Nagata smiled, patting her head. "So, Bacho, if you don't mind me asking, would you like to go travelling with us again?"

"I would but I can't. I still got a lot of work to do," she declined, smiling.

"I understand. Hopefully our paths will cross again."

"I hope so too."

"Ah, Aisha-neechan!" Rinrin called and Nagata turned to see Aisha standing in the middle of the road. He smiled as he watched Chouhi run up to Aisha, apologizing to her as they reconciled. Aisha explained that she had been looking for them, going to every inn in town. She actually left Komei back at an inn while she continued her search. Nagata smiled at the happy reunion of sworn sisters and went over to greet her.

* * *

When the group returned to the inn, Komei welcomed them back. As Kanu and Chouhi decided to reaffirm their sisterhood with spending the day together, it left Nagata and Komei to spend time together. With not much to do, she politely requested if she could take a closer look at his artefacts. Not seeing a problem with that, he lent her his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of them and she asked questions about them, where they came from, and everything else she could think of. Nagata answered the best he could with Komei making notes.

"And done," Komei finished once she wrote the last piece on Gaim's Lockseeds and Arms. Her journal so far was filled with notes and sketches of the items that she could put it. She was actually quite talented at drawing so she was able to make them with a good amount of detail. They were such amazing artefacts. Of course they were from Heaven so that just made them amazing by default.

"Well, thanks. Sorry I couldn't show you the others in action," he apologized. She had only seen the Orange Arms transformation.

"I understand. You use them to fight so to ask you to demonstrate right now would be foolish," Komei shook her head. Thinking of which, she fished out her Himawari Lockseed. She had yet to find an opportunity to use it, but she wasn't sure if she should. When Nagata had told her how dangerous Inves could be, she just wasn't confident enough that she could control one. What if she dropped the Lockseed by accident? "Are you sure I'm the right person to give this too?"

"You need a way to protect yourself and with the RinJyuKen after us the chances of you getting hurt are going to exist. It's best that you have a way to defend yourself," he told her. "Besides, I can tell that you're the type of person who knows when it's the right time to use such things." Komei was touched that an Armored War God thought so highly of her and blushed.

Nagata smiled back, knowing Komei fit into their little group just fine.

**KRC: Well, this chapter reveals a few thing. For instance the Helheim Forest exists and Nagata is able to access it. Oh, and Rinrinshi can be tempted to eat the fruit and mutate in Inves. There was some emotional conflict, reunion with friends and making new friends. **

**TFP: And now we find that Helheim Forest is accessible to the Riders. A whole arsenal of new Arms is now at their fingertips but at the same time a new host of threats in the form of Inves as well. On top of the RinJyuKen, things are beginning to become heavy.**

* * *

**(CHECK IT OUT! OMAKE CORNER!)**

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Mandrill-Ken**: An agile style of fighting which emphasizes on getting the high ground on the opponent. While not the most powerful or swift style out there, it does boast considerable arm and leg strength in how the users a can climb across surfaces. It also specializes in striking the opponent from high angles, places not many foes would expect to be struck from.

**Grasshopper-Ken**: This style focuses on kicking rather than anything else. Practitioners are generally lightweight with high musculature in their legs. This not only allows them devastating power in their kicks, but also powerful jumps which can give them a high range over their opponent. This gives them more opportunity to use downward kicks or stomps to really put the hurt on their targets.

**Kubi ore Kikku**: The _Neck Breaking Kick_ is a Ringi which uses the power of a Grasshopper-Ken user's kicks added with momentum and Ringi to unleash a lethal kick on their enemies. Even if the kick is not properly placed, it still holds high potential to kill just from the sheer force which could crack skulls wide open. A perfected execution of this strike though can hit the head at the right angle before the force turns the whole head around, snapping the neck completely. Kusaoh obviously had not mastered all of the skills in his JyuKen.

**Han'ei Kikku**: The _Reflecting Kick_ is executed by the user flat in a prone position pressing his feet against the enemy's chest as they approach and then with Rinki and muscle, use that collected force pushed into the user's legs by the approach to launch their enemy flying away, at the very least knocking the wind out of them with their own energy. It is a basic technique, but also a situational one. Fortunately, it was one Kusaoh seemed to have managed to master.

* * *

**Fruit of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Helheim Forest**: While not a Lockseed, it is where the Lockseeds grow. The vines which grow the strange fruit are abundant everywhere and tempting to the senses. The Inves call the forest home and wander the lands, either fighting each other or devouring Lockseed Fruit wherever they can find it. Fortunately, the Lockseed Fruits grow like weeds so there is no shortage despite the apparently dense population of Inves. It is believed a civilization once existed in Helheim, but has since vanished leaving only ruins behind.


	8. Mysterious Dragon

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 8: Mysterious Dragon**

It was another day of beautiful scenery and warm weather as the group of four made their way down the road. Going wherever the wind took them, they took their time since they had nowhere else to be or anything else to do. They had passed into the Province of Go a few days ago with little fanfare. So far, nothing exciting had happened but when they were used to being attacked by Rinrinshi and their cannon fodder minions that was a blessing.

"Ah, look at the flowers!" Chouhi jogged ahead to admire the brightly coloured plants.

"Well, can't say Go isn't a beautiful place," Nagata stretched with a yawn. The warm air and bright sunshine was making him feel like taking a nap. "I wonder if there's anything interesting we'll see here."

"I just wonder if the food is good!" Chouhi chimed in.

"There's more to Go than just food Rinrin," Komei giggled.

"But it's the most important thing!" Chouhi argued.

"I wouldn't know about that, but I'm getting hungry myself," chuckled Nagata. "Hey, Aisha. What do you think?"

"Well it has been a while," Kanu pondered. "Maybe when we find a place to rest we can get something."

"Yeah!" Chouhi cheered.

It didn't take long for the group to find a tea house on the side of the road. It sat across from an abandoned building, but despite that it seemed to do well enough for itself. Chouhi was already getting excited at the thought of a snack while Kanu was preparing to budget accordingly to make sure that Chouhi didn't eat enough to bankrupt them. Nagata was just preparing to make sure Chouhi didn't try to eat her own weight in food again. Despite making herself sick at the eating contest back in the smaller city, Chouhi had gotten a bit spoiled by the amount of food she had been able to eat and had been hoping for a feast like that again sometime.

As they drew closer to the tea house, they heard shouting coming from inside which made them think a customer got rowdy or something. The next moment, a young girl tried to run outside. She was small and wearing a white blouse with long puffy sleeves which exposed her tummy. She also wore a white skirt with long white socks and simple shoes. Her hair was a light pink of all colours. Her hair hung down her front, but the rest was tied into large hair loops. She was undeniably cute with her innocent looks and blue eyes, but she didn't look very happy as she tried to get out of the tea house.

"Hold it right there!" a burly man with a black beard called, managing to come racing out before he snagged the girl.

"Ow! Let me go!" the girl cried out.

"No way! Not until you give me what you owe me! Now let's-!"

Kanu immediately took in the scene and her instincts jumped to the fore. Gripping her weapon, she dashed to the scene. As always, Chouhi was right behind her. Nagata wanted to help, but at the same time he wasn't quite sure what was going on. He didn't like the looks of a small girl being manhandled by the man, but he liked to think that there was a reason for it. If the guy was just doing it out of malicious reasons though…

"Uh, Aisha," Nagata tried to call to his friend as he and Komei ran to catch up with the eager pair.

"I won't allow someone to abuse the weak in such a way!" Kanu declared, lifting her weapon at the man. "Now prepare yourself!"

"Yeah!" Chouhi piped in.

"Huh?' the burly man blinked, but then saw he was being targeted by the pair of weapon users. "Hey, wait! This girl is-!"

"Hiyah!" both Kanu and Chouhi cried as one and lunged.

What came next was a truly beautiful blow. The man was struck squarely in the head with the flat sides of the blade which sent him flying back into his establishment. The girl saw her opportunity and ran for it, leaving everyone behind as she dashed down the road. Nagata shook his head as he and Komei ran up to the scene. Kanu and Chouhi were looking satisfied that justice had been done. A groan signalled that the man was still alive and conscious as he sat up, rubbing his head where an impressive shiner was appearing.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Kanu frowned. "Why did you accost that girl?"

The man rubbed his head before looking at Kanu with an even stare, "That girl tried to run without paying her bill."

Nagata groaned and shook his head. All the self-righteousness Kanu had been exhibiting earlier just dropped from her stance as she blinked. Seeing he now had their attention, the man stood up and wobbled over to a chair so he could sit down. Crossing his arms, he huffed in agitation. "That girl you defended came to my tea house and ran up a nice bill, but when it came time to pay for it she tried to run. I managed to catch her, but then you lot ran in and let her get away."

"I was afraid of this," Nagata groaned. Now in any other case, he would have been running in with Kanu to save a little girl if she was getting accosted by some thug. Of course, the fact that it happened in a tea house and the man looked like the shop owner, it left Nagata hesitant, wondering if there was something more. In the times he was in, actions were preferable to hesitation but his modern day 'wait and see' habits still kept bumping in sometimes. In this particular case, it saved him from embarrassing himself.

"Since you let her get away then you'll have to pay in her place," the man continued, holding out his hand for payment.

"Well I suppose I.." Kanu began to reach for her money purse before she stopped. "Wh-what?! Why do I have to pay?!"

"Like I said, you let her get away so the responsibility comes down on you," the shopkeeper explained.

Kanu wanted to argue, but the man had her dead to rights. It was her fault that the little swindler had gotten away so responsibility of her crime came down on her. With extreme reluctance, Kanu paid off the swindler's bill. Fortunately, the man didn't ask for any other reparations when it came to attacking him. Nagata just guessed that he understood how the scene looked and didn't begrudge them for taking it the wrong way. He did ask them to leave though, apparently not in the mood to serve people who kicked his ass in one second or less. So with heavy hearts and empty stomachs, the group continued on their travels with their collective wallet a little lighter than before.

"Guess you should learn to look before you leap, huh, Aisha?" Nagata joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Gaim-sama…" Kanu groaned at the attempt at humor. "Oh what a complete disaster."

"Cheer up Aisha-san," Komei tried to help her friend.

"Hey wait!"

The group stopped and turned back to see someone running towards them, coming out from the underbrush nearby where they were apparently hiding. They all blanched when the recognized the small girl who had tried to swindle the shopkeeper back at the teahouse.

"You again!" Kanu cried. "What do you want? Thanks to you we attacked an innocent man and lost-!"

"Aisha, calm down," Nagata tried to reason with her. He didn't like the kid that much either but they couldn't just explode on her either. That would just cause headaches for everyone and they had enough of those to go around.

Apparently unrepentant of what she did and ignoring Kanu's outrage, she smiled at the four, "You four seem rather promising. I think I like you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Nagata.

"I'll tell you what," the girl smiled, pointing at the group. "I'll let you all become my servants!"

"Servants?" repeated Nagata incredulously. After what she had pulled did she really think they would agree? "And who exactly is asking? You haven't exactly introduced yourself."

"Hmph! How rude!" the little girl huffed. "I am Sonshoko, the youngest daughter of the Son family that rules over Go Province!"

"So you're basically a princess? So how come a princess couldn't pay for her meal?" Nagata continued to interrogate. He wasn't trying to be mean but this girl had caused Kanu trouble by making her believe she was the victim. They even had to foot the bill for her. Not exactly princess-like behavior. It made him doubt if she was really the famous princess he heard about in history class.

"Because I had no money!" Sonshoko huffed. "You are slow, aren't you? Anyone else could see that!"

"But...why would a princess be without money?" asked Komei.

"I spent it all," Sonshoko shrugged.

Chouhi blinked.

Kanu blinked.

Komei blinked.

Nagata blinked, twice.

"You...spent it _all_?" Kanu questioned.

"She spent it all," Nagata confirmed. He turned to Sonshoko and asked, "Let me get this straight: you're on your own and you've spent _all _your money? How?"

"I bought this!" Sonshoko boasted as she revealed a piece of jewelry, a hairpin to be precise. It was a small flower made of gold with a green gem in the centre of the bloom. "When I saw it I instantly fell in love with it! It cost me all my money but it was worth it!"

"You spent all your money on that!?" Kanu and Nagata exclaimed. What a waste! When you're on the road you need to be careful of how you spent your money. Travelling expenses were necessary to stay in a comfortable inn and even get something to eat. This girl had spent it all on a piece of jewelry which was worthless if she wanted to survive on the road.

"That's really an unwise way to spend money," Komei commented.

"Even I'm not stupid enough to waste my money like that!" Chouhi laughed.

"Shut up, Chibi #1 and Chibi #2!" Sonshoko snapped at Komei and Chouhi, crossing her arms angrily. "You're my servants now so show some respect."

"Alright, listen," started Nagata, "You can't just say we're your servants before we even agreed. Also, we're not gonna be your servants. However, you will come along with us." The girls then pulled him away to huddle.

"Gaim-sama, you're asking her to come with us?" Kanu asked.

"Look, it seems to me that this girl is a rich and pampered princess, or so she claims. She spent all her money on a piece of jewelry and tried to dine and dash. She only got away because you interfered," Nagata said. Kanu blushed in response to that. "However, I don't think I can just leave her on her own. What if she isn't so lucky next time? I think she should come with us until we get her back home to wherever she's from."

"Gaim-sama is such a kind man," Komei smiled in admiration.

"I don't like her," Chouhi frowned.

"You don't have to like her, Rinrin. You just have to tolerate her until we drop her off back at her home. Then we'll let her family deal with her," Nagata suggested. Chouhi thought about it then nodded.

"What are you talking about there?" Sonshoko asked suspiciously. "I demand to know now!"

Nagata approached her and said, "Well, looks like you'll be travelling with us. By the way, I'm Gaim. That's Kanu, Chouhi and Komei."

"Good, then I would like to find an inn. I'm feeling tired," Sonshoko ordered, mistakenly believing that they had accepted her _generous_ offer of becoming her Servants.

"Yes, _Your Highness_," replied Nagata sarcastically.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sonshoko to get on everyone's nerves. She wouldn't stop talking, mostly about things she liked, didn't like, or just felt like talking about. Of course she also liked to order people around. At one point she even ordered Nagata to let her ride on his shoulders. She asked Kanu what she did to get her breasts so big, and she kept commenting on how Komei and Chouhi were chibis which irritated Chouhi to no end.

By the time they reached the next city everyone was thinking how long they would have to put up with their new companion until they dropped her off back at her home. Some were even tempted to ditch her someplace and leave her behind. But then their good natures reminded them that they couldn't leave a child alone to wander and simply let her keep annoying them.

"Hey! Let's eat here!" Sonshoko declared, running to the doors to a local eatery. All of her talk about being tired was apparently forgotten. She decided she was hungry instead and wanted to eat.

"No, we have to find an inn first," Kanu replied, shutting Sonshoko's request down entirely.

"Huh? Hey!" Sonshoko cried, dashing up to the group as they passed her by. "Hey, come on I'm hungry!"

"If you want to eat there then you should pay with your own money," Kanu told her.

"But I told you I spent it all!"

"You know, if you need money you could always sell that trinket you bought," suggested Nagata.

"My gem? No way!" Sonshoko held it up. Her eyes twinkled with childish glee as she admired the trinket yet again. She was awfully proud of it, like a kid who bought a toy with their own money for the first time. "I won't ever part with it!" Suddenly, a crow swooped in and snatched it out of her hand. "My gem!"

"Damn," Nagata frowned. Somehow, he just knew something would happen when Sonshoko declared she would never part from the bauble. Even centuries before he was born, Murphy's Laws still were in effect.

"Get back here!" Sonshoko screamed as she chased after the crow. The group gave chase after the princess both to keep her out of more trouble as well as contain her inevitable explosion when the crow would get away. Suddenly, as they were running past a building with a golden gourd as a sign, an arrow shot at the crow and the bird dropped. Chouhi caught the bird before it crashed as the gem landed on the ground. "My gem!" She picked it up, relieved that it wasn't damaged.

"What happened?" Nagata asked.

"An arrow," Kanu said. The crow suddenly sprang back to life and flew away.

"It was just stunned?" Chouhi gasped.

"The shock wave must have knocked it out when the arrow went by," Komei observed.

"Do you think it was an accident?" asked Nagata, trying to pin where the shot had come from but couldn't. He was no archer after all. He would have liked to think the archer considered the bird's life, but generally when someone fired an arrow they intended for it to hit.

"Probably," Kanu replied, absently looking up at a window which was directly behind the golden sign. "But if it wasn't, then the skill of such an archer must be incredible." Unlike the others, Kanu had gotten a glimpse of the archer and from what she did know about archery, her stance and shot had been indeed perfect. With so little wind that day, Kanu very much doubted that the arrow had missed by accident.

* * *

The group went into the restaurant since they hadn't eaten anything earlier. After the excitement with the bird and finally finding an inn, they were hungry. They managed to get a good meal to fill their bellies. Chouhi was definitely satisfied. "Ah that was good."

"See? I told you so," Sonshoko grinned. "When I first saw this place I just knew that it would be good. In other words, my judgement is never wrong!"

"Uh-huh," Nagata nodded, finishing his tea. Her judgment had led her to impulsively waste all her travelling money on a hairpin. He wanted to comment on that, but he didn't want to ruin the good mood after their meal so he thought it was best just to let Sonshoko keep talking.

"So, Sonshoko-san. Are you really the youngest daughter of the Son Family?" Komei asked.

"Of course. I told you that, didn't I?" Sonshoko answered confidently.

"Well, that's what you said. But it does seem strange for a princess to travel on their own and on foot. They would at least have a horse and a bodyguard," Kanu retorted.

"Well, let me clear the air about that," Sonshoko replied, but then in a nervous rush blurted out,. "First and foremost, I most definitely did not run away because of the ceremonious things I had to deal with day in and day out at the palace!"

Gaim and his friends huddled together.

"It's still suspicious," Chouhi supplied.

"I know. It is still strange," Komei agreed.

"Well, how can we be sure she is who she says she is?" Kanu asked.

"I got an idea," Nagata said and he turned to speak to Sonshoko. "I heard a rumor your family has an Armored War God serving them. Can you tell me about him?"

Sonshoko blinked, and the group feared she would get angry or worse go back to her haughty attitude. Instead, she actually became a little red in the cheeks while she began playing with her chopsticks. It was the most demure that anyone there had seen her act before.

"Zan-niichan? He's sooooo cool!" Sonshoko giggled. "He just showed up one day and saved my big sister from being assassinated. They said he fell from the sky! He's always cool and collected even when there's a fight or some monster tries to break into the palace! He even plays with me whenever I want and he calls me Shao-chan! EEEEEEE! I can't believe I said that!" she wiggled in her seat, her hands on her blushing cheeks.

"Zan-niichan? You don't mean Zangetsu, do you?" Nagata asked to confirmed.

"Yes, that's him! He also gave me this!" Sonshoko held up an Ichigo Lockseed which was identical to Nagata's. "He got it from Heaven! He said it's cute and sweet, just like me!" Well, if the Lockseed didn't convince Nagata that Sonshoko knew Zangetsu personally than nothing else would. There was no other way she could've acquired that Lockseed.

"Gaim-sama?" Kanu asked.

"Looks like she's telling the truth," sighed Nagata. "Zangetsu must have given it to her. There's no way she would have gotten a Lockseed otherwise."

"Hey, don't talk about Zan-niichan so casually! He's an Armored War God so show some respect!" Sonshoko huffed.

"You talk about him kind of casually," Komei commented, but Sonshoko ignored her.

"Sorry," Nagata apologized. He looked to Chouhi who had her cheeks puffed. He knew she wanted to tell the haughty girl that he was an Armored War God too but he had advised her not to. He preferred that people didn't find out unless necessary. With all the attention the others were getting, he wanted to avoid being made a religious or political icon.

"That's better," Sonshoko accepted.

Their waitress came to their table to see if they would like some more tea. As she filled their cups, she made small talk with the group, asking if they were staying for the parade. When asked what she meant, she told them that there was going to be a parade. Apparently, the third son of a neighbouring feudal lord would be getting married to the daughter of the local feudal lord and thus become adopted as part of his family. Everyone was coming to see the grand event, many ladies among them since it was rumoured that the man was quite handsome. However, rumor had it there were people who did not approve of the marriage and were plotting to assassinate the bridegroom. Still, it was still a momentous occasion so people were going to be lining the street as the parade went by.

"I guess we could stay and see it," Nagata nodded. It wasn't everyday he got to see a parade like that.

"I hope you, your wife and children will enjoy yourselves then," the waitress smiled, finishing her tea pouring and heading out to serve other customers..

"URK!" Nagata and Kanu blushed brightly. Seriously, again!? Did they really look like a married couple with children? For one, Chouhi, Komei and Sonshoko were far too old to be their kids and Nagata didn't think he was ready for that kind of commitment. However, a different set of thoughts sprung up in Kanu's mind. At first she was embarrassed whenever people mistook her for Nagata's wife. However, as more time passed, the idea started to become a bit more appealing to her.

'_No, I cannot think that way! It would be improper of me!_' Kanu reminded herself.

"Wow, I didn't know you both were married," started Sonshoko.

"We're not," Nagata sighed, hiding his blush behind sipping tea. "Still, from what the waitress told us, it does make sense why there's so much security today." They had seen armed guards at the entrance to the city and even some just patrolling the streets. If there really was a plot to assassinate the bridegroom then there would be guards out to look out for suspicious people.

"Indeed," Komei agreed. "When we were coming into the city the guards were making sure we weren't anyone suspicious."

"I guess we should stay just to see what happens next," Nagata crossed his arms. If there really was an assassination attempt then Nagata couldn't just leave when he could do something about it. With the RinJyuKen waiting in the wings everywhere, they could very well have something to do with it. They seemed to want to dig their fingers into all the dirty business lately.

Meanwhile, sitting at a table a few feet away from theirs was a cloaked Chou'un. She had ordered a bowl of ramen topped with a mountain of menma and was drooling at the sight.

* * *

The following morning, the group of five travelers were walking through the city's street. Sonshoko, however, looked tired as she yawned.

"Why did all five of us have to stay in a two-person room?" she complained as she yawned again.

"There's no helping it. We just don't have the budget to rent a bigger room," he told her. As there were only two beds, that meant that they would have to share. Nagata had offered to sleep on the floor. Kanu had protested loudly until he managed to convince her that he was alright with it. So Chouhi and Kanu shared one bed while Sonshoko and Komei took the other, much to the princess' displeasure.

"But I couldn't get any beauty sleep," Sonshoko yawned again.

"How can you say that when you were snoring all night?" Chouhi shot back.

"A princess doesn't snore!"

"Nah, you definitely did!"

Sonoshoko and Chouji glared and growled at each other while Komei tried to break up their fight. Nagata could only smile in amusement as Kanu shook her head. Then her eyes went back to the building with the gourd-like sign hanging outside. The sun caught on the sign which caused Kanu to wince and shield her eyes from the light. Almost as if lightning struck her, Kanu came to a sudden realization. According to the waitress, the parade would be passing through the main street. If there really was going to be an assassination attempt, then a good place to snipe someone would be from one of the buildings. All of the other roads would keep turning, offering only a small window of opportunity. What was more, thanks to the gourd sign the only good spot to shoot from without getting blinded was directly behind it.

Kanu then dashed off without a word, brushing past Nagata in her haste. "Aisha, where are you going?" he called out to her. She didn't answer. Just as he was about to give chase, someone stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Excuse me, could I talk to you?" the man asked. He was dressed in green tunic with gold lining and black sleeves. Around his waist was a purple sash. He wore black, baggy pants and black shoes. He had a pleasant smile with squinted eyes. His hair was dark and cut short with bangs hanging from the sides.

"Sorry, but I need to follow my friend," Nagata declined but then the stranger took something out that made Nagata pause. It was a SengokuDriver. Nagata's eyes went wide before narrowing. The girls couldn't see it as Nagata's back was blocking them.

"I must insist," the stranger pressed, his smile turning dangerous as his eyes opened slightly.

Nagata frowned, but to his credit he didn't flinch, "Shuri, Rinrin, could you take Sonshoko back to the inn so she can rest? I think she looks tired."

"Do we have to?" complained Chouhi. Komei, however, could sense the tense atmosphere and took Chouhi's hand.

"Come on, Rinrin-chan. Let's go," urged Komei. Komei, Chouhi and a very confused Sonshoko ran off, leaving the two men alone.

"It's a good idea. This isn't a conversation for children," the stranger agreed.

"You're Ryugen, right?" Nagata asked. He had caught a glimpse of the Rider Indicator. It was just a flash, but the fact that it was green was enough of a tell for anyone who knew the Kamen Rider Gaim series.

"And you're Gaim," Ryugen replied. Nagata wasn't sure how this guy knew but he was sure to find out. "Come with me. What we're about to talk about cannot be done here."

"Lead the way then," prompted Nagata.

* * *

After Kanu reached the inn where she was sure the archer had been staying, she inquired to the innkeeper if they were still there. Fortunately, they were and she gave the man the excuse that she wished to thank the archer for her role to in recovering Sonshoko's hairpin. The archer seemed to buy it and allowed Kanu entrance to their room to talk.

Upon entering, Kanu was struck a little by the appearance of the archer. The archer was in fact a woman, and a very beautiful one. She had long lavender hair which reached down to her backside, tamed only by a feathered hair ornament near her left temple. Her eyes were a crystal blue and even though she was older than Kanu, she certainly didn't show the signs of aging, making her quite the beauty which men would line the streets to try and woo. She wore a purple cheongsam that was high on her neck and revealed her cleavage. Her breast size was also greater than Kanu's own. She only had one sleeve on her left arm while the other was bare, but she wore a green cloak which to Kanu's eye was reinforced. It was perfect for protecting one of an archer's most vital assets, their arms. Her dress was open to one side, showing a long smooth leg covered by a dark stocking. With her natural grace and beauty, it seemed the woman had the whole package when it came to looks and Kanu couldn't help but be envious of that.

So the woman invited Kanu into the room, allowing her to explain why she was visiting a stranger so suddenly.

"Oh, so you were one of those people I helped with that bird yesterday," the woman smiled as she and Kanu sat at a small table.

"Yes. My name is Kanu, followed by Unchou," Kanu bowed in her seat. "I wanted to thank you for your help yesterday."

"Oh no, it was nothing special. I can't help but stick my nose into other people's business so I couldn't help but get involved," the woman smiled, but she then remembered herself. "Oh, I'm forgetting my manners. I am Kochu, followed by Kansho. Won't you allow me to make you some tea?"

"Oh you don't have to do that," Kanu shook her head. Standing up, she approached the window and looked out into the street. She now began to execute her plan to see if Kochu was the supposed assassin or not. "The weather's been nice lately. And it seems like you can see just about everything on the main street from this vantage point."

Kochu inhaled sharply, proving to Kanu that she was onto something.

"Still, for everything that you are able to see from this point, the people still look quite small," Kanu continued before going in for the kill. "If one was trying to hit a target from here, especially a moving one, they would never be able to hit it. No guard would ever expect someone of such skill striking in such a manner."

"Are you trying to say something, Kanu-san?" asked Kochu evenly.

"No. I am merely stating that if there is someone whose skills can match Kyokuchu the God of Archery then such a shot would most certainly be possible," Kanu replied just as evenly.

Kochu swiftly went for the nearest weapon, which just happened to be Kanu's Dragon Crescent Blade. She aimed for Kanu but the blade got caught in the wall. Kochu froze as the tip of her own arrow was aimed at her face as Kanu had also gone for her bow and arrows.

"Don't move," Kanu warned. Kochu gritted her teeth. "I guess you're not used to using long polearms."

Kochu grimaced, but not in anger like many assassins would have with their plot being unfolded. In fact, she looked like she was on the edge of despair with tears welling up in her eyes. It was an odd reaction for an assassin and one that set off Kanu's instincts. Not in such a way as she would consider bandits, but in a way that told her that there was more going on than what was on the surface.

"Aisha-neechan! Aisha-neechan, are you there?"

"Huh?" Kanu looked away from Kochu. "Rinrin? Is that you?" the door opened and entering were Chouhi, Komei, and Sonshoko. They all looked rather serious themselves and Nagata wasn't with them. That told Kanu that something had to be going on. Nagata was a very responsible person and even if Chouhi could fight, he wouldn't allow the children to go running off on their own.

"Where's Gaim-sama?" Kanu asked. The name caused Kochu's eyes to widen slightly. No one noticed this as they were all focused on each other.

"He went off with some guy in a green outfit," Sonshoko answered. "He even told us to go back to the inn but Komei wanted us to tell you what happened."

"Did...did this man wear green and gold with a purple sash? Have shaggy but soft hair and cute squinted eyes like a fox?" asked Kochu, looking up.

"That was the guy," confirmed Sonshoko.

Kochu trembled, obviously afraid, "That...that was my husband. He's an Armored War God but he's being forced to hunt and kill other Armored War Gods." This stunned the group. They hadn't expected this at all.

"But he was just talking to Gaim-san," Sonshoko pointed out.

"That's because Nagata is an Armored War God too!" Chouhi piped in. It finally dawned on Sonshoko and she went speechless in disbelief from the revelation. Gaim was an Armored War God too like her dear Zan-niichan.

"I thought I saw a SengokuDriver," frowned Komei thoughtfully. While Nagata's back had blocked the view, Komei did catch a glimpse of the edge of a SengokuDriver. She had hoped she was wrong, or the man was just hoping to connect with his fellow War God, but in light of this...

"Your husband is an Armored War God?" Kanu asked. "What is his name?"

"Ryugen," Kochu whimpered, her lip protruding as she looked like she really was about to cry. Kanu's lips were set in a firm frown. She remembered when Nagata had told her of the other Armored War Gods and Ryugen was among them. Known as the Ultimate Eye, his weapon was able to fire projectiles at high velocity and deadly force. "My new love...being forced to fight and kill his brothers for our sake…"

"Why?" Kanu demanded. She shook her head, before decided that the why could wait, "Where would they fight? If he found an Armored War God what was he supposed to do to fight them?"

Kochu looked up, but then down again, "He was supposed to take them someplace discreet where they wouldn't kick up a fuss. Someplace private. _Airen_ told me that he found a patch of trees outside the city which would hide any immediate suspicious activity."

"Rinrin! Shuri! Sonshoko! Stay here and keep an eye on her!" Kanu called, dashing from the room with barely more than her orders.

* * *

"Here, this is where we can talk," Ryugen spoke as he led Nagata to a place without any bystanders. The two Armored War Gods had left the city entirely in favor of a small grove of trees which were just thick enough to hide people from sigh so long as no one investigated too closely. It sent shivers up Nagata's spine, feeling that something was not right. He didn't know what, but his whole body was tense as he prepared himself for anything.

"OK, let's talk," replied Nagata as Ryugen turned to face him. The man in green slapped on his SengokuDriver and fished out his Budou Lockseed before going through the henshin sequence.

"Henshin!"

**[BUDOU!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

The Budou Arms, which resembled a bunch of purple grapes, came down from the portal and dropped on Ryugen's head and shoulders. A ripple of energy formed his bodysuit which had the same color scheme as his outfit. It sported green gauntlets and boots with gold accents, black sleeves and leggings, finally with a green tunic not unlike a chinese soldier's. Inside, Ryugen's head became encased in a green helmet with a golden brow. A purple attachment then connected, covered in round studs with a purple tassel on top and ornate siding like a Chinese soldier would have, turning the eyes a deep purple. The Budou Arms opened and folded onto his body. The front folded in half, making a purple chest with round silver accents. The sides landed on his shoulders, making layers of shoulder armor before the top and back folded onto his back like a small pack. An ornate gun appeared in his right hand. Nagata could only stare as Ryugen was glaring at him, clad in his full Budou Arms armor. The green Armored War God wasn't kidding.

"Okay...what's the deal here?" Nagata frowned, slowly reaching for his own Driver.

"Simple. I'm going to kill you," Ryugen answered before he shot at Nagata's feet, making him jump back. "I'd transform if I were you."

Nagata grit his teeth, "Why the heck are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing. I just have my reasons," Ryugen stated, with a hint of sadness and guilt. "Transform, now!" he demanded.

Nagata could refuse, maybe stall, but Ryugen was prepared to shoot him down whether he transformed or not. He was giving him a chance to defend himself. "Henshin!" Nagata called.

**[ORANGE!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"

"Kamen Rider Ryugen! I Always Hit my Mark!"

The two stared each other down before Gaim charged at Ryugen. Ryugen fired but Gaim deflected the shots with the Daidaimaru as he closed the gap between them. Ryugen dodged to the side before kicking at Gaim who then slashed him across the chest. Ryugen then held his gun at the barrel to use it as a makeshift club, swinging at Gaim. Gaim leaned back and punched Ryugen across the face but Ryugen flipped his gun to its proper position before shooting Gaim in the chest.

"This won't do," concluded Ryugen before he removed the Budou Lockseed and replaced it with a new one. He needed a close-ranged weapon.

**[KIWI!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!]**

The Budou Arms vanished, allowing a large metal kiwi to drop from the air onto Ryugen's shoulders. It let out a splash of green juice energy before beginning to disassemble. The top slice lifted off along with the right side, folding onto Ryugen's right shoulder. The next slice and the left side did the same for his left shoulder. The front split off and folded onto his front, showing the inside of the kiwi like a collar while the outside was like a chest plate. The back portions did the same, completing the change. His head was adorned with a green helmet attachment with wide fins on the side decorated like kiwi slices. His eyes and also turned a bright green. Finishing the change was a flash of light which armed him with a pair of bladed rings with kiwi slices in the middle.

Now armed with the the wind-and-fire wheels known as the Kiwi Gekirin, Ryugen was ready for close-ranged combat. He dashed towards Gaim and slashed him across the chest before following up with another in a deadly spin. He then thrust both Kiwi Gekirin forward, knocking Gaim into the air. Gaim went tumbling along the grass as Ryugen ran after him. Instantly, Gaim drew the Musou Saber and fired at Ryugen who was knocked back by the shots. This gave Gaim the chance to pick himself up and charge with the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. He combined both weapons to form Naginata Mode and engaged Ryugen.

Sparks flew as their weapons clashed. Ryugen swung widely as Gaim twirled his weapon around. The two fought furiously as he defended himself from Ryugen's brutal onslaught, retaliating in kind. Ryugen swung wide, catching Gaim in the chest and stunning him before landing a blow on Gaim's wrist, disarming him Two more strikes from the Gekirin knocked Gaim onto his back. Once Ryugen was sure Gaim couldn't fight back, he dropped his weapons and replaced his Lockseed.

**[BUDOU!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA -HA![**

Now transformed back into his default form, Ryugen activated the Au Lait Function.

**[HAI~! BUDOU AU LAIT!]**

He pulled the Budou Ryuhou's hammer and aimed at Gaim who was struggling to get back to his feet. His hand started to tremble but he steeled himself as he gripped the Budou Ryuhou tightly with both hands. He then pulled the trigger and fired. Small purple orbs gathered at the front of the barrel before Ryugen pulled the trigger. The charged up shot took the form of a roaring energy dragon that smashed into Gaim and sent him flying to crash into a tree, force-cancelling his transformation but leaving Nagata alive as his Lockseed flew into Ryugen's hand. Nagata groaned as he struggled to climb back to his feet.

"One more shot..." Ryugen told himself as he took aim. Now that Nagata was unprotected by his armor, it would just take one shot to take care of him. It would just take one pull of the trigger. His hands started to tremble again as he levelled his gun at Nagata. He shook his head to clear his mind of distracting thoughts. No, he had to do this. There was no other way.

"STOP!" Kanu ran in front of Nagata and spread her arms to shield him. She faced Ryugen with a determined expression. She would not allow her sworn master to be killed.

"Aisha?" Nagata questioned.

"Don't worry, Gaim-sama. I won't let this man kill you," she swore, staring down the Armored War God in his purple eyes.

"Step aside," Ryugen commanded. "Step aside or I'll shoot."

"Then do it," Kanu challenged. A shot was fired and the bullet flew past Kanu but she didn't budge from where she stood. Not even when several of her hairs fell and a red line went across her cheek from the energy burn.

"That was a warning shot," warned Ryugen. "I won't miss again."

"I am not going to move," Kanu retorted. She could see his stance was shaky and his hands trembling. "There is no need to do this. We can talk. Just drop your weapon."

"I can't do that," Ryugen told her.

"Is it because of Kochu-san?" asked Kanu and Ryugen paused. "We already have her. Back at her room we figured out the assassination plot and-!" Perhaps it was supposed to be reassuring, but to Ryugen it was obviously not. Suddenly, Ryugen threw his Budou Ryuhou to the ground and screamed as he clutched his head. He then closed his Lockseed and dropped to his knees, tears clearly falling from his eyes.

Nagata blinked, confused, then looked up at Kanu, "Aisha, what's going on?" Kanu smiled as she helped him to his feet.

"I'll explain everything but we need to go and speak with Kochu-san," she told him. She turned to Ryugen who slowly rose to his feet. He was coming with them too.

* * *

The group all went back to the inn to talk. Nagata had some bruising but nothing too permanent. Ryugen sat down next to Kochu, the two of them looking somber. In fact, Kochu was all but moulding herself into Ryugen's side. Despite obviously being older and a bit taller, she still somehow managed to curl up in his embrace just the same. Nagata had to blink at how close the pair were despite the age difference. Had he missed something?

"For awhile now it has only been me and my daughter, Riri," Kochu started. "We live together peacefully in a village. But then one day I met my husband."

"I kinda fell out of the sky," Ryugen added.

"So, you're just like me," Nagata said.

"My name is Iori Tokugawa, and before I came to this world I was not really anything special..."

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Iori Tokugawa liked to think he was a simple guy. He went to school, hung out with friends, and just kept his nose clean. Although he didn't really expect much of anything out of his life. He was born second after his older brother and his parents made it quite clear that they favored the first son more than their second. Iori's older brother Ichiro was being groomed to take over the family company and his parents spared no expense on schools, tutors, and anything else he would need. For Iori on the other hand, they didn't exactly neglect him but they didn't really expect anything good or bad from him since they only needed his brother to be perfect. So Iori had more leeway than his brother, but rarely did anyone in his house notice him and anything he did unless it involved his brother. Even taking up archery and proving to be quite talented at it failed to impress his parents. As long as he didn't do anything to shame the family name then he was allowed to do anything he wanted. In other words, he didn't matter to them._

_His brother was the heir and he was simply the spare._

_Iori didn't blame his brother for being born first, but he didn't exactly like being considered a spare by his parents. He had just turned eighteen a week ago with little fanfare from his parents besides a bunch of presents with barely any affection from his parents who were both at work. His brother at least took the time to wish him well. His brother even promised him an executive position in the company once he graduated from university. So with that desire to stand out somehow, he tried to catch a thief._

_He had to do a report on a museum piece for school so that was why he was in the museum that day. He had been focusing on a Tokugawa section when he heard a scuffle and someone shuffling around as if they were running. Concerned, he went to check it out and saw a kid in white trying to make off with a mirror. Seeing a chance to maybe stand out, Iori used his eye for archery and threw a rubber ball from his pocket, nailing the guy in the face and causing him to stumble. It would have put down anyone, but the kid apparently was really skilled in martial arts and recovered even if the ball had hit him in the eye._

_Always a good samaritan, Iori tried to give chase. It didn't last that long before someone tackled the kid, but in the process the mirror he was stealing broke. There was a flash of light and a falling sensation before Iori blacked out. He absently wondered at the time if the incident would finally make his parents notice him._

_He then woke up to someone poking his cheek._

"_Mister! Hey mister! Wake up! You'll catch cold if you have a nap outside!"_

"_Mn," Iori groaned. It sounded like a little girl's voice and the insistent poking. Mumbling, he brushed away the poking finger and tried to open his eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment before he managed to focus...right before a tiny poking finger almost hit him in the eye. Mumbling, he gently brushed the tiny hand away, "I'm up, I'm up."_

"_You gotta get up!" the tiny girl insisted. "You're gonna catch cold!"_

_Sitting up, Iori rubbed his head to see who was so insistent on waking him up. Glancing over, he saw that the one who was poking him was a small girl. She was probably only six years old or younger. She wore a bright pink tunic with long sleeves with a short purple skirt and pink shoes. She had lavender hair tied in small pigtails with red ribbons._

"_Good morning!" the little girl smiled adorably._

"_Yeah," Iori blinked, not that many could tell with his squinted eyes. Looking around, he saw he was someplace rather...rural. The large mountains in the distance made him think he was in the deeper parts of the country. "Where the heck am I?"_

"_Behind my house!" the little girl beamed. "You fell from the sky in a big flash of light and landed here! How did you get that high in the sky? Are you from Heaven? Do you know my daddy?"_

_What was this little girl talking about? If he had fallen out of the sky he would've died. Still, he had a pounding headache. So maybe whatever had fallen had hit him, but it didn't explain just how the heck he had gotten here in the first place. The girl was dressed in Chinese clothes too which made him worry a little that he had moved to China somehow. He was sure he wasn't in Tokyo anymore._

"_Mister, are you OK?" she asked._

"_I think I'm lost," he told her. _

"_You stay here. I'll go get my mommy!"_

_Before he could answer, the girl was off like a shot. Turning round, he watched her run up to a house which was nearby. It was definitely Chinese in design and looked rather nice for such a rural setting. It didn't take the girl long to come back out. Holding her hand was an absolutely __gorgeous__ woman who made Iori sure he was dreaming. Women that beautiful were the stuff dreams were made of. He was almost drooling when he saw her before he recovered himself._

_The woman blinked, seeing Ichiro sitting on the ground, "Oh my. Where did you come from?"_

"_He fell from the sky! I told you Mommy!" the tiny one called, tugging on her mother's hand._

"_Riri, hush," the woman admonished her child._

"_Uh," Iori rubbed his head, blushing slightly in the woman's presence. "I'm...not too sure how I got here honestly. Care to tell me where I am?"_

* * *

_So far, Iori learnt he had landed in a very rural village in China. In fact, it was so rural that it was practically ancient. Either these people were stuck in time or he had somehow been sent back in time. Whichever the case may be, he knew he wasn't in Tokyo anymore._

_He didn't expect for Kochu to give him a place to stay, though. However, with nowhere else to go and no way of calling home, he might as well accept the generous invitation. He wouldn't be a freeloader, though. He would help around the best he could. He even got himself a job even if it was just going out hunting for food. His skills at archery were at least being put to good use. Kochu praised his skills, but she still gave him a few pointers to improve his skill._

_He would even spend time and play with Riri. He learnt that Riri's father, Kochu's late husband, had died, but Riri didn't know how and he didn't dare ask Kochu since it was still no doubt a painful memory. Still, since it had been Riri and Kochu on their own for so long he tried his best to make sure there was someone the pair could count on be it to play with Riri, look after her, or help Kochu around the house._

_The other villagers didn't seem to mind him, although plenty of the young and single men didn't seem to like him too much. The women, mainly gossips and housewives, seemed to giggle over his presence with Kochu and would ask the archer all sorts of questions. He never knew what they were, but some of them would make the woman blush and Riri giggle. Nearest Iori figured was that he was the first man Kochu had been found in the presence of since her husband died and everyone was gossiping over the nature of their relationship. An unmarried man and widow being together all the time had to be something to talk about in Ancient China._

_At the time, his mind wasn't on the time period or how others viewed him and Kochu together. Instead, it had been focused on his brother's last gift to him._

_One day, Iori was alone in the house while Kochu and Riri went out to do some shopping together. He had nothing to do and decided to just play around with his 'toys'. One of the few pleasures in life he had was watching the Kamen Rider series, the latest being Gaim. His favorite character was Kamen Rider Ryugen whose life was similar to his. Parents who were never present, a life of high society, and an older brother who was his only real family. His brother knew of this and for a birthday present had gotten him the Ryugen DX set. It consisted of a SengokuDriver, Ryugen's Arms weapons and also his two Lockseeds for Budou Arms and Kiwi Arms as well as a Lockvehicle Lockseed. The Budou Ryuhou had vanished after he ended up in Ancient China, but the rest remained in his bookbag._

_He hadn't touched the items since he landed here but now he was alone and bored so he decided to just idly play around with the Lockseeds. So sitting on the hillside, he wondered what was going on back home. Out of habit, he fiddled with his toy before clicked open the Kiwi Lockseed._

_Then all of a sudden the sound of a zipper rang out and he saw a sight he had only seen on TV. It was the Helheim Forest. Then, something jumped out of the portal which nearly made Iori drop his Lockseed in fright. It was a Kamikiri Inves, a blue humanoid insect-like Inves with long antennae trailing down its body. It didn't make any threatening moves towards him and he gulped. He moved his Lockseed to the left and the Inves moved its head to follow its direction. Iori blinked and looked at his Lockseed._

"_This is real?" he asked. He then commanded the Inves to go back through the portal before he locked the Kiwi Lockseed again, closing the portal. He then took out his SengokuDriver and stared at both it and his Lockseeds._

_Could it work? The initial powers of the Lockseed seemed to work just fine. Perhaps it really could…_

_He pressed the Driver to his waist and almost yelped as he felt the belt wrapped around him automatically. Needing to catch his breath, he lifted his Budou Lockseed and with a gulp, hit the unlocking switch._

_**[BUDOU!]**_

_A zipping noise echoed from above, causing Iori to look up and see a metal set of grapes lowering from Helheim onto Earth._

"_Woah…" he gulped. Looking down again, he placed the Lockseed into the centre before locking it into place._

_**[LOCK ON!]**_

_Chinese war trumpets sounded off, making Iori even more nervous before he took the dive and pressed the Cutting Blade to cut the Lockseed open._

_**[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**_

_The Arms dropped onto his shoulders, wrapping him up in the special suit before the metal fruit unfolded into body armor. His hand suddenly felt heavy as the Budou Ryuhou appeared in his hand. He couldn't even speak as it really dawned on him that he was indeed in the Kamen Rider Ryugen suit complete with Arms and the weapons that went with it._

"_Oh crap!" Iori gaped, looking at himself. "Big Brother, I love you!"_

* * *

_Things began to change between Kochu and Iori one day when she was off running an errand elsewhere in the village. He volunteered to watch Riri and took her to the field behind their house so she could play. One of her favorite games was to ride on Iori's shoulders as he ran around, playing 'horsey' for hours on end. She simply adored Iori and loved how he would play with her and help her mother out so she didn't have to go out so often._

"_Where does Princess Riri want to ride today?" Iori smiled as he lifted the small child onto his shoulders._

"_Let's run around!" Riri cheered, holding on tightly to Iori's head. "We'll ride around all over today!"_

"_Okay!" Iori grinned, beginning to jog around the field. Riri giggled in sheer delight. Her mother would carry her plenty of times, but she never got to ride around on someone's shoulders like she could with Iori. She loved him being around and had hoped he'd stay around forever. She once asked her mommy if Iori could be her new daddy, but her mommy turned bright red and couldn't say anything._

_Grown-ups were so funny sometimes._

_As they continued to run circles in the field, several dark shapes began moving through the taller grass. They were smart, and were slow about it. They moved only when they were sure no one could see them. They spread out through the field, encircling the pair as they continued to play. Iori was so busy making sure Riri was having fun and wasn't about to fall off he didn't notice the movements. Riri was just a child and of course wouldn't take notice of such things when she was having fun. So when the lumos finally stood up, revealing themselves to be armed men, it caught the both of them by surprise._

_The men stood in front of him and Riri and also behind them. They looked threatening, armed with weapons but they were poorly cared for and the men themselves were unclean and their outfits wasn't the common uniform of a trained soldier. Bandits. He actually heard from the villagers that Kochu's husband had been killed by bandits. _

"_Okay pal," the leader of the bandits grinned. He was an average fellow with a cleft chin and metal cap. "We're just here for the brat on your shoulders. Hand her over and we won't hurt you."_

"_Mnnn," Riri whimpered, hunching down to try and hide behind Iori's head._

_Iori scowled at the men. That wasn't going to happen. He gently set Riri down and faced the bandits bravely. They at first thought he was going to obey, but when one tried to get closer to grab her he got kicked away. Iori took hold of Riri's hand with his left hand. As the bandits slowly came in closer, he strapped on the SengokuDriver and fished out the Budou Lockseed._

"_Henshin!"  
_

_**[BUDOU!]**_

_The sight of the Budou Arms coming down from the portal and floating in the air caused the bandits to stop in their tracks. Riri was staring up at the metal bunch of fruits in awe. This gave Iori the chance to lock the Lockseed in and activate it._

_**[LOCK ON!]**_

_**[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU HA-HA-HA!]**_

_The bandits jumped in shock as the Budou Arms came down, wrapping Iori in a green, gold and black bodysuit before it opened up and folded to his body to form his armor. Riri gasped as the bandits started to tremble in fear of the figure standing before them._

"_You...you're..." the bandit leader stuttered._

"_My name is Ryugen!" He raised his gun. "Now you guys have three seconds to clear out before I pump you full of holes!"_

_Apparently the bandits had some kind of idea about what Ryugen was capable of. Many of them promptly turned around and began running for their lives. What bandits remained steeled their courage and tried to get in close to grab Riri, but soon found the ground around their feet exploding with bullets. Although the Chinese discovered gunpowder, the Three Kingdoms era hadn't seen it yet so a gun was by far an unheard of weapon. The shots flew so fast they couldn't see them. To them, the ground was exploding wherever Ryugen pointed the gun and could easily put holes through them. What courage the bandits had left them and they made a break for the forests again._

"_Yeah, that's what I thought," Ryugen frowned, lowering his smoking weapon. Kneeling down, he gently looked Riri over. "Are you okay?"_

"_Uh-huh," Riri nodded. She then reached up and patted the face of Ryugen's helmet. "Is it you, Iori-niichan?"_

"_Yup," Ryugen nodded. "Did I scare you?"_

"_Uh-uh!" Riri smiled, shaking her head._

_"Good," Ryugen nodded. "How about we get you home. Mommy needs to know what happened and we can warn everyone about what happened out here. We don't want the bandits to come back and steal our stuff."_

"_Okay!" Riri nodded, still a little scared and wanted to find her mother again._

_Ryugen was about to dismiss his armor, but he was denied of doing that when Riri scrambled onto his shoulders. He wasn't entirely sure if he could change and not risk Riri falling off from the displacement. So with no other choice, he secured the little girl onto his shoulders and headed back to her house. _

_When they got back, just by opening the door Ryugen found himself staring down the shaft of a razor sharp arrow, held in the feather-like bow in Kochu's hands. Her gaze was incredibly fierce as she aimed the arrow between his eyes. At the range she was at, she wouldn't have the slightest possibility of missing. Although Ryugen was quite confident the arrow wouldn't break through his helmet he wasn't in the mood to try or alienate Kochu._

"_Who are you? Let my daughter down immediately!" she demanded. Who was this armored man and why was Riri with him?_

_Oh, right. She didn't recognize him while he was in full armor. First he gently set Riri down so she wouldn't try to shoot him thinking that he was going to hurt her. He smiled and closed the Lockseed, allowing the armor to vanish before her eyes. Kochu's eyes widened._

"_Iori..." she whispered._

"_I kept her safe, as promised," he told Kochu._

* * *

_Hearing the story of the bandits caused Kochu to break out in tears and hug Iori for protecting her daughter. Since that day, a dynamic between Kochu and Iori had changed. The master archer seemed to become shy around Iori and when he would play with Riri, she would just watch them with a smile on her face. She seemed a bit nostalgic at the sight, but at the same time another emotion was in her eyes. Iori easily noticed her and he liked seeing Kochu with a smile on her face. As far as he was concerned, she had suffered enough emotional pain._

_It became rather obvious where the two were heading when one hotshot from the village, a bristly middle-aged man with no wife and two sons began getting angry at Iori for being so close to Kochu. He had been trying to court Kochu for some time, figuring since she was a widow and he was a widower they would be a good fit. She was beautiful and his boys 'needed mothering' in his opinion so as far as he was concerned they were a perfect fit. Kochu obviously didn't think so and turned him down often. Then Iori came out of nowhere and seemed to be on the fastrack to Kochu's hand and he didn't like that at all._

_He tried browbeating Iori, but that didn't work on a guy who had the confidence of being a Kamen Rider. When that didn't work, he got drunk one night and decided that outright violence was best. So he tried attacking Iori when he, Kochu, and Riri were walking home from the local tea house for an evening trip. The man ended up humiliating himself when Iori defended himself, taking the man's wrist and then twisting it before pinning his arm to his back painfully. It made a good impression on the other villagers and pretty much ended the aspirations of many of Kochu's admirers._

_Then one day Kochu made a surprising decision. She proposed to Iori. It happened one night after Riri was put to bed and the two adults in the house were still awake. They were just enjoying sitting by the paper lanterns softly illuminating the room. It had become of a nightly ritual for the pair, enjoying each other's company after a day of tending to Riri and the daily chores. That night, she had been looking slightly troubled._

_"Iori-san, you've done so much for me and Riri already," she told him gratefully._

_"Well, you let me stay here when I was just a stranger. I wanted to pay you back however I could," he told her._

_"Yes and you've done more than I could ask for." She sighed, "I miss my husband so much and being a widow can get lonely. Riri also needs a father."_

_Iori blinked. Wait a minute, why was she saying all these things right now?_

_"My late-husband would want me to move on and Riri absolutely adores you. So..." She suddenly captured his lips in a sweet kiss. He was stunned by the act, not seeing it coming. Breaking the kiss, Kochu tenderly caressed his cheek and asked, "Would you become my new husband and Riri's new father?"_

"_Kochu..." he uttered, unable to say more He was speechless._

"_To be honest I've fallen in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she told him honestly. "So please, tell me, would you be my new husband?"_

_Could he actually answer that? He was only 18 years old! Boys his age didn't think about fatherhood or adult responsibilities. They thought about other things like having fun. However, looking into Kochu's eyes, how much she was pleading to him, made the decision all that easier. He really had no reason to go back. His parents didn't care for him and while he loved his older brother he knew the man would be alright and move on with his life. Here, Iori felt loved by so many people and deep in his heart he wanted to make this woman here happy._

"_I do," he answered. That was all Kochu needed to hear. She began to cry and smother Iori with her pent up love and affection._

* * *

_A ceremony was held for their wedding and both Kochu and Iori were wed. While a joyous occasion, this broke a lot of hearts. Many men who had wanted to ask for Kochu's hand in marriage wept as their chance was taken and the young, unmarried girls in the village also wept in disappointment as Iori was taken. Riri was just happy as her mother was. Not only was Iori going to become part of the family, he was going to be her new daddy!_

_As part of the ceremony, Iori attended in full armor as part of his status as Kamen Rider Ryugen. He did so in order to put off anyone who had any funny ideas of coming between him and Kochu. When the couple paraded through the village as was local custom, everyone actually saw Iori return back to Kochu's house in full armor while carrying Riri on his shoulders. They immediately made the connection and realized he was an Armored War God. Kochu had become the wife of an Armored War God. Since then Iori/Ryugen was named as the village's protector as Armored War God Ryugen of the Ultimate Eye._

* * *

Komei was shedding tears of joy, "That's so romantic!" She had only read of such things in books. Nagata could only gape in disbelief. They were married!? The guy couldn't have been much older than him and he was married to a woman like Kochu? A woman who exemplified the term MILF?!

'_That lucky bastard!_' Nagata couldn't help but think enviously.

"So, what is happening that is forcing you two to do these things?" asked Kanu.

"_Airen_ and I were running some errands in preparation for a trip to celebrate our union," Kochu murmured, some of her tension gone now that she was back in her husband's arms. "We left Riri in the care of a sitter until our return. When we did return though…" she whimpered.

"The house had been attacked and the woman had been battered pretty badly," Iori frowned. "She said it was some beast-man who was leading a group of bandits. They had left a letter and we went to face the kidnappers." Iori's face turned into a scowl which looked quite unnatural on him. "That smug bastard running the show said that if we wanted Riri to stay safe, we would work for him from then on. He told Shion that she would be taking care of a few targets that he had in mind while his associate wanted me to hunt down the Armored War Gods and destroy them. If we don't…" He trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid, but it was pretty obvious that they were forced to do this lest Riri be killed.

"Those scum!" Kanu hissed.

"Despicable!" Chouhi snarled.

"Why do they want this guy assassinated though?" asked Nagata. "Is it because of members of his or the bride's family that are against the union in the first place?"

"I don't think so," Kochu shook her head. "I think it is more because his family has been noted for their harsh treatments on bandits and how diligently they have been going after them. If the marriage happens, then those policies might spread."

"Or it's a message to the father of the groom that he lightens up on bandits or bad things will happen," Iori added. "Either way, these guys want that poor guy dead and they're willing to go to a lot of lengths in order to do it."

"Bandits again," Kanu frowned. Would they stop at nothing to get what they wanted? This move though spoke of a competent leader and organization that meant that they had been at it for a while. Obviously they were not a group to take lightly.

Sonshoko watched on sadly from her perch on the bed, not sure what she could do. She didn't want Kochu and Iori's daughter to get hurt. But what good was her influence in a situation like this? There wasn't too much that she could offer. Sighing sadly, she looked to the side and noticed a pile of papers underneath Kochu's pillow. Pulling them out, she saw that they were a bunch of pictures obviously drawn by a child.

"What are these?" she asked.

"They are drawings that Riri-chan did," Iori told them.

"The kidnappers send them to us to confirm that she's still alive," Kochu added.

Komei studied the drawings then came across one that looked really familiar. Blinking, it suddenly dawned on her that she had seen the subject before. "Everyone, take a look at this." Removing the picture from the pile, she placed it on the table for everyone to see. While childish, it was the picture of the tea house owner, the big man with the black beard.

"It's that guy from the tea house!" realized Chouhi.

"I think Riri-chan was drawing anything she could see from where she was being held," Komei concluded. "She must have seen this man and drew a picture of him."

"Could he be involved?" Kanu asked.

"No, I don't think so," Komei shook her head. "The kidnappers would be careful about what they sent back. They wouldn't let pictures of them get out."

"You said anything that she saw, right?" Nagata asked. "There was an abandoned building across from the teahouse. It has a very clear view of the place. That must be where the kidnappers are holding her."

"You know where she is?!" Iori gasped. "Let's go now and get her!

"Yeah! Let's go bring them down! Let's go!" Chouhi promptly suggested.

"We can't all go," Nagata countered. "Those kidnappers obviously need Kochu-san to be here. Not to mention Ryugen here is supposed to kill me. We can't tip them off. If either of them show up someplace they shouldn't then they'll get wise that something is wrong."

"Gaim-sama is right," Komei agreed. "We need a plan. Fortunately, I've already come up with one." She turned to Sonshoko, "Sonshoko-san, we're going to need your help."

"Really?" Sonshoko blinked.

* * *

As the girls prepared to execute their plan, the two Armored War Gods were left on their own to talk. Their part of the plan was to trick the associate who captured Riri since he obviously was a different caliber than the bandits. He had ordered Iori to deliver proof of killing an Armored War God to a different area, likely a place where there was no chance he'd find Riri or have Kochu back him up if they attempted a double cross.

Nagata suspected a Rinrinshi had gotten involved, either making alliances with the local bandits for cannon fodder, or was doing mercenary work to bring in capital for the RinJyuKen like Sarugoku and Kusaoh were doing before they ran into him. He had suspected it since Iori reported the sitter for Riri had been attacked by a beast-man who took the girl away. Knowing their greed for power, they were likely hoping to get their hands on Kochu's skills and if it came to betraying the bandits they would. If things turned south, they'd take Riri someplace else in order to keep the married couple working for them.

"So how were you going to prove that you destroyed your targets?" Nagata asked.

"I'm supposed to hand your Driver over to them," Iori answered. That made sense and it was the proof they would need that an Armored War God had been terminated. "I think the bastard in charge of all this is hoping to be able to use the belts himself. Same with that partner of his."

It was never fully explained what would happen to the SengokuDrivers if their default users ended dead. Would they automatically reset? The only way to make the Rider Indicator and thus the lock on the wielder vanish was to break the Driver itself. Maybe the death theory was what the bad guys were hoping for. They wanted access to that power themselves seeing how incredible it was.

"So, you've been travelling since you got here?" Iori asked.

"Yeah, kinda. Met the other Riders along the way too," Nagata replied.

"What are they like?" Iori asked curiously.

"They're good guys. Some of them maybe a little goofy, but good guys," Nagata replied. "Aside from Zangetsu since I haven't met him yet. I hadn't heard of Bravo showing up and there's no trace of the Genesis Riders either."

"And what about Fifteen and Bujin Gaim?" asked Iori.

"Not a peep, which I hope stays that way," Nagata shook his head. He then asked, "So, I was wondering...if you're married to Kochu-san, does that mean you're staying?"

Iori answered, "Back in Tokyo I was just a kid considered the spare for an older brother who is going to inherit everything. My parents didn't care what I did as long as I didn't embarrass the family name. I just wasn't important enough. Here, I'm my own man with a woman who loves me and a daughter who adores me. Why would I want to go back?"

"So, you really don't want to go home then?" Nagata questioned, already knowing the answer.

"When you find something or someone you care about with all your heart, sometimes the decisions you make can surprise you," Iori told Nagata. "And I am home."

Nagata really didn't know what he could say to that. After all, could he really find something that affected him so profoundly that he could just say he didn't want to go home and instead remain in the alternate Three Kingdoms era? Could he really just give up the life he knew for one which was in a world filled with so much uncertainty? Iori certainly felt he could since he had somehow forged himself a family in the months since arriving in the alternate time period.

"Okay," Nagata sighed. "So you just go in and he'll be there?"

"That's right," Iori nodded. "I'll show that I've got your Driver and draw him out to get it. You'll need a disguise. He obviously knows what you look like without your armor since he gave me the description so I could find you. He was the one who told me you were coming into town. Once he comes out, we'll both take him on. If he's one of these RinJyuKen guys then nothing will hold me back from blowing him sky high."

"Been doing that since I got here," Nagata nodded, drawing his SengokuDriver. "Just don't lose this thing or else I'm toast."

"No worries," Iori grinned, his face looking distinctly fox-like. "Trickery is one of my best talents."

* * *

The group split up from there. Kochu would remain at the inn so the bandits wouldn't have any idea that they had been found out. Nagata and Iori would go to the meeting place to draw out the bandits' partner in crime. Lastly the girls would head back to the tea house in order to bust Riri out of her prison and bring her back to her parents. They only had a few hours to work the plan since the parade was due to begin then. If Kochu didn't see Riri by then she would be forced to go through the assassination and that would turn her into a true outlaw. They were all on the clock and unless they hurried, everyone would lose.

* * *

Back where Riri was being held, she was drawing a picture of herself, Ryugen and Kochu, all back together again. She was a little afraid and missed her parents but the bad men said if her parents were good she'd get to go back to them. A short bandit with a big nose had been assigned to watch her. He was utterly bored. The brat only doodled pictures all day and the only amusement they had was watching the tea house patrons. They could only hope some hot women would pass through to ease the boredom.

And it looked like something interesting was happening right now. The big tea house owner was arguing with a cute pink-haired girl. It seemed that she had stolen something. He continued to watch, hoping it was good. The argument grew fiercer and the owner demanded she remove her blouse to see if she was hiding anything. To the bandit's shock, she actually agreed to it and stripped. She was a loli, but she was incredibly cute. She was wearing a bra but then the owner demanded she strip some more and she removed her skirt.

"Ooooh!" the bandit gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked a large bandit.

"A loli's stripping outside!" the little bandit hissed.

"WHAT?!" the remaining two bandits dashed to the window and began struggling to see through the boards keeping it shut. They pushed and shoved at each other, all but ready to pull knives at one another in order to get the best viewing points. The big bandit eventually won when he pushed the other two aside and got the whole window to himself.

They just made themselves sitting ducks.

"NOW!"

Kanu and Chouhi both burst into the room, surprising the two bandits. They didn't have time to react as Kanu and Chouhi knocked both men out with their weapons. The big bandit was too distracted by the show on the outside and thus didn't even mount a defence when he got kicked in the back of the head, launching him right out the window. Satisfied at the bandits being taken out, Kanu turned to see the little girl curled up in the corner.

"Huh?" Riri looked up. "Who are you?"

"Are you Riri-chan?" Kanu asked. The little girl nodded. "We're friends of your parents. We're here to take you back to them."

"Mommy and Daddy?" Riri asked as she held up the drawing. Kanu nodded, making Riri smile in delight. The little girl ran over hugged her rescuer before Kanu lifted her up.

"Rinrin, let's go," Kanu ordered.

"Right!" Chouhi nodded.

Komei had devised the plan. Using Sonshoko as a distraction and asking the tea house owner for his assistance, they would distract the bandits from other points of entry. He and Sonshoko would pretend to have a fight and she would strip. This way the bandits would be distracted by her. Then, when the time was right, Kanu and Chouhi would ambush them and save Riri. At first Sonshoko was rather affronted by the requested but she also understood that this was all for the sake of rescuing a small child. She reluctantly agreed. Everyone was sure she wouldn't let them forget about it anytime soon though.

The rescuers exited outside and were met by Komei and a clothed Sonshoko. Oddly enough, Komei had a horse prepared for travel with her.

"Good thinking Shuri!" Kanu praised, approaching the horse. "We can get back to town before the parade finishes."

"Actually, someone lent me this horse. It was a mysterious woman in a mask," Komei explained.

"That suspicious woman again!" Chouhi hissed.

"We can debate that another time," Kanu sighed, picking up Riri and gently placing her in the saddle. She then saddled up herself, making sure Riri could comfortably rest against her if she lost her balance. "Hold on tight Riri. We'll be going really fast!"

"Okay!" Riri smiled.

"Ya!" With a flick of the reins, the horse took off down the road. Kanu just prayed that she would be in time to prevent Kochu from being forced to commit an awful crime. '_Please, let us be in time!_'

* * *

The parade had just started and Kacho was in her room with her bow. She was preparing for the fateful shot, her right arm covered in green armor to protect her arm and fingers. With her was a bandit assigned to watch her get the job done. Obviously this group was not stupid as they were going to such lengths to make sure she did as they said. She hated that man but she knew that if she didn't do what she was told then she would never see her daughter again.

As she watched with her sharp eyes, she caught sight of the target and prepared herself. She notched an arrow and pulled the string, ready to shoot. She closed her eyes, mentally apologizing for the horrible deed she was about to do.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Do it now!" the bandit ordered.

And when she opened her eyes, they went wide as her sharp vision caught the image of something pink and lavender in the crowds. Blinking, her eyes focused on what it was before she gasped. Her shock stemmed from the sight of Riri being held up by Kanu on the other side of the crowd on the main street. She was too far away to be heard but Kacho could read her lips even at that distance. She was calling for her mommy.

"Riri..." whispered Kacho.

"Hey, what's the matter?" the bandit asked as he put his hand on her shoulder and she turned on him before knocking him out with a punch.

"Only my husband may touch me," she spat at him

* * *

Iori was at the moment heading for the meeting place with Gaim's SengokuDriver. Nagata was covered from head to toe in a traveller's cloak and hood. He hoped the girls were successful with their plan. The two Riders were going to a slummy section of the city. It was kind of cliche in their minds, but considering they had gone back in time did it count as cliche? In such areas, stuff that people wanted to keep secret tended to remain a secret even if you had to punch out a few teeth or worse to keep it that way.

Iori approached what looked like it could have been a nice place once, but obviously tough times fell on the place. Several feet behind him, Nagata followed dressed in a traveller's cloak to hide his features. Hopefully nothing would really go wrong. He didn't want to cause another fight in the middle of a city.

Iori stood in front of a poorly maintained building but it had a very solid steel door hidden underneath a thin layer of wood. Obviously the people in charge knew what they were doing with their security. He knocked on it and a panel on the door slid open to allow the person on the other side to see who was knocking.

"I got it," Iori stated as he held up Gaim SengokuDriver's.

"Okay, you can come in," a gruff voice replied. He noticed Iori's companion, "What about him?"

"Business partner who has a grudge against the Armored War Gods. A bandit who got busted by them," Iori replied. "He wants in on what you guys are doing."

"Ah, a new recruit? Well bring him in too," the voice chuckled before shutting the panel. The door opened, allowing Iori and Nagata to enter.

Inside, Nagata felt his blood run cold. The room was lined with Rinshi, all of them simply standing at attention and not moving with spears. Their only sign of being animated was how their heads would follow the pair as they walked through the room. At the other side, sitting on a makeshift throne under the symbol of the RinJyuKen Akugata was a Rinrinshi. He was in his robed humanoid form, laying back with a bottle of sake. Resting on his head was the emblem of his Beast-Fist which in his particular case was a panda.

"Looks like you came through," the Rinrinshi smiled. "And who's your friend?"

"Someone who helped me with the job." Iori answered. "He wants to join up."

"Oh?"

"I needed a way to put the odds in my favor so he deserves a reward for his troubles."

"We'll consider it," the Rinrinshi nodded. "Now hand over the goods." Iori frowned but gave the Gaim SengokuDriver to the Rinrinshi. He took a moment to admire the machine, holding it up, "Ahhh, now the power of the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword will is all ours!" he chuckled and looked back to Iori. "Now, your next target would be the Armored War Gods in To. There's two of them but I don't think you'll have much trouble with them. My sources say they are a bit incompetent. Take your friend with you if you need the help. Just remember that your little girl is counting on you."

Iori grimaced as he was reminded yet again what was at risk. He could only pray that their plans worked and his wife wouldn't have to become an assassin.

The Rinrinshi was busy admiring the SengokuDriver when one of his Rinshi minions hopped over with a piece of paper. "What is it? I'm busy." He snatched the paper out of his minion's hand and read it. Once he finished the message, his eyes widened in fury, "WHAT!? THE BRAT'S FREE?!" he then stiffened as he realized what he said out loud in front of Iori, "Oh crap..."

Iori smiled, "Looks like they came through."

"You...!" the Rinrinshi growled, realizing that Iori had been distracting them from his wife and daughter with the news of killing an Armored War God. "This is a double-cross!"

"Yup!" Nagata tore his cloak off and threw it over the Rinrinshi. Iori then kicked the SengokuDriver out of his hands and Nagata caught it. "I hope you didn't break it."

"A kick like that wouldn't break that thing," shrugged Iori as the angry Rinrinshi tore the cloak away and growled.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!?" the Rinrinshi barked.

"I'm guessing we ruined your plans," Nagata smirked as he strapped on his SengokuDriver, Iori doing the same.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while now," Iori smirked as he unlocked his Budou Lockseed.

**[BUDOU!]**

"Save some for me," Nagata retorted as he did the same.

**[ORANGE!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

"Henshin!" both Riders called together.

"Rinshi! Attack!" the Rinrinshi ordered as the two Riders hit their Cutting Blades.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

**[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

With their armors fully formed, Ryugen aimed and fired his Budou Ryuhou at the charging Rinshi, knocking them back. Gaim charged ahead, striking the Rinshi down with his sword and fist. Ryugen dashed forward to join him, firing at Rinshi. One tried to attack from above but was riddled with holes when Ryugen shot it. Ryugen then grabbed the body and tossed it at its fellows, knocking them down.

The Rinrinshi hung back as he watched, eyes filled with fury as he clenched his fists. This was not part of the plan. The assassination was supposed to go off without a hitch and an Armored War God would be taken out. Instead, their plans had been ruined and their forces were getting massacred!

**[ORANGE SQUASH!]**

Gaim drew his Musou Saber and together with his glowing Daidaimaru performed a circular slash that eradicated the Rinshi surrounding him, exploding them where they stood.

"Once more!"

**[ORANGE SQUASH!]**

Gaim leapt into the air and performed a flying kick, striking down several Rinshi and sending them to the afterlife. Landing in a crouch, he turned to see more Rinshi approaching, not at all intimidated by the fact that so many of their fellows had gone down. Gripping the Daidaimaru he prepared for another attack…

**[HAI-! BUDOU SQUASH!]**

A barrage of large purple shots launched from behind Gaim, cutting through the ranks of the Rinshi, causing them all to explode in purple blasts of flame. Gaim turned around and saw Ryugen lowering his gun with a smoking barrel.

"I had them," Gaim huffed.

"You were taking too long. I've got a wife and little girl I want to go home and see," Ryugen retorted. "So let's kill this guy already."

"You're going to regret this!" the Rinrinshi snarled, standing up. "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

The Rinrinshi promptly swelled before his jiang-shi form exploded off of his body. The new form that emerged was rather round, taking a form similar to that of a sumo wrestler. His body was round and thick, looking like a panda's head, but one with a full mouth. His arms were rick and muscular, covered in black fur with large padded paws. His legs were trunk-like but with messy taping over his legs. His face was covered in white fur which had his eyes with black circles. He had more black hair styled in a sumo's style of hair.

"I am Polong! Master of the RinJyu Panda-ken!"

Despite the Beastman looking intimidating and no doubt a formidable fighter, Gaim still couldn't help but silently snicker at the monster. In his mind, basing his fighting style on a panda, arguably one of the laziest animals out there next to the sloth. Yes, they could be dangerous when provoked but they were just some of the most mellow animals out there.

"Come at me!" Polong dared.

Gaim took the bait and charged at Polong who only stood there. Ryugen, however, saw something wrong and he was proven right when Gaim's sword sliced through the air and made contact with Polong's stomach...only to bounce off harmlessly.

"Huh?" Gaim tried again, only to get the same reaction. "The hell!?" he tried again and again, only to elicit laughter from Polong.

"Hahahahahaha!" the beast man laughed as if the sword strike were tickling feathers "Now it's my turn!" he caught Gaim in the chin with a punch, knocking him backwards. Then, in an amazing show of speed, he rushed at the airborne Gaim and before using his large belly to bounce Gaim across the room into a wall with a painful crash "That is my power! I am invincible! Nothing can hurt me!" boasted Polong.

"Teme..." growled Gaim as he got back to his feet.

"I don't think your sword will be able to cut it," Ryugen commented. He then took aim and fired, hitting Polong in the face. This time the Rinrinshi actually howled in pain, clutching his face as he tumbled backward.

"His face?" Gaim questioned.

"It's the only area with the least fat," Ryugen shrugged. All it took was common sense. This wasn't Super Sentai where one needed to learn a lesson to realize an enemy weakness. "Now follow my lead."

"You'll pay for that!" roared Polong as he charged at Ryugen. Ryugen ducked under a meaty swing before burying the barrel of his Budou Ryuhou into Polong's gut. He fired, sending Polong staggering back with several point-blank shots. They still couldn't pierce his belly fat, but they still hurt. Gaim then continued the assault with kicks to Polong's face before punching him between the eyes.

"The face again!? Seriously!?" roared Polong. He knocked Gaim back with a punch only to be pelted by bullets in the face. "WHY DO YOU KEEP AIMING FOR MY FACE!?"

"He's not easy to take down," Gaim frowned. Even with striking at his head, he was still able to take the blows without much consequence beyond pain.

"Then switch tactics," Ryugen suggested.

"Already on it," Gaim replied as he replaced his Orange Lockseed with the Pine Lockseed.

**[PINE!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]**

"Take this!" Gaim bashed his Pine Iron across Polong's face.

"_RinJyu Panda-ken! Ringi! __Kyūkyoku no Bōei__!_" declared Polong and he surrounded his body in a sphere of pure Rinki. As the attacks just bounced off him, he charged at both Armored War Gods like a boulder, forcing them to dodge out of the way. He stopped and turned to attack again, prompting both Armored War Gods to dodge once. As both Riders fought back, Ryugen's bullets couldn't get through while Gaim's Pine Iron just bounced off.

"My Ultimate Defence is an impenetrable barrier! Nothing can get through it!" bragged Polong before he charged once more.

"Really?" Gaim smirked and hit the Cutting Blade thrice.

**[SOIYA! PINE SPARKING!]**

"HYAH!" Gaim leapt into the air as the Pine Arms reassembled itself into its fruit form. He then came down on the rinki barrier, performing a brutal headbutt. The Pine Arms struck the barrier with immense force which caused it to warp and spasm much to Polong's shock. The Pine Arms were a pure front attack style of Arms so they had plenty of power to spare for physical strikes. The warping of the barrier proved too much for Polong's concentration and it broke, allowing the strike to continue and smash into his head in a wide blast of sparks

"MY HEAD!" howled Polong, clutching his face again. "FIGHT FAIR YOU CREEPS!" An attack like that should've taken the Rinrinshi out but his barrier had taken the brunt of Gaim's attack. It still hurt though.

"Is he joking?" Gaim sighed, allowing his Pine Arms to settle again

"I'm not," Ryugen replied, hitting his Cutting Blade twice.

**[HAI~! BUDOU AU LAIT!]**

"This is mine," settled Ryugen as he took aim, pulling the hammer of the Budou Ryuhou. "HAH!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger, sending his attack flying. Polong, however, managed to catch Ryugen's Roaring Dragon Shot in his bare hands.

"Heh Heh Heh! _Pandapou_!" Polong laughed. "My ultimate catching technique! With this I can catch any kind of attack you throw at me and throw it right back! You thought my defense was good huh? Try this on for size!"

He reared back as if to throw Ryugen's shot back at him, but Polong was about to learn a lesson. Unlike the Gekirangers who perhaps would have been shocked by the catch and then worry about the explanation, and even Gaim and his fellow Riders who would do the same, Ryugen didn't care. Polong had done the ultimate crime by trying to take his little girl away. So instead of bothering with wondering what the heck Polong did, Ryugen hit the Cutting Blade twice again.

**[HAI~! BUDOU AU LAIT!]**

He pulled the trigger once more and fired a roaring energy dragon. The shot actually slammed into his earlier attack, adding more power to it. It was more power than Polong could hold back as it slipped through his hands and smashed into him. The combined Roaring Dragon Shots struck the Rinrinshi and destroyed him on the spot in a blast of purple fire. Ryugen then twirled his gun and smirked.

Never get between a father and his child.

Gaim patted Ryugen's shoulder then raised his hand up. Ryugen smiled and slapped Gaim's hand, performing a high-five with him.

"Come on, let's go back to your family," Gaim told him.

"Yes," Ryugen nodded as he followed Gaim's lead.

* * *

When they returned to the inn, the parade was already over and since there wasn't utter chaos going on Kochu must have gotten Riri back before the job could be done. Iori almost ran the whole way with Nagata struggling to keep up before they managed to get back to the inn where guards were dragging away a man with one hell of a shiner. Running up to Kochu's room, they found the girls had returned and Kochu had a certain little one snuggling in her lap. Once they entered, little Riri lit up again, hopping from her mother's lap and running towards the gunslinger.

"Daddy!" Riri leapt into Iori's arms and he embraced his step-daughter tightly.

"Oh, my little Riri! I've missed you!" he gushed as he held her close.

"It's thanks to the Onee-chans over there," Riri pointed, apparently tickled pink at the fact so many older girls were around to play and talk with.

Iori nodded and then bowed to the girls, "Thank you so much!" Kochu had also given them her thanks for doing this for her.

"Oh, don't bow your head to us Ryugen-dono," Kanu smiled, although she felt a little weird about an Armored War God bowing to her of all people. "We couldn't just stand aside and let such an awful event happen."

"Still, I don't know how we can ever thank you," Iori lifted his head, letting Riri hug him around the neck, babbling about how the onee-chans saved her. Kochu merely watched, her heart soaring with relief knowing that her family had reunited and was safe and sound.

"Hey! Let's celebrate!" Chouhi declared. "We saved a lord, a little girl, and beat up a bunch of bad guys! We can have a party!"

"Let's do that! I'm hungry again!" Sonshoko declared, immediately liking the idea.

"Ah, but we should save our money and…" Kanu tried to protest.

"Fu, fu, fu! Oh don't worry. We'll pay for it," Kochu giggled. "It's the least we can do for the people who risked themselves to save our daughter."

Kanu huffed, but didn't deny the temptation of free food, "...very well then."

So with the blessing of the proud parents, the group managed to snag one of the private celebration rooms the inn offered and got a multi-course meal delivered to them. The little girls all dug in, delighted to see so much food in one place. Of course, Chouhi and Sonshoko took up the lead in that aspect. Komei tried chatting with Iori about his Ryugen armor, but the other girls snatched her away to judge an eating contest. Riri doodled on some papers the waitress generously offered her, the little one actually chronicling how she met her new father and the wedding with her mother. Kanu, Nagata, Iori, and Kochu all watched the children with smiles, happy to see Riri wasn't bothered too much by her own kidnapping.

As the day went on into evening and night, the girls got sleepy and either fell asleep where they were or had relocated to Kochu's room so they could get some sleep. Chouhi was bound and determined not to fall asleep and miss out on the food but she eventually fell asleep at the table.

Sonshoko on the other hand knew when to quit, but there was apparently something she needed to know about Kochu before she went. So bravely preparing herself, she stated her question, "Kochu-san, how did you get your Armored War God to marry you?"

"Oh?" Kochu smiled, holding a sleeping Riri in her lap. She smiled almost mysteriously. "Well, I suppose there were a number of things I did. There is one trick I know how to do with my tongue and when I use it with my breasts it-!"

"Koi! Not in front of the kids!" Iori groaned, causing his wife to giggle while Sonshoko was left wondering what the older lady had been talking about.

Nagata asked, "So, wait. You and her have..."

Iori shrugged, "Well we are married. What did you expect?" Looking over, he saw that Riri was truly out like a light so he got up and volunteered to take her up to the bed so she could be more comfortable. Watching Kochu pass her daughter to Iori, Nagata and Kanu could only watch the sweet scene with smiles. The parents sharing a kiss just sweetened the scene.

Nagata smiled as he watched the family. It was touching. It also made him think. While he hoped there was a way back home, but he also had to consider the fact that he might be stuck here. Could he build a new life in this era like Iori had?

* * *

**-The Following Day-**

The group and their new friends couldn't really linger any longer. Kanu, Nagata, and the girls had to help Sonshoko get back home before the Son family went postal looking for her. Kochu, Iori, and Riri had to go back home since they had left their affairs quite suddenly in the face of the kidnapping. So they all met at the crossroads outside the city to say their goodbyes.

"I hope you all have a happy life, both of you and your daughter Chouhi," Kochu said to Nagata and Kanu.

"Wait a minute! Rinrin's not our daughter!" Kanu denied.

"Yeah, we're not even married!" added Nagata.

"We pledged our bond in bed!" declared Chouhi. This made both Nagata and Kanu freeze.

"Ara, ara," Kochu smiled, growing flushed and actually looking scandalized in an excited way. Iori just chuckled weakly, trying not to picture what his fellow War God got up to in his spare time even if he was sure it was illegal… "So the three of you?"

"NO! It was a pledge of siblings!" Kanu cried, trying to keep Chouhi from saying anything which could be misunderstood.

"That's right! Nothing illicit!" Nagata quickly nodded.

"Oh good," Iori sighed in relief. "You had me going there. I mean, Kanu is one thing but to have a kid join up is just wrong."

"What goes through your head?" Nagata frowned at his fellow War God.

"You know, you should come visit our village someday," Iori offered, waving off the question. "It isn't really very far from here."

"We may do that," Kanu nodded. "One day."

"See you again!" Riri waved.

With a final goodbye the group of travelers went on their way. Nagata couldn't help but look back though. He watched as Iori, Kochu and Riri went home, the little girl between her parents and holding their hands looking as happy as any child her age should. It was a nice picture.

"What's the matter, Gaim-sama?" Kanu asked.

"It's nothing, but...Ryugen made his choice to stay here and have a family," he mused. "I'm a bit jealous of him. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that."

"Well, perhaps if you met the right woman..." suggested Kanu, blushing. Although she felt a twinge of worry in her chest as they talked. After Nagata did his duty as the Messenger of Heaven and brought peace to the country, would he have to return to Heaven? Could he stay on Earth if he wished to? Would he just leave them one day or would they stay together?

The thought of him leaving caused a pain in her chest.

**To Be Continued…**

**KRC: Well, the new Rider has made his debut. Oh, and he's married!? And to Kochu! Lucky man! Well, what will happen next? Who will they meet next?**

**TFP: Okay, well how's this for a surprise? Ryugen has no intention of going back home and he's hooked up with one of the most attractive characters in the whole Koihime Musou series (IMO). His decision seems to have given Nagata food for thought as well.**

* * *

**(CHECK IT OUT! OMAKE CORNER!)**

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Panda-Ken**: A slow JyuKen, but a strong one. It has some basis on sumo wrestling, using one's body mass as both offense and defense. Despite the appearance of bulk in the form of fat, there is only raw muscle underneath the initially doughy layer of flesh. It is not a style to be underestimated despite how unassuming the beast is.

**Kyūkyoku no Bōei**: _Invincible Body_, the ability merge one's Rinki into the body while in a standing position to create a powerful defence which is not so easily broken. As long as the user can keep their concentration up and they have the energy stores, they can theoretically keep this technique going indefinitely. That is not to say that the user still cannot _feel_ attacks though. They can just keep attacks from hurting them.

**Pandapou**: The _Panda Paw_ is a simple technique which works by coating the hand with Rinki, allowing the user to actually catch Qi-based attacks. With the thrusting power allows the user to throw the attack right back at their enemies. It comes from the basis of how pandas are able to grasp bamboo quite easily. With this technique, energy attacks are not something which allows experts in such moves to win easily.

* * *

**Fruit of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Budou Arms**: The Arms which are formed by the Budou (Grape) Lockseed (L.S.-09). These arms are unique in that they arm the user with a firearm instead of the usual melee weapons. Armed with the Budou Ryuhou, the user is capable of firing at a semi-automatic pace at one of the longest ranges out of any of the Arms thus far.

**Kiwi Arms**: the armor formed from he Kiwi Lockseed (L.S.-13). Although these Arms can be bulky, they do not inhibit the wearer as much as one would think, not compromising speed at all and boosting attack strength. The weapons of choice are Kiwi Gekirin which offer a unique and versatile weapon which while initially awkward to use, can be deadly in a fight.


	9. The Treasure Hunt

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 9: The Treasure Hunt**

'_Well, can't say I expected this development..._' thought Nagata as he prepared to watch what was about to unfold.

Sonshoko had just challenged Komei to an Inves Game. That was the last thing he expected to hear from the tiny princess' mouth but she had said it. When she learnt that Komei possessed a Lockseed of her own, she decided to have some fun. While Nagata knew Komei's chances were slim considering the large gap between her and Sonshoko's Lockseeds in ranking, this was also a good opportunity to help Komei learn how to summon and control an Inves. Hopefully, Sonshoko didn't take things too far.

Nagata, fortunately, knew the rules and would be the referee for the match. He coached Komei for a few minutes, giving her simple instructions.

"Alright, on my mark, you both will unlock your Lockseeds," started Nagata. "Remember the rules." He then brought his arm down, "Battle Start!"

Sonshoko smiled confidently as she unlocked her Lockseed while Komei did the same. This caused a boxing ring made of light to appear between them. Then, the zipper-like portals opened up, releasing the summoned Inves. As expected, Komei summoned an Elementary Inves the size of a small child while Sonshoko had summoned a full-sized Inves in its Berserker State, a Shika Inves to be precise. Relocking their Lockseeds, the portals zipped closed and the two creatures circled each other in the ring.

The Elementary Inves was a simple creature which was mostly gray and hunched over with oversized claws. Patches of its body were coloured green and it appeared that the flat face was styled almost like a mask with stylized eyes and a round mark on its forehead. The Shika Inves had a mostly blue body with bronze leg armor and bronze layered armor on its shoulders. From its back and head emerged antlers which looked a little like flames, starting out blue and going to orange. The face was kind of plain with only bronze plating and blue lines for eyes.

"Those are the creatures that live in Helheim?" Kanu gasped, watching the two creatures as they circled one another.

"Yes. None of them are particularly nice," Nagata nodded. While the Inves could be controlled using Lockseeds, they held no actual loyalty for their summoners. Given the chance, they would just attack everyone they could see, driven only by animalistic instinct and a thirst for blood.

You could already tell there was a very huge gap in power between the two Inves. Komei's Elementary Inves didn't stand a chance. The small Elementary Inves lunged at the Shika Inves only to be smacked across the ring. The Shika Inves then stomped over and picked up the Elementary Inves before dropping it and then stomping it to the ground.

"Hawawawawawa!" Komei whimpered as she watched the small Elementary Inves being bullied like that. "Stop it! Please, you're hurting it!"

"So, you forfeit?" Sonshoko asked, a victorious smile on her face.

"Yes!"

Sonshoko commanded the Shika Inves to get off the Elementary Inves. Komei unlocked her Lockseed, and opened the portal back up for the Elementary Inves.

"I'm sorry," Komei apologized as she sent the Inves back to where it came from. Sonshoko sent her Shika Inves back to the Helheim Forest and was declared the winner of the match. The ring the two Inves fought in then closed along with the portals, officially ending the match. The Himawari Lockseed flew from Komei's hand and into Sonshoko's.

"I guess I win," Sonoshoko smiled but she went and returned the Himawari Lockseed to Komei. "Here you go. This was just a practice match anyway."

"You seem pretty good at it," Komei admitted.

"Well, I am one of the best Inves Games players. Zan-niichan taught me everything I know," Sonshoko boasted.

"So, Inves Games are common in Go's capital?" Nagata asked.

"Since Zan-niichan introduced the Lockseeds, Inves Games are used to settle disputes," Sonshoko explained to him. "There are plans to spread Inves Games all over the province."

"It seems a bit dangerous, though," Kanu pointed out. These were monsters from a realm connected to Heaven. "What if bandits got their hands on them?"

"That would be bad," frowned Nagata in thought. In the wrong hands, Lockseeds could become dangerous weapons. A person could even carelessly drop their Lockseed, losing control of their Inves and get killed. An Inves on the loose on this side would be bad.

"Zan-niichan has it all taken care of. He's the supervisor for the Inves Games and Lockseed distribution," Sonshoko assured them. "No one can sell Lockseeds without his approval and to buy one you need to sign documents so we know who has Lockseeds. Onee-sama made it punishable to have one without documentation."

"That helps keep track of who has one," Nagata nodded. "And it makes sure if bandits have them, you get doubly punished since I doubt anyone would sell to known bandits. Those guys stick out like sore thumbs."

"Exactly. Zan-niichan knew what he was doing when he helped start the Inves Games," Sonshoko beamed proudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ensho's mansion the ruler of the province was enjoying one of her daytime baths. She just lay back and floated, allowing the stress of the day to fall away as the soothing heat and comforting water calmed her nerves and made sure those awful worry lines didn't make their way to her perfect face.

"Now if only my fiance would get over his shyness and join me so I could get rid of my stress in _other_ ways," Ensho purred to herself, just imagining what naughty fun she could get up to were Haru to finally accept her advances.

Since the day of the tournament, Haru agreed to be a Guest Warrior to the En Family since the position came with a lot of perks like pay, food, and excellent lodgings. However, Haru had been rather obstinate that he wasn't going to just jump into bed with the ruler no matter how much she wished him to. Although in her mind they were undergoing a traditional 3-year engagement in order to get to know one another, Haru was just trying to let the woman down gently so he didn't end up getting beheaded or something.

Of course one of Ensho's defining traits was her determination, but others would call it her bull-headed stubbornness. When she put her mind to something, almost nothing could stop her. Since she already had an Armored War God living under her roof, it was only a matter of time before her seduction wore him down and they could consummate their love. Just the thought of that made Ensho giggle.

"Reiha-sama!"

The doors to Ensho's bath suddenly burst open and Bunshi came storming in looking rather panicked over something. Her abrupt charge also burst Ensho's bubble of comfort. With a cry of shock, she splashed and sank into the water before she managed to come back up with a splash while she spat out some water that got into her mouth.

"Iishie! What is it? Are we being attacked by enemy soldiers? Bandits?" Ensho coughed.

"Toshi's found something amazing! You need to see it!"

Bunshu grabbed Ensho's arm and dragged her from the room, not bothering to let her get dressed as they moved down the halls. Naturally, Ensho didn't like the idea of that as she struggled, "Iishie! Iishie wait! I'm still naked! At least let me get dressed!"

"The steam will just cover everything! You have to see this!" Bunshu retorted.

"But what about when it dissipates!" Bunshu ignored her and knocked on a door.

"Hey, come out! There's something we gotta show you!"

Ensho was about to clock Bunshu on the head when the door opened up and Haru stood in the doorway, looking a little disgruntled at being interrupted in the midst of something, "Okay, seriously Bunshu. This had better be-WOAH!" He swiftly covered his eyes and exclaimed, "Ensho-sama, why are you naked!?"

"Ah, Knuckle-sama!" Ensho gasped and now had a full body blush. He wasn't meant to see her naked, at least not like this. She had their first time together already planned out. It would be a seductive candlelit affair with some lacy things she would have specially made and...

Still covering his eyes, Haru darted back into his room, yelling, "I'll leave you alone until you get dressed!"

Ensho growled in sheer embarrassment before she smacked Bunshu over the head, "Iishie! Knuckle-sama saw me naked before I was ready! You could have ruined my seduction plans!"

"Ow!" the verdette groaned, a knot rising from her head. "How do you think that? You were going to be naked for him eventually right?" she shook her head. "Oh never mind! Just follow me! We can grab a towel or something!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I have some clothes on!" Ensho shouted, clocking Bunshu a second time.

With a bit of scuffling, Ensho finally managed to get a bathrobe on. Normally, she would have just opted for a towel, but there was a man living in the house and he wouldn't see her treasures until she was good and ready. So her decency protected, she decided to go see what her retainers had gotten so excited about. It had better have been worth it if it risked her Knuckle Seduction Plan.

Ensho sat in the chair as Ganryo held up what looked like a dirty sheet of paper. Apparently, her two retainers had been looking around in the storage room and found a map. However, there was a hole in the map.

"Alright, what am I supposed to be looking at?" Ensho asked, arms and legs crossed with a frown on her face.

"At first glance, some kind of old map," Haru muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Ensho for the time being. He didn't want to embarrass himself again by thinking of her naked while trying to talk to her. "Hey, it says something in the corner."

"Hm?" Ensho leaned in and noticed the faded writing, "'On the place marked on this map is the fortune that we have acquired during our lifetime'. Wait, does that mean-?"

"That's right! A treasure map!" Bunshu grinned despite the two knots on her head throbbing in pain. "If we dig this up we'll be able to get all sorts of gold and silver! We'll be able to clear away all the money problems we've racked up because of your wasteful spending!"

"Who here wastes money?" Ensho scowled.

Haru whistled innocently as Bunshu began to sputter as she realized that her mouth had once again run away with her. Even a brawler like him could tell Ensho didn't have too much sense with money. Her last shopping trip ended up costing a pretty penny and she used every outfit to try and seduce him. Last he knew, she hadn't touched those clothes since. She could have been saving them for special occasions, but it was still a bit of a waste.

"Bunshu, Ganryo, I'm not here to criticize, but are you sure that map is legit? I think bugs already got to it," asked Haru. The gaping hole was evidence to that. "How can you be sure we can even find the treasure?"

"By the big X right here!" Ganryo insisted, pointing to the marked portion of the map which was just outside the large hole.

"Besides, aren't you at the least a bit curious?" asked Bunshu. "This is a chance to find hidden treasure! It'll be an adventure!"

"So I'm guessing I'm coming along too?" Haru asked.

"We do need a bodyguard," Bunshu reasoned.

"I think we should go," Ensho suggested strongly. Haru saw the look in her eyes. Her retainers had gotten her attention. "Right, let us set off and find that hidden treasure!"

"Yatta!" Bunshu and Ganryo cheered as they threw their arms up.

Haru sighed. Why did he get the feeling this was going to be one of those days?

* * *

At the same time, Sousou, Kakoton, Juniku and Mitsuki (Baron) were on horseback, riding towards a famous hot spring located in the Province of Go. Juniku didn't look very happy that Baron was coming along with them. She had plans to use the hot springs to make her skin as soft as feathers before going straight to Sousou and enjoying a night of romance. Having Mitsuki around just put a wrench in her plans since he would no doubt spend most of the trip teasing their leader and ruining any romantic moments. She spent half of the trip glaring at him, not that he noticed with how soft-spoken and submissive she could be. Aggression just wasn't in her nature.

"I'm surprised you're letting me come along, Sousou," Mitsuki remarked. "I mean I would've thought you'd bring Kakoen and leave me to look after things back at Gi."

"You have been working hard, Baron," Sousou replied. "You are always in the frontlines to crush those bandits and RinJyuKen members who think they can cause trouble in my territory. You deserve this as much as we do."

"I kind of feel sorry for Shuran, though," Kakoton remarked. Kakoen was back at Gi doing some paperwork. Last she had seen, the other general had been a little depressed to the point that she was using finger puppets to act out how the trip to the hot springs would go if she were allowed to join them.

"She's been behind on her work lately. Besides, somebody has to look after Gi in my absence," Sousou reasoned.

"She would've liked to come along," Kakoton sighed.

"Well, there's always next time," Mitsuki supplied encouragingly.

"Oh, are you afraid you'll be lonely without her company?" Sousou smirked at her general. "Well I'm very sure that I can fix that while we're enjoying the hot springs."

"You are such a horn-dog," Mitsuki snorted.

"You say that as if there's something wrong with it," Sousou shot back with an amused smile. "You know, if you like, I'm sure Shunran would be able to take your mind off your stress. I hear being backed up too much is unhealthy, not that I would know."

Mitsuki growled, muttering about perverted lolis while Kakoton blushed brightly and tried to make protests but they all came out as sputters. The Armored War God couldn't believe how much action Sousou got for herself from her generals or any other strong woman warrior in her army or the ones they just met during their travels. Sousou barely had to try to get any action at all while women seemed to be almost afraid of him when it became known he was an Armored War God. Sousou of course had to drive the dagger in deeper when she somehow found out he was attracted to both Kakoen and Kakoton, but knew it would never go anywhere since they were both enamoured with her. She had recently taken up teasing him about which of her generals he liked best or if he would like to borrow them.

"K-Karin-sama! I...We...Uh...not that...ah...ooooooh!" Kakoton blushed.

On her own horse, Juniku was silently putting all of her mental fortitude into Kakoton accepting the deal. If she paired off with Mitsuki, it would mean more Sousou Time for her and less of the brute teasing their wonderful leader.

"Take you time Shunran," Sousou laughed. "No doubt there's a lot of tension to work through."

"I will get you for this," Mitsuki rumbled.

"Yes, yes," Sousou waved off the threat with good humor.

* * *

Nagata and his group had found an inn with a hot spring to relax in. They had found the place by accident, smelling the sulphur from the springs first, initially believing that one of them had cut the cheese something fierce before all the girls turned on him simply because he was a guy. The village where they located the springs was a homely little place that apparently did pretty well for itself since it managed to be so accessible for a hot springs location.

It all just looked like a stop in paradise to Nagata. After all the travelling they had done so far, they deserved a chance to relax. Nagata himself was looking forward to the chance to bathe in some hot spring water. It had been so long since had been able to just sit back in hot water and simply enjoy the soaking. However, when he entered the hot spring area, he found that it was all dried up.

"What?" He went to investigate. "No water? Seriously?" He was already in his towel, having stripped down to nothing earlier. "Come on!"

"Oh, didn't expect to see you here, Oda." Nagata recognized that voice and turned to see that it was Mitsuki Akechi, his fellow Armored War God from Gi. It was perhaps a little awkward to meet someone you knew so suddenly at a hot spring, but Nagata was so disappointed by the lack of soothing water he didn't pay the awkwardness much mind.

"Akechi?" Nagata asked as he saw the other male also in a towel.

The wielder of Baron's powers went over and saw the state of the hot spring and grimaced. "Bone dry. Damn."

"What are you doing here?" Nagata asked.

"Well, I've been doing such a good job taking care of the RinJyuKen's agents and bandits that Sousou asked me to come along on vacation with her," Mitsuki told him. "But..." He looked back at the dried up hot spring. "How exactly are we supposed to relax without anything to soak in?"

Nagata shrugged, "Beats me, dude."

"So, I take it you're still travelling with those girls, huh?" asked Mitsuki.

"Well, Bacho's off on her own and Chou'un nowhere to be found," Nagata started. He did figure Chou'un was following them in that ridiculous Kachou Kamen disguise for some time. "We did pick up a new travelling companion. Her name's Komei. Her teacher asked us to bring her along. Then there's Sonshoko."

"Sonshoko? Isn't she...?"

"Yeah, she is," Nagata confirmed. So he wasn't the only one who knew the history of the Three Kingdoms. "Youngest daughter of the Son family. A bit of a brat but she grows on you after a bit. We're taking her with us back to Go's capital to drop her off with her family. Oh, and guess what? Inves Games are common in Go's capital."

"Because of Zangetsu?" Mitsuki guessed.

"How did you know?" Nagata questioned.

"Just a lucky guess," Mitsuki shrugged. "So, you wanna go get dressed back up? It's a bit awkward for us to be standing here in nothing but our towels, isn't it?"

"Right, let's go. I'm guessing the girls are having the same problem."

* * *

The two groups met back up in the inn's dining area. As expected, the women's side was also dry. Chouhi and Sonshoko had found out when they tried to jump in and their rumps landed on hard stone. Though, Sousou was disappointed by not being able to have a soak, Mitsuki knew that she wasn't completely upset as she got to see Kanu again in the buff. She was one of Sousou's conquests that had managed to slip away and Sousou had a lot of pride in always getting her target.

"According to the locals, the water flow's been a bit sporadic lately because of an earthquake half a month ago," Kanu started. After the utter failure of a dip in the hot springs, she asked the owner what was going on. The answer was not encouraging that the problem could be solved in a short time.

"That should be something they could've told us earlier," muttered Nagata.

"It's quite an inconvenience," Komei agreed.

"Yeah, I hurt my butt and now it's all bruised!" Sonshoko complained.

"And mine's all red!" added Chouhi.

"Looks like our little pleasure trip's ruined," sighed Kakoton.

"Sure looks like it," Mitsuki agreed. He had been looking forward to just soaking in hot spring water for once in months. Now that entire dream was just ruined, leaving him depressed. So much for a reminder of home.

"I was really looking forward to curing my fatigue in the hot spring since it's been awhile. What a pity," Sousou said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I wanted to get into a huge bath too," Chouhi voiced her disappointment.

"How about we go looking for a new hot spring?" Komei suggested.

"A new hot spring?" asked Kanu. What was her small charge talking about now?

"You mean finding a new place where hot water flows and go digging there?" questioned Sonshoko.

"Yes, but of course there's no guarantee we'll find one, but I think it's worth a try," said Komei.

"Keifa, what do you think?" Karin asked her advisor Juniku.

"I think it's a good idea," Juniku answered.

"Then let's go looking for a hot spring!" announced Chouhi, leaping to her feet in cheer.

"Wait a minute," Sonshoko interrupted.

"What?"

"Since both our groups will be looking for a hot spring, how about we make a contest out of it. First group who finds it wins," Sonshoko challenged.

"That sounds interesting," Sousou replied, intrigued.

"OK, so the winners are the ones who find the hot spring. What do the losers get?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, if you lose, then all of you will become my servants," Sonshoko answered. Nagata rolled his eyes. Here we go again...

"You...!" Kakoton growled at the rude child. How dare some small child just demand that her leader serve her like some common underling! Didn't she know who she was dealing with?

"Shunran, it's alright," Sousou calmed her general down.

"But Karin-sama-!"

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow. While Sousou could be a rather cool-headed individual, she still had her pride. If someone tried such a stunt on her she'd likely behead someone. Why on Earth was she looking like she was on the verge of accepting that little contest that the little princess was proposing?

"It's alright. OK, we'll become your servants if we lose. However, if your group loses then Kanu is mine," Sousou smiled.

"Ah. Should've known," Mitsuki smiled, knowing that Sousou would use such an opportunity to bed Kanu again, this time hopefully uninterrupted.

"Alright," Sonshoko agreed.

"Wait, I didn't agree to this!" Kanu started to protest. She had barely escaped Sousou's clutches with her chastity intact the last time they ran into the ruler of Gi! If they lost this contest, Kanu didn't think that there would be a convenient assassin to distract Sousou from her amorous attentions!

"Aisha, it seems this is out of our hands," Nagata told her.

"Since it's decided, let's charge ahead!" Sousou ordered.

"We'd better win. I already serve one haughty loli. I don't want to become the servant of another," Mitsuki said before Karin kicked him in the shin. "Argh! Dammit!" Sousou's group ran out of the inn with Mitsuki limping after them to catch up, cursing Sousou as he went.

"Looks like we got no choice, girls," Nagata told them, standing up. "Come on, let's get some equipment and find that hot spring to save Aisha's chastity."

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu blushed in embarrassment.

"What's chastity?" Chouhi asked. Nobody answered.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sousou's party to collect everything they needed for their little hot spring hunting trip. Juniku was using dowsing rods to look for a hot spring as Kakoton, Sousou and Mitsuki followed. Sousou's enforcer and general were both carrying their digging equipment. Mitsuki was still a bit sour over being kicked and would throw a dirty look at Sousou, which caused Kakoton in turn to bop his shoulder.

Kakoton asked, "Karin-sama, is it alright to make such an agreement? If we lose we'll end up becoming the servants to someone we know nothing about."

"Actually, I know who she is," Mitsuki spoke up. "Gaim told me she's the youngest daughter of the Son family in Go."

"Really?" Kakoton was surprised. "What is she doing travelling with their group?"

"He didn't say. But I do know that I don't wanna be her servant. I already serve Sousou and I'm not gonna let anything change that," Mitsuki replied. He wisely decided to leave the usual loli jabs out. Sousou had heavy tools within reach and he didn't want to see if she would get riled up enough for her to try and see if they would hurt him.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gain," Sousou added. "In order to gain a brave warrior like Kanu, little risk is unavoidable."

"Plus she's the one that got away, right?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes," Sousou confirmed. "Soon she will warm my bed whenever I ask. All we have to do is win."

"Still..." Kakoton seemed doubtful.

"Come on, Kakoton. Don't tell me you're not confident that we can win," Mitsuki teased.

"Or are you jealous?" added Sousou, sending a smoking look over her shoulder at her general.

"What are you talking about?" Kakoton flushed.

"Don't worry about it, Shunran. Even if Kanu does become my new subordinate, I'll love you just the same," Sousou reassured. "You do know my bed is huge right?" Sousou watched as Kakoton blushed. "You're so cute, sometimes." Mitsuki rolled his eyes at Sousou's flirting. It never seemed to end and no matter how much of a tease she was, it still worked!

"By the way, Keifa," Kakoton called to their strategist, "We've been walking a long way now. Can you really find the hot spring with those sticks?"

"Of course," Juniku answered confidently as she held up her dowsing rods. "This is the best method to find can even find winter melons found hidden in the earth and not just hot springs."

"Well, with no real leads, it's a good as way as any," shrugged Mitsuki. "Lead the way, Juniku."

"Don't order me around," Juniku huffed at him.

"Oh but I thought you loved it," Mitsuki snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a forest, Bunshu and Ganryo were wearing pith helmets with Ensho walking behind them wearing a white sun hat. Haru wondered where they could've gotten that headgear as they didn't seem like something the ancient Chinese would have. Then again, a lot of the things here seemed out of place like maid cafes and the like. However, people accepted them so he had stopped questioning such things. He himself was in his travelling clothes as he walked alongside Ensho who seemed tired. Ganryo was holding the map as Haru carried the digging equipment. Bunshu was carrying a bag filled with supplies like water canteens and food.

"Toshi, it feels like we've been walking here for ages. Please don't tell me we're lost," groaned Ensho.

"I'm sure we're not lost," Ganryo said. "It's just that I can't figure out how to get to the marked location."

"Maybe the hole there used to be an important path or something," Haru suggested. "Because I'm pretty sure we walked past that same tree _twice _already."

"How can you tell? The trees look all the same to me," Bunshu replied.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to take me camping. He also taught me how to tell the difference between trees so I could mark my path," Haru explained. "I think we're walking in circles."

"So does that mean we won't find my treasure?" demanded Ensho.

"Ah, I'm sure it's around here somewhere," assured Ganryo, though she didn't sound all too sure herself.

Bunshu then called, "Everyone, look over there!"

Ensho's mood brightened, "Is it the treasure?"

"No, look!"

The group from En spotted Sousou's party walking by. The group was a little surprised to see Sousou in the middle of nowhere, especially not without any kind of army with her. It confused Haru, wondering what the small warlord would want.

Ensho's eyes narrowed as she asked, "What's the insolent little brat doing?"

"Well, judging from the digging equipment, it looks like she's treasure hunting," Haru assumed.

"It does seem so," Ganryo agreed,

Ensho's scowled, "There is no way I will let her get my treasure!"

"But she's brought her Armored War God," trembled Bunshu. They stood a better chance if Baron wasn't there.

"Have you forgotten?" Ensho wrapped hugged Haru's right arm. The spoiled ruler beamed imperiously while Haru just sweatdropped at her blatantly showering affection once again. She did it every time she thought she had an opening for it. "We have our own as well so we won't have any problems."

"Ah, I forgot," Bunshu pondered, looking more and more confident. "So, we should just jump them and take them out."

"Actually, if they're looking for the treasure too, maybe they know the way," Ganryo suggested. "We should just follow them and snatch it when we have the chance."

"Good idea! As expected of an IQ score 32!" praised Bunshu.

"It's 34!" corrected Ganryo indignantly.

"Is that really such a number to be proud of?" Haru wondered, but was unheard.

"Fiance, if Sousou's Armored War God gets in the way, please fight him for me," Ensho requested.

"Hai, hai," sighed Haru. He wasn't too sure if their plan was a little on the devious side, but he was interested to see how strong Baron was. He'd go along with it so long as nothing too serious went on.

* * *

Ignorant of the schemers tailing them, Sousou's group emerged into the clearing still following Juniku and her divining rods. No one said anything as they continued into the clearing, waiting for some kind of reaction. They immediately got it when all of a sudden the divining rods crossed in Juniku's hands.

"OK, if I'm right, then there's a hot spring right here," Juniku stated as the group stopped at a rock.

"So, it's under a rock?" Mitsuki asked. There was no way that finding a hot spring would be so easy. Kanu would just drop in shame knowing that Sousou had managed to find a hot spring so easily. It made Mitsuki want to be there when the announcement was made. It would be a good laugh if nothing else.

"Alright, let's get started!" said Kakoton eagerly, ready to dig up the hot spring.

"Actually, that can wait," interrupted Sousou, "Right now I'm thirsty. Let's all take a drink of water from the river over there."

"Right now?" Kakoton questioned.

"I'm going too," Juniku went with Sousou.

"Come on, Kakoton. You heard the boss. Besides, this rock isn't going anywhere," Mitsuki told the general. He was a bit parched himself. Kakoton decided to just go along since she really couldn't argue with her leader. She loved her too much to do otherwise. As the group left to get a drink, Ensho and her hunting party were watching them go from their hiding place in the underbrush.

"Looks like the treasure must be under that rock," Ganryo pointed.

"Alright," Bunshu grinned. "Let's get it."

"Come on now," Ensho called to Haru who followed. They surrounded the rock and Haru cracked his knuckles.

"Doesn't look too heavy," said Haru. He squatted down and grabbed hold of the rock before lifting it up. "There!" However, what they found was not treasure but a swarm of creepy-crawlies that made all three girls screams. Haru, being the only male, just blocked his ears and let the bugs go on their way.

"They're more scared of us than we are of them," he tried to reason, but the girls were too busy screaming and dancing around to keep the bugs from crawling up their legs.

* * *

Nagata looked up and asked, "Hey, did you girls just hear something?"

"What is it, Gaim-sama?" asked Kanu.

"Nah, must be my imagination," Nagata shook his head.

He, Kanu, Komei and Chouhi were digging up a hot spring. According to the blonde, this was the most likely location for one. Sonshoko, of course, was being lazy and leaving the work to them as she rested on a rock.

"Can't you people hurry up? I'm bored," whined Sonshoko.

"This would go a lot faster if you helped," Nagata deadpanned.

"A princess doesn't do sweaty work like that," Sonshoko defended. She then asked, curious, "By the way, Komei. I saw you ask the locals questions and mark the map. What was that about?"

"Hot springs can be usually found where veins of earth and water intersect. Strange phenomena always happens in places like that. For example: strange clouds hovering in the sky throughout the day or a strange pillar of light reaching the sky. That's why I asked the locals about stuff like that so I could mark those places on the map," Komei explained, lifting a homemade map she made before they left the town.

"And you deduced that this place would have a hot spring?" asked Nagata.

"Of course," Komei smiled.

Sonshoko waited as they continued to dig then yawned. She really wanted to win the contest and have Sousou as her servant. She'd have conquered all of Gi when her sister hadn't even begun a campaign yet! A rustle then caught her attention and she spotted a flash of white at the corner of her eye. Looking at it, she spotted a rabbit and her eyes brightened, "A bunny!" It hopped away and she went to chase it. "Wait, come back!"

"Hey, Sonshoko! Don't wander off!" Nagata called but she ignored him, running into the woods. "Why doesn't she ever listen?"

"You know, if she got lost, she wouldn't be our responsibility anymore," Chouhi suggested.

"Rinrin, that isn't nice," chided Komei.

Suddenly, they heard Sonshoko scream and saw her run out of the forest to hide behind Kanu. "What's wrong?" Kanu asked.

"There! A bear!" Sonshoko pointed and they all saw a bear come out of the forest. It was running, and looked downright angry as it charged towards the group. Somehow, the group just knew that Sonshoko would have done something to anger one of the meanest denizens of the forest. She had her way of getting in trouble everywhere she went.

"Shit!" Nagata cursed but Chouhi's eyes widened in recognition.

"It's Ranran!" Chouhi ran up to the bear much to everyone's bewilderment. Even the bear seemed confused as Chouhi ran up to it and wrapped her arms around its neck. It was just such a surreal moment that no one seemed to have any idea what was happening.

"Ranran?" they repeated, stunned at what their young friend was doing.

"This bear's Ranran, an old friend of mine!" Chouhi beamed. She then told them how she had found Ranran as a cub years ago and raised him as a pet. They had lived together, ate together, bathed together and even slept together. Eventually, Ranran grew up so Chouhi had to let the bear go. "But now I've found him again!"

"Um, Rinrin, how can you be sure it's the same bear?" Nagata asked.

"I know, because Ranran has a white patch of fur right under here!" She raised up the bear's arm to show its armpit, only to see no white patch. She went pale and so did the others. "Um...I think...I got the wrong bear..."

"RUN!" Nagata yelled and they all fled from the bear as it chased after them.

* * *

It took a lot of running, but they finally managed to get away. The group eventually lost the bear around a cluster of rocks somewhere. Once again safe, they stopped to rest, panting and gasping for air. Everyone was more than a little irritated at Sonshoko for first provoking the bear somehow in the few moments she left their sight, and at Chouhi for making it worse by hugging the bear.

"Rinrin...next time...if you see a bear...don't assume it's the same one...you met when you were little!" Nagata yelled out between shallow breaths. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Sorry...I thought it was really...Ranran!" Chouhi apologized.

"All bears look alike!" Kanu snapped.

"So, where are we now?" Nagata asked.

"Let me check the map," Komei offered.

* * *

The Ensho Party was having their own downtrodden times among the trees. After screaming themselves hoarse in disgust at the number of bugs under the rock, the group decided to go back to their map and try to get back on track towards the treasure. Still, spirits were pretty down as they trudged through the woods.

"Hey, are you girls OK?" Haru asked.

"That was dreadful," Ensho shivered. "So many bugs."

"So gross," agreed Bunshu.

"Sick," Ganryo stuck out her tongue.

Bunshu huffed angrily, "It must have been a trap set by Juniku for us!"

"That cat-eared wench!" Ensho growled with a clenched fist. "We should torture her when we get our hands on her!"

"Yeah!" Bunshu agreed. "Let's make her eat squid and onion until she's sick!"

"Abalone livers would be good as well!"

"And break a tangerine peel in half under her nose!"

Haru blinked in confusion, "Is that really such a torture? It sounds more like stuff you don't like instead of stuff she wouldn't like."

"It's torture I tell you!" Bunshu insisted. "No one on earth would like those things!"

"But I like squids and onions," Haru retorted.

"But at the same time?" asked Bunshu. "I bet you don't!"

"I wouldn't know! I've never tried them together. If you ask me, that sounds like it might be a good tangy treat."

"Bah! You Armored War Gods don't understand mortal tastes!"

As the two argued about the tortures of unusual kinds of food, Ganryo called for Ensho's attention as she saw something up ahead. The two women hid behind a bush and peered at what the retainer had seen. They quietly spied on Kanu's group as Komei looked at a map on a tree stump. Almost bumping into the two, Bunshu and Haru looked over their shoulders to see the other group.

"Hm?" Bunshu blinked. She saw their digging equipment and Komei holding a map. "Look over there."

"Is everyone trying to take my treasure?" accused Ensho, gritting her teeth.

"It looks like their map doesn't have any holes. It should show us a clear way to the treasure much more clearly," observed Bunshu.

"Then we shall take their map," Ensho commanded.

"Right," Ganryo agreed.

"But we need to be careful. Their Armored War God's tough," Bunshu reminded.

Haru stood back. He had a feeling their plan may not go as smoothly as they thought. He also wasn't sure if he should really go through with the plan. He and Nagata were friends and he really didn't want to stab him in the back. Maybe if he could just explain what was going on they could see if Nagata's map was for treasure. If it was, maybe they could split the spoils or have a race to see who could get it first.

"Here we go again," he sighed.

* * *

Bunshu and Ganryo, being former bandits were no strangers to being sneaky and snatching people from behind. It was one of the aspects of being bandits which they weren't terrible at before they joined up with Ensho. So relying on that old talent, they managed to sift through the bushes so they could grab the weakest member of the group. So for once correctly concluding who that was, they had both grabbed Sonshoko, taking her hostage. Ensho quickly took her place, already laughing her usual imperial laugh. She was confident with her victory now that she had something over the other Armored War God.

"Ensho!?" Kanu cried.

"We have your friend! Now, if you don't want anything to happen to her, hand over the map!" Ensho demanded.

"Do whatever you want with her," Chouhi deadpanned.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sonshoko exclaimed.

"Hey, wait a minute," Nagata blinked as she pointed at Ensho and her retainers. "If you three are here, that means..." He saw Haru step out from behind the bushes. "Hey, Haru!"

"Hey Nagata," Haru returned the greeting.

"Didn't expect to see you here. How've you been?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, you know. Been staying with Ensho-sama. She lets me beat up all the bandits, and I get a nice place to sleep and great food to eat," shrugged Haru.

"Will you please pay attention to me!?" Ensho yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Haru apologized.

"Knuckle-sama, please make them give me their map," Ensho requested. Incidentally, she tried to make herself sound cute as she made her plea. Bunshu and Ganryo sweatdropped at the request, knowing that kidnappers really didn't have the right to sound cute when they asked for anything.

"OK," Haru nodded before turning back to Nagata and his friends, "Hey, man. Sorry about this. Nothing personal."

"I understand," Nagata nodded as Haru took out his SengokuDriver.

As Sonshoko struggled in her captors' grasp, her Ichigo Lockseed slipped out of her pocket and landed on the ground. The noise caught her captor's attention and she looked down to see the device. Curious, Ensho picked it up and studied it. Sonshoko was of course less than pleased, "Hey! That's mine!"

"A Lockseed?" Ensho uttered in fascination. Haru had told her about the Lockseeds when she had asked where his wonderful armor and powers had come from. How had this little girl gotten one? They were supposed to come from a realm of Heaven called Helheim Forest. Utterly fascinated, she began fiddling with the device. When she found the release switch, she unlocked the Lockseed and caused a portal to zip open in midair.

"Huh?" Haru blinked, as Nagata paled and stopped moving. He turned around and saw what Ensho had done. "Shit!" The Shika Inves from earlier jumped out, scaring Ensho. She dropped the Lockseed accidentally, causing the Shika Inves to stop moving and just stare into space.

"OK, this isn't good!" Nagata grimaced as the Shika Inves threw its head back and bellowed. It then lunged at Ensho but Haru knocked it aside with a shoulder-tackle.

"What is that thing!?" yelled Ganryo.

"It's a monster!" yelled Bunshu. Both girls let go on Sonshoko as they tried to back away from the snarling monster.

Nagata spotted the Ichigo Lockseed lying on the ground. As long as he could get it, he could send the Inves back where it came from. However, as the portal was still left gaping, several curious Elementary Inves went to inspect it and leapt through it to land on the ground in the human world.

"As if this couldn't get any worse," frowned Nagata as he slapped on his SengokuDriver with Haru doing the same. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" repeated Haru.

**[ORANGE!]**

**[KURUMI!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

**[KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!]**

"Get the Lockseed and close that portal!" Gaim ordered as he slashed an Elementary Inves and kicked it away. The Shika Inves tackled into him and knocked him to the ground before stomping on him. Knuckle punched it off and helped Gaim up to his feet.

"You OK?" Knuckle asked.

'I'm fine, but if we don't close that portal..."

"I know. Inves infestation. You don't have to tell me twice."

Ganryo and Bunshu abandoned even trying to get Sonshoko back in favor of fleeing with Ensho, leaving the others behind. Sonshoko grabbed her Ichigo Lockseed and closed it lock, closing the portal. However, that just left the Inves all stranded here.

"You!" Sonshoko held her Lockseed up so the Shika Inves could see her. "I command you to stop!" It stopped moving and Sonshoko let out a sigh of relief. However, an Elementary Inves snuck up behind her and startled her, causing her to drop the Ichigo Lockseed. It landed near the Shika Inves' feet. Once again out of control, it looked prepared to attack. However, it suddenly seemed to smell something it really liked. Looking down, it spotted the Lockseed and rumbled in delight. Leaning down, it picked it up the Lockseed before opening its mouth to swallow it whole.

Suddenly, the Shika Inves' body expanded and it became a giant hulking beast. Its bronze armor all shattered off as its torso became massive and its arms grew longer and more muscled. Its legs were spindly compared to the rest of it, and looked more beast-like than before. Its chest was decorated with more blue flame-like decoration and two massive flame-like wing protrusions matching the Inves' antlers. It's head was small, but it looked more deer-like with a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the girls screamed, backing away from the large monster.

Now in its Evolved State, it could breathe fire. Now an even more aggressive and mindless monster, it spewed fireballs at everything it could see. The stranded Elementary Inves were all obliterated by the fireballs while Kanu, Chouhi and Komei took cover with Sonshoko. The Riders ducked out of the way.

"What...what happened?" Sonshoko trembled.

"This is how dangerous an Inves can become," Komei answered, remembering the numerous warnings Gaim had given her over properly commanding an Inves. "I thought your Armored War God explained this already."

Knuckle and Gaim were being stared down by the gigantic Shika Inves in its Evolved State.

"Got a plan?" Knuckle asked.

**[COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

"Huh?" Gaim heard that and looked up to see Baron coming down and striking the Inves from behind with the Banaspear. The Inves howled and swatted Baron away and he went tumbling.

"Akechi!" cried Gaim.

"I'm fine," grunted Baron as he picked himself up. He had heard the noise and went to check it out. Of everything he was expecting, the one thing he wasn't expecting to see was a Evolved Shika Inves. "So, who let the Inves loose?"

"I'll tell ya right after we beat this thing," Gaim replied.

"Got an idea?" Baron asked.

"We hit it with our Hissatsus at the same time."

"Works for me!" Knuckle slammed his fists together.

The Evolved Shika Inves snarled and like it could understand their words, moved in to attack. It shot several fireballs at the three, forcing them on the defensive as they blocked or dipped past the blows. The Inves took advantage of that and charge forward. With its long arms, it swung wide and smashed all three Riders at once. With the natural muscle of the Inves and having devoured an A-Class Lockseed its muscle was enhanced significantly. All three Riders were launched clean off their feet and launched several feet back. They cleared the tree line entirely and landed in the gravel near a river.

"Ah!"

Nearby were Sousou, Kakoton, and Juniku, refilling their canteens when the Riders smashed through the trees. Landing in heaps, they groaned and tried to get back up. The Evolved Shika Inves was quick to follow as it burst out of the forest full of fury.

"What the-?!" Kakoton gasped in shock.

"A monster!" cried Juniku.

Baron turned to Sousou and said, "Sousou, I know you would never run away. However, I think this is one of those times you should make an exception."

"I do not flee but I will make a strategic retreat," she said imperiously.

"Good girl. Now do it!" Baron shouted, getting back up.

"Shunran, Keifa, let's go. This is out of our hands," Sousou ordered as she led her general and retainer elsewhere. Baron smiled and then turned to face the Evolved Shika Inves.

"I think we're going to need a little more muscle to get this guy open for a finisher attack," Knuckle huffed as he stood up.

"Read my mind!" Gaim nodded, picking another Lockseed from his belt.

**[PINE!]**

He removed the Orange Lockseed before placing Pine in its place and cutting it open.

**[LOCK ON! SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!]**

The Pine arms came down and opened to wrap around his body, arming Gaim with the Pine Arms. Swinging the weapon, he and Knuckle prepared for another charge.

"Hmph. I'm not above accepting advice from others when I need it," Baron huffed. Reaching down, he removed his Banana Lockseed and drew the Mango Lockseed. Holding it up, he unlocked it.

**[MANGO!]**

This caused the Banana Arms to vanish before he put the Mango Lockseed into his SengokuDriver, locking it in. Above him, the Mango Arms lowered from another portal, looking like a large red fruit as it came down.

**[LOCK ON!]**

He struck the Cutting Blade, splitting open the Mango Lockseed to reveal what was inside. The top was yellow, and diced like prepared mango. The bottom half held a yellow mace, indicating the weapon.

**[COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!]**

The Mango Arms split open, the outside skin folding onto the back and looking like a cape or cloak of some sort. The rest of the Arms came down onto Baron's head. The shoulder pieces folded down, proving to be flat and crimson with yellow cube productions split into the squares mangos were usually cut into for serving. The chestplate also folded, being red and imitating a male pectorals with a yellow cubed abdomen. His helmet was revealed, the new attachment being red with yellow horns that curved downward, cubed like served mango. His visor had turned a deeper shade of yellow, but appeared to be cubed like served mango. A flash and in his hand appeared a mace with a top styled after cubed mango assembled in the head of the hammer with jagged edges, otherwise known as the Mango Punisher

"Kamen Rider Gaim! Arriving on stage!"

"Kamen Rider Knuckle! Sanjou!"

"Kamen Rider Baron! Advancing!"

The three Riders charged at the snarling Inves as it bellowed and charged right back at them. Gaim took the initiative by swinging the Pine Iron and smashing it across the Inves' face. The beast stumbled back with a screech of pain, which made for a perfect opportunity for Baron. He ran in close to the Inves and swung wide, smashing its leg with the Mango Punisher, causing the Inves to tumble over. Knuckle quickly took over from their, landing a nasty uppercut to the Inves' face, landing it straight on its back.

Baron moved again, this time leaping into the air before coming back down with an overhead swing. The Inves snarled and rolled to avoid the blow, but not enough to avoid taking the blow to the decoration on its back, shattering one of the wing-like protrusions as Baron's attack hit the ground, cracking it.

"Keep up the pressure!" Gaim barked, swinging the Pine Iron several more times.

"Yeah!" Knuckle cheered, running for the Inves again to bash its sides with his fists, causing the Inves to snarl and twist away before taking a swing at him. Knuckle ducked before taking a flying leap, slugging the Inves in the face, making it stumble back. It tried to recover and retaliate, but a Pine Iron strike to the face knocked it back further.

"Let's finish this!" Gaim commanded as he sliced the Cutting Blade over the Pine Lockseed.

**[SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!]**

"Alright!" Knuckle hit the Cutting Blade twice.

**[KURUMI AU LAIT!]**

And Baron did the same.

**[COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!]**

"HYAH!" Gaim kicked the Pine Iron at the Evolved Shika Inves. The Pine Iron grew and stuck itself to the Evolved Shika Inves' head. At the same time, Baron was spinning around and around as his Mango Punisher began to glow. Juice-like energy spilled from it as it started to charge. As for Knuckle, a giant projection of a walnut appeared around his body.

"NOW!" Gaim then leapt into the air again, executing a flying kick. At the same time, Knuckle launched himself at the Evolved Shika Inves as Baron swung the Mango Punisher, sending a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head flying at the Inves. The simultaneous attacks hit the Inves at the same time and the Inves exploded.

Gaim and Knuckle landed and both stood up together to admire their work.

"Yatta!" Knuckle cheered. "We did it!" He slapped Gaim on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"Yeah, we sure did," Gaim agreed.

"Hm," Baron nodded as he shouldered the Mango Punisher.

A rock near the explosion toppled over and all of a sudden water came gushing out from the ground. The sunlight hit it just right to make a rainbow and the three Armored War Gods stood in surprise.

* * *

The Armored War Gods went to get their girls to show them the hot spring. As the spring was found by both Gaim and Baron at the same time after they had defeated the Inves with Knuckle, the competition ended in a tie. So, Sonshoko didn't get new servants and Kanu's chastity was safe for another day. The Riders then left the girls to enjoy the hot spring as they went elsewhere. Well, more like they were banished while the girls could enjoy the spoils they had fought for.

So all three groups had dipped into the spring, taking the time to enjoy the hot water. Even Ensho's group was allowed to take part. Ensho was getting sick of the woods in any case and just wanted to go home. They could go treasure hunting another time, especially since it turned out Komei's map wasn't a treasure map like Ensho's. So confident in her eventual victory, Ensho declared they would go home and prepare a proper excursion before coming back again.

So the girls were enjoying their dip, chatting, or in the odd case molesting one another to compare breast size or contest sensitivity. Only Sonshoko was quiet as she absently splashed her hand through the water. She was upset because the Lockseed Zangetsu had given to her was now gone. It had been eaten by the Shika Inves. She would have to go and get a new one. Not only had it been rare and high-ranked, it had also been a present from her Zan-niichan and she felt awful about losing it the way she did. Although it wasn't her fault, she still felt like it was. How was she going to face him after losing the present he gave her?

* * *

The boys being effectively banished and threatened under severe punishment if they tried peeping on them had to go out and find something to do while they waited for their turn in the spring. It had been Mitsuki's idea to go on a run into the Helheim Forest for Lockseeds since they now knew that Helheim was real and they could hunt down more Lockseeds to use for themselves or to arm their friends in case things got too hairy. Haru thought it was a great idea while Nagata was a little wary. He had been there before and had seen how quick the Inves could start hunting for them if they weren't careful. Still, with Baron and Knuckle backing him up he figured it would be a bit of a safer plan.

So once again in the misty Helheim Forest, Gaim slowly walked through while trying not to make much noise. He didn't want to attract anymore Inves by accident. He had fought enough of them that day. He didn't need to go far before he approached a tree with several Lockseed Fruits growing on it. Rather than immediately pluck the fruit, he took the time to examine the fruit. Unlike in the show, the fruit was real and he could see that the fruits seemed to be various sizes as well as different degrees of ripeness. The only real guess he had at ripeness was how purple the flowers were. The more purple they were, the more ripe they were by his estimate.

"Maybe the riper ones give better Lockseeds," Gaim muttered to himself. Looking over the plants, he found some of the bigger fruits and plucked one off the vine. After a moment, the fruit flashed and transformed into a Vehicle Lockseed, a Rose Attacker to be specific. "Okay. Haru might like this. But I'm here for Sonshoko and Rinrin." Haru had been left in the human world since he didn't have a Lockvehicle. He also needed to guard the girls. He did extract a promise from the pair to at least try to get him some Lockseeds for himself and his group though. Gaim looked up and picked out several Lockseeds that seemed like they were of a decent size.

"Anything good?" asked Baron, approaching from his own side, holding a vine with multiple Lockseed Fruits dangling from it.

"Just a sec," Gaim replied as the four fruits he held flashed and transformed. One had become an Ichigo Lockseed which was just what he was looking for while the second had turned into a Matsubokkuri Lockseed. He'd give that one to Chouhi as a gift. The third Lockseed was a brand new Lockseed he never saw on the show. It was a pale orange and looked like it was oddly shaped like a star. On the front were the black markings L.S.-14. The fourth one was a Lockseed he had never seen before as well. The front was marked with a round blue fruit with a green stem on the top. The centre was marked with the black identifier L.S.-15.

"I think I just got a Blueberry Lockseed and a Carambola Lockseed," Gaim admitted, lifting up the new Lockseeds.

"Really? You mean starfruit? Lockseeds that the show hasn't shown?" Baron asked, intrigued. "That might come in handy."

"Yeah," Gaim agreed, tucking the Lockseeds away into his travel bag. "Anyway, I got what I came for. I'm getting out of here before the Inves come storming at us again."

"Yeah, I think I've got enough," Baron nodded, lifting the vine he was carrying. "Let's get out of here before we get mobbed."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The two took out their Lockvehicle Lockseeds and activated them before tossing them into the air. The Lockseeds unfolded into their motorbikes. Gaim's was the familiar Sakura Hurricane while Baron's was the green and red Rose Attacker. The two mounted their bikes and sped out of the Helheim Forest, the bikes reaching maximum velocity before the exit portals formed and took them out of the Helheim Forest.

Haru was waiting for them in the human world and saw the portals form before two Lockvehicles shot out of them. The bikes came to a stop in front of him and he smiled, "Welcome back. Got anything special?"

"Here," Gaim tossed a Rose Attacker Lockseed to him and Haru caught it.

"What? Just this?" Haru asked. He was looking forward to some more.

"Sorry," Gaim apologized. "I only got enough for my friends and I."

"If you want more Lockseeds like us, you have to go into the forest to get them yourself," Baron told him. "Fair warning, the competition is fierce."

"Alright, alright," nodded Haru. Well, that was fair. Helheim was supposedly dangerous so it was unreasonable for others to risk themselves for a guy they barely knew. At least he could go back to Helheim at his own pace and raid it at his pleasure.

"Come on. The girls should be done with their dip and I deserve a nice relaxing soak after what we went through," Baron said to them.

"Yeah..." agreed Gaim. He really wanted to take a nice long soak.

* * *

**KRD: OK, here's another chapter done. Hopefully, you guys can enjoy it. There's humor, action and a bit of fan service. We did our best on this and enjoyed ourselves immensely. See ya.**

**TFP: Well. the journey continues and the Riders are starting to bulk up their arsenal, but at the same time the Helheim Forest is beginning to affect the people of the Three Kingdoms according to Sonshoko. How will this affect the balance of power?**

* * *

**(OMAKE CORNER! CHECK IT OUT!)**

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Inves**: The native inhabitants of the Helheim Forest, these creatures come in three variations. The first are the Elementary Inves. While mostly grey, they also have a secondary color. These colors are blue, green and red. Some are known to possess insect-like wings, giving them the ability to fly. The second variation are the Berserker State Inves which resemble humanoid animals. The Berserker State Inves can either evolve from an Elementary Inves if they eat enough of the Lockseed fruits or when a human or other humanoid creatures eat the fruit which contain a powerful mutagen which completely rewrites their DNA and altering their mentality into a feral state. While eating the Lockseed fruit facilitate the evolution at a much slower rate, an Elementary Inves may go through accelerated evolution once they consume a mature third variation are the rare Evolved State Inves which are much larger and aggressive. While mostly evolved from the Berserker State Inves, an Elementary Inves may skip the Berserker State and evolved straight in the Evolved State if they ingest enough mature Lockseeds at once.

**Mango Arms: **This is the armor generated by the Mango Lockseed (L.S.-11). The user gains heightened physical strength but in exchange jumping height and running speed are greatly reduced. The Mango Arms' personal weapon is the Mango Punisher, a mace with a head resembling a cubed mango. As the strength of the user is increased by Mango Arms, the blows are quite powerful and can cause massive damage with each hit. This Arms fits Baron's rather aggressive fighting style and he uses it when his default Banana Arms and Banaspear are unable to get the job done.


	10. Slaying Moon

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 10: Slaying Moon**

In the Go Kingdom, some of the palace residents were in a small flurry. One in particular was Sonken who at the time was marching towards her sister's throne room to have a few words with her. Her sister had been off crusading in another battle to expand Go's territory and while successful, reports came back that she had been wounded during the battle. So alive with worry, Sonken went to meet her sister and get the truth and maybe try to talk some sense into her older sister's head.

Sonken was a young woman who had long light pink hair, a trait which ran in their family. She kept it mostly tamed, reaching only her jawline while her bangs reached down to her back quite easily. She wore a long-sleeved red cheongsam, but the front was opened to allow view of her bellybutton and a portion of her breasts. On top of her head she wore a headdress to symbolize her status as a princess of Go. Her face was pretty, but tempered with a strong upbringing in royal life. Her eyes were crystal blue and on her forehead was a lotus-like marking which she and her sisters all sported.

"Onee-sama!" she called, finally running into the throne room. She expected to see her sister with injuries and bandages. However, she actually saw her sister, sitting on her throne, looking as healthy as ever. Flanking her were her aunt and advisor.

Hakufu Sonsaku was as regal as any woman on the throne should look. She had long flowing pale pink hair which was minimally tamed with needles keeping some of it bundled up. She was beautiful and had blue crystal eyes and the lotus marking like her sister. Her figure was lush and womanly, much of it being concealed by her tight red dress, although plenty of her cleavage was on display. She wore detached flowing sleeves, helping her show more regality.

On her left was Shuyu, her trusted advisor. Again, a woman renown not just for her looks, but also because of how intelligent she was. Under her guidance, Sonsaku had gone to war many times and managed to return victorious. She had long black hair which flowed freely and sported cunning green eyes with square-frame glasses. She wore a long red dress which exposed both her stomach and her cleavage, apparently a running fashion in Go's court. Her arms were covered by elbow-length gloves and a white shawl hung around her back and wrapped around her elbows. Her legs were just as revealed, covered by dark stockings and her feet adorned with high heels.

Lastly was Sonsaku and Sonken's aunt Sonsei. She was a more mature woman wearing mostly formal clothing of someone of her stature, flowing dress robes of light colors promoting the Son family. Of course, her stomach was exposed as well. She had pale pink hair, so pale it was almost white and tied back in a simple ponytail with a loop.

"Renfa-chan, what is it?" asked Sonsaku.

"Ah," Sonken blushed, utterly relieved to see her sister alive and well. Remembering her resolve, she pushed forward, "I-I am glad you have returned from another successful battle, Onee-sama. I-I had heard you were wounded and…"

"Oh, that?" Sonsaku chuckled in good nature. Lifting her left sleeve, she revealed her bandaged arm. "Nothing to worry about. Just a scratch, nothing more."

"But, Onee-sama, don't you think this is a little too much?" Sonken questioned.

"Sonken, how dare you question your sister!" Sonsei scolded.

"It's alright, Oba-ue," Sonsaku placated. "Now, Renfa-chan, what has you so worried?"

"Onee-sama, you've been going to war so often. I know it's for the sake of expanding our territory, but resources are going to become low and the men are exhausted," explained Sonken. "The people are the backbone of the kingdom and if their opinion of you crumbles then it may…"

"Fall apart?" interrupted Sonsaku, apparently anticipating the argument.

Sonken winced, fearing that she may have crossed a line since her sister didn't seem to be responding to the argument, "That isn't to say that I...ummm…"

"Renfa-chan, I know you are worried, but believe me when I say that I know what I'm doing. This is for the good of our kingdom, after all."

"But...how can so much war be considered good for us?" asked Sonken.

Sonsaku was about to reply, but was interrupted when another person entered the room. She was another one of the strategists, picked by Shuyu to assist her. She wore a cheongsam, but the skirt was rather short, revealing her legs which were covered in white stockings. The sleeves were red and oversized while the front revealed her bellybutton. Her hair came in an odd shade of green which was styled to curl around her neck in an unusual fashion. Her face reflected a kind of innocence not often seen in girls her age and she had a small pair of spectacles on her nose. Her name was Rikuson, the student of Shuyu who was learning how to be a strategist and advisor under the elder woman. Already her insights were being put to good use in running the kingdom.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting! Everyone, the preparations for the banquet are complete!" she announced cheerfully, somewhat missing the mood in the room. "Ara?"

* * *

Later, at the banquet, members of nobility were in attendance as food and wine was served. A cute pair of twins was providing the entertainment, singing to the guests, the famous Daikyo and Shokyo, the best entertainers in the court.

Meanwhile, stepping out onto the balcony was Shuyu. She had downed a few drinks before coming out for some fresh air. Coming out, she spotted a familiar face already there. He stood in functional white robes, more befitting of a soldier than a noble. The parts marked with green were harder to make out on his sleeves and pants, but she could identify them. His dark hair was well-groomed, looking respectable. It was neither too short nor too long, just the style someone of high standing should have. He also wore glasses, green-square frames, although he admitted that he didn't need them too often. He just wore them to make sure he didn't miss details of the world around him. The only other identifying mark was the mole on his right cheek which could be said to enhance his looks. His name was Masataka Miyamoto and he was the latest member to join as a member of Sonsaku's court.

Masataka watched the night sky and what few lights were left on in the city. It was such a serene sight he wasn't used to seeing in the skies of Tokyo. It was one of the little things which made ending up in the Three Kingdoms Era a rather relaxing and enlightening experience. It felt like he had all the space he needed to breathe, think, relax, and just move at his own pace. However, the downside to that was that it also gave him the opportunity to recall things he did not enjoy all that much about the Three Kingdoms Era.

"You're brooding over something."

Masataka blinked and looked up, taking notice of Shuyu as she approached him. She was as always impeccably beautiful with much of her body on display as usual with her choice of outfits. Masataka thought she just dressed that way to help her in any negotiations she assisted in. If a man was too busy staring at her cleavage or her beautiful face, they would be prone to slipping up and giving Sonsaku and her kingdom the better side of the agreement. It was a stroke of high intelligence, one of the things Masataka found Shuyu so much more attractive for. If he hadn't started falling for Sonsaku, he would have most definitely pursued her.

"I suppose," he nodded, looking out over the city.

Shuyu tilted her head before a sad smile came to her lips, "You found out about Sheren and I didn't you?"

Masataka sighed, "Yes. I'm sorry if it sounds like I was peeping, but I was coming to make sure if Sonsaku-sama didn't need me for anything before I turned in for the night. I...I um...I heard you two…"

"Reaffirming our love?" Shuyu asked with a smile, causing Masataka to blush but nod. Looking back out to the cityscape, she spoke, "So what do you think?"

"That I don't approve of two women being together, your different positions, or I'm upset that it's not me?" Masataka asked. "I hardly believe it is my place to deny love between anyone. Status is more your issue and not mine. As for being upset, I won't deny that but I am not going to flip into a rage over it. I'm just...disappointed I never saw the writing on the wall." he chuckled weakly. "In hindsight, it was rather obvious."

"From the day you fell into our bath," Shuyu giggled slightly. "Are you going to be alright? I can tell from your voice that you were quite taken with Sonsaku-sama."

"I was," Masataka agreed. "I was hoping that by living up to the name Armored War God it would at least give me a chance of earning her affections. Of course, I hadn't noticed that you had secured them a long time ago."

"That I did," Shuyu nodded. "But if it helps, she was quite flattered by your dedication to her cause and her well-being. Everyone could tell how fond of her you were. It actually made us both feel a little guilty and wonder how to break the news to you if you tried any harder."

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" sighed Masataka.

"It's more or less an open secret," Shuyu replied, resting her elbows on the edge of the wall, her chin in her hands. "But don't think that means that everyone was laughing at you or that the depth of your feelings weren't known or appreciated. The twins thought it was so romantic and Shaoren and Renfa have done much hoping it would bring a smile to your face should you have found out about us."

"At least I'm not considered a lovesick fool," Masataka laughed, but then sighed. "But it still doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know, but it does show you are a good man that many women would be lucky to have as their own," Shuyu replied. "You've done so much and asked for so little in return. I don't think there is much we could offer in return that would feel like a suitable reward."

"If I helped you all out for reward, I would be sitting on a pile of gold by now," Masataka shook his head. "The things I want most out of life are more precious than gold."

"Mn," Shuyu nodded. Standing up, she approached Masataka from the side before she captured his chin in her softly gloved hand. Turning him around to face her, she didn't give him much of a chance to speak before she planted a kiss on his lips. It was not a lusty kiss, nor a romantic one nor a truly passionate one. It was a kiss of thanks, one made to convey the gratefulness Shuyu felt to Masataka for being part of their court and their lives. It lasted for only a moment or two before she backed away. "As thanks from both myself and Sheren."

"Kissing another man when you have Sonsaku-sama," Masataka chuckled, although he was blushing from the kiss.

"I did that with full permission from her," Shuyu retorted with a smirk, but then she grew serious again. "There is one offer I can make you though. If you love Sheren as much as you have been hinting at."

"An offer of what?" Masataka blinked.

"When we unite the country, Sheren plans to abdicate the throne to her little sister," Shuyu explained, wringing her hands together and looking distinctly more embarrassed. "After that, we plan to go somewhere and live our lives together…"

"Quite the dream," Masataka nodded. "Where do I fit into this? I hardly wish to be a third wheel to you two."

Shuyu found the reference confusing, but continued, "When we're finally together...I...I wish to make a family with her. Give birth to children and raise them with Sheren and I as their parents. As you well know though, two women cannot impregnate one another in such a way."

"Yes but….oh," Masataka blushed brightly, finally getting what the advisor was hinting at.

"Y-yes," Shuyu nodded. "I...I would like for you to impregnate one or both of us at that time. Y-you would of course be the children's father and we would be happy to let you visit or even stay if you wished." She seemed to ramble slightly, making justifications. "Y-you have proven to be a very good man like I said and i-if Sheren and I were not together, both of us would agree that pursuing you would not be out of the question. Both being an Armored War God and distinguishing yourself so well in our eyes."

"I...um…" Masataka blinked, red as a turnip. On one hand his libido was screaming for him to take the deal since he would get to sleep with both Sonsaku and Shuyu, possibly both at the same time if he could wing it. His more sentimental side seemed to be considering it as well since since it would give him the chance to begin a family, something which sounded quite appealing if it was Sonsaku and Shuyu offering. The downside was that could he really interject himself into such an obviously loving relationship just so he could at least have Sonsaku for a little while at a time? It didn't seem fair to Shuyu even if he did consider her incredibly beautiful and someone he would have liked to pursue romantically if he hadn't met Sonsaku.

Shaking his head, he found his voice again, "Wouldn't I be interrupting your relationship by coming to visit the children or living there? It would make things rather tense between us all don't you think?"

Rather than be insulted or even disappointed, the reply seemed to make Shuyu smile, "Good answer. You truly do care about Sheren. Even to the point you wish our relationship well despite getting the opportunity to place yourself in it."

Masataka blinked, but then smiled, "That was a test wasn't it?"

"And you passed with flying colors," Shuyu nodded, crossing her arms. "For me it was to make sure you truly wouldn't try anything regarding us but at the same time Sheren asked me to apply it for a...different manner."

"And that would be?" asked Masataka, not liking the gleam in the strategist's eyes.

"That would be telling," Shuyu taunted before turning to leave. With a teasing saunter, she left Masataka alone with his thoughts.

"Now what is she planning?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

Shuyu walked down the halls, wondering if she should return to the banquet or not. As she was considering her options, she didn't notice someone walking up behind her. She quickly took notice of the person walking up behind her, wrapping her arms around her abdomen and pressing their large breasts against her back.

"So were you going to go hide again?" Sonsaku's voiced whispered into the strategist's ear.

"Sonsaku-sama!" Shuyu gasped, although delighting at the touch.

"Meirin," Sonsaku huffed. "Didn't we agree to using our secret names with one another?"

"A-ah, Sheren-sama," Shuyu nodded.

"Usually I'd find you outside," Sonsaku rested her chin on Shuyu's shoulder as her advisor clasped her hands over her stomach. "Did I catch you early?"

"No, late actually," Shuyu hummed. "I saw Zangetsu-dono outside and we talked. He found out about us."

"Oh dear," Sonsaku frowned sadly. "And he was working so hard to try and impress me. How did he take it?"

"Disappointed, but he will continue on," Shuyu replied. "I gave him that little test that you and I devised. Offering him a way into our relationship as the father of our children."

"And what did he say?" asked Sonsaku, her grip tightening.

"He refused, not wishing to as he put it 'be a third wheel' which I believe is his way of saying he does not wish to try and get between us," Shuyu replied, stroking her leader and lover's hands. "He wishes us well and holds no delusions as to what he can be to either of us now."

"Ah. Excellent," Sonsaku sighed in relief.

Shuyu turned in her lover's arms, wrapping her arms around Sonsaku's waist, "Sheren-sama, if I may ask. Why did you insist on this test for Zangetsu-dono? To test his loyalty?"

"Meirin, just like how you stand by my side, I want there to be someone to stand by Renfa-chan's side. Once I hand the throne to her, she needs someone who can look after her. I think that person is Zangetsu-kun," Sonsaku reasoned.

"He is capable," Shuyu nodded. "His introduction of the Lockseeds have been helping the civilians deal with the stresses of war. I have heard people experimenting with using those Inves creatures for other things besides the Inves Games."

"And their export can fund our war effort without raising taxes too," Sonsaku nodded. "He is just, fair, and strong. The kind of support that Renfa-chan will need when she takes over."

"Is there any other reason why you selected him?" asked Shuyu, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Renfa-chan is at the age to be interested in men and she does tend to follow him like a little puppy sometimes," Sonsaku giggled innocently.

"Oh? Playing matchmaker are we?" Shuyu giggled.

"Well, I am her big sister and I can tell that these things can work out," Sonsaku smiled. "So, shall we return to the banquet. Afterwards we can _celebrate _in private."

* * *

"We have to cross this river to get to the capital?" Nagata asked, looking over the Changjiang River. It was hailed as the longest river in China and in his world, it was the third longest in the world. The river wasn't a simple stream, despite its name. It was a very large and wide body of water.

The group was finally within walking distance of Go's capital city where Sonshoko's family lived. Fortunately, the princess had no qualms about going back home. She apparently had her fun and now was ready to see her family again.

"That's right!" boasted Sonshoko. "This river is the biggest in the country and my family lives all the way over there."

"That's not something to boast about," Chouhi deadpanned.

"In any case, we should find a boat to get us across. Then we can return Sonshoko to her family," said Kanu, relieved to be done with their journey to return Sonshoko back to her family. She was a polite enough little girl, but she had a way of grinding on the nerves without even trying. Her habit of trying to claim random people as her servants being one of those things.

"You know, you should really be ready to get yelled at," Nagata warned Sonshoko. "You did leave without permission." If he were one of the people responsible for the tiny princess, he'd throw a fit after finding out she had run off without any kind of supervision to keep her safe. She was just a kid and there was simply no way that she could properly protect herself.

"Nonsense. I'm the favorite princess of the Son family. I bet they'll receive me with open arms and tears of joy that I've returned safely," she countered.

* * *

Sonshoko was wrong about the happy reunion. Sonsei was already scolding her as soon as she entered the throne room, "What on earth were you thinking?! Going off on your own with no servants or guards? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"A-a-ah, Oba-ue...there's a good reason for it…" Sonshoko tried to argue, but her rather stern aunt was having none of it.

"There is no excuse!" Sonsei barked, causing Sonshoko to wince. "You are always going to do things on your own like this. Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you bring to everyone by doing things like this? And furthermore..."

As Sonsei continued to scold her niece, Chouhi noticed a bit of a pattern as she looked at everyone and turned to her friends who huddled together, "Everyone has their belly button exposed."

"It must be a family tradition or something," Kanu reasoned.

"So I guess Sonshoko doesn't dress silly after all," Komei nodded.

'_Don't stare, don't stare,_' Nagata furiously reminded himself, not noticing the bellybuttons but something else being exposed by the women in the room.

Sonsei didn't seem to be running out of steam as she continued to scold Sonshoko who looked close to crying if it went on any longer. Fortunately, Sonsaku was able to see the same and held up her hand to stop her ranting aunt, "Oba-ue, that's enough. If you go any more than Shaoren will just want to run away again."

"But-!" Sonsei wanted to say more but Sonsaku shook her head.

"Little sister, I'm glad to see that you've returned safe and sound. You even brought friends. However, next time, when you choose to leave to go travelling, inform us so we can make arrangements," Sonsaku told her little sister.

"Y-yes Sheren-neesama…" Sonshoko whimpered.

The door to the throne room opened once again and Masataka entered. He bowed to the ruler and said, "Forgive me for my intrusion, but I heard that Shao-chan's returned. Is that true?"

Sonsaku smiled, but the answer came from Sonshoko as she gasped in delight and turned to face the approaching young man. She let out a squeal before running to him and leaping into his arms for a hug, "Zan-niichan!"

"And who's this? Oh, Shao-chan! You've grown! I almost didn't recognize you!" Masataka joked and chuckled in amusement. Nagata blinked. When he thought about the man who had taken the mantle of Zangetsu, this was the last thing he expected. He expected someone like Takatora from the show, not the big brother personality he was looking at. "You know, you really had us worried when you ran off like that. Don't do that again, OK?"

"Yes Zan-niichan," Sonshoko nodded as he set her back down.

Sonsei let out a 'tsk' at the interaction, "Honestly, Zangetsu-dono is an Armored War God. A symbol of our kingdom. He should act like it, not spoiling children."

"I think it's nice," Sonken smiled, although her eyes hadn't left Zangetsu since he entered the room. A rosy blush had come out on her cheeks which she would later hope no one would notice. "It shows that a strong man doesn't have to cold and hard like stone."

Sonsaku smiled knowingly at Shuyu who almost giggled but managed to keep her reserve. Looking back to her guests, she decided it was time to formally acknowledge them, "Kanu-dono and Gaim-dono was it?"

"Yes!" Kanu and Nagata snapped to attention. Nagata momentarily glanced at Masataka. He would recognize his alter-ego's name and respond to it. What he got was Masataka giving him a look before returning his attention to Sonsaku.

"Thank you for looking after my little sister. In return, as you are our guests, you are welcomed to stay in our palace before you resume your journey." allowed Sonsaku.

Kanu and Nagata glanced at one another before smiling. The chance to stay someplace nice for free with full accommodations would be a real treat after being on the road for so long. Turning back to face Sonsaku, they bowed deeply, "Thank you for your generosity, Sonsaku-dono."

* * *

Nagata yawned, savoring the phantom feeling of being able to use a hot bath once again. After so long of being on the road, he was afraid that he had become a little rank. Chouhi, Kanu, and Komei were still enjoying their joint bath connected to their room so for the first time in a little while, he had some time to himself. Not sure what to do with himself, he headed out to one of the open courtyards to take in some fresh air without having to hike and nearly exhaust himself in the process. Finding a comfortable spot, he lay down and just basked in the noises of nature.

"Ahhhh…"

"I thought I'd find you pigging out in the kitchens or sleeping what with the modern conveniences we're used to having," a voice broke Nagata's relaxation. Looking up, he spotted a bespectacled young man approaching him with his hands in his pockets.

"So, you're Zangetsu," Nagata commented.

"And you're Gaim. Funny. I always thought you'd be taller."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Nagata sighed, standing up again. Brushing off his clothes, he looked at his melon counterpart. "Can I ask you something?"

Masataka nodded, "You may."

"What makes you think it was a good idea to distribute Lockseeds? Don't you understand how dangerous the Inves are since they carry seeds from the Helheim Forest?" In the series, any opening into Helheim allowed the plants to begin growing out of the portals at an astonishing rate. The Inves were covered in those seeds and they could grow literally anywhere. People who were attacked by Inves even had the Lockseed plants growing out of their bodies.

"It's why I'm here. I prevent any and all outbreaks that may happen," Masataka replied, apparently unconcerned at the fact how badly the overgrowth from Helheim could be if someone let it get out of control.

"You're just one man," Nagata retorted

"I'm enough. Besides, the Lockseeds contribute to the economy," Masataka walked to one of the stone sculptures which decorated the garden. "Listen, how well do you know the history of the Three Kingdoms?"

"Enough," Nagata answered.

"Then you know how bad it can get," Masataka nodded. "We landed here right before it began. The Kingdom of Shoku hasn't even raised yet. Hell, you're travelling with two of its generals and its future strategist. The Yellow Turban Rebellion hasn't started, no Battle of Red Cliffs yet, and the outright chaos hasn't really begun although we've already seen it starting with Gi and Go's campaigns and the bandit groups emerging from it."

"Your point?" asked Nagata.

"I see a chance that we can stop all the war, death, and constant conflict before it can really begin," Masataka replied. "I joined with Go because Sonsaku-sama dreams of uniting the country under one steady ruler, not each province declaring a king and then going off on some campaign which will result in even more deaths and destruction. Several provinces can even be torn up from within and split into smaller provinces, making them even more of a target. Gi conquers for pride, but Go conquers for unity. Sonsaku-sama knows that much of the country won't want her to rule after all the bloodshed so she plans to abdicate once it is done."

"So you think giving the Lockseeds to the Go Faction will help speed up the process of unification," Nagata frowned.

"Yes," Masataka nodded. "By introducing the Lockseeds as tools as well as means of entertainment, it ensures people will want them. With a set price, people will lap them up and pour more money into the economy. That in turn ensures Sonsaku-sama's campaign remains well-funded and she doesn't have to raise taxes or cut back on costs elsewhere. Her position with the people is precarious as it is these days."

Nagata wanted to argue that Masataka was wrong. However, the white Armored War God was resolute with his path. This guy knew about the Three Kingdoms' history and wanted to change things. That was a good idea on paper, but bringing in an advanced weapon like the Lockseeds could kill just as many people in the short term as the long term would with the natural weapons of the era.

"You might be able to enjoy travelling for now, Gaim-san. However, how long do you think that kind of peace will last?" Masataka asked. "Knuckle has sided with En, Gridon and Kurokage with To, Baron with Gi, and myself with Go. Only Ryugen hasn't seemed to have aligned with anyone but that won't last. You will have to pick a side at some point."

"Zangetsu," Nagata interrupted, "Have you heard of the RinJyuKen Akugata?"

Masataka frowned, but nodded. "Hard not to. I fought one when I first arrived here. I landed right in Sonsaku-sama's bath when she was bathing. The assassin had been hiding in there and used my arrival as a distraction. If I hadn't discovered my Driver was in fact real and functional, it would have ended with Sonsaku-sama's death just like history said it would."

Nagata blinked, "Wait, you landed in her _bath_?"

Masataka, despite blushing red, managed to keep his serious face, "It was not...my proudest moment."

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Masataka Miyamoto liked to think he knew where he was going in life. He was dedicated to his education and felt a future as maybe a businessman or an accountant might be where he wanted to be. He was good with numbers and he could keep up with advanced figures and such things. Also to keep his mind sharp, he exercised often and took karate classes since he subscribed to the belief that a healthy body promoted a healthy mind._

_It never seemed to help him find a girlfriend, much to his frustration._

_So he was at the museum with his class, looking over possible subjects for a paper he was supposed to write. His mind wasn't in it to be honest since his pack felt like it was burning a hole on his back. It held his brother's birthday present, a Zangetsu SengokuDriver which was going to be given to him. He had also gotten his brother some Lockseeds like a Rose Attacker and some of the others for a collection. Masataka really had no place to hide them, so he had to carry them around all day. He was a little afraid if his friends found them, they'd tease the hell out of him and call him an Otaku or a NEET in the making._

_When someone started shouting about a thief, Masataka looked to see a kid in white making a break for the exit with a mirror he recalled coming from an exhibit about Ancient China. Being a good samaritan, he ran to cut the guy off at the staircase. He was a little afraid, since the boy had considerably skill in martial arts. However, the fears were moot since someone tackled him from his blind spot and dropped the little thief. Unfortunately, it also dropped the mirror which shattered on the floor. Then there was a flash of light, a feeling of weightlessness…_

_...and then he hit water._

"_BLRP!" Masataka choked, his senses shooting back to him as the hot water enveloped his face. His survival instinct triggered big time and he thrashed for a moment before he touched a hard bottom. Using it as a base, he kicked off of it and emerged from the water choking and coughing. After a moment of catching his breath, he tried to look around to see where he had ended up._

"_PRGH!"_

_And broke out in a nosebleed when he saw to gorgeous women, both nude and very gifted physically, embracing each other in a rather suggestive way. _

"_And just who are you?!" demanded the black-haired woman who struggled to cover herself as the pink-haired one quickly reached to grab a towel for the both of them. "Where did you come from?_

"_Uh…" Masataka gulped, quickly looking away. "I...uh...I...um…"_

_The pink-haired woman seemed to giggle, "You can't be much of an assassin if a naked woman makes you this nervous. Are you perchance a peeping tom hoping to get a look at the queen?"_

_"I am not a peeper!" Masataka pleaded, making sure not to look. "I don't even know where I am or who you two even are!"_

"_Your entrance suggests otherwise," the dark haired woman frowned, wrapping a towel around herself._

**(PAUSE FLASHBACK)**

Listening to the story, Nagata was trying not to laugh. Just splashing into a queen's bath was not exactly a good way to make a first impression.

"You fell in the bath! You fell in the bath! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Nagata finally laughed.

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Masataka groaned. That was not one of his best moments.

"OK...OK..." Nagata sucked in his breath to stop laughing. "Then what happened?"

"That's when the assassin came in."

**(CONTINUE FLASHBACK)**

_Masataka sputtered, trying to find some explanation of how he ended up in the women's bath. He certainly couldn't think of one beyond how the last thing he remembered was a mirror shattering in a museum. He was also finding himself distracted by the image of the two women in the buff. None of the girls he knew in his neighborhood could compare to them._

'_Oh don't get distracted now!' he scolded himself. "Look...uh, ma'am, I don't know how I got here. I just remember a shattering noise and I blacked out. The next thing I know, I ended up here!"_

"_A likely story," the dark-haired woman crossed her arms._

"_Go easy on him, Meirin," the other woman laughed, but not in a nice way. "He seems so innocent!"_

"_It's true!" Masataka insisted, turning around out of reflex. He turned bright red again, seeing the two women in towels but at least his nose didn't bleed again. Still, it was enough of a covering so that he could retain his mental processes and argue his case. He didn't want to be forever branded as some kind of perverted peeping tom! He'd have to move to the end of the country to get away from that kind of title!_

_"So who are you if you're not an assassin or peeping tom?"_

_Masataka was about to answer when another figure began to rise up out of the water near the pink-haired woman. He looked like a human, but had a white head with empty eyes. On his head was a metal cap which in the front was embedded with an octopus. He had risen out of the water like it was nothing, looking like he had been in there for a while already. Coming out of the water, he looked directly at the woman with pink hair._

"_Look out!" Masataka cried, brushing past the dark-haired girl and lunged to push the other woman away from the rising figure. _

"_Octopus-Ken! Ringi! Doku Inku!" the soggy man announced before spewing an entire stream of black ink from his mouth._

_The pink-haired woman gasped as Masataka managed to tackle her out of the way, the both of them landing in the water with a splash. The ink stream flew over the both of them and splashed into the far wall. The black substance immediately bubbled and ate through the wall, opening a hole on the far side._

"_What the-?!" the dark-haired woman gasped. "Guards! Guards!"_

"_Oh no you don't!" the strange man growled. "Octopus-Ken! Ringi! __Takobōruburitto!" Inhaling again, he launched a ball of the black ink out of his mouth at the woman. Despite being devilishly gorgeous, she wasn't stupid by any means and quickly dove out of the way. The ball splattered against the far side and exploded into several black gobs which stuck to various surfaces around them and began eating away at it._

_Masataka and the pink-haired woman, now losing her towel, coming up in gasps for air as they hadn't had time to inhale before they could dive._

"_I can't believe the luck of you," the pale man growled as he approached the two. "One perv botches up the whole thing. Whatever. The fun way it is!" Reaching down, he grabbed Masataka by the scruff of his shirt before throwing him away, actually causing him to hit the far wall, fortunately away from the globs of acidic ink. Groaning, he slid down the wall before landing on the ground in a heap. Part of the groan came when something jabbed into his abdomen, causing it to click._

_**[LOCK ON!]**_

_The jiang-shi began approaching the pink-haired woman with a sneer on his pale face. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he pulled her up with a groan of pain from her, "Hey, not bad. Too bad I got to kill you. Maybe I can have fun with you and your lady friend over there. How about it? A bit of tentacle hell before you see heaven?"_

_Then war horns started to play._

"_Huh?" the jiang-shi looked up, fearing that the alarm had been raised and he would be unable to complete his job to his satisfaction. Looking around, he stopped cold when over the kid he got rid of floated a giant green melon made of steel coming out of a portal in the air. "What the-?!"_

_Masataka also noticed it as he stared up at the metal melon hanging in the air. Looking back down he saw that he was wearing the SengokuDriver he was hiding for his brother, only now it seemed it was real. Watching Kamen Rider Gaim with his little brother, he already knew what it was. But it couldn't be real, could it? Still, right now, he was about ready to try anything. As he'd seen how the SengokuDriver was used, it just took a simple motion as he grasped the Cutting Blade lever and pushed it down over the Lockseed's front to split it open. Inside the Lockseed was the green insides on top and on the bottom a shield decorated with the surface of a melon._

_**[SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!]**_

_The metal melon dropped upon Masataka's head. At first he was startled when this occurred. The white bodysuit formed first and then the helmet formed within the confines of the metal melon. The gauntlets and greaves gleamed gold with black lines rising up his arms and legs. The melon splashed with green energy before opening, the front section coming together in green plating with gold accents. The sides folded together to form shoulder plating, but remained slightly separate to give the image of spikes. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor. The helmet was revealed to have large eyepieces with a silver mouthplate and a gold crescent moon on the forehead. The helmet attachment was designed like the skin of a melon with gold siding like a samurai helmet and a melon stem coming from the top. The attachment had caused the eyes to turn green, giving them a look not unlike a slice of melon. Flash of light appeared over his left arm, creating a large shield with a golden centre ending in a crescent moon with gold siding and a round disk on the top. The rest was covered in the same textured green as the Melon Arms. This was the signature weapon of the suit, the Melon Defender._

"_Sugoi..." Masataka, now Zangetsu, admired himself in the suit. He also noticed a holster on his belt carrying a weapon. He gripped the handle and drew out a single-edged katana with a gun equipped to the hilt._

"_So the bosses weren't having me on. People did follow him back from the other world," the jiang-shi growled, tossing the pink-haired woman in the water. "The bosses will have my hide if I let one of you punks foul things up more than you have. Time to add another tally! Jujin Jashin Hen!"_

_The beast's body shimmered under the veil of purple/black energy before he took on a more beastial form. His torso looked like the head of an octopus, the eyes sticking out from the sides while the tentacles wrapped together to form his legs. His arms were covered in lines of suction cups which ended in long-fingered hands. Lastly his face looked similar to that of a stereotypical octopus face, with a tubular mouth made to shoot ink and squinted yellow eyes._

"_Listen up poser! You're about to get killed by the RinJyu Octopus-Ken user, Takodama!"_

"_I'm scared," Zangetsu frowned sarcastically, brandishing his Musou Saber. Under normal circumstances, he really would have been scared. However, he was in a steamy bathing room with two gorgeous nude women. He was fighting a monster sent to kill them, possibly via tentacle rape or something along those lines. He was adorned in the armor of one of the badass Kamen Riders in the new series. The best he could figure was that he was dreaming so why not go with it and just do his best? He could probably have a threesome when he was done anyway._

_**(PAUSE FLASHBACK)**_

"A tentacle monster? In a bath? With naked women?" Nagata questioned.

"I know how it sounds but that is what happened," Masataka insisted.

"I'm not doubting you. It just sounds like something you might see in an ecchi or hentai anime," Nagata remarked.

"Would you please let me finish the story?" an annoyed Masataka asked.

**(RESUME FLASHBACK)**

_Takodama roared and charged at Zangetsu, going into a fighting pattern which Zangetsu slightly recognized as similar to the kind Shaolin monks used. Highly bastardized and adapted to hit in multiple places within a short timeframe though. Being a karate guy himself, Zangets could pick up on the rhythm of other fighters and quickly took up the fight. He blocked several blows with his shield and tried slashing at Takodama with his sword. The octopus-man merely dipped around the blow before striking again, forcing Zangetsu to use his shield as a defence._

"_OK, OK, I have to remember that this isn't just a sword," Zangetsu recalled. Blocking another strike, he used his free hand under the shield to grab the shaft of the Musou Saber and pull it back, charging it up. Pushing on the Melon Defender, he put Takodama off balance before pointing the gun end of the Musou Saber at his face. "Surprise!"_

_*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*_

"_GAAAAAAAH!" Takodama screamed, stumbling back while clutching his face. Seeing his chance, Zangetsu swung with the Musou Saber and struck several blows which brought out several blasts of sparks, 'just like the shows!' before he swung wide with the Melon Defender, smashing it across Takodama's face and knocking him down into the cloudy water._

_Zangetsu knew from the shows that the enemy wasn't down until they went boom so he stabbed into the water with the Musou Saber, but he didn't feel any kind of resistance to show that he had been able to stab anything. "Well that wasn't how it would go in my dream..."_

"_Behind you!" he heard the dark-haired woman call._

_Zangetsu turned around as the water splashed and Takodama rose up before punching him in the face. The melon Rider stumbled backwards before swinging his sword at the monster, but Takodama ducked and punched at him again, forcing Zangetsu further back. When the beastman tried for another strike, Zangetsu was able to properly block with the Melon Defender._

"_Okay, don't think I'm dreaming," he grunted. Those punches hurt! On the other hand, he was allowed to pull moves the real Kamen Riders wouldn't! Rearing back his leg, he lashed out and landed a beautiful kick right between the monster's legs. Takodama let out a squeaking noise and stumbled back, clutching his family jewels. He was trying to speak, but his voice just kept coming out in a raspy tone. Zangetsu just chuckled at the sight, "Since you were an octopus, I wasn't sure if you even had any. Guess you're more man than mollusk."_

"_Oh you are so dead!" Takodama scowled. "Octopus-Ken! Ringi! Doku Inku!"_

_He fired another stream of acidic ink, forcing Zangetsu to lift up the Melon Defender in order to properly protect himself. The ink splattered into the surface of the shield. Rather than eat through it, it seemed to actually be sliding off and spilling into the water. It turned the water dark, but fortunately the water itself seemed to dilute the ink enough that it didn't actually eat away at anything. Takodama still kept up the pressure, thinking that his acidic ink just needed more time to eat through the shield. _

_Seeing his chance, Zangetsu lowered his hand to his belt and managed to remove his Lockseed._

_**[LOCK OFF!]**_

"_Back...OFF!" Zengetsu bellowed, swinging his shield arm which caused the acidic ink to spatter. Fortunately the women were behind him and the ink didn't touch them. It did, however, splatter on the walls and on Takodama himself. His Rinki was so destructive, even he wasn't immune to the effects of his ink after he spat it out. The ink splattered over his torso and face, causing him to begin screaming, splashing himself with the bathwater in hopes of getting the ink off and diluting the effects. Zangetsu, free from interruption, quickly clipped the Melon Lockseed onto the Musou Saber._

_**[LOCK ON!]**_

"_Here goes," Zangetsu huffed as a green aura began to emerge over his sword._

_**[1, 10, 100!] **__the sword counted off._

_Zangetsu clanged his sword off his shield, causing both weapons to begin glowing brightly. He first swung the shield, throwing a large round ball of green energy at Takodama. The ball hit him, growing in size to engulf him, taking the form of a semi-transparent muskmelon. Takodama roared, but was unable to break free from the new prison. Zangetsu made his charge, leaping into the air as his sword glowed even brighter than before._

_**[MELON CHARGE!]**_

"_HIYAH!" he brought the strike down on top of the melon, cracking it open down the centre before slicing right through Takodama in the process. The beastman screamed out before he splashed with green energy from the splitting melon and exploded in a haze of purple fire. Slogging through the gray water, he sighed and turned around to see if the women were okay._

_...and then remembered they were naked._

"_PRGH!" Zengetsu cried out, holding his helmeted face. "Ack! Nosebleed in the helmet! Nosebleed in the helmet! Get it off! Get it off!"_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Not the best first impression I ever made," Masataka sighed. "Fortunately it was enough for Sonsaku-sama and Shuyu-dono to not have me arrested as a peeping tom. Although after everything I did they decided I must have been the Messenger of Heaven. Then the others started popping up. I don't know who started the Armored War God title, but at least that fits."

"I'm kind of the reason for that title," Nagata admitted.

"Really? So what's your story?" Masataka asked.

"It's a long one."

"I have time."

* * *

The night had been pleasant, filled with a long dinner which was nothing but good food, good drink, and pleasant company. Still, that night Kanu woke up because of a nightmare. No, it was more like a memory. It was the day that she promised herself she would not allow bandits to hurt people any longer. The day when her village was attacked and raided. Her older brother managed to hide her under her bed, but he was then ruthlessly cut down and she had to stare at his dead body until it was safe to come back out. Looking around, she recalled she was in the guest room in the Son family's palace. Her thoughts had her wondering why she was dreaming about that day. Also, why did her chest feel heavy? She got her answer as she looked down and saw Chouhi sleeping on top of her, groping her breasts. She groaned. Chouhi always snuck into bed with her when she had the chance.

"Munyaa...this tuna bun is mine…," Chouhi muttered happily in her sleep.

"You little…" Kanu frowned.

* * *

The following day, Sonsaku was out on the terrace with some tea. She had taken to enjoying what peaceful moments she could. She was often off in one campaign or another which was never peaceful even when there was no fighting. Then when she was back, all sorts of issues demanded her attention. So she savored what measures of peace and quiet she could. Of course, some interruptions were always welcome such as when Shuyu walked over.

"Ah, Meirin. Good morning," Sonsaku greeted.

"Good morning to you too. How are you feeling?" Shuyu asked.

"Oh, still a bit tired. I had a really long talk with Kanu-dono," Sonsaku smiled. "She's quite talented. It's a shame that she couldn't join our army. She's already pledged her loyalty to an Armored War God."

"Yes, the one called Gaim," nodded Shuyu. Masataka had given them the names of all the Armored War Gods in the realm and had confirmed that the man travelling with Kanu Unchou was the one known as Gaim of the Ultimate Sword. He had not sworn duty to any province, so the strategist hoped to somehow convince him to side or at least be an ally of Go. She had to be subtle though, since she was dealing with an Armored War God who could destroy just about any man in the kingdom and she did not want to risk Zangetsu's good health.

"And the one called Chouhi is so cute. I almost wanted to take her for myself as a pet," giggled Sonsaku.

"Sheren-sama, you're so silly," Shuyu couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"So, have they had breakfast?" asked Sonsaku.

"Yes, and right now Kanu-dono and Chouhi-dono have gone to the hunting grounds on the hill with Shoko-sama," Shuyu reported.

"Is anyone with them?" asked Sonsaku. Perhaps she was a little overprotective, but she didn't want her sister to run away or get hurt so soon after finally coming home. She was just so little and fragile compared to Sonken. She was eager to get out and have adventures like her oldest sister, but Sonsaku knew that wouldn't be for some time yet.

"I sent Kannei as their guide," answered Shuyu.

"Then they should be alright."

"Komei-dono wanted to see the library so Rikuson is showing her the way," Shuyu added.

"And Gaim-dono?"

"He is with Zangetsu-dono. He wanted to see our Lockseed distribution department."

* * *

Masataka guided Nagata down to the basement of the palace to what likely had been initially built to be one of many wine cellars. However, all of the wine and shelves had been removed in favor of long tables and men sorting through crates of Lockseeds while others were scribbling on rolls of paper, marking down what Lockseeds were found in some kind of manifest. The Lockseeds were then sorted into large crates based on their ranking, but then sorted even further into smaller crates depending on what kind of Lockseed they were. The men were obviously experienced at it, moving at a good pace. Once in a while there would be a Lockseed which wasn't seen before and those were placed in a crate marked differently than the others.

"This is where the Lockseeds I managed to gather are sorted," Masataka showed Nagata.

"So, you go into Helheim Forest and just pick every Lockseed you could find?" Nagata asked.

"I commonly get B-Class, C-Class or D-Class Lockseeds that way. If I'm lucky, I'm able to find A-Class Lockseeds. I taught the members of the department how to rank each Lockseed and set a price for them," Masataka continued.

"But how do you move so many Lockseeds at once? You have to had help," Nagata commented.

"I do. By opening a Lockseed portal, me and a contingent of men go in and begin plucking Lockseed fruits. They grow like weeds so we barely have to stray too far from the portal to get our fill each time. However, we keep some Inves around in order to act as bodyguards in case the wild Inves decide to come and investigate what is going on."

"And how do you stop them from eating the fruit?" asked Nagata. "That stuff's extremely tempting if you aren't wearing a Driver or some kind of gas mask."

"Everyone who comes with me wears rags over their faces soaked in perfume," Masataka explained. "Or something stinky, their choice since both seem effective. It keeps the scent of the fruit at bay and everyone works in teams just in case someone does smell the fruit and begins to succumb. Fortunately, these are religious men too. I explained that the fruit belongs to the gods and if a human eats it, it will destroy them. So far, we've had no incidents in regards to people eating the fruit."

"And Inves?" Nagata pressed.

"We get some incidents now and then, but our trained Inves and myself are able to hold them off while my men get away," Masataka replied, "One time a Seiryuu Inves got into the group and raided several crates worth, gorging itself to the point it went into its Evolved State. That wasn't fun to deal with."

"I can imagine," Nagata nodded. Looking to the working men, he noticed the smaller crate filled with Lockseeds that didn't match up with the others. "Is there anything wrong with the Lockseeds in that crate?"

"Huh?" Masataka glanced at the crate before he shook his head. "Oh, no. They're just Lockseeds we haven't seen before. So we take those ones to get tested and see what they're capable of and what Inves they can summon. Once we get all the pertinent details down, we just sort them with the rest and sell them."

"Ah," Nagata agreed.

The pair walked around the working men, some stopping to wish Masataka well or others reporting to him about a previous set of crates which were ready or almost ready to be sent out to the merchants. They continued to another corner of the cellar which had men using the Lockseeds in Inves Games. Several rounds were going on at once and Masataka could see Inves he hadn't seen in the series or ones he did with some kind of mutation to them, like the Lion Inves from the series that grew wings, etc.

"Here we test each Lockseed using mock Inves Games," Masataka showed Nagata. "We also use this as a chance to catalogue and document any new breeds of Inves or mutations we can find, what they're capable of and how to recognize signs of that kind of attack. We send the Inves back after each test, of course. We don't want them running wild."

"Yeah, because that would be bad," remarked Nagata. Masataka wasn't sure he liked that tone but continued on.

The tour continued, moving up the stairs from the cellar into what appeared to be a records room of some sort. Many boxes were filled with scrolls, sheets of paper, and other record-keeping practices of the time period. Many shelves were full, but more were still empty with some record keepers either filing the papers away, or bringing some out to check on.

"Here is where we keep records for every Lockseed collected and sold. We also document who buys which Lockseed, how many, what Lockseeds they were, and what Inves they summon," Masataka showed Gaim.

"That must be a lot," observed Nagata.

"Indeed. Since they don't have the same modern conveniences we are used to, they need to be careful and double-check, even triple-check their records. We don't want bandits slipping in and getting a bunch of Lockseeds for their buddies under a false name." He stopped for a moment as if remembering something, "Oh, by the way, I saw you enter the Helheim Forest once. You were fighting some monkey guy that turned into an Inves. I would have jumped in to help but you finished it by the time I got closer. On your way out, you picked a Lockseed."

"I gave it to Komei as a gift," Nagata informed Masataka. "I even went back to get a few more for my friends."

"Well, you should get them registered. We have strict laws about unregistered Lockseed ownership in Go," advised Masataka. "You're fine since you're an Armored War God so Sonsaku-sama wouldn't think of putting you under the laws unless you broke a major one. Your friends are a little more subject to it. If the guards outside the palace see them with Lockseeds but with no documentation saying they're allowed to have them then they'll get in serious trouble."

"Laws you helped set?" Nagata questioned.

"When I told Sonsaku-sama and Shuyu-dono about the Lockseeds and some of the dangers of them, we sat down and talked about what we could do with them. Shuyu-dono was the one who wrote up the new laws once the Lockseeds started hitting the streets," Masataka answered. "Inves Games have been used to settle disputes. Lots of people were buying them in bulk for bodyguards, or even trying to train the Inves in tasks such as farming and such. We also make sure that Inves aren't being used to commit crimes because the punishment would be quite heavy."

"How heavy?" asked Nagata. Masataka didn't answer and Nagata wasn't comfortable not knowing what the punishment was.

"Anyway, I should take you to Sonsaku-sama now. She's interested in speaking with you," said Masataka.

* * *

The trip up to Sonsaku's meeting room was quiet as Nagata had nothing to say and Masataka let him have his peace. So far, Masataka had pretty much composed a great system for ensuring that the Lockseeds stayed in responsible hands and also made sure that people wouldn't let the Inves get out of control. He couldn't find much of a flaw beyond the lack of aresponse system for the instances where an Inves would get out of control. Only Zangetsu could truly win against an Inves and not end up getting seriously wounded in the process.

Coming up to one of the top floors, the young men suddenly heard panicked screaming. Immediately, the young man in white dashed to where the two women were. Slamming open the door, he saw the terrace doors to Sonsaku's room had been smashed open and the room in disarray. He didn't have to search far for his sworn leader and her strategist though. He found the two of them backing away from a monster. It was a Komori Inves and it looked absolutely menacing. It was almost entire black with red patches of skin on its side. It's face was black with horns rising up looking similar to that of a bat spreading its wings and had brass fittings which outlined eyes and a forehead. The entire beast was draped with a cloak-like layer of flesh which was black with a red underside, somehow able to let the Inves fly although there was no possible way that it could. The beast snarled aggressively as it advanced on Sonsaku who was being shielded by Shuyu.

"Inves!" Nagata took out his SengokuDriver but was stopped by Masataka.

"This is mine!" Masataka put his Driver on and activated his Lockseed.

**[MELON!]**

"Henshin!"

**[LOCK ON!]**

Masataka charged at the Inves as it lunged for Sonsaku and Shuyu before he cut his Lockseed open with his Cutting Blade.

**[SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!]**

His armor formed and he raised the Melon Defender to shield both the queen and her advisor. The Komori Inves fell back, stunned for a moment before it snarled and made to attack. Before the attack could commence though, the Inves stiffened as if it received a shock of some kind. It was still for a moment before it abruptly took to the air and flew out the window. Zangetsu pursued to the terrace and fired at it with his Musou Saber before it managed to fly out of sight and range. He didn't see any indication of a hit and cursed under his breath. He would need to send out a hunting party and go along with them to find it. For now, he needed to check on the women.

"Are you both alright?" Zangetsu asked them.

"We're fine," Sonsaku assured him, being helped to her feet by her lover. "I think you've just saved our lives yet again, Zangetsu-kun."

"It's what I do," nodded Zangetsu. "Shuyu-dono, you should take Sonsaku-sama to her private room. I don't believe that was a wild Inves." In early stages of the plan to incorporate Lockseeds and Inves into Go, there had been incidents where someone carelessly or accidentally lost control of an Inves. Once that happened, Zangetsu would be informed and take care of the problem before it escalated. A Lockseed owner who would lose control of their Inves like that would then be fined and banned from using a Lockseed ever again. Unlike in the city Kamen Rider Gaim was set in, the people of Go didn't have the means to quickly rebuild after a building was damaged or destroyed. It took time to gather the materials, tools, and skill trades to do something like that and it cost a lot of money that people would need for other things. So banning an irresponsible person from using the new technology was not unreasonable. They could argue their case of course, but usually there was no helping them.

"You're right. A wild Inves would have kept fighting. This one just stiffened before running. Someone was watching and was controlling it," Shuyu agreed.

Sonsaku, despite being minimally shaken, still had the grace to have good humor, "My, my, if you keep granting us such boons Zangetsu-kun, I may just have to have you marry into the family and be done with it."

"Don't tease me Sonsaku-sama," Zangetsu groaned amidst his ruler's giggles. "I'm still nursing a broken heart as it is."

"Huh?" Nagata blinked.

* * *

The palace was in a flurry as news of the attempted assassination spready. The guards were spread all over the grounds in search of clues while Zangetsu and a group of men went out to see if they could track the Inves. The portals in and out of Helheim always opened near the Lockseed that summoned them so if they could find a trace where the Inves left, they may be able to find a trace of the person who summoned the Inves to try and kill the queen.

Sonsaku was taken to her private quarters, apparently quite shaken up by the attack now that it was said and done. No one had seen her since but Shuyu vouched for her good health. With some time, she would be back to normal and ready to pursue the case. In the meantime, Sonken stepped up to sit in her sister's stead until she was better. She quickly calmed everyone and ordered an investigation to be conducted alongside Zangetsu's hunt. To the surprise of many though, she was quick to announce that a suspect had been apprehended and was about to face her in order to ensure justice was carried out.

Komei heard what had happened and ran into the throne room with Nagata, both seeing their fears coming true. Kanu had been put in wooden handcuffs. Kanu, Chouhi, Sonshoko, and their guide Kannei had been out at the time of the assassination. Normally, that would be a means of exoneration, but in this particular case it was condemning. The area that they were hunting in had a very nice view of the palace, specifically of the terrace where Sonsaku would spend her time. Sonshoko had managed to shoot down a pheasant and Kannei had gone to retrieve it so she was not present. Chouhi and Sonshoko had gotten into an argument over breast size and went someplace private to compare. Kanu was left alone, and thus became the prime suspect. Unfortunately, Masataka's hunting group could not find any traces, leaving Kanu as the only suspect they had of the crime.

"Why have you arrested Kanu-san?" Komei asked, looking up to where Sonken was standing next to her sister's throne. She was only assuming the responsibilities until Sonsaku got better, so she wasn't going to sit on the throne just yet.

"She's suspected of attempting to assassinate Onee-sama," Sonken claimed, her face cold and her arms crossed.

"How can you think that?" asked Nagata. "Kanu would never do that."

"What is the proof?" asked Komei, just as emotional but managing to keep it in check with her intellect.

"We found this on her," Sonken said as she held up a Lockseed. It was the Carambola Lockseed Nagata had gotten for her as a gift. "Earlier today, at noon, my sister was attacked by an Inves."

"I know, I was there," Nagata reminded.

"Kanu-dono was also in the right position to oversee the Inves attacking Onee-sama," Sonken added. "She was at the perfect angle to see Onee-sama's room from where Kannei had guided them. With an unregistered Lockseed, she would not be suspected. However, that was just her assumption."

"You can't just suspect Aisha-neechan because of that!" Chouhi exclaimed.

"Rinrin's right," Nagata added. "As for why Kanu would have a Lockseed, I got it for her."

"Yes, you are an Armored War God. Zangetsu-kun told me," Sonken replied. That saved the officials time on investigating where her Lockseed had come from. "That still doesn't change the fact that she has an unregistered Lockseed. Also, the assassination attempt occurred after you all arrived here."

"That is just circumstantial evidence and coincidence. Besides, Kanu-san has no reason to assassinate Sonsaku-sama," Komei defended, running to stand between Kanu and the acting queen. She asked, "Kannei-san, did you see Kanu-san use a Lockseed?"

"No, because I went to pick up the kill Shoko-sama shot down," Kannei answered. Kannei was a woman of slim build and wore a short red dress with long sleeves, likely to assist in her movements by not restricting them, being a soldier who was in fact a skilled martial artist. She was pretty, but her face was tempered by sharp discipline which was shown in her sharp angular eyes. She had purple hair in a pageboy cut, but it was evidenced to be longer with the ox-horn bun she had on the back of her head. She was rumored to have been a pirate once, but she would swiftly deny it. She was a bodyguard to the Son family and thus took it personally that an assassination had happened while she was out.

"And don't you possess a Lockseed too?" Komei asked. As Lockseeds have already been incorporated into the lifestyle of the people here due to Zangetsu, it stood to reason that the Son family and those worked closely with them would possess them as well. All the bodyguards and soldiers were given one in order to deal with any wild Inves or battles they required backup with.

"What are you trying to say?" Kannei demanded.

"Nobody was with you when you picked up Shoko-sama's kill, so you could also be a suspect," Komei went on.

"Don't be ridiculous! I work for the Son family!" shouted Kannei.

"That is exactly why I say you have a motive too!" Komei retorted firmly. Nagata was stunned. No longer was Komei just a child defending her friend, but using her amazing intellect as a young woman defending a person. Masataka also saw this and wanted to see how this developed. LIke Nagata, he knew of Komei's future and was interested in seeing if the small child had it in her. "Because rulers and subordinates see each other everyday, there is daily friction, differences in opinion, and uncommon interests. You would have a much stronger motive than a traveler who has no relation to the Son family."

Angered, Kannei grabbed a sword from a guard's sheathe and went to swing at Komei. However, she stopped her sword an inch from Komei's face. Nagata had been ready to act if Kannei hadn't stopped herself.

"You've got some nerve insulting a proud warrior like me, brat," Kannei growled.

"I don't think she was insulting you," Masataka interjected logically.

Komei spoke, "I wasn't. I was making a deduction. Also, Kanu-san is a proud warrior like yourself! Accusing her without any definite evidence is the same as insulting her!" Kannei hissed in response.

"That's enough," Shuyu ordered. "Kannei, drop your sword." When Kannei didn't immediately obey, Shuyu repeated, "Kannei, I said drop your sword." Kannei reluctantly did so. "And Sonken-sama, you shouldn't judge so rashly. I know you're worried about your sister because she almost got assassinated, but you need to be fair."

"Shuyu, if Zangetsu-kun hadn't been there, then I would've lost my sister," Sonken replied.

"I know and I thank him. Right now, you're in charge while your sister recovers from her shock. You need to lead and do the right thing," Shuyu advised.

Sonken was silent for a moment before she closed her eyes. She drew breath for a few moments, likely in an attempt to get her focus back. When she was done, she heaved a sigh,"Yes, you're right," she agreed. She stepped down from her position and unlocked Kanu's handcuffs. "I'm sorry about my actions. It's just..."

"I understand," Kanu nodded, rubbing her wrists.

Komei collapsed but Nagata caught her. "Hey, are you OK?"

"Hawawa...I tried too hard..." Komei uttered, her eyes swirly. Being held at swordpoint like that was scary!

"You did wonderfully," Nagata smiled, gently embracing the child. "You should be very proud of yourself."

* * *

Later, Sonken was in her room reflecting on the day. She felt ashamed that she allowed her emotions to run wild like that. Of course there would be other suspects! She just accused Kanu because she was the most likely and wasn't connected to her family! How could she have been so blind? The Son family had many enemies and they could have tried the assassination that day as a coincidence or planned it for that so to have a scapegoat! It could very well have been someone inside the court. It was no secret that many retainers and nobles did not favor her sister's style of ruling the kingdom, some vehemently so.

She was brought out of her self-recrimination when she heard a knock at her door. "Please, enter," she allowed. The one to come in was Masataka. "Ah, Zangetsu-kun!" She blushed. "What brings you here?"

"Sonken-sama, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

'I'm fine. Just worried about my sister," replied Sonken.

"Don't worry. The Inves simply startled her. She isn't harmed, just exhausted from her ordeal," he reported.

"That is good," smiled Sonken. "Thank you for saving Onee-sama."

"It's my duty, Sonken-sama," he bowed. "Anyway, I came to talk to you about the Inves that attacked your sister. I checked the records and I think there's something you should see." Another knock on the door was heard, interrupting the conversation.

"Come in," Sonken allowed and Sonsei entered. "Oh, Oba-ue."

"I'll leave you both to speak privately," Zangetsu bowed before leaving. "I'll share my findings with Shuyu-dono."

* * *

The air was still tense in the palace as night fell. Although Kanu had been for the moment cleared, suspicion still rested heavily on her since she was still a prime suspect. However, with Komei's deductions there were still many suspects in the palace and it made everyone suspicious of each other. Who was trustworthy? Who was responsible? Who could be lying in order to cover their tracks? Everyone was ready to lunge at shadows or worse, accuse someone else of being part of the conspiracy.

As Sonsaku slept to recover from the trauma of nearly getting killed by an Inves, someone snuck into her room. The guards didn't have to raise a ruckus since they let her right in. When the door opened, a figure entered and loomed over Sonsaku. They raised a poisoned needle over her when Sonsaku suddenly spoke, causing them to pause, "So, you've finally shown your true colors." Sonsaku opened her eyes and added, "I really hoped it wasn't you, Oba-ue."

"You..." Sonsei stepped back.

"You heard I had to take medicine to help me sleep, is that correct?" Sonsaku asked as she sat up, concealing her body with her blanket. "Did you really think a scare like that would really affect me all that much? Still, evenI didn't expect you of all people to try and kill me. It breaks my heart."

Sonsei froze as she felt the blade of a sword under her chin. It was Zangetsu's Musou Saber and the Armored War God himself was standing behind her. Despite wearing all white, he blended into the darkness quite well. He had been waiting in the shadows for her, expecting the assassin to come and try to finish the job that their Inves could not. That was when Shuyu entered with a couple of guards holding lanterns.

"Sonsei-sama, please excuse me, but we're taking you into custody for the crime of treason," said Shuyu, her eyes narrowed.

"And don't try anything funny," warned Zangetsu as his cold blade pressed against her throat.

"How did you know?" Sonsei demanded.

"You really shouldn't underestimate the benefits of keeping good records," Zangetsu answered. "The Inves that attacked Sonsaku-sama matches up to a Lockseed that was purchased a couple of months ago. After the attack, I went to check and found your name. Komori Inves are rare and only a few of them are connected to people high enough to be near or in the palace. Your name was at the top of that list. I then told Shuyu-dono and we set this whole thing up." He reached into her pocket and pulled out the Ichigo Lockseed which summoned the would-be killer Inves. "I guess we should confiscate this for evidence."

"I only did it for the sake of the kingdom! All this war will destroy us! The legacy of the Son family will be soaked in blood!" defended Sonsei as the guards took her arms.

"Maybe, but I will continue to pursue my mother's last wish," said Sonsaku resolutely. She ordered, "Take her away."

"I'll go," Zangetsu volunteered as the guards restrained Sonsei. "Shuyu-dono, if you wouldn't mind, could you stay with Sonsaku-sama?"

"You don't even have to ask," smiled Shuyu as Sonsei was escorted out of Sonsaku's bed chamber by the guards.

* * *

And thus the case was solved. Actually, Shuyu had also been informed by one of the royal vassals who had infiltrated the group conspiring to assassinate Sonsaku. Once Sonsei was captured, the rest who were involved were identified and also apprehended and would soon be tried for their crimes.

Masataka went to thank the man himself with Shuyu. His name was Chosho Shifu, an older noble who was still loyal to Sonsaku. He was a smaller old man, but had the face of a trustworthy grandfather who you couldn't help but love. He had been a retainer for the Son family for some time, having watched all the Son children grow up over the years. Out of anyone who knew them, he could claim that he knew them best.

"So, it's really over," Chosho said in relief as he had tea with Shuyu and Masataka. "That's good."

"Thanks to you we prevented a tragedy," Masataka said gratefully.

"No need to thank me, Zangetsu-sama. It's my duty," Chosho said. "Although, they did make good points."

"About Sonsaku-sama's ambition?" Shuyu asked.

"Her ambitions will spill so much blood," he said with a sigh.

Masataka stated, "There's an old saying in my world:'you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs'. Sonsaku-sama is aware of the consequences if she pursues her ambition. However, she does so for the sake of the people. The bloodshed that follows is just a necessary evil. An unavoidable consequence."

"Indeed," Shuyu agreed. "The path she has chosen has made her enemies both from within and without. She knows this and she is still going through with it. All we can do is support her as much as we can. She needs us."

"Well said," Chosho nodded. "It's good to know Hakufu-chan is in such good hands."

* * *

The next morning saw Sonsaku back on her throne, looking as beautifully imperial as she ever was. However, unlike when they first met when Kanu and the others returned her sister, her face was in a deep frown. The court was in full session as Shuyu and Sonken stood at her sides. At the sides of the room were her other members of the court such as Kannei and Rikuson. Masataka was of course there and Sonshoko had nabbed a seat beside him, wanting the comfort of a sibling since she knew what was about to happen was bad. Kanu, Nagata, Chouhi, and Komei were invited to attend, since they were about to face the ones who nearly had Kanu punished for an attempted assassination merely because they timed it while she was there.

Standing in the middle of the room, below Sonsaku were four men, all of them retainers who had served the Son Family for some time. According to Chosho, they had all taken part with Sonsei to overthrow Sonsaku so they could stop what she saw as the destruction of Go as they knew it. They were all nervous, because they knew they were busted and with them having signed a covenant, they could not deny their involvement.

"I am very, very saddened and disappointed in all of you," Sonsaku frowned, beginning to speak. "I understand that you did not like my method of rule. I also accepted your insights and complaints, using them to better my policies during these trying times. To find out that you all planned to murder me so that my aunt could take control. That breaks my heart and my mother would've been disappointed in all of you. Do any of you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Sonsaku-sama!" one of the men cried. "You must understand! We did it for the good of the kingdom! Your constantly leading us to war has exhausted the citizenry! They surely will not take this for much longer! Farmers cannot farm! Workers cannot work! They are all too busy fighting and dying for your ludicrous ambitions! For the sake of the kingdom we had to do this! If you would just stop with the senseless wars!"

Sonsaku sighed, shaking her head. The truth was right in front of them but they could not see it. She had tried explaining it several times but she absolutely could not get through to them. Was it because she was a woman? Because she would not bend to their wishes? Because it looked like they were being ignored? She did not know. Lifting her head, she prepared to pass sentence.

"Sonsaku-sama, would you allow me a word?" asked Masataka, interrupting the proceedings.

"Always, Zengetsu-kun," Sonsaku smiled gently. "Perhaps the word of Heaven will bring greater enlightenment than my own."

Masataka gave Sonshoko's hand a comforting squeeze before he stood up and stood at the front of the stair to the throne. It was not enough to block Sonsaku's view from below, but enough so he could be seen. He looked at the four men, bitterly angry with all of them but at the same time refusing to let the slander against Sonsaku continue any longer.

"You all claim that Sonsaku-sama is leading Go to eventual ruin. That for every gain she makes in the campaigns eventually she will make a move she cannot succeed at which will spell doom for everyone under her. Or you claim that the citizens will get fed up with her methods and attempt a revolt. Is that your reasoning?"

"Yes! Yes!" cried one of the four men."You, the Armored War God can see it! Why can't you tell her that!"

Masataka frowned deeper, causing the men to gulp. He didn't comment, but continued speaking, "As of right now, the province of Go is prospering. Sonsaku-sama's campaigns are costly, and there is bloodshed. However, for each victory the Province of Go and the Son family gain more resources, more skilled workers, more farmers, more territory. My own contributions of the Lockseeds and the Inves have allowed the men to risk their lives less in battle, and the Inves are currently being trained to handle smaller tasks to assist the farmers and the workers to ease their burden. The influx of money from this new product has also ensured that Sonsaku-sama does not have to hike taxes, or slash budgets elsewhere in the kingdom. The people are weary of fighting, but they suffer from nothing else! Not poverty, not exhaustion, and not invasion!"

Shuyu leaned down to Sonsaku, "He understands. It is a good thing we have each other, or we may be competing for him."

"Indeed," Sonsaku agreed. "Fortunately, I have someone in mind so he can move on from us."

"Your way is to simply have Go remain the same. Raise an adequate defence and merely sit back and let the days pass," Masataka continued. "That way you all can continue to remain in your preferred positions, not stepping on anyone's toes, and control the country while still pulling in your wealth and resources. You are upset because Sonsaku-sama has upset your preferred lifestyles and has cut back on your earnings and putting them towards the campaign effort. Upset because with every territory claimed, we risk the attention of a province like Gi to notice and eventually attack us." Chosho had reported that while the men claimed that they were doing it for the good of the nation, they were upset because they were not retaining the power they were used to and risking the affluent lifestyles they had gotten used to. They wanted to remain wealthy and powerful and could not do that with Sonsaku directly taking the reigns and not listening to their advice. Sonsei just took advantage of that to create her coup.

"I can see why he is held in such high favor," Kanu murmured. "He is a natural leader."

"Yeah. He may be the key for Sonsaku to achieve her dream," Nagata nodded.

"There is one thing wrong with your thinking," Masataka stared down the men who were looking indignant. "While all of you would remain content to sit here and grow round and fat with the spoils of your position, the rest of the country would be in chaos. Bandits roam through the chaos freely and provinces strike at each other to claim territory and power. Eventually, one province is going to overcome all the others and if Go were to sit back and avoid conflict, we would be conquered by a vastly larger, more financed, and better equipped army. Go would be _erased_ for the sake of this larger power. That is why Sonsaku-sama goes to war, so that Go can gain strength for that coming battle and so that it may win and unify the country, ending the chaos, banditry, and wars so that the younger ones will not have to fear it happening to them!"

Sonken gasped a the speech, but it finally became clear. Looking to her older sister who was smiling sadly, Sonken had her revelation. Her sister was trying to unify the country so that all the pointless wars, fighting, and chaos would stop! So that she and Sonshoko wouldn't have to deal with such things when their time to rule came! Even if it would cause many of the conquered to consider her a demon, she would do it so that her family would not have to do it themselves were the chaos to continue!

"Onee-sama," Sonken trembled.

The four retainers were not so moved. All four merely saw Sonsaku as risking the well-being of the province for some impossible dream and they were not going to let their wealth and status get plundered by vengeful provinces or civilians looking to end the fighting that shouldn't have begun in the first place. As one, they reached into their robes before all of them produced Lockseeds which were hidden within. Simultaneously, they unlocked their Lockseeds, opening portals within the throne room. At the sight of the portals zipping open, everyone was immediately on high alert as they knew what was coming. Four Inves in their Evolved States leapt out of the portals stood around the four retainers as if defending them. They were a Byakko Inves, a Seiryu Inves, a Suzaku Inves and a Genbu Inves.

The first was the dragon that took the east side, wrapping around itself with a reptilian hiss. It looked everything like it's mythic namesake, save for the fact its skin looked like tarnished copper, a dark rusted green. Copper flame decorations rose up from its shoulder and hind legs. It even had a ring of those flames on its back like a decoration. Azure blue flames belched from its mouth as it roared.

The west side had a large tiger, snarling at the people around it. Although its legs were white with black strikes, most of its body was covered in a thick armor that looked like jade, decorating it like the Chinese would their tiger statues. Large spines rose from its back and its claws looked especially sharp as they glinted in the light.

At the front of the group was a shrieking bird. Although it had red feathers coming from its wings and long crimson tail feathers, the majority of its body was covered in tarnished green copper much like the Seiryuu Inves. It shared a distinct similarity with a phoenix, complete with the crimson cinders which fell from its feathers with each flap of its wings.

Lastly at the back of the room was a massive turtle which looked to be made entirely made of jade which was lined with black obsidian, making it harder to tell where the creature ended and its shell began. It's neck extended from its body as it let out a deep rumbling call, stomping the floor and causing the polished wood to bend and groan under its weight.

"I thought you had them searched!" Masataka exclaimed to the guards then grimaced as he took out his SengokuDriver. "Get the royal family out of here, now!" he ordered.

"We won't be taken alive!" one retainer shouted. "And if we are to be punished, we will kill Sonsaku first!"

"Dammit!" Nagata cursed. These men were desperate and using the Inves to not only get away with their crimes but to finish their plan. "Aisha, Rinrin, get yourselves and Shuri out of here!" He strapped on his SengokuDriver. The portals were still open which was going to be a problem if they weren't closed soon. Not only had these four Inves been drawn by the Lockseeds, more lower level Inves may even wander towards the open portals from the Helheim Forest.

"Henshin!" both young men called out as they ran for the four Evolved Inves.

**[ORANGE!]**

**[MELON!]**

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

**[SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!]**

The two transformed into their armored forms and took the fight to the four advancing Inves while their masters sunk to the back of the room, clutching their Lockseeds tightly and more than happy with the proceedings. The more Inves invading the palace, the more chance that Sonsaku and her family would go down, paving the way for them or the puppet of their choice.

Gaim leaped at the Suzaku Inves, trying to slash at its torso with his swords, but sparks met his attempts as the metal armor of the Inves rebuffed his attempts. Zangetsu wasn't meeting much more success as the Byakko Inves attempted to devour him and he blocked the blows with his Melon Defender.

The Seiryuu and Genbu Inves were not so limited and began their own assaults. The Seiryuu Inves belched out fireballs of azure flame, burning several fixtures in the room as its tail smashed a hole on a wall. Meanwhile the Genbu Inves was merely stomping its feet, causing the ground to shake and the entire palace to rumble.

"That damn turtle is going to bring down the whole palace if we don't kill it or send it back! I'm not picky as to which!" Gaim shouted.

"Tsk!" Zangetsu hissed, blocking another strike before shooting at the Byakko Inves' face, causing it to roar and back off in pain. Seeing his opening, he backed away to the back of the room, "Gaim! Tell me you have Suika!"

"Yeah!" Gaim replied before he got swatted away by the Suzaku Inves' wings and landed on his back near Zangetsu. The white Rider helped him to his feet. "Thanks."

"No problem, but its time you break out that watermelon. Otherwise we're not going to be able to win this one," Zangetsu huffed, turning back to the four approaching Inves. Gaim nodded and plucked the proper Lockseed off of his belt and clicked it open.

**[SUIKA!]**

"Alright!" Gaim switched his Lockseeds when he heard it.

**[SUIKA!]**

He looked and saw Zangetsu holding an unlocked Suika Lockseed himself.

"You too, huh?" Gaim asked as Zangetsu nodded as he clipped his Suika Lockseed into the Sengoku Driver before hitting the Cutting Blade.

**[LOCK ON!]**

**[SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

Two massive portals opened up before twin giant watermelons came crashing down behind the Riders as their previous Arms vanished. The machines opened on the top, allowing the Riders to jump inside of them. Once the tops closed, both machines came to life before beginning to transform and form their humanoid figures.

**[YOROI MODE!]**

Now with the size to match, both Suika Arms wearing Riders engaged their opponents once more.

"We need to take this fight outside!" Zangetsu shouted. If they destroyed the Inves inside the palace, the resulting explosions would destroy the entire throne room. With the structural damage done with the weight of the monsters already, they could risk collapsing the palace.

"Let's make an exit then!"

The two mecha charged at the four Inves, slamming into them with heavy force equal to that of charging trains. The Seiryuu and Suzaku Inves were unable to push back and were smashed into the Genbu and Byakko Inves, sending all four Inves crashing into the far wall. Naturally, it couldn't resist the force and weight pressed against it and soon they all smashed through, crushing another room before they smashed through the entryway and began tumbling down the stone steps, crashing onto the ground.

Both Riders landed in front of the creatures, both drawing their Suika Sojinto before they charged at the Inves. Gaim struck first, slashing at the Suzaku Inves, causing a flutter of feathers as it screeched and scrambled away to avoid taking more damage. Zangetsu took the fight back to the Byakko Inves, slashing several times and cracking through the jade shell covering the creature. It bellowed in pain and swiped at him, raking a line of sparks across the armor as Zangetsu leaped back to avoid the worst of it.

The Byakko Inves roared, smelling weakness before it charged once again, leaping at Zangetsu and knocking him over, crushing some of the decorating sculptures in the process. The Inves roared and raised its claw to strike at Zangetsu's head, but was quickly interrupted as it was bashed from the side by Gaim, breaking more of the jade armor as it skidded across the cobblestone, struggling to right itself.

"Sorry, but I'm in no mood to be showy!" Gaim shouted, hitting the Cutting Blade.

**[SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!]**

Gaim spun his blade in hand, empowering it before launching a green sphere at the Byakko Inves. It captured the beast, causing it to bellow and thrash about but the sphere managed to hold for the time being. Gaim saw his chance and charged forward before slashing several rapid strikes throw the melon and the beast inside. The Byakko Inves roared before the melon cracked and exploded in a shower of flames and watermelon juice.

"One down!" Gaim shouted

He then got blasted in the face by a blue fireball as the Seiryuu Inves slid across the ground towards the pair. Gaim slapped at his face with his mechanical fist to put out the flames. As his eyes adjusted, the dragonesque creature lashed out with its tail and sent Gaim sprawling into the wall, caving it in. The Inves slithered forward, its mouth lighting up with more blue flame before a double-handed axe strike landed on its head, smashing it to the ground and causing the fireball to explode inside its mouth. Although the flames did not hurt it, the explosion itself did.

"Consider us even," Zangetsu called before he grabbed the Inves by the tail and began swinging it around. After several rotations, he threw it into the Genbu Inves which was slowly stomping away from the fight, causing tremors as it went. Both Inves went down in a heap, tangling with each other in their attempts to get up.

"And I thought Genbu was supposed to be good with snakes," Gaim joked, pulling himself up.

"Joke later! Kill Inves now!" Zangetsu called back. Both Riders picked their targets and hit the Cutting Blades again.

**[SOIYA! SUIKA AU LAIT!]**

Both mechas began spinning their weapons, generating large spheres of energy that looked like watermelons. Once those spheres were large enough to cover the Suika Sojinto both Riders threw their weapons like chakram. They cut through the air cleanly and their aim was true. Gaim struck the Seiryuu Inves while Zangetsu hit the Genbu Inves. When the weapons struck, the energy melons split open like they were sliced as the weapons sliced through the two Inves. Both monsters gave out screams of pain before they promptly exploded as the Suika Sojintos returned to their owners' hands.

"Where's the last one?" asked Gaim, looking around.

"There!" Zangetsu pointed up.

The Suzaku Inves had taken to the air ,flapping its wings. It thought it would be safe in the sky, away from the walking machines that killed its brethren.

**[GYRO MODE!]**

It thought wrong as both Riders pursued it in the air. Their Suika Arms had transformed into the flying configuration and they attacked while the Suzaku Inves was trying to get away. They fired with their guns, pelting it with energy bullets to take it down. The Suzaku Ives lashed out with its flames in retaliation, shooting flaming feathers from its wings with every flap.

"Dammit! Figures this thing uses fire!" Zangetsu cursed.

"We're faster, but we can't get close to the thing!" Gam grunted as he swerved to avoid more blasts of fire.

Zangetsu spun, deflecting a feather, "I think I have an idea! Distract it!"

"Right!" Gaim opened fire on the Inves again, causing it to shriek and focus its attention on him. Zangetsu swerved away out of the monster's sight before he took to the skies above it. After taking a moment to adjust for where the creature was going to be for his plan, he quickly cut through the air and positioned himself properly. Once he felt like he couldn't miss, he hit the Cutting Blade three times and allowed the Lockseed to work it's magic.

**[SOIYA! SUIKA SPARKING!]**

Zangetsu's Suika Arms folded back up into its Odama Mode before becoming enveloped in green energy and dropped like a meteor through the sky. It spun as it went, creating destructive rotation as it went, forming the energy into a drill-like form as he went. The Suzaku Inves was too busy fighting Gaim to notice and thus it was made into an easy target for the white Rider's plan. Zangetsu came down like a comet before striking with the force of a meteorite. The Suzaku Inves screeched in pain before both fell to the ground and exploded just outside of the front gates to the palace, terrifying the civilians who dared come close to see what the noises inside were.

Zangetsu leaped from the flames, his Melon Arms back on his body. He was panting and in his hand was his Suika Lockseed which had turned gray from so much use. Above him, Gaim landed before abandoning his own machine, returning to his Orange Arms as it faded away.

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu...Authorized by Divine Providence," Zangetsu declared proudly as he raised his right arm, pointing to the sky.

"You okay?" asked Gaim, running to his fellow Rider. "Because...that was just insane!"

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Zangetsu. "Now come on! We have to arrest those four traitors and shut their Lockseeds before more Inves show up!"

* * *

In the end, they needn't have bothered. Gaim and Zangetsu both returned to the throne room to deal with the four men and the open portals, but the four dishonored men had vanished along with the portals. Fortunately, there weren't any Elementary Inves wandering around although a few of the flowers of Helheim were beginning to sprout from the cracks in the floor. They would have to burn them out to ensure that they didn't spread.

"You don't think they went into the Helheim Forest, do you?" Gaim began.

"In their desperation, probably. If they did then they're damn fools," sighed Zangetsu. "That just means they won't be a problem anymore."

"So you're not going in after them?" Gaim asked evenly.

"They must pay the consequences for their actions. The punishment for treason is death. This way, the Helheim Forest will do the work for us," replied Zangetsu. "Sonsaku-sama would have had them executed for their treason anyway. This just saves her the hassle."

* * *

In the Helheim Forest, the four former vassals were celebrating their freedom. While they had failed, they managed to escape. Now they just needed to hide someplace and make new plans to overthrow Sonsaku and her family, replacing the ruler with someone they could control.

"I think we've run far enough, open a new portal," said one of them. Another clicked open their Lockseed, however nothing happened. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"It's not working!"

"Somebody else try!"

They were now in the middle of the Helheim Forest with no way out as Inves lurked around them. One thing was for certain. Their fate was already sealed. Either the Inves would get to them or the temptation of the fruit would.

* * *

Once more, the aftermath was not pretty. The throne room was destroyed and the floor had to be pulled up and burned to keep the Helheim flowers from spreading. The Son Family were all relieved to see that Zangetsu had survived, Sonken and Sonshoko almost squeezing him to death in their arms with hugs. Chouhi and Komei almost did the same with Gaim and Kanu would have helped them. As part of a way to say thanks for assisting in saving the Son family (and apologize to Kanu for accusing her) Sonsaku chartered transport across the river for the group of travellers. Sonken apologized deeply for her conduct, but Kanu easily forgave her, reminding Sonken to not forget about her heart as a ruler, but learn from any mistakes she may make along the way so that she could grow into a better ruler. Komei and Rikuson had their own tearful goodbye, sad to have to leave a fellow scholar. Choumei and Sonshoko said goodbye in their own special way, by butting heads and declaring that when they met again they would have their breast contest. Nagata said his goodbyes, but Masataka was too busy with matters to say his own. Nagata didn't mind since he wasn't sure if he liked the white Rider. His policies, although brutal and likely leading to conflict, would help the Province of Go in the long run. It didn't mean he had to like it.

Of course, Kanu was quite happy to leave after one last issue that popped up.

"I can't believe we had to go through that registration process," sighed Kanu as they rode the boat together.

"It's bureaucratic nightmare, I know," Nagata agreed, "But rules are rules." Nagata was exempt since he was an Armored War God, but his friends and travelling companions needed to have their Lockseeds recorded and their ownership registered. The Lockseeds had been confiscated from them so Kanu, Chouhi and Komei had to fill out all the necessary paperwork and submit it before they could have their Lockseeds returned. They had to fill them out in triplicate too. Then, they would receive licenses for Lockseed ownership.

It was a tedious affair, of course, but Nagata considered the licenses a memorable souvenir.

* * *

Later that night, Masataka was once again at the balcony. He wondered how many more people were dissatisfied with Sonsaku, plotting against her in the shadows. He would need to remain vigilant. They had been lucky with the last plot, word of it reaching sympathetic ears and giving them forewarning.

"Zangetsu-kun?"

Masataka turned his head to see Sonken walking over to join him. "Ah, Sonken-sama. What brings you here?"

"I'm just taking a break from my studies," she said as she stretched. "What about you?"

"Just thinking," he replied. He looked up, "The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it? It looks like a perfect night for a drink with company."

"That can be arranged," Sonken smiled. Opening a door, she whispered an order to a servant inside and quickly she returned with a tray with a bottle of sake and two cups. "Here we go."

"Swift," Masataka chuckled. The two took a seat and stared out at the sky as they enjoyed the drinks. "Today was hectic. It will take us a week at least to get the throne room repaired if we focus directly on it. We were lucky Gaim was visiting to help us or it could have been worse."

"Yes," Sonken agreed. "I also learned today why my sister is going to such lengths to unite the country."

"Yes. As part of your late mother's dream, but also to end the chaos which so many are taking advantage of," Masataka nodded. "Sonsaku-sama wishes you and Shao-chan to be free of such things until you two eventually begin to rule your own territories."

Sonken nodded sadly, "I've been blind. I only took notice of the immediate consequences of her actions. I never considered what the long term goal could be. I am no better than those four traitors."

"No, you are much better than them," Masataka insisted. "They whined and complained because they had their lives of riches and finery disrupted by Sonsaku-sama taking the initiative in ensuring the province's future. You were worried for the future of your family, fearing that if Sonsaku-sama pushed too much, it would cause retaliation and the province would not be able to take it or the people would revolt."

"Yes," Sonken nodded.

"Then you worried for the right reasons, reminding Sonsaku-sama that she has to take things carefully or else thing will fall apart," Masataka continued. "You were not being selfish. You just were ensuring one point of view which Sonsaku-sama needed to see."

Sonken was silent and Masataka was quiet so to allow her to think. After several moments, she suddenly cupped Masataka's chin and turned his head to face her. She then gave him a tender kiss on the lips. It was surprising, but it was pleasant and neither of them moved for a moment. When that moment ended, Sonken, blushing as bright as the moon, stood up and ran back into the palace without saying a word.

Masataka watched her leave before he touched his lips. Once she was gone, he turned his gaze back up to the moon. "I sure hope I won't need to use this," he whispered to himself as he reached into his pocket and took out a Melon Lockseed with a clear casing and marked E.L.S.-04.

* * *

**KRS: And so far we've introduced all the Riders except for Bravo. However, don't worry. We've got plans for Mr. Dangerous! Anyway, hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter as much as did writing it. As you can see, Zangetsu's been a very busy boy here in Go. Also, is it likely that he would clash with Gaim due to a difference in ideals? Who knows? What I'm sure of is that at the end we know that he has something else that will probably play an important part in future events. He's just hoping he never has to use the power.**

**TFP: And now Zangetsu joins the group. However, he is really working his position and influencing events. It seems to be doing wonders for the Province of Go, but how will it affect the country at large? Having Inves in battle could change the course of events in the Three Kingdoms. Although they probably already have been changed with the introduction of the Armored War Gods and the RinJyuKen Akugata. Fate weaves an intricate tapestry, but once in a while someone pours bleach all over it and it has to begin again.**

* * *

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Octopus-Ken**: a rather flexible style which doesn't rely on raw strength, but flexibility and the momentum of strikes as if they were boneless. Users general have above-average flexibility and use their limbs as if they were whips in a strike rather than direct strikes like punches or kicks. A side effect of undergoing this training is that the users raise their endurance, like their bodies grow soft with the application of their inner beast making their bodies softer like a mollusk.

**Doku Inku**: _Poison Ink _a Ringi which exists in the advance arsenal of Octopus-Ken users. The users are capable of spewing a stream of ink-like rinki which is corrosive to the touch and can eat through almost any common material. It dilutes easily in water ironically. Still, a drawback to the technique is that it is filled with so much rinki that even the user is not immune to the acidic effects once they have generated the substance. Exercise caution when using this technique.

**Takobōruburitto**: _Octopus Ball Bullet_ is a Ringi which rather than unleashing a stream of acidic ink unleashes a large sphere of it all at once. When the ball hits a target, the rinki inside of the ball grows unstable and explodes, sending the corrosive substance in all directions. Again, the ink is incredibly dangerous to even the user so caution must be exercised in using the technique. However, this technique does have the added advantage of covering a wider area in a smaller amount of time.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Melon Arms**: This is the armor generated by the Melon Lockseed (L.S.-04). To date, this is one of the most powerful Arms. Melon Arms gives the user superior offensive and defensive capabilities. Out of all the Arms weapons seen so far, the Melon Arms' Melon Defender is the only one with a defensive nature. However, the user may still use the Melon Defender as a throwing weapon and it will return like a boomerang. While not possessing the same range as Budou Arms, the defensive power of this Arms allows it to withstand any enemy. In addition, its overall power makes it a definite threat to enemies.


	11. Ryuubi Gentoku

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 11: Ryuubi Gentoku**

Kanu woke up after having the same dream again. The night her home was attacked by bandits and her brother was ruthlessly cut down for their greed. It was an old nightmare and she should have been used to it, but there were some things one never gets used to. That dream still woke her up with cold shivers whenever she had it. Looking to her left, she saw Komei and Chouhi sleeping soundly on their straw mat. Looking to her right, she saw Nagata fast asleep as well. She smiled and then yawned as she got up to wash her face.

It had rained heavily the previous night. Fortunately, the group managed to find an empty cave to take shelter in. It may not be an inn but it was better than staying out in the rain and the next town was probably too far to get too without getting drenched. Nagata's Sakura Hurricane could get them to a town quickly but it couldn't fit them all.

Kanu remembered how she used to travel alone until that fateful day when she met the Messenger of Heaven and pledged her service to him. Since then, they had adopted Chouhi as a little sister and brought her along. More and more adventure soon followed as they met new friends and enemies along the way. The RinJyuKen Akugata was unlike any enemy Kanu had ever fought before. She had always fought bandits but now some kind of evil martial arts sect was trying to cause ruin to the country. Their higher-tier members were also quite powerful. Fortunately, Kanu and her group had power on their side as well.

The Armored War Gods, individuals from Heaven who possessed incredible power. When they came to this land, they sealed their power into belts known as SengokuDrivers which could only be awakened with devices known as Lockseeds. Kanu had witnessed her master Gaim harness this power quite frequently. Depending on the Lockseed he could become a skilled swordsman, a powerful warrior or a swift fighter. He also possessed the ability to fight larger monsters. This had shown her that she had a lot of catching up to do if she ever wanted to be as strong as him. However, it made her feel good that he wasn't so helpless without her.

He was the first Armored War God she'd met and to her the true Messenger of Heaven, even if Go and Gi would insist otherwise. He deserved it the most as he used his power not to conquer but to protect. Each time he used his power was in the defence of others. She had also seen him resolve issues without the use of his powers, such as the case with the incident involving Ryofu Hosen. He was strong, but unreliant on that strength to see through his conflicts.

One problem was that he could not read the writing of their country so whenever Kanu had the chance she would teach him. Kanu merely guessed that the language of Heaven was different than that of on Earth. When Komei came along, the little blonde would help teach Nagata as well and he could already read the simple words. He may not be perfect, with Chouhi being able to read better than he could, but he was improving. At least he no longer needed help to read signs.

Bandits were more of a nuisance now. Since passing into the Province of Shoku, the bands of roving bandits were getting particularly bad. The group had to carefully pick places to rest in case they got jumped in their sleep. Nagata actually offered to help but she declined as she and Chouhi could handle them. Nagata need not lift a finger against these bandits who would've been easy opponents for him to deal with. Not that it stopped him from getting involved anyway. His dedication to his allies was heartwarming.

Now then, Kanu was stepping out of the cave when all of a sudden a clash of steel against steel woke her up from her half-asleep state. Her eyes snapped open as her senses became more alert. She saw men fighting right outside the cave. How was it that she and her friends hadn't heard them?

Suddenly, one of the men saw Kanu and went to attack her, yelling something about a Volunteer Army. Kanu didn't pay attention as he instincts quickly rose to the fore. She saw him coming and caught his sword between her palms. At that moment, Komei woke up, wondering what the noise was about. She wandered right out of the cave, apparently not noticing the battle.

"Kanu-san.." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? It's noisy." managing to get her eyes open, she gasped when she took in the battle happening in front of her.

"Shuri, wake up Rinrin and Gaim-sama! And get my weapon!" shouted Kanu.

"Ah! Hai!" Komei dashed back into the cave to follow her orders. Kanu gritted her teeth and pushed her assailant backwards. He grunted as he was knocked onto his ass and then he got back up and charged at her. He swung but was blocked by Chouhi's spear. Chouhi then swung and knocked the man back as Kanu smiled.

"Kanu-san!" Komei called as she carried Kanu's Dragon Crescent Blade. She tripped and the polearm flew from her grip and into Kanu's hand.

"Thank you, Shuri," Kanu smiled. "Where's Gaim-sama?"

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

Hearing that loud announcement, she saw her sworn master dashing out of the cave in his full armor as it formed, orange energy splashing out as he wielded his Daidaimaru sword.

Chouhi, Kanu and Gaim stood side-by-side with their weapons to face the man who was joined up by two of his comrades.

"Bandits?" Gaim asked.

"Should be," answered Kanu. Although in some cases it was hard to say _who_ the bandits were. The people they were fighting didn't look like trained soldiers and were only armed with apparently what they could get. Hardly the best-supplied unit she had ever seen. Still, at least she could still tell the difference.

"Then I guess we should take them down hard," suggested Gaim.

"Agreed," Kanu smiled. The three separated and attacked. The men attacked Kanu but she proved to be more skilled as they went down with just a swing. As for Chouhi, she proved to be too small and fast a target for them to effectively fight, not to mention very agile and strong. Her opponents stood no chance against her.

As Gaim went to defend Komei, a few of the men attacked. However, their weapons proved ineffective against the Armored War God. They connected harmlessly with his torso and Gaim smiled before he retaliated, shattering their weapons with a single stroke of the Daidaimaru. His sword may resemble an orange slice but it was no way as weak.

"I know what you're thinking," Gaim started as he drew his Musou Saber. "I'm just one guy. But think about it. I'm one guy in a suit of magic armor. You must be asking yourself who I am. I think you know. I'm an Armored War God! My name is Gaim of the Ultimate Sword and I am Advancing on Stage!" He knocked them off their feet with his swords, making sure he hit them with the blunt sides only. The force of the blows still hurt and they groaned as they lay on the ground.

Gaim then looked around and looked to the man on horseback. He was the only one not fighting, sticking back to observe the battlefield instead. Still, Gaim returned his focus to the bandits who were getting up to their feet. They looked at Gaim in fear before fleeing.

"Yeah, you better run!" he shouted at them.

* * *

After the battle, the friends regrouped. The remaining men who had been fighting the bandit group were treating their wounded, but they were all in high spirits after driving off the bandits they had been fighting against. As Kanu and Gaim fretted over Chouhi and Komei, the man on horseback dismounted and approached Gaim's group.

He was definitely the best-dressed of the entire group, wearing polished armor with fine clothes and even had an ornate blue sheathe with an impressive sword held at his side. He was also very handsome, having wind-swept black hair and fine features. He even had an earring which was decorated with a feather. All in all, he looked like the kind of person one would expect to be leading armies if they were in stories.

"I have no idea who you are, but I thank you for your help," he said to the group. "I am the leader of this Volunteer Army. My name is Ryuubi, followed by Gentoku." Gaim's eyes widened at that name. Ryuubi Gentoku? He had expected to see a girl but to see him as a man really surprised him. He guessed that he was getting used to all the main characters in this version of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms to be of the opposite gender. "I am pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kanu followed by Unchou. This is my little sister, Chouhi. And this is..."

"My name is Komei."

"And this must be your Armored War God," Ryuubi addressed Gaim. Gaim closed his Lockseed and his armor vanished.

"My name is Gaim," Nagata introduced himself.

"So, the rumors are true. We have Armored War Gods walking among us," smiled Ryuubi. "Gaim-dono, Kanu-dono, Chouhi-dono and Komei-dono." He gave Kanu a once-over and Nagata could've sworn Ryuubi was checking her out. His eyes dipped a little too low to be considered proper... "Wait, then you must be the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter."

"Yeah...that's me..." Kanu sighed. She already knew what he was going to say, like she really didn't live up to the tales of her beauty.

"You truly are as beautiful as rumors say," Ryuubi added, surprising Kanu. Now she seemed flattered. "Please come with us to our village," Ryuubi invited as he got on his horse. Nagata narrowed his eyes at the guy. There was something he didn't like about him already. Maybe it was because how he hung back during the battle, but something just didn't sit right in Nagata's mind.

"Come on, let's go, everyone," Kanu said to her friends, apparently not getting the same vibe. If anything, she actually seemed eager to follow.

"Guy calls her beautiful and she follows him without question. I already know she's pretty," Nagata muttered disgruntledly.

Ryuubi led the way to a place called Touka Village. It seemed like a rather humble but prospering kind of place. It was certainly big enough as lots of homes and businesses sprung up around a large fort, likely the magistrate's home. The rice fields were large and looked like that they were doing well for themselves. None of the buildings appeared to be run down or poor. In fact, other than perhaps being a little bit tense and the oppressive atmosphere which came from bandits running rampant, it seemed like a well to do village. Still, it was because of that atmosphere that Kanu and Nagata could tell that things were not well within the area.

Ryuubi seemed well-respected by the villagers considering how they would go out of their way to greet him. Several of them seemed to tease him though, asking why they were acting as if they had come back from a victorious battle. They actually seemed shocked when he reported that they did win their fight. The group continued through the village, receiving more of the same greetings when they reached the chief's estate.

"Nice place you got here," commented Nagata.

"I am merely a humble boarder here while my men and I conduct our campaign," Ryuubi replied as a Servant took his horse. "He will want to meet the ones who single-handedly turned the tide of our battle today."

"We'd be delighted," Kanu nodded.

The chief looked like a rather jolly fellow. He was a slightly portly fellow who wore the yellow robes of his station and styled his hair and moustache as was expected of a man in his position. Hearing that the Volunteer Army had managed to win their battle and come back was something of a surprise to him. He welcomed the group of four into his home as guests. Since they were still unsure what was going on, they accepted the offer to stay and hear what was going on.

"To hear that Ryuubi-dono has returned with a victory is truly surprising," the village chief said, embarrassing Ryuubi. Nagata couldn't help crack a smile at that.

"Had he not been victorious before?" Kanu asked.

"Well, he came to this village three months ago with a small band of troops. They looked so suspicious that we thought they were bandits." When Nagata heard this, his smile almost grew a bit. Why he was reacting this way, he wasn't sure, but he was enjoying it. "Then, after hearing his story, we learnt he was of noble blood, a descendant of Prince Jing of Zhongshan. After hearing that he led a Volunteer Army and would offer his help to us to take care of our bandit problem, I opened my warehouse to supply them with food and weapons. However...they ended up losing all seven battles." Nagata really had to control himself to not chuckle when he heard that. Ryuubi may look like some kind of big shot and had the ancestry to back it up but he hadn't won a single battle. It just went to show that one needed more than a pretty face to win a battle. "I was actually going to ask them to leave if they lost again this time."

Ryuubi put on a forced smile, "Well, we finally won this time." He then addressed Kanu, "Kanu-dono, it is true we have been defeated before. Therefore, could you please lend us your strength, in order to defeat the bandits and restore peace to this land?"

Kanu looked to her friends and then answered, "To be honest that decision is up to Gaim-sama." Ryuubi looked to Nagata who looked back at Ryuubi.

"Ah, yes, the Armored War God," Ryuubi replied. For some reason he didn't sound too happy. "Well, Gaim-dono, if you could lend us your power, please assist us to fight the bandits and restore peace to this land."

"I'll think about it," Nagata replied.

* * *

The group were given rooms, the girls sharing one room while Nagata had one of his own. He sat at the desk provided, looking out the window and into the night. As he sat in silence, he took out his Orange Lockseed and tapped on its surface with his thumb in thought.

"Ryuubi Gentoku..." he murmurred. For some reason that guy bothered him. Maybe it was the way he was looking at Kanu. He didn't like it. The way his eyes lit up when he saw her reminded him of jocks picking out cheerleaders as if they were property to be claimed. He'd seen it enough times in school. "Dammit, what's wrong with me?" he asked himself. He felt amused when he heard that Ryuubi's Volunteer Army had lost each battle up until Nagata and his group intervened. He felt guilty about it though, knowing that he shouldn't feel that way. Ryuubi was trying to help this village by fighting the bandits. Well, _trying _at least. That was probably why he was asking for their help. He could do it too. He was the one destined to raise the Province of Shoku into the third kingdom of the era. He just needed some help.

"Well, for the village, I guess I can stick around to help," Nagata told himself. There was more than just the volunteer army's pride on the line, but the livelihood of the villagers who would be targeted by the roving bandits if the army ended up failing.

* * *

Emerging from his room, Nagata walked down to the common room where Kanu, Chouhi, and Komei were waiting for him. Ryuubi was in attendance as well, looking somewhat anxious. All eyes turned to the Armored War God as he entered the room. Knowing he needed to say something, he spoke, "Okay. If we're going to help then no more of just going to battle after finding bandits. We're going to need a strategy if we're going to be able to beat these guys."

"Of course, Gaim-sama," Kanu smiled.

"You have a plan then?" asked Ryuubi.

"I don't, but I know someone who may," Nagata replied, looking to one of his young friends. "Komei?"

"Right," Komei nodded. Approaching one of the tables, she opened a map of the area which she had gotten from the archives. On it a spot was marked with an X. "I've been asking what we know about these bandits and I've been told that they are based here," she pointed at the X. "It is an old base which the bandits, likely a rogue unit from a defeated army, have taken over. That is why there are so many of them here and they seem so well-equipped."

"So these guys aren't going to be average thugs," Nagata frowned. "Suddenly those losses of yours don't seem so shameful. With farmers and other folks volunteering to fight with little to no training, it's no surprise that these guys got the upper hand."

"To my eternal regret," Ryuubi nodded. "But training and such takes resources we just don't have."

"That means tactics will be needed to win," Komei continued. She pointed down at the map where a narrow valley was depicted. "My plan is this: Kanu, Chouhi, and Gaim, will be stationed here with a unit of our forces. They will fight the bandits here."

"But that is so far away from the fort," Ryuubi frowned. "The bandits will never go that far away for just a fight."

"That is why we will lure them there," Komei replied. "A unit of men will attack the force itself and draw out the bandits. After a set time, the unit will retreat and head towards the valley. The bandits, feeling confident and close to victory, will no doubt follow them to finish them off. When they reach the valley, the bulk of our forces will be there to defeat them."

"Cool!" Chouhi grinned.

"That's fine, but once these guys see they're outmatched they're going to make a break for it back to the base, trying to hide behind the walls so they can defend themselves," Nagata pointed out.

"That is where Ryuubi-dono comes in," Komei nodded.

"I'm listening," Ryuubi nodded.

"Since the bulk of the bandits will be chasing the distraction unit, they will likely leave only a light group of defenders at the fort," Komei explained. "Ryuubi-dono will take a unit of men and storm the fort, taking it while the bandits are busy chasing the distraction unit. Once the fort is taken, even if the bandits manage to retreat, there would be no place for them to retreat to. We will have caught them between two unfavorable points."

"A pincer movement. I like it," Nagata grinned.

* * *

The following day the Volunteer Army prepared to attack the bandits' fortress. Although morale was high after their victory the previous day, the men were still a little unsure since they had the previous seven losses still overhanging them. Komei instructed the men on the strategy. Some weren't sure about following a child's plan, but Ryuubi backed her up so they went with the plan. The decoy unit moved out while Ryuubi took his men and headed to another position near the base where they wouldn't be detected. Gaim, Kanu, and Chouhi stood with their group at the valley sides, hidden from sight until the decoy unit came through with the bandits on their tails.

The decoy unit performed their part flawlessly. Once they managed to provoke the bandits into a fight, the unit retreated. The bandits then left the fortress in hot pursuit to kill the members of the Volunteer Army, ready to take down what they considered to be pests once and for all. As planned, they followed the Volunteer Army where a trap was waiting for them. As soon as they were in the middle of the valley, flags were raised on either side of the valley. On one side of the valley were members of the Volunteer Army. Rinrin was on one side, riding on a pig. On the other side was Kanu on horseback. Gaim stood in the middle of the valley, facing the bandit group in full armor.

"You bandits who dare take advantage of innocent people during these turbulent times must be punished!" declared Kanu.

"I'm gonna beat you up!" Chouhi announced.

"Let's greet you properly. EVERYONE! ATTACK!" commanded Gaim as he raised the Daidaimaru and brought it down. The Volunteer Army let out a battle cry and they all went down to the valley to engage the bandits.

With the element of surprise, many of the bandits were swiftly taken down. Seeing an Armored War God against them, many more bandits lost the will to fight. How could one fight against someone who was the embodiment of battle? The fight was brutally swift as the bandits really didn't know what hit them. The bandit leader managed to escape, seeing the battle as lost. He had seen enough battles to know when he was on the losing side and part of what allowed him to survive was knowing when to cut his losses.

"Damn those Volunteer Army and their dirty tactics!" Who would have guessed a bunch of farmers and common folk playing soldier would have come up with a surprise tactic like that? He'd have to regroup with the men he had left and try to recruit more before he could make any raids again. He still had the fort and no amount of tactics could break down those walls if the army was too poor to supply proper arms.

"Open the gate!" he shouted, riding on horseback towards his fort. "Open it I say!"

He expected the doors to open, but there was no response from them. Instead, flags all rose up from the battlements, all of them depicting the symbol of the Volunteer Army. The leader gaped, only just realizing then that he had been played for a fool.

"You're a little late," Ryuubi spoke, stepping onto the battlements so he could be seen. "This fort now belongs to the Volunteer Army!"

The leader gaped, unable to speak as his weapon dropped from his hand to the ground.

* * *

Since that day, the Volunteer Army managed to defeat every single bandit group they came across. Some of the soldiers believed they had finally been blessed since an Armored War God had joined them and thanked Nagata for their victory. Nagata was a bit modest and said that their victory was because of teamwork. Still, he, Kanu and Chouhi really did contribute greatly in battle. They were strong and skilled. Komei's contributions shouldn't be overlooked either. Her sharpness showed and Nagata could already tell that she was really fitting into the role as the group's strategist. All her plans allowed them to win. Of course, the soldiers still believed that Gaim joining them was a blessing as the girls were part of his group and thus part of the blessing. Nagata let them think that but he believed that Kanu, Chouhi and Komei deserved most of the praise as they were the true reason for their victories.

Oh, and Ryuubi too.

Peace had finally come to the area as the bandit groups that were plaguing it were finally being quelled. The people were relaxing, trade was picking up again, and the air was not so tense with fear of being attacked. To celebrate another victory, the Volunteer Army had a feast. Kanu, Chouhi, Komei, Ryuubi and Nagata were invited again to the chief's home to be served with delicious food. Kanu ended up seated between Nagata and Ryuubi as Chouhi and Komei sat across from them. The chief praised them for their help, citing all of the good they had done since arriving. Chouhi took it with her usual exuberance while Komei was embarrassed at being praised so prominently among everyone else. Kanu and Ryuubi were of course praised for their strength and leadership. Many of course praised Gaim, seeing him as the source of their sudden turn in good fortune and were determined to make sure they were thankful for it. The feast was certainly one for the ages, and one that the men felt like they deserved.

* * *

Later, while the men were still celebrating, Kanu was looking up at the moon from a corridor overlooking the courtyard. The sounds of merrymaking in the night warmed her heart. This was the sort of thing she dedicated herself to when she began her task of fighting the bandits. People should be happy and free as they were now all the time. They wouldn't have to fear their livelihood being stolen away or everything they worked for being destroyed.

"Kanu-dono," Kanu looked up to see Ryuubi approaching.

"Ah, Ryuubi-dono," Kanu nodded in greeting.

"I'm surprised to find you out here," the handsome leader commented. "Was the feast not to your liking?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," Kanu waved off the concern. "I was just moon's really beautiful, isn't it?"

"The moon?" he looked up at the pale moon in the sky."Yes, but it doesn't match up to your beauty," Ryuubi praised.

"Ah, thank you," Kanu blushed.

Unbeknownst to the pair, they had an eavesdropper on their moment together. Nagata was hidden around the corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had noticed that Kanu had left the feast and had gone searching for her in case something was wrong. He had just seen her when Ryuubi called to her. Nagata then ducked out, not wanting to interrupt anything important. However, something compelled him to stay and listen. So far, it was just annoying him as he had to listen to Ryuubi praise Kanu's looks once again. Nagata was all for praising a woman's beauty, but Ryuubi just laid it on thick since the first day they met and hadn't let up. Worse still, Kanu seemed to eat it all up every time he did it.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but could you please stay by my side from now on?" Ryuubi asked. Nagata's teeth clenched and Kanu was taken aback.

"Wh-what do you mean Ryuubi-dono?" Kanu gasped, unsure if she could believe her own ears at the moment.

"I understand if this is abrupt," Ryuubi nodded. "But of the many things I learned since becoming a leader is how to recognize opportunity. I fear, if I were to not pursue this avenue, I will never be able to have another chance. Not with such risks that we take day to day in these battles against the bandits. So I ask you now Kanu-dono, won't you please be mine?"

Nagata's grip on his arms was so right, he almost drew blood.

Kanu blushed, never once having through that she would ever be considered wife material with her lifestyle and skills, "I'm flattered, Ryuubi-dono..."

Ryuubi began to smile, "Then you will...?"

"I can't," Kanu told him, shaking her head.

This reply drew Ryuubi up short, obviously not having expected it, "But...but why?"

"I have pledged myself to the Messenger of Heaven, Gaim-sama," Kanu said honestly. Nagata's smile went wide at hearing that. Kanu was choosing him over Ryuubi. He was celebrating in his mind right now. "Although many Armored War Gods wander the country, I truly believe that Gaim-sama will be the one to one day bring peace for all of us. So to that end, I pledged to remain with him so that one day we can achieve that peace."

"I see..." Ryuubi appeared disappointed. He then chuckled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. What is a mortal man like myself compared to one of the great Armored War Gods?"

"You're not so bad," Kanu defended.

Ryuubi continued, "Although not in the way I first hoped, I am still hoping you could stay. Then my army would gain more victories and I could establish myself as a great general. I want to spread the protection the army can offer to all of the province. Most of all, I want to make my ancestors proud."

OK, time to intervene.

"Hey, Kanu!" Nagata called out and Kanu yelped before jumping back from Ryuubi. "Rinrin wanted me to look for you. She says if you don't come back the food will be all gone!"

"Ah, right," Kanu blushed. "Good night, Ryuubi-dono." She then followed Nagata back to the dining room, her face red.

* * *

Early the next morning, the girls went to gather medicinal herbs. With so many battles being fought, they needed to find more herbs to help treat the wounded with. Nagata stayed behind to give the troops some training. He may not be an expert but he actually knew some training exercises when he practiced kendo. He had the men spar to improve their skills and exercise to increase their strength and stamina. Such things were key in battle and he didn't want to have to see good people die because they didn't know what they were doing.

The girls returned, with Bacho of all people, and she looked like a living corpse. Apparently they had found her in the mountains, nearly starved to death. They brought her back to the chief's place for food and drink to revitalize her.

Once she was sitting at a table with food in front of her, she was off like a shot devouring everything set down in front of her. It was like watching her at the eating contest all over again. After a few bowls of food and several cups of water she was back to her old self again, "Ahhhhh! That really hits the spot!"

"So, Bacho," started Nagata, amazed at how the woman was back to her normal self when she looked like she was skin and bone when she was brought in. "How come you looked so close to death when the girls brought you back?"

"Well, I kinda ran out of travelling money," Bacho explained, rubbing the back of her head. "I was getting kind of hungry when I remembered how that tiny eater Kyocho was able to find some edible mushrooms. So, I decided to look for some. I found one that had a really nice color, grilled it up then ate it," she explained.

"So you just ate a random mushroom?" Nagata deadpanned. He knew where this was going. He was just surprised that Bacho was dense enough to actually try it. He supposed martial arts skill didn't quite equate to common sense.

"Yeah, and everything went loopy after that," she chuckled. "I met a mouse and duck and sang and danced with them for a long time. Then I just ran out of stamina and passed out."

"You're lucky you're not dead," Nagata retorted. Picking wild mushrooms needed knowledge so that you wouldn't accidentally pick and eat a poisonous one. She must've eaten one with hallucinogenic properties. Still, it was good to see Bacho again after all this time. Now if only Chou'un would just join them already. She may think she had a good disguise but he already knew Kachou Kamen's secret identity. Then again, a butterfly mask was not a good disguise since she didn't bother to change her hair or outfit.

"That's very dangerous,, Bacho-san!" Komei scolded the older woman. "The mushroom you ate sounded like a Seikedake. Those can make people see things and sane people have been known to die laughing after eating it!"

Bacho may have been properly chastised, but after having eaten and told her story, she fell asleep in her chair. Komei's scolding went completely unheeded as she snored away.

"I don't think this one is properly sane," Kanu sweatdropped at the sight.

* * *

Bacho was given a room with Komei, although the martial artist slept most of the day away, waking up long enough for a change of clothes before going back to sleep again. No one could begrudge her, being so close to death even flowers that grew from corpses had taken root. Later that night, she woke up again to go to the bathroom.

"Oh no...where's the bathroom?" she mumbled, wandering like a zombie in her daze. Coming to an overlook near the walls, she looked down from the corridor to see a couple of men armed with weapons. She immediately shouted in panic, waking everyone up, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ENEMY RAID!"

In his own room, Nagata leaped up when he heard the screaming. Grabbing his SengokuDriver he strapped it on before running out of his room, "Where? Where's the breech?"

*WHAM!*

That was when Bacho crashed into him and the pair went down into a heap. When Kanu and the others managed to reach them, the pair were in a rather suggestive position with Bacho laying atop of Nagata with a dazed look on her features. Because her night clothes were not really secured, Nagata's face had somehow ended up in her uncovered cleavage and despite first impressions with Bacho's lithe figure, she was actually bustier than most would think, portions of her outfit actually concealing her breasts from sight.

"Bacho~!" Kanu began to growl. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Uh...wha..?" Bacho mumbled, sitting up. This caused Nagata to groan since her weight started pressing down on a sensitive organ of his and with the awkward position, it was starting to hurt. Looking down, she turned bright red when she realized how close she was to the young man. "WAGH!"

"Ow…" Nagata groaned, sitting up. That would have almost been stimulating if it didn't hurt so much. Rubbing his head, he got up to see the flustered Bacho, "Now what's all the screaming about?"

The group returned to the main meeting room where Ryuubi and the chief met them, concerned that they really were under attack. Bacho tried to insist that they were, but after checking the men said there was no disturbances before the martial artist kicked up a fuss. It was then discovered that Bacho had merely mistook the patrols for attacking bandits due to their less than stellar armor and how they carried weapons out in the open like they did. Everyone had a good laugh at the burnette's expense, making her huff and puff out her cheeks.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Chouhi laughed quite openly. "You couldn't tell the difference? I could tell a mile away! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, laugh all you want," Bacho frowned. "I leaked a little since I was so surprised."

"What was that?" asked Kanu.

"A-Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

The only one who wasn't laughing was Komei, who looked like she was deep in thought instead. "Actually, this is a good time to bring up something which needs to be addressed," Komei spoke up, bringing all eyes to her. "It is okay now since Bacho-san made a mistake, but we should really think about when we will eventually be attacked."

"But we already have men on patrol for that," argued Ryuubi.

"It's not enough," Komei shook her head. "We should prepare guard towers and a moat for the castle. That way we can be sure that we can shut ourselves into the castle in case we do get attacked."

"Increase our defences, huh?" Nagata agreed. Although the Volunteer Army was so far victorious, there was still always the threat of retaliation. "A good idea. What happens when we're out taking care of bandits and another group of them tries to attack while we're out? At least with better defences the bandits would have a hard time getting in and it'll buy some time."

"Do we really have to go that far?" asked Ryuubi.

"It is necessary to prepare for the worst," Komei affirmed. "That means we need to use the money we've confiscated from the bandits to buy supplies."

"Well that loot is supposed to fund the Volunteer Army without straining the coffers of the people," the village chief nodded. "Very well. We will begin construction immediately."

"Very well," Ryuubi reluctantly nodded.

* * *

The work on the modifications to the property were quick to begin. Since the Volunteer Army had confiscated so much loot from the bandits, they could afford everything that Komei proposed. The people were eager for the work since a better defended base meant they would be safer in case anything happened. Also with the money they were paying for the work, everyone was happy to get it done since it was no secret the army had collected a fair amount of loot after beating so many big bandit groups.

As Komei supervised the project with Kanu and Ryuubi, Nagata and Chouhi were watching a few feet away when Bacho walked over to them. Neither of the two were really any good at construction work and Bacho likewise knew her limitations so they couldn't exactly go in and help out lest they just get in the way. The martial artist saw her friends staring intently at the rest of the group and felt her curiosity get piqued.

"What's with those stares?" the brunette asked.

"It's about that guy," Nagata answered, his gaze unmoving.

"You mean Ryuubi-dono?" Bacho asked.

"There's something about him I don't like," he replied. Bacho saw how close Kanu and Ryuubi were standing together and smirked.

"Aren't you being jealous?" Bacho asked.

"No, I'm not!" hissed Nagata in denial.

"I don't like him either," Chouhi added. "He always stays in the back and never goes to the front to fight. For a general, he's a big coward."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Nagata agreed. Ryuubi would bark orders but never had Nagata seem him engage any of the bandits in combat. He was always on that horse of his looking over the battlefield or hanging at the back. Then once the battle was over he'd be quick to accept praise and make speeches like he was in the thick of it all. That kind of attitude just rubbed Nagata the wrong way.

Nodding, Bacho supplied, "Well, if a general goes down then it's all over. That's just one way to fight. But I agree with you. I don't like it either."

"And then he keeps all the treasure to himself," Chouhi continued. Nagata remembered that. After they first began pulling in the spoils that the bandits had taken, Ryuubi nominated himself to keep it for safe keeping. He claimed it was for funding the Volunteer Army so that the people wouldn't have to. Still, for all the spoils they claimed Ryuubi was proving to be pretty frugal when it came to spending on his army. He was even reluctant to pay for the modifications until the chief gave the okay for it.

"But isn't that just war funds?" Bacho asked, remembering what she was told about that particular practice. Chouhi didn't reply but she did frown heavily before she stood up. "Chouhi?"

"Aisha-neechan said the same thing," Chouhi mumbled before walking away.

"Wait, Chouhi," Bacho called.

"Give her some space. She's just a bit upset that Aisha's been spending a lot of time with Ryuubi-san," Nagata told her. "Like a little sister who has to share her big sister's attention with some boy that they've never met before."

"And what about you?" Bacho asked.

"What about me?" Nagata replied.

Bacho began to grin cheekily, "How do you feel about Kanu spending time with that Ryuubi guy?"

"I trust her," Nagata answered. He remembered how Kanu declined Ryuubi's proposal and smiled. A snowflake then fell on his nose. "Huh?" It was starting to snow. "Huh, is it that time of year already?"

* * *

With the first snowfall, the people prepared for the cold season as they always did. Work continued on the castle and more contingency plans were made in case things started turning south. With the growing and harvesting season over, trade and non-perishable goods were going to increase in value. That meant that the bandits who were keeping their heads down were going to be on the move, striking at caravans moving supplies between villages. That meant the Volunteer Army would have to step up their own patrols and efforts to make sure that the bandits wouldn't be able to run amok.

Training still continued in spite of the change in season. He had the men performing drills and sparring with each other to improve their skills. During drills, he had them lined up in rows, mimicking his movements, showing them kendo techniques that could save their lives. That was not to say that it was all work and no play. Chouhi managed to find some kids to play with and even reformed the Rinrin Bandits with them. Well, they weren't called that. They were called Rinrin's Volunteer Army. They would storm through the village, Chouhi riding her loyal pig and they would go fight 'bandits' wherever they could be found. Mostly it was the children running about and having fake matches with adults who decided to indulge them for a bit of amusement. The people certainly thought they were adorable.

Nagata watched them play and smiled. It was good to see Chouhi playing with kids her own age again. Even though Komei and Chouhi were the same age, they were as different as night as day as the young scholar was a bit more mature than the rambunctious redhead. Although they were friends, Komei just didn't have the same interests as Chouhi did. So it was nice to see Chouhi finally being able to act her age and play instead of fighting off bandits and Rinshi.

Speaking of the changing seasons, Nagata hadn't realized so much time had passed since he came to this world and met his friends. It had been months since he met Kanu and travelled with her and the others. The thoughts of of his home came less frequently than they had in the past. He still wondered what was happening back home. Were people still looking for him? Did they have some kind of lead as to what happened? Did they even suspect that the mirror had something to do with it? They had to, the museum had all sorts of security on it so someone had to have seen something.

Still, as much as he missed home he wouldn't trade his time in the Three Kingdoms era for anything. He made great friends and was having the adventure of a lifetime. If he could get home he'd do it but at the same time he wasn't going to abandon his friends for every small rumor that might get him back. There was also the issue of the RinJyuKen Akugata's presence in this world. Until they were no longer a threat, he would need to put any thoughts of going back home on hold.

* * *

At a roadside tea house, a certain family was enjoying tea and dango. The violet-clad form of Kochu was bringing several admiring glances from male staff and customers. Some were quite tempted to try and talk to her. However, her green clad companion who was obviously her husband was keeping them at bay with his presence alone despite his squinted eyes and smile. It didn't stop female patrons from admiring him, but Kochu's own frightening smile kept them at bay when one would try to sneak a little closer. Little Riri, oblivious to the byplay, was eating messily.

"Goodness, Riri. You're all sticky," chided Kochu as she wiped her daughter's mouth clean with a napkin.

"Sorry, Mommy," Riri apologized.

Iori, aka Ryugen finished his tea and spoke to his wife and daughter, "We should get going now. Hopefully we can get to an inn or something by nightfall. I don't fancy trying to camp out in this weather."

"Hai, Airen," Kochu smiled.

Standing up, Iori moved to pay the bill while Kochu tended to Riri, making sure that her clothes were still clean despite her face being so messy. While paying, Iori asked the teahouse owner, "Excuse me, can you direct us to Touka Village?"

"Are you thinking of joining the Volunteer Army?" the teahouse owner asked. "It's been big news lately since they're really been clearing out the bandits. Lots of people want to join them these days."

"Something like that," Kochu confirmed. "We heard someone named Kanu has joined as a general. We also heard that the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword has joined them as well."

"Yes, that's the story," the teahouse owner confirmed. "It's certainly good tidings for the area. But it's a four to five day journey from here, especially with a child."

"Don't worry. We'll be able to get there," Iori confirmed as he pulled out a Lockseed. It appeared to be a Sakura Hurricane Lockseed, but it was larger and bulkier than the one Gaim had. He unlocked it and tossed it into the air to form into a Lockvehicle. It was a Sakura Hurricane, much like the one Gaim possessed. The only thing different was that it included a sidecar attachment. The family members each took a helmet and Iori put Riri in the sidecar before strapping her in with the seatbelts.

"Comfortable, Riri?" Iori asked his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy."

Iori got on with Kochu hugging him from behind, both wearing helmets. They then took off down the road with the teahouse owner still gaping at what he had seen. Rumors were abound about the abilities of the Armored War God assisting the Volunteer Army and creating strange machines to travel on was one of them. Had he seen another Armored War God going to help his brother?

"Excuse me," the owner of the teahouse was brought out of his stupor by another customer wearing a traveller's cloak. "Could you tell me little more about this Volunteer Army?"

* * *

**KRC: Well, that's Part 1 of the two part season finale. Wonder what will happen after the Volunteer Army has gained fame? Will Ryuubi's reputation grow? Will Nagata and Ryuubi fight over Kanu? And what of the RinJyuKen? They've been pretty quiet as of late.**

**TFP: It seems that Nagata and the others are firmly established for the long haul now. Things are coming together as it appears that the third kingdom is finally in its fledgling stages. With so many changes to the timeline though, are things really as smooth as they appear? You know what they say about the calm before the storm...**


	12. True Colors

**I do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. Chrome and I just thought this idea would be fun and I decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Tales of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 12: True Colors.**

As more time passed, the reputation of the Volunteer Army defending Touka Village and surrounding area grew and grew. The army itself also grew as more and more people, inspired by their achievements, signed on to help out. With every victory the army also took the spoils from the bandits to fund themselves. Their reputation was made even greater as the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword was one of its generals, working alongside Ryuubi Gentoku who was descended from Prince Jing of Zhongshan. Kanu's participation in the army had also become well-known since she was the famed Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter. Not to mention Bacho and Chouhi who also participated in battle. Finally, Komei was given the title of 'Genius Tactician'. She felt embarrassed by it but Nagata encouraged her to take pride in all of her accomplishments. It was her strategies which made sure they were victorious. Their reputation had even grown to the point that they received a request from the imperial army to join them in battle.

"The government is actually asking us for help?" asked Kanu as the group convened in Ryuubi's office to discuss the request which had been passed to them.

"Yes," Ryuubi nodded, sitting at a desk stacked with paperwork. "It seems at the borders of the province the citizens have began an uprising. Punitive forces have been sent in the past but they were apparently unsuccessful. So they are sending General Kashin and her men to deal with it, but it seems that they have heard of our actions and are asking for our assistance and service to the Imperial Court."

"So the Han Dynasty has to admit how incredible we are!" Chouhi huffed in pride.

"Maybe showing them how its done will get those Han Dynasty soldiers off their butts!" Bacho grinned.

"What do you think Shuri?" asked Kanu of their tiny strategist.

"Well," Komei pondered. "There have been many uprisings going on in the country. Although we've been told that General Kashin will be coming with her men, I don't think that it will be a very big unit."

"So that's why they came to us," Nagata nodded. If he recalled his history right, the Han Dynasty was crumbling, struggling to hold onto its power and rebuild. That weakness was how the Three Kingdoms rose up since the country was degrading into chaos. It probably explained why there were so many uprisings; not enough control. People and villages were slipping through the cracks or officials were taking advantage of it all to run their areas like personal kingdoms.

"In any case, this is the opportunity of a lifetime!" Ryuubi grinned, standing up. "If we can get support from the general and then the imperial family, we can gain greater influence and build and even bigger army!" He saw the looks he drew, unused to seeing him get so excited over something. "Of course so we can spread our protection over more villages."

"It's true. With the government's support we won't need to rely on the spoils we've taken from the bandits either," Nagata agreed. "We'll be able to spread it around the villages that are under our protection that need it."

"It's another step towards achieving peace," Kanu smiled. Nagata returned the smile. It seemed that Kanu's dream was well within reach.

"Alright!" Ryuubi grinned. "Let's prepare and leave tomorrow!"

* * *

It was spring once again, prompting Nagata to reflect that it had been a whole year since he had arrived in the era of the Three Kingdoms. One year since that fateful day at the museum where stopping a thief brought about one of the biggest adventures of his life. He had become an icon to many people not as Kamen Rider Gaim, but as the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword. To the people, he was a facet of their religious beliefs and proof that Heaven existed. Taking part in the battles against the bandits, the soldiers rallied to him as a leader much like they did to Kanu or Ryuubi. He was just a high school student back home, only a year or so away from graduating. Where he was now, a leader of soldiers and something of a crusader against bandits and monsters. He had become a symbol of hope and strength.

Nagata was currently overseeing the training of the men. Originally, their numbers had been few, made up of peasants and farmers who had grown fed up with the bandits and wanted to make a change. Ryuubi had brought them together but their numbers had grown with more and more volunteers who came and joined up. While they had been amateur fighters, their skills had improved under his training. Bacho even helped as well from time to time. Her training had really helped step up the men's performance.

As the men were sparring with practice weapons, Ryuubi approached Nagata. "I see you're once again hard at work, Gaim-dono," observed Ryuubi. "They've become stronger with your help."

"They were just a bit rough around the edges, Ryuubi-san," Nagata replied. "I mean they were just peasants and farmers. However, anyone can become strong with enough hard work." He gave Ryuubi a look, "Though it's a bit odd that I've never seen _you _train."

"Well, I normally train in private. I'm a bit self-conscious and I prefer people didn't see me train," Ryuubi replied. A leader's image was important and if people caught him training and heaven forbid being bad at it, that image would suffer. He continued, "The men really respect you. Then again that's not so surprising. You are an Armored War God. They would follow you into battle without question."

"Really wished they didn't have to. I don't really like fighting," Nagata admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see..." Ryuubi seemed deep in thought. "Anyway, I actually want you to help me with something."

"What is it?" Nagata asked.

"Just come with me and I'll show you."

Ryuubi brought Nagata inside the castle and down to the basement. He confessed that he had some records to go over which he liked a second opinion about. Nagata merely assumed that it meant that they had discovered something about the latest bandit groups they had beaten down which needed to be considered. After all, if the bandits were sporting similar tactics or had goods from a common source, then it meant another village was being constantly victimized and would need the Volunteer Army's protection to fend them off. Since Nagata was considered one of the leaders, he was one of the people who often had to consider such things when they came up. So he entered the documents room, wondering which one Ryuubi wanted him to see.

Suddenly, he received a blow to the back of the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Tied up, Nagata was pushed into the basement. He hit the wall and groaned, bringing him back to his senses. He shook his head before he glared up at Ryuubi. They were in Ryuubi's storeroom where he kept the spoils from the battles with the bandits. Nobody ever came down there without his permission so it was the perfect place to keep Nagata until Ryuubi figured out what to do with him.

"I knew there was something fishy about you," growled Nagata.

"Indeed," Ryuubi agreed. He then held up Nagata's SengokuDriver and Lockseeds, having removed them from Nagata's pockets earlier. "Such power in the palm of your hand and it's all just wasted wandering and helping the odd peasant with their problems."

"Better in my hands than in yours," Nagata shot back. Ryuubi knelt down and gagged Nagata's mouth. Anything Nagata wanted to say was muffled but obviously wasn't pleasant.

"Well this power is going to be put towards what it should be doing: taking a place of power in the country. Now, all I need to do is convince Kanu-dono that you've abandoned her," Ryuubi smirked and Nagata's eyes widened. "Well, goodnight, Gaim-dono." Ryuubi exited and locked the door behind him. Nagata growled under his gag and thrashed, but the knots were too tight and any movement he could make was quite minimal.

* * *

The next day, Chouhi had caught a cold. She had kicked off the covers on her bed in her sleep and the chilly spring air did the rest. The little redhead insisted that she was fine and that she could continue to help, but it was obvious that she did not feel well and she was unstable on her feet. Fortunately, Kanu had the insight to order Chouhi to protect the village while they were gone. It soothed Chouhi and she finally allowed herself to begin to rest. Komei also volunteered to stay so they could better manage their resources in case something happened. It also served to let her look after Chouhi, but the excitable girl didn't need to know that.

"Hey, isn't Gaim-sama coming with us?" asked Bacho as the group heading to meet with Kashin prepared to leave.

"Unfortunately, we heard rumors of a small bandit group causing a bit of trouble," Ryuubi explained. "He took a unit of men and went to see if there was anything to it. He said he'd stay behind afterwards to make sure that in case it was true there wouldn't be any trouble for the village while we were gone."

"I see…" Kanu nodded, although she felt a little disappointed. This would be the first time she would be separated for a great length of time from Chouhi and Nagata. That hadn't happened since they met. At most, it had only been a day that they were apart and Kanu wasn't too sure how to feel about that. She should have remained at Nagata's side, but he could take care of himself and Ryuubi would need the support to get Kashin's favor to support the Volunteer Army and expand their operations.

"Well then, shall we?" asked Ryuubi, mounting his horse.

* * *

Meeting General Kashin was...interesting. She was a woman with long gray hair who wore a black kimono with purple accents. She was also rather flashy since her kimono was always falling from her shoulders, revealing her chest save for the strapless bra she wore. The whole time Kanu had seen her, she was always laying down and smoking her pipe. Decadence wafted off of her in waves. Rumor had it she was one of the last people actively trying to keep the Han Dynasty together, but with her attitude and lavish lifestyle, it brought into question just how serious she was about it.

She had several generals invited to assist in the campaign against the uprisers. Even Sousou of all people was there with Kakoton and Mitsuki (Baron), her Armored War God. It made the other generals jumpy, considering his reputation but some of them were shooting him mean looks, as if trying to goad him into a fight. At the far end of the room sat Kanu and Ryuubi, obviously attendees, but since they did not have the same pedigree as the other generals, they were obviously being snubbed.

"So we've all arrived?" asked Kashin, seeing all her invitees were in attendance. "Good. We can begin our military conference. Sousou, would you be so kind?"

Sousou stood up to make her report, glancing at Kanu only when she could before making eye contact with Kashin, "The mountain that the rebels have fortified themselves in is a natural fortress. Going on a frontal assault will only bring needless casualties. I suggest we surround the mountain and cut off their supply lines."

"Hmm," Kashin considered the strategy. "Starve them out, eh?"

"Furthermore, intel we've gathered says that this rebellion started because of unfair and harsh taxation," Sousou continued. "So after we starve them for a while, we can begin negotiations by admitting this flaw and offering forgiveness to those who lay down their arms and surrender peacefully. That should bring them down out of the mountain."

"Too lenient," Kashin frowned in distaste. "To simply forgive those who rose up in rebellion against the imperial government? That is simply much too lenient. If we take too much time it will only make the imperial court look weak. We will destroy them all in one fell swoop like the mighty body we are, not starve them out like lazy fools!"

"And you wonder why so many uprisings are happening," Mitsuki snickered, shaking his head.

"What was that?!" Kashin snapped.

"The government just takes and takes without consideration. Why else would the people rebel?" he retorted. "These people aren't rebelling out of greed or treason. They're doing it because the government taxed them so heavily, they couldn't feed their families anymore. You attack them like this, you'll only prove every other rebel right, inciting them further. To them, the government is a monster that knows no compassion and doesn't care about the people and is just plain greedy, decadent to the point of corruption with no sense of the outside world. Considering how you languish here in finery despite it being a military campaign, you only add fuel to the fire _General_ Kashin."

"You...!" Kashin was furious by Mitsuki's words.

"A sharp tongue as always, huh, Baron?" Sousou asked her Armored War God. She didn't like Kashin much either so she was hardly offended by the man's words. "You speak as if you have been through the same experience as the people."

"To an extent, I have," Mitsuki admitted. "People who are content have no reason to fight. Give them what they need to survive and they will abide by your rules. Take it away, especially for frivolous reasons, and they will fight you to their dying breath to ensure that they keep it. These rebellions are for the most part large scale examples of it. The government officials here couldn't control their greed and so the people did something about it, but those same corrupt slimeballs went whining to the General, whining rebellion and traitors, hoping that Kashin here would wipe them out so they can go back to rolling in their undeserved and indulgent finery like pigs in mud."

"Those are treacherous words!" Kashin accused.

"Treacherous? It's only treacherous if I hold any loyalty to this government, which I don't," Mitsuki retorted.

"True," Sousou agreed. "You only joined my army to prove your strength and for your love of combat."

"I wanted the chance to have a good fight whenever I want. Using my power against these peasant rebels is just a waste," the Armored War God huffed.

Kashin growled, but she bit her tongue. When she first heard that Sousou had gained the services of an Armored War God, she thought it would be the key needed to put the Han Dynasty back into full power. However, Baron quickly reported otherwise. He wasn't loyal to the Han, but to Sousou merely because she proved capable of giving him what he wanted: the chance to do battle and grow stronger with each campaign. So long as Sousou stayed her path he would stand with her, but only her. Not with the Han, not with the Emperor, not with anybody else. Kashin knew she couldn't do anything about his sharp tongue either since he was an Armored War God of all things. He was assisting on a whim and so long as it pleased him, he would stay. She couldn't afford to alienate him and drive him away. Not when the likes of Go still had one of their own who was granting them all sorts of advantages in battle.

Kanu had to admire Mistuki for saying such words to someone like Kashin. She had to admit though that the red Armored War God had a point. If the government officials were abusing their taxation policies then of course the people were going to rebel. If the officials were corrupt enough, then they would run to Kashin to clean up their mess for them and hide the evidence of their abuse of authority. Kashin was loyal to the Imperial Court, but she also had a strict belief that officers in it could do no wrong. She wasn't even considering the fact that the government officials drove the rebels to rise up with their unfair policies.

Ryuubi kept his silence, but he kept glancing at Mitsuki while clutching at something inside of his clothes.

"Enough!" Kashin finally ordered. "We will attack from the front! Who here will lead the charge and bring back the head of this unruly mob?" None of the generals answered, all having the experience to know that such an assault would cause heavy casualties, if not be considered outright suicide. "Will anyone not take this challenge? This once in a lifetime chance for fame and prestige?"

"I will!" Ryuubi volunteered, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

Kashin raised an eyebrow, "You're Ryuubi Gentoku from that Volunteer Army, correct?"

"Yes, that is I!" Ryuubi began approaching Kashin. "I have come here to prove my loyalty to the Imperial Court. I do not fear arrows or swords so I shall take the lead in this campaign. I will not fail you and I will bring back the rebel commander's head!"

"Ah, such bold words," Kashin purred, obviously taken in by Ryuubi's confidence as well as his good looks. "Well, do a good job and I might make you an imperial general and my personal aide. I expect good news."

"It would be my honor, General Kashin!"

"That poor sap is going to get his men killed," Mitsuki hissed under his breath.

"Agreed. A bad end for a brave group of men such as his followers," Kakoton nodded. While the Volunteer Army were just peasants, they had the courage to take up arms to ensure the peace and prosperity of their province. Kakoton would never speak ill about such brave men when she had seen too many soldiers, trained and prepared for war, turn back and run in cowardice at the first sign of battle.

Mitsuki could also see that this Ryuubi guy was pretty eager to kiss up to Kashin. He was disgusted by people like that. Suck-ups, sycophants and brown-nosers were people he couldn't stand. They were all talk with no real power with their only skills being in flattery. It sickened him. It was like how his dad was passed over for a promotion and then lost his job despite being more skilled all because the other guy could charm and flatter the boss with words. Such a man was really Ryuubi Gentoku, the future leader of the Shoku Faction, the third great kingdom of the Three Kingdoms era? Once again he had to marvel at how the world he was in differed from the history he had been told.

* * *

Kanu was out to look at the moon. She remembered her brother who wanted to change the world, and now she believed that she had found the means of doing it. Looking up at the moon, she saw her brother's face. Then, the face she saw was Nagata's. "Gaim-sama, I wish you were here..." she whispered.

"Kanu, let's begin the conference for tomorrow's plan," Ryuubi said to her, surprising her. Noticing she looked a little uncomfortable, he asked,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she denied. He walked over to stand before her, putting his hand against the tree she was leaning against.

"I'm glad you're here with me. You are my only hope." He put a hand on her shoulder. She felt weak and unable to do anything. As Ryuubi leaned in to steal a kiss from Kanu, memories of Nagata flashed in her mind before she pushed Ryuubi away. "What's wrong?"

"I...I need to use the bathroom!" she lied and ran off. As she went, his eyes narrowed in irritation. What he wasn't aware of was that Bacho had been watching.

* * *

Back at the village, Komei had made some medicine for Chouhi. The redhead was bedridden thanks to her cold. Thankfully, she wasn't kicking up a fuss like she normally would if Kanu wasn't there.

"What's this?" asked Chouhi as Komei presented a cup of tea to her.

"It's brewed Three-Day Grass," Komei answered. "It's excellent for lowering fevers."

Chouhi sniffed at the liquid and cringed, "It smells funny!"

"I know," Komei nodded. "However, it was brewed with the Three-Day Grass that grew from Bacho's head with the last bits of her life. So if you don't drink it thankfully you'll get haunted!" She spoke as if Bacho was dead, which she almost was considering the nature of the plant growing from dead bodies and the state that they found Bacho in before they saved her.

"Mnnn!" Chouhi mumbled before she gulped down the tea in one fell swoop. "Bleh! It tastes awful! One more cup!"

"Okay!" Komei beamed.

* * *

Although the mood at the castle was in high spirits, things were not so good elsewhere. While the Volunteer Army had managed to cut down on bandits, they weren't able to capture all of them. Their numbers were fewer than before but there was still a lot of them. They were the ones who had managed to escape. They all had one thing in common. They had been systematically defeated by the Volunteer Army. Originally, the Volunteer Army hadn't been much of a threat. However, since they had recruited an Armored War God and some competent fighters, the bandits had suffered defeat after defeat, losing all their stolen loot.

After their defeats, the bandits started banding together in one single camp. All of them were stewing in their defeat and although they were quickly making a sizable group to attack the settlement, they didn't have the strategy or the supplies. With the power of the Armored War God and his women, they wouldn't be able to stand up to the raw power. Then add the small girl with the genius tactics, they would get outmaneuvered easily enough and then beaten all over again. They were lucky enough to escape the first time, but they weren't about to try for a second time unless they knew they were in for a sure win. Bandits they may have been, but they weren't stupid.

"At this rate we might as well go into honest work," one bandit complained, he wore chinese armor and had long hair. He had been the leader of the bandit group who had holed up in the abandoned fort, the first real victory of the Volunteer Army.

"Bah! Stupid Volunteer Army! How could a bunch of farmers beat us?" a large musclebound man with dark hair and a beard grunted. He wore thick armor and a helmet with horns, but one of them had been cut short. He had been leading a group of bandits raiding almost unimpeded until the Volunteer Army lured them into a trap with a fake merchant transport in the night. He had fought Kanu and she cut off one of his horns as his men were beaten.

"It's all because of that damn Armored War God!" a third man grumped. He was bald with tattoos on his chest and arm. He had been the leader of a group of bandits who were using the canyons as their territory, raiding and then hiding in the extensive caves. His group had been crushed with a bait trap and then he and his best were smashed down by Chouhi as she rode through on her pig. Beaten by a kid. Humiliating! "We had it made before he and his women came around!"

"It seems to me that you gentlemen require some help."

The three bandit leaders stiffened and drew their weapons as the voice spoke. Coming out of the darkness into the firelight was the crimson-clad forms of a pair of Rinrinshi, followed by a contingent of Rinshi that were hopping behind them. As far as Rinrinshi went, the pair looked the norm. The only difference was that the pair sported metal caps with an alligator on one and a crocodile on the other. The other difference between them was that the alligator cap was tilted to the left while the crocodile one leaned to the right.

"Who are you? What are you?" demanded the armored bandit.

"Before I answer that, can I ask you all a question? Have you all been thwarted by an Armored War God?" asked the crocodile Rinrinshi. The bandits looked to each other before they slowly nodded. "Well, then so have many in our group. It looks like we have a common enemy."

"So, what do you want to do? Team up?" asked the tattooed bandit leader.

"It just so happens I've come across some interesting information. Kanu Unchou and Bacho Moki have left Touka Village. In addition, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword is nowhere to be seen," reported the alligator Rinrinshi reported. That news surprised the bandits then made them smile. "As for members of the Volunteer Army, most of them had also gone along with their generals so there are only guards and the villagers remaining. If you strike the village now you will be able to restore your pride and also rob and plunder to your black hearts' content."

"Now that's some good news!" laughed the muscled bandit.

"Finally some payback!" grinned the armored bandit.

"Rally the boys! We're gonna go on a raid!" yelled the tattooed bandit.

"And we will help you along the way," the crocodile Rinrinshi nodded.

"We'll handle the Armored War God if he shows up," the alligator Rinrinshi offered.

"Go right ahead!" the tattooed bandit nodded. "You guys can probably handle him! Just save some stabs for us when you get him!"

The crocodile Rinrinshi laughed, "Oh, I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Ryuubi, Kanu, and Bacho met together in their tent to discuss the strategy of the assault on the rebels' fort. He was following Kashin's orders to the letter, not offering anything but still going on ahead for a frontal assault. He offered some variations, having Bacho and Kanu take up units to bring the fight from different angles. His strategy was rather basic though. It was based more on brute strength than the actual strategy that Komei had used to make the Volunteer Army held in such regard. He may have sat in with many of the strategy meetings, but many such as Bacho would say he didn't seem to learn all that much during the many campaigns, relying more on Komei to make the strategies than working on them while they were being made. Of course, Bacho was pretty critical over his style of leadership even if she didn't really say anything out loud.

Their strategizing was interrupted when a soldier came into the tent, bringing dire news.

"Bandits are attacking the village!?" Kanu cried out.

"That is right," the messenger confirmed, "The latest messengers from the village said that a massive group of bandits are attacking. It is suspected that they are remnants from the other bandit groups we defeated teaming up. Worse yet, there are reports of creatures called Rinshi assisting them. Komei-dono is asking for assistance.

"But where is Gaim-sama?" Kanu asked. Ryuubi had told her that he had gone on patrol with some men. If he learnt that bandits were attacking, he would've returned to the village immediately.

"He has not been seen since yesterday," the messenger shook his head.

Kanu gasped, becoming afraid. Seeing this, Ryuubi sighed and shook his head, feigning regret in front of the pair, "Looks like it's time I told you the truth. When I told you that Gaim-dono had gone to take care of a bandit problem he had heard about, it was a lie. He asked me to tell that to you so you wouldn't be hurt by him leaving. However, now it's time you knew. Kanu-dono, he has returned to Heaven."

Bacho and Kanu gasped, looking at Ryuubi in shock. Kanu seemed to be stricken the most as she went pale and her eyes went wide in disbelief, "No, Gaim-sama would never do that!" Even if Nagata came from Heaven and spoke of going back, Kanu hoped that he would stay. Even if he did manage to return, there was no way he would've gone without at least saying goodbye.

"It's true," said Ryuubi. "He has returned to Heaven. I don't understand why he did. Perhaps his task was finished. I do not know. However, he made sure to leave me this." He held up the SengokuDriver. "He entrusted it to me so I may fight in his stead."

"Then we must return to the village!" urged Kanu. If Nagata had gone back there was no use spilling tears over it. However, if he had given his power to Ryuubi then that meant he trusted the man to continue his mission on Earth. With Ryuubi using Gaim's powers they would be able to save the village.

"But what about the fight here?" Ryuubi questioned. "General Kashin is trusting us to remain here and deal with the uprising."

"There are enough soldiers here but the village needs us more!" The villagers and the children there needed them. Chouhi and Komei needed them right now. If they didn't go now then they would perish and Kanu would've once again lost her family.

"If we run back to the village we'll be called cowards!" Ryuubi continued to argue.

"I refuse to let the village fall!"

"It's just one village! If we run back now we lose the chance to gain a much greater reputation here! Think of how much the government will rely on us and support us! I even have a chance to become a great general! We can't run back for one village when the entire country is in chaos!" Ryuubi snapped.

Kanu was taken aback by this. Ryuubi had been talking about saving people but now he was going to let Touka Village suffer in Gaim's absence. Nagata would never do that. When they discussed about protecting people, he told her that everyone deserved that chance, especially those who were helpless, whether big or small. Even if one village was a small piece in the grand scheme of things, that didn't make it any less important. All life was precious and each life was priceless. Hearing Ryuubi's words, it sounded like he was willing to abandon Touka Village as long as he could become an aide to Kashin and a general in the imperial army. It was like Touka Village was a mere stepping stone for his own selfish ambition.

This made Kanu leer at him in suspicion. He claimed that Nagata had given him the SengokuDriver and thus recognized him as being worthy. However, with the way Ryuubi was acting, it didn't add up. Nagata had made it clear that although he could work alongside Ryuubi, he didn't like the man entirely. She then remembered that the SengokuDriver locked onto its user. If Gaim had given Ryuubi the belt, then the belt would recognize Ryuubi and accept him. Time to put that to the test.

"You said that Gaim-sama gave you the belt." Kanu looked at the black belt buckle then back up at Ryuubi with suspicion, "Prove it then." She needed confirmation. Up until now, Ryuubi had been pretty charismatic. The men looked up to him but the way he was acting clearly showed they meant nothing to him. She just needed proof.

Ryuubi was taken aback by this, not expecting her to question his claim, "Ex-excuse me?"

"Prove that Gaim-sama had entrusted his power to you. Put the belt on," she challenged.

"Kanu-dono, don't you trust me?" he pleaded.

"Put on the belt, that is if you can't," she dared. Ryuubi's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, I'll prove it!" Ryuubi answered and he slapped on the SengokuDriver onto his waist like he had seen Nagata demonstrate. However, nothing happened. The belt didn't automatically strap the buckle on. He tried again and again, desperately demanding, "Latch on! Latch on you stupid thing!" Kanu suddenly lashed out and punched Ryuubi across the face, knocking the SengokuDriver out of his hands. He was stunned as Kanu stood over him, a glare on her pretty face.

"I knew it couldn't be true," she realized before she kicked him in the face, knocking him out. She picked up the SengokuDriver and searched his clothes for Nagata's Lockseeds. "If Gaim-sama had truly given you his power then the belt would've accepted you without question."

"What's the plan now?" Bacho asked, now strongly suspecting that Ryuubi was not a guy she would want to follow. Some sneaky moves was one thing, but it looked more like Ryuubi had stolen Nagata's gear.

"I'm returning to the village," Kanu said as she went to grab a horse. "I need to find Gaim-sama."

"Are you sure he'll be there?" Bacho questioned.

"He has to be."

Bacho followed Kanu as the latter found a horse and got on. She shouted and snapped the reins, "Hah!" and the horse galloped away.

As Bacho watched her friend go, she turned back to the camp, "There's no way she can do this alone."

* * *

Back in Touka Village, the battle was not going well for them. The outside moat had been breached and the outside of the castle had been conquered. As the guards and civilians retreated back into the castle, Komei ordered them to fortify the defences. However, Chouhi wasn't idle as she dressed herself and got ready to fight. Touka Village had become their home. She had made friends here. She wasn't going to allow these bandits to take it away like they had her parents. She was still sick, but thanks to the brew Komei made she was feeling much better. She wasn't at her absolute best, but she was going to have to do her best anyway or else everyone was going to be killed or worse.

As the bandits outside tried to take down the door using a battering ram, the door swung open and something grabbed the battering ram before lifting it into the air. It was Chouhi and she looked mad.

"You guys..." she growled and she threw the battering ram as hard as she could. "I won't let you through!"

"It's Chouhi Yokutoku!"

"She's all alone! Get her!"

* * *

Nagata struggled with his bindings but Ryuubi had tied him up tight. He couldn't get up since Ryuubi saw fit to tie his legs together, rendering him immobile. He heard noises and they didn't sound good. It sounded like the entire place was under attack. Even if he lacked his SengokuDriver, he wasn't just going to lie here and let it happen. That meant getting out of here. Unfortunately, that was going to happen anytime soon. Then he heard the door unlatch and open. He felt someone flip him over and gazed up at a familiar figure in white with a mask.

"What would you do without me, Gaim-sama?" she asked as she removed the gag and untied him.

"Chou'un-"

"Kachou Kamen!" she corrected.

"Right, Kachou Kamen," he agreed. Why was she so insistent on this when she was already busted? "What's going on?"

"The village is under attack by bandits and Rinshi. The men are fighting them but I'm not sure how long they can last," Kachou Kamen explained. "The rest of the Volunteer Army is off dealing with rebels."

"That moron, taking so many," Nagata growled. Ryuubi proved he wasn't so hot at tactics, but this was just an exemplary stupid move. "And here I am without my SengokuDriver..."

"Then you'll need a weapon," said Kachou Kamen, finishing up with the last of the rope. Nagata stood up, rubbing his wrists to get the feeling back into his body after being tied up for so long.

"Make it a couple of swords then." Kacho Kamen smiled at his request.

"I think I saw a couple that might be of use to you."

"Good," Nagata nodded. "I may not have my Driver, but that doesn't mean that without it I'm helpless." Kachou Kamen smiled as she exited the basement with him to help everyone.

* * *

Kanu had taken a horse to ride back to Touka Village as Bacho stayed behind at the army camp. Kanu might be a skilled and powerful warrior, but she would be vastly outnumbered and outmatched by the combined forces of the bandits and Rinshi. There was only one thing she could do. She immediately went to Sousou's tent to beg for her help. Bacho remembered how she had tried to kill Sousou over a misunderstanding. She just hoped the warlord would be merciful enough to give her help.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki and Sousou were in her tent talking about the meeting.

"Is it just me or was that Ryuubi guy trying a bit too hard to kiss up to General Kashin's ass?" asked Mitsuki.

"It appears that he was really happy that she would make him her aide. A bit too happy," Sousou agreed. She easily recognized the signs of someone who was trying to gain credit off the merits of others. From reports, the man wasn't a very successful leader until Nagata and his friends joined up. Since then, the man lapped up praise as if it were all by his plan.

"Yeah, I admit she's hot but she's not exactly someone I see myself serving, ever."

"True. She does have a strong reputation but even so there is a limit to what one can do. She's trying to maintain the old order."

"And we both know how long that is going to last," he replied. The Han were on their way out. With more and more provinces breaking off to begin campaigns to grasp power, the Imperial Court was losing its power and influence. It was only a matter of time before it collapsed despite Kashin's best efforts.

"Well, I only joined up because I was bored and just to humor her. It has been awhile since we went on a campaign," Sousou admitted.

"Yeah, but it seems pretty pointless too," he argued. "She's just going to kick up more rebellion and inspire the already existing groups with this blatant show of force trying to make people think the Imperial Court is as strong as ever."

"Indeed and you have a point. However, there isn't much we can do. The rebels refuse to calm down and the government refuses to give in," Sousou replied. "It disgusts you, doesn't it?"

"When people in the higher-ups forget that they are supposed to serve the people instead of the other way around, that's just asking for trouble," he said. He then heard a commotion from outside, sounding like people shouting and getting in a brawl. "Oi, who's making that noise?" Bacho suddenly burst into the tent with Kakoton struggling to hold her back. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Karin-sama, I apologize!" Kakoton apologized, "But she insisted to see you!"

"Oh? Bacho Moki, was it? I remember you," Sousou recalled as she crossed her legs and rested her chin against her knuckles, "So what do I owe the pleasure of this interruption?"

Bacho bowed with her fist in her hand, "We've received word that Touka Village is under attack! Kanu has gone on ahead but she'll be outnumbered since the bandits have teamed up with Rinshi! She could get killed!"

"So what does that have to do with us?" Mitsuki asked.

"I am asking for your assistance!"

"Why are you asking us for help? Where's Gaim?" Mitsuki asked. Shouldn't Nagata be at the village right now? That was what Mitsuki assumed since he was absent.

"He's gone missing!" Bacho answered. "That's why we need your help! Please, give us some of your men!" She then did something that stunned them. She went down on her knees and bowed before Sousou, "Please!"

Sousou seemed contemplative as she tapped on her throne's armrest. She replied, "I can't just send my men away now without looking like a deserter to Kashin-dono. However, I have no real control over my Armored War God. If he decides that the situation is well in hand here and explores to quell other uprisings, who am I to stop him?"

Bacho rose up, her eyes widened as hope returned to her, "Then you will help?"

"It's his decision," Sousou turned to Mitsuki, "Well, Baron?"

Mitsuki asked, "So does this means I have your permission, Sousou?"

"Do as you please," Sousou allowed.

"Works for me! This sounds way more fun than dealing with rebels!" Mitsuki grinned. Bacho and he left the tent.

"General Kashin won't like this," Kakoton told Sousou.

"Like I said, I can't really control what our Armored War God does," Sousou defended with a smile.

* * *

Nagata joined the battle to protect Touka Village, dual-wielding a pair of swords, relieving pressure on Chouhi at the drawbridge. He knew that this was going to be a brutal fight and he would be forced to kill. However, these bandits weren't going to be holding back so why should he share the same courtesy? While he knew kendo, his experience while fighting as Gaim had sharpened his own skills. Kanu had also taught him plenty. Now he could dual-wield swords expertly.

Nagata fought against the bandits with all his might. However, the Rinshi were pushing back, picking up the slack as more bandits began to fall, and many of the remaining members of the Volunteer Army were wounded. Still, he couldn't just give up right now. He may not have his SengokuDriver or Lockseeds, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. A bandit swung for the kill and he parried before retaliating, spilling blood. He hated this but he knew that there was no way around it. It was about survival. It was either the bandits or Touka Village and he would never turn his back on a village of innocent people to save his own skin.

He could admit he was not as skilled as Kanu or as strong as Chouhi without his armor but he was not going to retreat. These people had taken them in, calling them their protectors, and Nagata was going to stand his ground until his dying breath. It was hard to believe that about a year ago he had just been a high school student and all he had to worry about were his grades. However, thinking back, he had been a bit bored with his life. He just didn't have much of a purpose before coming to this alternate world.

As the bandits ganged up on him with sadistic grins of delight, they were knocked down by a blur who shielded him. Nagata blinked and then recognized the girl who had come to her aid.

"Aisha?" Nagata asked.

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu ran over to Nagata She was so relieved to see him.

"Hey, Aisha," he smiled, glad to see her.

She fretted over him and then asked, "Are you uninjured? Where were you?"

"That jerk Ryuubi tied me up and put me in the basement," Nagata answered. Kanu's eyes narrowed. Maybe she should've done more to punish the man. "I think he wanted to use my SengokuDriver to impress Kashin and gain more backup for the army as an Armored War God."

"So how did you get free?" she asked.

"Kachou Kamen rescued me," he answered.

"She did, huh?" Kanu smiled. "We should thank her then."

"Yes, we should," he agreed. Kanu then held up the SengokuDriver and Lockseeds to him. "My stuff!"

"Ryuubi had these with him. He claimed you gave them to him. He also claimed you had returned to Heaven. However, I knew it couldn't be true," she said. "I knew you would never abandon us."

"Thanks, Aisha," he said as he took back his equipment. "Now, let's save the village." He sheathed the swords and strapped on the SengokuDrive before unlocking his Orange Lockseed, "Henshin!"

**[ORANGE!]**

The Lockseed was clipped to the SengokuDriver.

**[LOCK ON!]**

Then the Cutting Blade came down the front.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!]**

A metal orange fell.

In mid-transformation, Gaim and Kanu charged at the bandits and Rinshi. One large bandit tried to club at Gaim but he knocked his weapon out of his hands and punched him in the stomach before tossing him into the air. The Rinshi attacked next but he summoned the Daidaimaru and drew the Musou Saber. A few slashes was all it took to take down the jumping zombies. One charged at him but Gaim charged back and jumped up, using its head as springboard. In the air, he fired with his Musou Saber, taking out more enemies.

Kanu swung wide and thrust furiously with her Dragon Crescent Blade. She twirled it around and again countered attacks from bandits and Rinshi alike. A few slashes took down the bandits and the Rinshi crumbled into purple dust. They aided each other like partners, fighting back-to-back.

"You should go and help Rinrin. I'll deal with the guys here," Gaim ordered Kanu. He watched her go, obeying his order, then turned his attention back to the enemy. "I am Kamen Rider Gaim and I am Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared. The Rinshi attacked with spears but he hit the Cutting Blade twice.

**[SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT!]**

A swing from his Daidaimaru destroyed their weapons and additional swing sent out a wave of energy that destroyed the Rinshi.

* * *

"Archers form up! We'll take them out from afar!" shouted the armored bandit leader. Several bandits lined up and began pulling back arrows to fire at the defenders, but they all stopped and cried in pain as arrows started piercing their arms, ruining their shots. Several eyes looked up at the guard tower where the shots had come from and they faced Kochu's eagle gaze as she stared down at them, loading another arrow.

"Bandits who know only of stealing, I, Kochu, shall be your opponent!" With her, hiding out of sight, was Riri who was supplying her with arrows. Several of the Rinshi leaped at the tower, digging their fingers into the sides with their undead strength and began climbing up to try and reach her and stop the assaults.

**[HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!]**

However, purple energy shots hit the Rinshi, reducing them to purple smoke as they were gunned down. Standing on the ground beneath the tower was Ryugen in his full green and purple armored glory.

"I, Ryugen of the Ultimate Eye, shall not let you come forward!" Ryugen declared with his Budou Ryuhou levelled at the bandit and Rinshi alliance. He looked up at his wife who blew him a kiss and he caught it before putting his hand to his heart. He turned his attention back to the enemy, "Now, come at me if you dare!"

Riri poked her head up and waved, "Daddy, good luck!"

* * *

"Damn, this is bad!" one bandit cursed, seeing that their assault was starting to crumble.

"Yeah! I heard the Armored War God was gone but now we have to deal with two of them!" another agreed. However, he would soon need to check his math.

Men from the back of the units started screaming and yelling, turning attention to their rears. Bacho was with Baron were seen riding into battle together. The girl was on a warhorse while Baron was on his Rose Attacker Lockvehicle, the bike roaring loudly and frightening the bandits who were witnessing the machine in action. Some of the men tried to steel their courage, using mob mentality and pure greed to keep up the attack. Baron only had one reply to that...

**[COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!]**

Baron leapt off his Rose Attacker and thrust his Banaspear into the ground. Giant bananas exploded from the ground, sending bandits and Rinshi flying with loud screams. Landing on one knee, he rose up and brandished his Banaspear threateningly.

"Hey, make sure I enjoy this, OK?" he said to the bandits and Rinshi before charging forward. Rinshi were destroyed as he thrust forward, running them through and bandits were knocked painfully to the ground. He then landed a few punches and clenched his fist, trembling with excitement. He challenged, loudly, "Come on! Try and take me down!"

The ranks of the bandits quickly began to fold as the Armored War God and Bacho brazenly passed through them before coming out at the drawbridge where Ryugen and Gaim had teamed up to defend it.

"You're late!" Gaim called.

"Fashionably late," Baron huffed, turning to face the remaining bandits and Rinshi. "Besides, I see that there is plenty of party favors left."

"Do not forget about me!" Kachou Kamen called boldly. Her spear reflected in the moonlight as she stood on the roof of a nearby house which the bandits hadn't plundered. She still wore her 'disguise' as all eyes turned to her. "I was once known as a menma-loving travelling martial artist. Many know me as the face of beauty and justice Kachou Kamen, but my true identity is Chou'un Shiryuu!" She took off her mask, 'revealing' her true identity. She then leapt off the roof and landed with weapon in hand.

"Trying for a flashy entrance?" Gaim asked Chou'un.

"Thought I'd give it a try," she shrugged.

Gaim looked around. Kanu Unchou, Chouhi Yokutoku, Bacho Moki, Chou'un Shiryuu and Kochu Kansho were together. The Five Legendary Tiger Generals were now assembled. Not only that, they also had the strategist Shokatsuryo Komei to guide them in battle. Finally, not forgetting, there was the Armored War Gods.

Gaim of the Ultimate Sword.

Ryugen of the Ultimate Eye.

And finally Baron of the Ultimate Spear.

Gaim could already tell this was just the beginning of the third of the Three Kingdoms. This was the birth of the Kingdom of Shoku.

"Arriving on Stage, Armored War God Gaim!"

"Always Hitting my Mark, Armored War God Ryugen!"

"Advancing, Armored War God Baron!"

* * *

The bandit leaders who had been watching with the two Rinrinshi witnessed as the three Riders fought. Their forces were being decimated by the Volunteer Army's reinforcements.

"You said the Ultimate Sword was gone! Now the Ultimate Spear and Ultimate Eye have joined the fight!" the armored bandit leader shouted.

"Hmph," the crocodile Rinrinshi snorted, "If this is all it takes to scare you then it's time we did something."

"Agreed, brother," the alligator Rinrinshi nodded before the two of them leapt to battle with the Armored War Gods. The War Gods had thwarted the RinJyuKen time and again but this was where those so-called Heavenly Messengers would fall.

* * *

Gaim ordered, "MINNA! IKUZE!" The group engaged the enemy furiously. Bandits and Rinshi were beaten and destroyed, clearing the drawbridge and slowly taking back territory as the number of fight-capable opponents steadily dropped. The people inside were starting to feel hope as they witnessed their saviors crushing the bandits and Rinshi. If it kept going in such a way, they might just be able to…

"_Crocodile-ken!_"

"_Alligator-Ken!_"

"_Ringi!_ _Desudō Ori: Tsū!_"

The area behind the bandits was suddenly erupting with flying bodies as twin horizontal twisters cut through the ranks before approaching the three Riders. They were hit as one, causing flying sparks before they all landed on their backs. The twin tornadoes stopped and landed on their feet, revealing their forms.

Both of them had chests which looked like the bottom jaws of a crocodile or an alligator while their faces were hidden in the top halves which rose up from their backs. Their faces were surrounded in visors lined with teeth, concealing their faces. Their arms were bare while their forearms were covered in gauntlets which was styled after the reptilian backs of their Beast Fists. Their legs were covered in short ragged pants while their shins and feet were bare, showing scales and clawed feet. The only footwear the both of them had was geta which clopped ominously as they walked. The only difference between the two was that the crocodile one was brown and bronze in color while the alligator was dark green and light green in his coloration.

"Master of RinJyu Crocodile-Ken: Niwa!"

"Master of RinJyu Alligator-Ken: Bawa!"

"Rinrinshi!" exclaimed Ryugen.

"I've been waiting for them to show their ugly mugs," scoffed Baron. "Hey, I hope you can give me a better challenge than your mooks."

"Ha! For the Chompa-Chomp Brothers, three Armored War Gods are an appetizer!" Niwa snorted.

"Chompa-chomp?" Ryugen snickered. That sounded like a name that Riri may have thought up for the two.

For Gaim, he was taking them a little more seriously, "Niwa? How are you here? The Gekirangers took you down before you could even use the Jashin Goten Hen!"

"Bah! They got lucky!" Niwa snapped. "Fortunately, our masters cultivated the _Madoku_ in order to revive all of the Rinrinshi they felt would be able to help them in their campaigns."

"The what?" asked Baron.

"The _Madoku_ is probably the most secret Ringi that the RinJyuKen Akugata has," Gaim frowned, now growing more concerned. "It's a sure-kill poison that nothing can survive. But it also has the power to revive the dead. Only Braco of the Five Venomous Fists is able to use it, but these guys must have him generating more of it to use on their soldiers."

"Baka!" Bawa snapped at his brother. "You weren't supposed to say that to them!"

"Hmph, whatever," Baron responded uncaringly, as he pointed his Banaspear at the Chompa-Chomp Brothers, "If you wanted to come back to life then it's only fair we bury you again."

"You think you can?" chuckled Niwa.

"Of course, because I said so," Baron retorted confidently. He charged at both Rinrinshi Beastmen.

"Hey, wait!" Gaim followed Baron, brandishing both swords. Ryugen hung back, providing long-ranged support.

Niwa and Bawa met the charge, but they didn't try to defend themselves. Instead, the Banaspear and the Daidaimaru sparked harmlessly off of their hides before they both began unleashing powerful and downright reckless strikes which smashed heavily against the Riders' armor, knocking them back and forth before dual kicks sent Gaim and Ryugen tumbling backwards from the strikes.

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu cried out.

"Holy cow! Watch those guys go!" laughed one bandit. "Those freaks have won this!"

"Kill those three!" another yelled.

"Yeah! Kill them!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

"Seems the crowd is on our side, Brother," Bawa snickered.

"So they are. Let's give them what they want," Niwa cracked his knuckles.

Baron growled and stood up, "Thick-skinned eh? I've got that covered." he plucked a Lockseed from his belt and held it up before unlocking it.

**[MANGO!]**

He removed his Banana Lockseed and placed the Mango Lockseed in before locking it in place.

**[LOCK ON![**

He cut the Lockseed open.

**[COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!]**

The Mango Arms came down and wrapped around Baron, completing his change. The Mango Punisher appeared in his hand before he picked up the charge again on the two brothers.

"Ha! We know that trick!" Bawa snorted as he ran at Baron. The two clashed again, Barons winging wide and smashing Bawa's side in a splash of sparks. However, the Alligator-Ken user didn't flinch before he grabbed Baron by the shoulders. "_Desudō Ori!_" Bawa leaped into the air with Baron before spinning at a sickening speed, actually blurring in the air before throwing Baron away like a human shuriken, causing him to smash into the ground, tearing it up a trench in the impact.

"Akechi!" Gaim ran to Baron's side, but was pushed away as he forced himself up with the Mango Punisher.

"How are they kicking our butts!?" Baron demanded. He never expected to get out of a fight unscathed, but the pair had countered him way too easily! He was up for a challenge but these guys were pissing him off.

"The RinJyuKen must've been studying us thoroughly and developed counters in response," theorized Ryugen. "None of us have exactly been subtle with our movements and all of us have been fighting Rinrinshi since we got here."

"Very astute!" praised Niwa. "Ever since we learned you were the Armored War Gods, we've been having spies analyze your fighting styles as well as the weapons you all use. My brother and I have trained our bodies to resist any attack that you guys can throw at us! Today is the day the legend of the Armored War Gods ends!"

"And when you perish, Gaim, the Kingdom of Shoku will die before it can begin!" Bawa agreed. Gaim paused. According to these two, the RinJyuKen knew all about how they fought. With their naturally tough bodies trained to take on their weapons, they were nigh unbreakable with the Arms they had at their disposal.

"So, you've studied all our fighting styles, right? Weapons, armors and all, huh?" Gaim asked. "Well, then here's something new!" He glanced over at Kanu, "Aisha! I need your Lockseed!"

"Yes Gaim-sama!" Kanu nodded, pulling out her Lockseed before throwing it to Gaim's waiting hand. Catching the Carambola Lockseed, he unlocked it.

**[CARAMBOLA**!]

Above him a portal opened and a giant starfruit floating horizontally lowered from the portal. Baron and Ryugen both blinked at the new Arms, looking much like the possible ace they could use to fight.

"Let's see what this things does!" Gaim replaced the Orange Lockseed with the Carambola Lockseed before slicing it open with the belt's Cutting Blade.

**[LOCK ON! SOIYA! CARAMBOLA ARMS! KIRA KIRA SUPERSTAR!]**

The orange starfruit fell on on top of Gaim's shoulders and head before opening up and folding onto his body. The sides locked onto his shoulders as the front folded forward, decorated with a star. The top and back of the fruit folded onto his back. His visor also turned golden orange with lines making a faint star shape. In a flash of light, a pair of chakrams appeared in his hands. They were circular blades with stars on the inside and handles in holes in the middle of the stars so he could grip them. These were the Carambola Stars.

"A new Arms Change?" Baron question, but then smacked his head. "Oh duh! It's always the simple answer!"

"Don't suppose you can share, can you?" asked Ryugen. "I've never been to Helheim myself."

"You're lucky it's an emergency," Baron shook his head. Reaching to his side, he plucked off two Lockseeds. One was an oval-like fruit which was pink with green leaves coming out of it, marked with the code L.S.-17. The other was depicting a pumpkin with the code of L.S.-18. "You want pumpkin or dragon fruit?"

"Dragon fruit please," Ryugen nodded. Baron tossed the Lockseed to his ally who quickly unlocked it. Baron took his Pumpkin Lockseed and unlocked it as well.

**[PITAYA!]**

**[PUMPKIN!]**

Above the pair, two more portals appeared, lowering a large pumpkin and a pitaya above the pair. Unlocking their Banana and Budou Lockseeds, they placed the new ones in their places and locked them in.

"**LOCK ON**!

The pair didn't hesitate to hit the Cutting Blade and slice the Lockseeds open. The Pitaya Lockseed opened to reveal a red inside with the bottom half depicting a Chinese dragon-themed cannon. The Pumpkin Lockseed opened to reveal the insides; dark orange and the bottom half depicting a large scythe with a chain on its end connected to a pumpkin-shaped counterweight.

**[COME ON! PUMPKIN ARMS! HAPPY HARVESTING~!]**

**[HAI~! PITAYA ARMS! RYUJIN, HOU, HOH! HOH! HOH!]**

The Pitaya Arms came down on Ryugen with a splash of energy. Inside, a pink chinese-themed helmet lowered down on Ryugen's head with green leaf curls at the edge. On top, a green tassel rose to accent the helmet. His eyes turned the same color as a Pitaya. The Arms then opened, the front folding together, forming a red chestplate with green leaves sticking from the sides like spikes. The sides landed on his shoulders with the tips being tucked inside, making the shoulders look like bulky battlements. A splash of juice summoned a long red cannon with the barrel shaped like a dragon's neck with the end a wide open dragon's mouth. Sections had rings of green leaves while the back end sported a pitaya-shaped ammo case. It was called the Pitaya Ryujin Hou.

The Pumpkin Arms came down on Baron. Inside, the back of his helmet was adorned with an orange-pumpkin like armor which was adorned with orange spikes, making it look like a lion's mane. His visor turned bright orange like the insides of a pumpkin, but darker in the centre as it turned lighter around the edges. The Arms then broke apart, the sides splitting perfectly to land on his shoulders, like aerodynamic disc armor with bronze rings around them. The front folded together, but the top half was jagged like the mouth of a jack-o-lantern while the rest landed on his back. Raising his hand, a large scythe appeared with the pumpkin counterweight and chain resting over his shoulders. This was the Pumpkin Kusarigama.

The girls' eyes widened at the new Arms Changes and then smile. It seemed that the Armored War Gods still had plenty of tricks up their sleeves.

"Mommy, look! Daddy changed again!" Riri pointed excitedly.

"I can see that sweetie," Kochu smiled, a hand on her cheek as she blushed. "Ohhhh…"

The Chompa-Chomp Brothers, however, started to feel a bit intimidated. They didn't know that the Riders were able to get _more_ Lockseeds in order to get different suits and weapons. It was something they definitely weren't prepared for and were a little out of their depth. Still, like any RinJyuKen Akugata warrior, they weren't going to let little surprises stop their mission!

"Hah! So what if you've changed forms!? You still won't beat us!" Niwa challenged.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Gaim retorted. "You've only seen our other armors but this is the first time we are using these."

"I'm up to give them a field test," Baron eagerly added, tugging on the chain of his weapons.

"But first we need to get them as far away from the castle," Ryugen concluded as he aimed his Pitaya Ryujin Hou at the twin Rinrinshi and hit the Cutting Blade.

**[HAI~! PITAYA SQUASH!]**

A holographic target appeared on the enemy and Ryugen's eyes glowed. The front of his cannon glowed as it charged up.

"RYUJIN HOU! FIRE!" he barked as he unleashed its payload. It released a roar like a dragon followed by a loud boom, shooting an energy sphere that looked like a giant pitaya at the pair. The sheer recoil from the shot sent Ryugen skidding backwards, leaving trenches where his feet were. The two Rinrinshi Beastmen were hit and sent flying by the explosion.

"Gaim! Baron! They're all yours!" Ryugen told them. "I'll stay to fortify the defences!"

"Thanks!" Gaim nodded before giving chase after the two.

"Hmph!" Baron huffed before he did the same.

The bandits parted like the red sea for the Riders, afraid of making them angrier than they were. They turned their attention back to the front of the castle, seeing Ryugen standing there with his cannon and the girls all in battle stances, ready to take them on.

"Feeling lucky, punks?" asked the green Rider ominously. The bandits had seen him use that weapon on the Rinrinshi and gulped, not eager to be on its business end.

* * *

Bawa and Niwa crashed down on the main street of the village far away from the battle. The homes were already destroyed, raided by bandits who were looking for a quick payoff. Some of them remained, either running for their lives when the battle turned sour and wanted to get what spoils they could, or hung back to get first dibs. Either way, they ran away screaming when the two Rinrinshi came crashing down in smoking craters. Their naturally tough hides allowed them to survive the cannonfire, but it was still incredibly painful to take an attack like that.

"What the hell was that!?" Bawa shouted as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Ugh, this is starting to look much harder than we originally assumed, Brother," Niwa grunted.

"You got that right!" Gaim shouted as he threw the Carambola Stars. The chakrams flew true and struck several times, causing the brothers to groan in pain. It was like taking a papercut to them, but with their hides supposedly unbreakable to the Riders' weapons that was significant enough! The Carambola Stars returned to Gaim as Baron followed up with his own attack. Running up to the pair, he swung his scythe and slashed the pair of them across the torsos, making a screeching noise not unlike shredding steel as they were both knocked back by the attacks.

"They're making mockeries of us!" Bawa snarled.

"Not for long!" Niwa growled, making for another charge at Baron.

"Hah!" Baron called, slashing at Niwa again. The Crocodile-Ken user however played it smart. He worked the angle and managed to dip just outside of the range of the blade. With a smirk, he moved forward again to strike Baron down, but was swiftly interrupted when the counterweight, pulled along the path by Baron's swinging came up unexpectedly and smashed into Niwa's face. The Rinrinshi cried in pain as the force of the attack knocked him down, clutching his face.

"Handy," Baron nodded, catching the counterweight in his hand.

"Brother!" Bawa yelled, taking up the charge. Gaim quickly met him, throwing his stars which collided near his face and causing him to stop. With the opening, Gaim charged closer with a leap kick, smashing Bawa's face further and knocking him back much like his brother. Raising his hands, he caught his weapons again.

Gaim cheered, "Nothing to it!"

The Chompa-Chomp Brothers grumbled and rolled over, growling as they prepared another technique, "_Ringi! Bankou Seki!_" They than slammed their fists into the ground, causing the street to all but explode, taking the houses around it as rubble and other pieces fell on the Riders, forcing them to dodge or swat the pieces away.

"_Ringi! Bankou Seki!_" the pair shouted again, firing off the technique and more rubble at the two Riders a second time.

"Dammit!" Baron cursed, using both his scythe and chain to keep the pieces away. Unless he missed his guess, the Chompa-Chomp brothers were trying to wear them out, get them tired by forcing them to make lots of moves while they only used up some energy to make the simple attacks in the first place. "You got an idea Gaim?"

"Just cover me!" Gaim retorted. Baron nodded and Gaim stepped back, swinging to keep the dirt, wood, and everything else from striking them as Gaim went through with his idea. The blue Rider unclipped his Lockseed before drawing the Musou Saber and locking it into place.

**[LOCK ON!]**

"Here goes!" Gaim shouted, prompting Baron to move.

**[1, 10, 100!]**

The sword chanted as Gaim pointed it at the brothers. In front of it, the energy formed into a large Carambola which turned from green to orange as it grew and 'ripened'. When it was finally big enough, Gaim drew back his sword and slashed through it, causing the fruit to explode into a cloud of juice.

**[CARAMBOLA CHARGE!]**

From the juice cloud, several energy versions of the Carambola Stars flew out like a swarm of mad bees. All of them cut through the air, easily slicing through the debris the brothers were trying to kick up. The pair of them saw the oncoming attack and were stunned by its approach. It was Bawa that moved first, pushing his brother out of the way, "Look out!" Niwa was knocked aside before the Carambola Stars flew, cutting through Bawa's reinforced hide and leaving orange lines to show the cuts before Bawa fell back screaming. He exploded in a blaze of purple fire.

"Brother!" Niwa bellowed. Snarling, he turned to the Riders. "You…you…!" a blast of dark blue Rinki exploded from his body like geyser vents, making Niwa snarl as his eyes flash with sheer rage at the pair. Gaim tensed, fearing that he was looking at the birth of a Rinrinshi using Dorinki, a power which could cause the user to go insane with rage. Stomping towards the pair, the Dorinki continued to explode from his body, "_Jashin Gochi Hen!_"

Niwa's body almost seemed to explode on itself from the Dorinki passing through him before it reformed into a giant bronze crocodile. The beast bellowed before charging at the pair, its tail thrashing and destroying the last of the remaining looted houses.

"The hell-?!" Baron gaped. "Don't the guys turn into giants when they pull that move instead of animals?"

"No, it's a variation of the technique. He said _Gochi_ not _Goten_. It means an earthly change instead of a heavenly one," Gaim frowned, taking another stance. "They dig deep into their Beast Fists, turning into more of an animal than a man!"

"Talk later!" Baron snapped as both Riders dove to avoid the chomping mouth of the RinJyu Crocodile. "Dammit! Any ideas?"

"Just one!" Gaim whipped out a familiar green Lockseed and clicked it.

**[SUIKA!]**

He put the Suika Lockseed into his SengokuDriver before locking it in and slicing it open with the Cutting Blade.

**[LOCK ON! SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

The Carambola Arms vanished as the Suika Arms dropped behind Gaim. Jumping up to avoid a vicious chomp from the Crocodile Beast, he backflipped and entered the Suika Arms from the top.

**[YOROI MODE!]**

A massive green fist smashed into the Crocodile Beast's snout and sent it skidding backwards. Gaim then twirled the Suika Sojinto and struck a pose. He then dashed towards the Crocodile Beast as Baron watched.

"I gotta get me one of those," Baron remarked, impressed.

The Crocodile Beast lunged and bit down on Gaim's weapon-wielding arm, digging its teeth into the green armor. Gaim raised his arm and bashed the Crocodile Beast repeatedly to the ground but the Crocodile Beast just tightened its hold. Fed up, Gaim decided to take things up.

**[GYRO MODE!]**

Gaim took to the air with his unwilling passenger and spun around, and around, and around, and around. The Crocodile Beast went dizzy and let go before crashing to the ground.

**[ODAMA MODE!]**

The Suika Arms resumed its original watermelon-like form and crashed upon the Crocodile Beast before rolling off its body. He then rolled back over the Crocodile Beast, going back and forth before he resumed the Suika Arms' humanoid configuration.

**[YOROI MODE!]**

The Crocodile Beast snarled and lunged for Gaim.

**[SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!]**

Gaim twirled his weapon and trapped the Crocodile Beast inside a sphere of green energy shaped like a watermelon.

"Let's smash this watermelon!" Gaim called as he tossed the sphere up and jumped after it before bashing it with his fist. There was an explosion and chunks of watermelon flew in all directions before vanishing. Gaim landed and the Suika Arms vanished before Gaim returned to his default Orange Arms.

Gaim dusted off his hands when the sound of warhorns were heard. That sounded like victory horns.

"Looks like they won," Gaim remarked. "Come on, Akechi!"

"Hey, don't order me around!" snapped Baron as he followed Gaim back to the castle.

It was certainly a welcome sight to see. The last of the bandits were running away, their will broken utterly by the destruction of their two allies and the defenders willing to take them. The bandits were smart enough to know they stood no chance, especially in the face of three Armored War Gods.

"Minna!" Gaim called as he jogged over to the girls with Baron following close behind.

"Gaim-sama!" Kanu waved as the Riders approached. "We've won! All of the bandits are defeated and we've beaten the remaining Rinshi! No enemies remain!"

"We kicked so much butt!" Chouhi cheered.

"That was easy!" Bacho laughed.

"Flawless victory," Chou'un nodded.

"Airen!" Ryugen turned before he was engulfed in a happy hug from his wife, forcing him to drop his cannon before his stepdaughter joined, hugging his leg. "Oh Airen you looked so heroic during the fight! I could barely look away! Oh just take this armor off so I can ravish you already!"

"A-ah! K-Koi! Wait! Not in front of the kids! Think of their innocence!" Ryugen sputtered.

"Wait a minute," Baron started, looking at Kochu and Ryugen, "What's with you two? You act like you're married or something!"

"They are," Gaim chuckled.

"Wait, seriously!?" Baron exclaimed in disbelief. He turned to Ryugen, "How did you end up getting married to her!?"

"My devious good looks and my natural charm!" Ryugen laughed before Kochu hugged him tighter, causing her breasts to squeeze against him in very interesting ways. "Woah!"

Baron sighed, "You know what, nevermind. If that's it then I'm gonna go back to Sousou."

"Wait, Akechi," Gaim stopped him. "You really helped us out when you really didn't have to. Can't you stay for a bit to celebrate with us?"

"I could but Sousou only let me go to help you guys. Now that there isn't a crisis anymore I gotta go. Besides there's nobody left to fight," Baron crossed his arms.

"Ah, Right. The taskmaster must be obeyed and all that," Gaim nodded. "Well, for what it's worth, thanks for the help. I'd probably have been crushed by those two if you didn't decide to lend a hand."

"Whatever," Baron shrugged, turning to walk away from the group as he searched for his Rose Attacker. "Just make sure you don't do something stupid like getting that brown-noser Gentoku to trick you again. I won't have my rival looking like an idiot."

"Oh, I've got a warm welcome planned for him!" Gaim grinned, eagerly awaiting Ryuubi's return. The group watched Baron walk away.

"Bye-bye, Baron-ojisan!" Riri waved as Baron walked away.

Unexpectedly, Baron turned back and gave her a wave back, which seemed to tickle Riri pink in delight, "See you later, little one. You take care of your mom and pop, got it?"

Riri nodded and continued to wave. As Baron continued on his way, Gaim remarked, "You know, sometimes he acts like a jerk, but he's not all that bad."

"Despite his crudeness, I can see why he was chosen to be an Armored War God," Kanu nodded. Smiling, she took Gaim's arm as the turned to enter the castle again, "Now it's been a long night and we still have much to do. Let's begin so we can have breakfast."

"Oh, does that sound like a treat," Gaim nodded.

* * *

As the sun rose and a new day came upon Touka Village, the villagers were starting to rebuild after the raid. However, they did so in high spirits. Their Armored War God had once again brought them victory. What more, another Armored War God had joined their village.

Ryuubi returned to the village utterly humiliated and dirty three days after the attempted raid by the bandits. As expected, he tried to push through with Kashin's foolhardy plan. His men were demoralized as it was, hearing their hometown was under attack. Then with Kanu and Bacho not participating, he was as expected defeated by the rebels. Kashin had been furious with him for making the Imperial Court look bad. Even worse, Sousou's plan of first starving and then negotiating with the rebels proved to be a resounding success.

He wasn't exactly given the warm welcome that he had been expecting. As he dismounted at the gate, he went to greet the girls, "I'm so glad to see all of you are alright." He then froze when he saw Nagata standing amongst them. Nagata ran at him and punched him right in the face, sending him sprawling on the ground. "Ow!" Ryuubi cried.

"That was for tying me up and locking me in the basement!" Nagata shouted. He then picked up Ryuubi and punched him again, "That was for abandoning the village!" He punched Ryuubi again, "And that was for flirting with Kanu!"

Riri blinked in recognition, "Ah, it's him!"

"What is it, Riri?" Iori asked.

"That's the bad man!" Riri identified.

"What do you mean?" Kochu asked and Riri whispered to her. "Really?" She then glared at Ryuubi.

"What did she say?" Iori asked.

"She said this was the man who had her kidnapped," Kochu told her husband angrily. His eyes widened slightly with a dangerous glint in them.

"I...see..." Iori put on his SengokuDriver and Ryuubi now knew he was screwed. Ryuubi quickly got on his horse and fled to the hills. The common people blinked in confusion, watching him run away with his tail between his legs. "Come back here you coward!" Iori shouted, running after the kidnapper. He had just gotten out his Lockseed, ready to punish the bastard who had kidnapped Riri.

"Dude, chill. He's not worth it," Nagata said, catching up to his friend

"Says you! You got to punch him!" Iori retorted. He didn't like the idea of letting Ryuubi go scot free after everything he had done.

"How about the next time we see him, I'll hold him down and you get to hit him in the face?" Nagata offered.

"Gaim, I like the way you think." Iori grinned. Looking back where Ryuubi fled, he scowled slightly. "That guy though...he must have been trying to gain fame with all this conflict going on. He must have thought having that official assassinated in Go would have kicked up chaos and would have allowed him to look like a hero when he moved in. Then you, Kanu, and the others ruined that plan so he came here to Shoku to start over again. I would bet he probably lured so many bandit groups here just to take advantage of the chaos."

"He's definitely not the same as the Ryuubi Gentoku we learnt about," Nagata nodded. "Well, it doesn't matter. After what happened, I doubt he'll be able to show his face in public again. He's disgraced the Imperial Court and proven he's incompetent. No army will want to touch him with a ten-foot pole."

"Everyone!" Komei called, running out to the group, ending the tension and dark thoughts. "The cherry blossom viewing is ready! Let's go before all the good spots are taken!"

"Right away Shuri!" Kanu smiled. "Shall we, everyone?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**-Play: Fripside - Flower of Bravery-**

The hills outside of Touka Village was alive with laughter and good cheer. People brought out blankets which their friends and family would sit on while they enjoyed the sight of dozens trees filled with pink flowers spreading their petals. The familiar group of friends claimed a spot of their own as they enjoyed the festivities. Nagata sat between Chou'un and Kanu as the bluenette tried to offer food to her sworn master in a suggestive manner, causing Kanu to growl at her, much to her amusement. Bacho just laughed at all the teasing, enjoying the good company. Kochu sat in her husband's lap, hand feeding him and planting a kiss or two just to surprise him. Komei simply relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever, glad that she had surrounded herself with such good friends. Chouhi had reconnected with her friends in the Rinrin Volunteer Army and was riding around on her pig with Riri as an excited passenger. Despite a number of the men being from the defeated contingent, even they were in good spirits knowing that their homes and families were safe and sound. Looking at Chouhi play, Kanu and Nagata shared a glance before laughing at her antics.

* * *

In Gi, Kakoton was sitting at her desk, a scene with wooden figurines of her leader, fellow general, herself, and her strategist frollicking in the cherry blossoms forgotten. She was leaning back in her chair with sighs of bliss coming from her lips as Baron gave her a shoulder massage. The Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear seemed almost shy as he tended to Kakoton's aches. The general was especially appreciative, judging by the soft look in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

Elsewhere, Sousou had a private bed inside a grove of the cherry blossom trees as she lay back with Kakoen and Juniku. All three girls had their blouses loosened and revealing more than a little skin, indicating that Sousou had taken the opportunity to frolic a little with her lovely court. Kakoen seemed to be in a pleasurable daze as she simply lay back and enjoyed the spring air and the petals falling onto her body. Juniku on the other hand was hand feeding Sousou a springtime snack, delighting in how much Sousou was enjoying it.

* * *

The mood was a little somber in Go despite the time of season. The docks were emptying as Sonsaku headed off on another campaign. Her family was there to see her off, Sonken looking especially sad. Masataka stood next to her, hand on her shoulder to show his support as Rikuson waved goodbye to her teacher. Sonken then turned red before she hugged Masataka's right arm and buried her face into his shoulder. The bespectacled boy flushed and blinked as his glasses slipped, but he didn't push Sonken away. In the midst of their moment, they didn't notice Shokyo and Daikyo chasing Sonshoko who had childishly doodled on their faces while they had been sleeping. Only now did they realize the prank and sought retribution.

On their own boat, Sonsaku and Shuyu cuddled in her bed, satisfied in their love and the knowledge that their efforts would help Go grow stronger and bring them one step closer to ending the chaos. They also knew that the kingdom would be safe in the hands of Sonken who had Rikuson and Masataka there to help guide her when she would need it.

* * *

In To, Totaku and Kaku were sitting on a blanket, looking up at the cherry blossom trees in the estate and enjoying the moment. It wasn't peaceful though as numerous puppies and other dogs rested around them. Totaku adored the company, holding a particularly small puppy in her lap. The number of dogs had grown since Ryofu joined the household. Everytime she went out, a dog would somehow find her and come back with her. It was fortunate that Totaku loved the dogs so much otherwise Ryofu may not have been allowed to keep them. Kaku kept complaining though but her leader managed to guilt her into accepting the dogs with application of her special puppy dog eyes.

Hideyoshi and Kenshin both had a blanket of their own, inviting Ryofu to sit with them. The quiet girl did, but despite their best efforts they couldn't get the romantic moment that they wanted with her. As soon as they settled down, the remaining dogs came to sit with them, making any flirting awkward. So Hideyoshi was left pouting as he ate sweets while Kenshin was out cold, having drunk enough sweet sake to put down five men his size. Ryofu though continued to pamper her dogs and with a smile before she looked to the skies. With a whisper, she gave thanks to all the good things that happened to her and also made a silent request that she could once again meet the Armored War God that helped lead her to such a wonderful home.

* * *

Ensho, Bunshu, and Ganryo were hard at work on that day of rest. All three were riding atop a large black bear being led by a leash held by Haru. The Armored War God had beaten the bear down while the girls returned to the area to try and find that hidden treasure which alluded them the last time they had passed through. Ganryo was barking out directions and Haru waved her off, making her upset while Bunshu tried to calm her down. Ensho sat on the back end of the bear, sneaking a look at her own underwear to make sure it was the lacy stuff she planned to jump Haru in when they bedded down at their camp for the night.

Suddenly, the bear noticed a rabbit in the road and gave chase, forcing the women to be unwilling passengers. Haru groaned and took off after them, wondering if he would have to beat the bear up again.

* * *

All the way back in Kei where Nagata's adventure first began a year ago, Kosonsan slept at her desk, dreaming of righteous battle and expanding her territory with all the Armored War Gods backing her up. Her advisor only shook his head as he removed the documents she already signed and placed another stack of unsigned ones on her desk. A ruler's work was never done.

* * *

In the capital of Kei, the city at large was enjoying all sorts of festivities. At one particular maid cafe, they were undergoing an eating contest. Two big burly men were passed out over their tables with swirly eyes, but standing triumphant as she finished the last of her plate was Kyocho, as thin and trim as she ever was despite the massive amount of food she ate.

The doors rang as another customer entered, prompting the next maid on duty to go greet him. Surprisingly, it was none other than Chouryou Bun'en continuing her journey and needed a little bit of cash to continue on her way. She greeted the new customer with a smile and a big bounce of her chest. She wasn't wearing the top of the maid uniform for some reason, allowing her bound breasts to be free. Naturally, nobody saw fit to complain about this.

Her new customer, a young man in green and purple with blonde hair and his own chest exposed only smiled at the greeting. It wasn't in lust though, but apparently in artistic appreciation. He began smothering Chouryou in compliments which caused the normally tough tomboy of a martial artist to flush and giggle as she tried to wave him off.

* * *

In the misty mountains of Go, Suikyo smiled as she read the letter she received from Komei. It almost made her cry to hear how her little apprentice was growing up and she wasn't there to see it. Still, she was proud of how Komei was experiencing so many things. She had made so many wonderful friends and was enjoying herself immensely.

A sakura petal enclosed in the letter became caught on the wind and fluttered away, making Suikyo smile as she considered it a sign of good things to come.

**-End Song-**

* * *

Back at Touka Village as the celebration continued, Kanu and Nagata were alone together. With their friends gabbing together and the children distracted with play, they stole off to have a relaxing stroll through the woods, surrounded by the soft pink petals and gentle sunlight. Both were silent, unsure of really what to say at first. A lot had happened during the last few days and some emotional extremes were touched. After several moments of insecurity, Kanu decided to say what she felt needed to be said for some time.

"When Ryuubi told me that you had returned to Heaven, I was heartbroken. There was so much I wanted to tell you, Gaim-sama," Kanu said with a blush on her face.

"Aisha, I could never leave you. Not without saying goodbye at least," he told her honestly. When Ryuubi said he would tell Kanu that Nagata had abandoned her, it made his heart clench. He didn't want to make Kanu ever think he would just abandon her like that.

"I know that. That is why I knew he was lying. You would never be so uncaring as to leave without a word," she agreed. "I know one day you may need to return to your home. Is it selfish of me to ask you to always stay...with me?"

"Aisha..."

"I...I..." Kanu wasn't sure what to say in this situation as she had never been put in one like this. She had thought she had cast away her identity as a woman for the sake of defeating bandits, but ever since meeting Nagata she found it returning with a vengeance. However, she decided to be direct and show him what she wanted to say. With that thought in mind, the Beautiful Black-Haired Bandit Hunter leaned up to the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword and kissed him on the lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss, one that both sides got into despite their mutual lack of experience. As it ended, Kanu found her arms wrapped behind Nagata's neck and Nagata's own wrapped around her waist. Among the cherry blossoms, the two found each other almost hypnotic.

"Aisha."

"Yes...?"

"Call me by my real name."

"Yes...Nagata-sama."

The two leaned in and shared another kiss...

* * *

The mood was not so good in the days to come for the one calling himself Ryuubi Gentoku. He was dragged through a dark cavern by a pair of Rinshi before coming into a dark throne room like in the palaces. An elevated stage stood before any visitors with the back being draped by the mark of the RinJyuKen Akugata and flanked by statues wearing beetle-like armor. Sitting where the throne should have been were five women, each beautiful and exotic in appearance, but exuding malice and dark intentions.

Ryuubi was thrown at the foot of the stairs and forced to bow by the Rinshi.

"That's enough," Shirokumahime ordered. "Let him rise."

Ryuubi coughed and sat up, looking like a true wreck. His armor and expensive clothes were dirty, torn and/or dented. His pristine blue sword was also missing, likely pawned off somewhere or stolen. He had become something of a famous name, but not in the role he wanted. Since the disastrous assault, he was considered a complete fool of a leader for so eagerly following orders and being so incompetent he couldn't create a half-decent strategy. No army or village in Shoku would touch him and no leader in any province wanted to have a man who failed so epically in such an important campaign. Any chance for glory was effectively gone.

"Finally pinned you down," Hebihime hissed. "You are a very naughty man, causing so much trouble for us."

"I...I…" Ryuubi tried to argue.

"It was you who begged for our help in your little plots wasn't it?" Takahime scowled. "You said if your plan succeeded, you could get us into the Imperial Courts, make the RinJyuKen a legitimate power in this nation and not an underground martial arts school. You said so long as we allied with you, you would be able to grant us all this and more."

"But I could!" Ryuubi argued.

"Your first plan to assassinate that noble and then situate yourself in the resulting chaos was a spectacular failure," Shachihime frowned. "We had to get the brat so that archer would participate, but that was acceptable since her father is an Armored War God. However, we entrusted her to you to guard from any do-gooders and you utterly failed that. Honestly! Keeping her anywhere near civilization was a mistake waiting to happen and it did! You lost the child, you lost that excellent assassin, and we lost the chance to have an Armored War God in our pocket!"

"But...it was out of my hands at the time! I was busy trying to establish myself!" Ryuubi cried out.

"Which is why we didn't kill you," Hebihime replied. "Mistakes happen, especially when things are done by incompetents. So when you said there was still a chance we decided to let you continue. The prize was just that enticing. You went to Shoku and we helped funnel the bandit groups there to up the chaos. What did you do then? Hm?"

"I…" Ryuubi gulped.

"...lost 7 times…" Hyohime spoke up.

"Yes. You proved completely incapable of fighting or strategizing, causing you to lose seven battles in a row," Shirokumahime scowled. "We in the RinJyuKen do not tolerate defeat. That is why we sent Niwa and Bawa to dispatch you, but then to our surprise you managed to recruit Kanu Unchou, Shokatsuryo Komei , Chouhi Yokutoku, Bacho Moki, and their pet Armored War God and managed to turn your act around. So we held Bawa and Niwa back for the moment to see how far you could go."

"Your big chance then came up. Kashin called for your assistance," Takahime crossed her arms."You had even disabled the Armored War God and left him all trussed up and waiting for us to take out. It was all perfect, but then what did you do?"

"I tried to earn Kashin-dono's favor!" Ryuubi cried out.

"No, you little brown-noser! You sucked up to her and turned into her little lapdog not once considering how stupid her plan was!" Shachihime slammed her fist onto the ground, causing her rinki to surge like water. "There was a reason why none of the other generals volunteered! You took her word as gospel like a good little dog and then just planned one of the _worst_ assaults I have ever seen and completely ruined your chances at getting into the Imperial Court!"

"We would have done it if your two scaled freaks didn't decide to attack the village!" Ryuubi snapped back. "With Kanu and Bacho I know we could have won! They had the brute strength and skill to turn the whole thing around! It's your fault for letting that messenger get to them!"

"We sent Niwa and Bawa as you assured us the Armored War God was incapacitated. Did you expect us not to take the chance to destroy one of our enemies? You simply had to stall Kanu and Bacho but you couldn't even do that! You could have just said that the Armored War God was on his way back as he had to have learned about the assault and was returning with the so-called men he took that day for patrol. But _no_, you had to grab for more glory and take his belt, giving Kanu the chance to prove you were lying and tear apart your whole plan!" Hebihime snarled.

"Sisters, I think I know what we must do," Shirokumahime slapped her hand on the ground, focusing her icy Rinki. "All in favor?"

"Aye!" the four remaining Femme Fatale Fists nodded.

"Unanimous then," Shirokumahime nodded, not bothering to see who may have been opposed to her next course of action. "_Ryuubi Gentoku_, as if you could live up to that name, you are hereby found guilty of failing the RinJyuKen Akugata with your gross negligence. We the Five Femme Fatale Fists hereby sentence you to death."

"No!" the man cried out.

"After you are dead, we will revive your body as a Rinshi who will be our new chore boy," Shirokumahime continued. "You will be our eternal slave, unable to die no matter how much abuse we put you through. That will be your eternal punishment for striking a deal with us and being too weak to come through on your end."

"Don't worry though," Hebihime giggled. "You can always advance with the Chamber of Trials. You just have to defeat 1000 opponents in one go. Simple, no?"

"...take him away...' Hyohime waved to the Rinshi.

"NO! No you can't do this! I can still make it work! I'm still somebody! I can! I can!" Ryuubi cried before the Rinshi took his arms and began dragging him out of the room."NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo~!"

"A pretty face but completely lacking where it counts. So, sisters. What shall we do for our next plan?" asked Shachihime.

"...Braco…" said Hyohime.

"Yes," Takahime nodded. "Our usual forces are coming up short against the Armored War Gods. Perhaps its time we get Braco and his band of misfits on the stage now. They've been picking and selecting special forces to train have they not?"

"Do we want to risk the Madoku?" asked Shirokumahime. "That is key in making our soldiers after the Rinshi get destroyed."

"We won't send them personally. Just their students for now," Takahime explained. "It will be the test to see if the Venom Branch of the RinJyuKen Akugata is ready to call itself part of the school as a whole or not."

**To be Continued in Season Two!**

**KRC: And so ends the first season of "Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga"****. We will continue with season 2. Until then, I'm glad you guys stuck around until the end. I'm surprised I stuck around until the very end. Now, unlike the anime we used for the basis, we decided to show **_**Ryuubi's **_**fate. Well, at least in this timeline. Also, Kanu and Nagata are beginning a romantic relationship. Will things go smoothly for them? Well, you just gotta wait until season 2. **

**TFP: Whew! Season one is done, but the deeper threats are far from finished. The RyinJyuKen is as strong as ever and even seemed to have branched off to create a minor school based off the Five Venomous Fists if what the five princesses are saying is right. How will this affect our heroes? Will the Armored War Gods be up to the fight? How did the RinJyuKen even appear in the Three Kingdoms era? So many questions, but many answers to come!**

* * *

**(CHECK IT OUT! OMAKE CORNER!)**

**Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen Akugata**

**Crocodile-Ken**: A purely aggressive style which recklessly goes forward in battle much like how the crocodile remains a supreme predator with only one creature standing above it. Defensive techniques do not exist for this style because the body is already hardened against attacks through sheer endurance and repeated exposure to injury and pain. Any user of this JyuKen will only find themselves likely hard-pressed to find rivals.

**Alligator-Ken**: the brother style to Crocodile-Ken. There is not too much difference between the two styles save perhaps one being slightly faster or more agile than the other. It's too difficult to say without extensive study and JyuKen users of this type tend to be secretive about the inner workings of their styles.

**Bankōseki**: _Ten Thousand Stones Descend_ is a particularly destructive Ringi which involves smashing the ground and causing large portions of it to fly through the air before crashing down. It isn't a move meant for one on on ebattle, but for one on many or for the RinJyuKen, terrorizing people for the sake of collecting Rinki.

**Desudō Ori**: _Mudbank Torso Snapping_ is a technique which emulates the famous death roll that crocodiles and alligators do when they capture prey in their jaws. The user spins through the air with their target in hand at high speeds before throwing they away, causing pain, disorientation, and more damage once the victim hits something.

**Desudō Ori Tsū**: _Mudbank Torso Snapping: Authority_ is an advanced version of the previous technique. Rather than grabbing the target and moving into a spiral, the user instead leaps and begins the death spiral before using their Rinki to launch themselves at the target. With the right armor, this can create a damaging drill effect on the victim.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Carambola Arms: **Generated by the Carambola Lockseed (L.S.-14), this armor grants Gaim with long-ranged fighting capabilities similar to Ichigo Arms. It is defensively stronger compared to Ichigo Arms and just as strong as Orange Arms. The personal Arms weapon of this form are the Carambola Stars, a pair of chakrams which will return to his hands automatically.

**Pitaya Arms: **Generated by the Pitaya Lockseed (L.S.-17), this form boosts Ryugen's destructive power as it arms him with the Pitaya Ryujin Hou, a powerful dragon-themed cannon. However, this form also heavily decreases his speed. This form is mostly used to tank hits and support from long-ranged with the cannon. The defensive power of this armor however cannot be denied, drastically dropping effectiveness of weaker weapons.

**Pumpkin Arms: **Generated by the Pumpkn Lockseed (L.S.-18), this form grants Baron with more speed and a longer reach with the Pumpkin Kusarigama. It's defense and strength is somewhere between the Banana Arms and Mango Arms. The weapon can be awkward to use to the inexperienced, but that appearance of lack of functionality can at the same time prove to be a boon. The blade is capable of cutting many different materials to a high degree, but the counterweight is also a strong weapon since with proper use of the Pumpkin Kusarigama, the counterweight can be an effective weapon as well.


End file.
